Would you still love me if you knew what I was?
by Manaxsavior
Summary: It was a simple order: protect the girl from hollows. Hitsugaya thought it would be a straightforward task. But when faced with unknown enemies and turmoil within Soul Society, he begins to wonder if there's more to her than meets the eye. HitsuxOC
1. RE: She's Staying with WHO?

Would you Love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter One: She's staying with who!?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach. If I did, then the third movie would be out and there would be better English subbers.

Yeah, I finally revised the first chapter, hehe. It's not too different. It's just more descriptive. I hope that people can catch on faster like this. I dunno.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat as comfortably as he could while signing the papers that his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, _always_ left for him to do. It wasn't like he could just tie her up in a chair and threaten her to do it.

First of all, the rope would break from the pressure in her…Err, upper body.

A knock disturbed the usual silence in his office as he continued working. "Who is it," When the door opened, he noted that it was his vice captain from the corner of his eye.

"Taicho," she greeted with a small wave that seemed…cheery. Too cheery," How are you?"

He stopped and rubbed his temples," I would be better if you could do your work on time, Matsumoto."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot," she added as if she didn't hear him," A letter came for you from the sixth division. It needs the utmost attention at once. At least that's what the messenger told me."

"Alright," he said and took it from her hands. She had turned to leave but not without letting a cat-like grin spread to her lips.

Once opening the letter, he skimmed through it with mild interest. However, the more he read, the more noticeable the frown on his face became. At the very end was the climax though and his eyes widened.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

* * *

A girl stood in front of the office door and let out a silent swallow in her throat. Fully dressed in her attire and ready with her resolve, she knocked on the door gently.

"Come in," answered a stoic male voice from the other side of the door. With a deep breath, she slid it open and walked through.

The office wasn't at all decorated for that of a noble or that of a commoner. It was more between. A couch was more centered with a coffee table in front of it. The basically the middle of the room was like a living room. In front was the almighty desk where the captain sat doing work and to the left and right of him were two tall book shelves.

Teal eyes met with her slightly startled violet ones as she quickly bowed her head in respect," O-Ohayo gozaimasu! My name is Miyamoto Yumiko. It's a pleasure to meet you and join this squad, Taicho."

He studied her features for a moment when she stood upright once more. She looked about the same age as he. Her brown hair was short, only up to her shoulders, and her eyes were a viola in bloom, a truly rare eye color.

Then again, icy emerald eyes weren't common as well

Hitsugaya silently mused to himself before standing up from his seat and walking to the side of his desk," Hitsugaya Toshiro, as you must have already been informed. You must be the new assistant, am I correct?"

"Ah, yes!" she answered with a moment of hesitation. Mentally, he shook his head. This girl was in for a world of hell if she was going to work in this division considering his Fukutaicho.

"Well then," Hitsugaya gestured behind the newbie," Matsumoto Rangiku will show you to your office. It's across from mine so if you have any questions while starting out just knock."

Yumi turned around to see a taller woman with strawberry blonde locks and a very large…You know what? You already know what I'm talking about anyway so why bother with the wording...

"Yo," she greeted with a cheery wink. Seeing that this person was much less uptight, Yumi smiled and bowed to her new captain before leaving the room. When she did, Hitsugaya sighed in agitation.

"This is going to be hell."

The captain couldn't help but take one more glance at the letter he had received recently.

_Dear Hitsugaya Toshiro,_

_­_

_We have come to inform you that a new threat might come upon Soul Society. This girl, Miyamoto Yumiko, is somehow connected to our 'Problems' these past few days. So this would clearly mean that she is an important factor in our mission. So, your job is to protect her at all costs. However, she, nor any other, cannot know of this operation that is to take place. _

_Her memories of her past are unknown for she has stated that she cannot remember anything but her name and trivial matters. Guard her with your life and whatever you do, do not let the Hollows get to her at all costs._

_- Kuchiki Byakuya 6th Division_

Then another small paper fell from the envelope as he read it. This time he almost fainted. He crumpled it up and shot it in the trash can. The only thing that was eligible now was:

_P.S. The girl will be staying..._

He quickly took the other note and put it in a locked drawer and put the key in a small wooden box with a rose carved on the top. Then he left his office for some fresh air.

* * *

After some short introductions (And getting the okay for a nickname), the vice-captain unlocked the door and handed the girl the key.

"Here we go, Yumi-Chan! Here's your office but it also doubles as separate quarters if you want. There's a small kitchen on the left in case you get hungry while working and a bathroom on the right for…well, you know," started Matsumoto.

"Thank you so much, Matsumoto-San!" Yumi expressed her gratitude in a polite manner. It was important for her to keep her loud and hyper self out, just for today.

In response, Matsumoto laughed a bit," It's alright, Yumi-Chan. You can call me Rangiku if you want!"

"Alright Matsu—"she stopped herself and slowly fixed herself," Rangiku-Chan…?"

"That's it," the older woman beamed, but then a thoughtful and curious look dawned upon her," Ne, Yumi-Chan?"

"Mm?"

"Where are you staying for the night? I know you're new to the division and was probably given barracks but,"

Yumi's cheeks lit up like a hot flame which only added to the vice-captain's interest. She looked to the floor in something akin to mortification and embarrassment.

"I wasn't exactly assigned a separate…barrack." Yumi began," Promise not the laugh if I tell you?"

"I promise!"

"Erm…" she fiddled with her fingers until finally finishing," Hitsugaya Toshiro… I'm staying with the captain for the time being."

* * *

Well, it got revised at last I will repeat. Whew, I hope it's easier to follow. Man, this story is like a year old...oh well! XD


	2. RE: First day and a cold start

Would you Love me if you Knew What I Was

Chapter Two: First Day and a Cold Start

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach in any way shape or form other than some plot twists and my OC's

A/N: This is the updated version of Chapter two. I put it off for so long b/c I didn't want to change it but i HAD to because it was in a completely different point of view. So now it ties in with the rest of the story. I hope it wasn't too confusing before. This one has more information and description...and maybe one or two lines were changed. I'm not too proud of this one. T-T

* * *

Ever wonder how many years Hitsugaya Toshiro had been captain of the tenth division with Matsumoto Rangiku as his Fukutaicho? Maybe it was his mature attitude that kept him cool and collected. Or maybe he simply 'convinced' some of his subordinates to help with his work. Something had to be working for him after all those years.

Anyway, by this time Yumi was simply wondering how he managed to survive _a day_ with all the paperwork!

Mountains were stacked up on the desk before her, swaying teasingly and seemed to threaten to collapse on the young girl. A menos grande could barge straight into her office and she would take it more so than the sheets of paper.

With the utmost happiness, she might add.

After god knows how long, she stretched out her tired muscles and fell onto her desk. Still more than half of the reports remained and she was exhausted.

"I need a break…" she groaned and slowly sauntered towards the kitchen area to made some coffee, a seemingly new drink to the Soul Society that was discovered in the human world. The coffee machine buzzed slowly as coffee brewed and she gladly pours herself a serving. It was probably her fourth cup today. Definitely not healthy. Unohana Taicho would have her head for that if she found out.

Alas, the break was short-lived and she ambled back to her desk and the intimidating pile of tree pulp.

Most of the papers were basic, actually; a criminal sighting here and a division meeting there. It looked like the tenth division tended to attract all of the mess everyone else got it.

Finally, after a grueling four hours, all of the paperwork was defeated—erm…finished, and Yumi let her head land harshly against the smooth wood. She didn't care though. All she wanted was a good nap…

'knock knock'

One eye cracked open and she groaned rather loudly. "What is it now?"

Another knock came and she slowly got up to answer it. The sliding door revealed none other than her captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, with his arms crossed in his Shihakushō. He studied her tired eyes and slightly disheveled look before taking on his captain's role.

"Oi, come on." He more ordered than coaxed, "You probably know already where you'll be staying." Then, he simply turned around and began walking down the hall. Yumi turned flushed red, already feeling slightly insulted. She had done all his paperwork for that day and he didn't even give her a 'thank you' or a 'good job'! Huffing and already hatching a plan to forever curse him, she followed behind.

It wasn't five minutes before he stopped at a large (Even though he claims it's moderately sized) house with the emblem of his squad on it.

"This is your house!?" she asked in awe, forgetting momentarily his attitude towards her earlier.

"Yes, yes. Although it's big because some of the seated chairs live near here too." he waved it off quickly and she was reminded of his bad mood, if this was it. If this was how he acted day to day then hell, Yumi was sure she would personally ask Kuchiki Byakuya if she could switch places with anyone in his squad. A guard, a maid, _anything_! As they walked inside, he went up the stairs and stopped at a door with a blank nameplate on the side. "This is going to be your room. We're getting the sign tomorrow I think." Then he turned and walked two doors down and pointed to it, "and this is mine. So don't, under _any_ circumstances, enter without my permission. Am I clear?"

Yumi couldn't help but roll her eyes and pout slightly, "What am I, a three year old?"

"What was that?" he asked, his voice low.

She just figured out what an advantage she had on the situation and smirked, "I'm just saying you don't need to put so much emphasis on it, your royal bluntness."

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho to you, Miyamoto." He spoke her name, no—growled it in such a tone that made her shiver inwardly. However, the mask outside only seemed to grin wider.

"Please forgive me, _Taicho_. Who knew you could get so angry so easily?"

His eyes narrowed and his anger levels rose, "I can say what I please…brat." He muttered the last part but her keen hearing picked it up.

And damn had he struck a nerve.

"What did you call me!?"

"A brat. Is your hearing as bad as your brain?"

"Yeah? Well you're a smartass that doesn't know when to say he's wrong!"

"Brat."

"Smartass."

"Brat."

"Smartass!"

"Brat!"

"Smartass brat!" she screamed loudly, momentarily catching him off guard. Seeing this as the opportune moment, she smirked and sent him a mock salute and wink before going into her room. "Goodnight smartass,"

From behind the closed doors, she heard him curse to himself a, 'Damn it!' and silently gave herself a high-five.

This was going to be an interesting job.

* * *

The next day was, in a nutshell, average. The sun poured through the window and shone so coincidentally in her face. Birds around the house sang and further added to the wake up call for the morning. Yumi stretched while yawning once before getting out of her comfortable bed to take a shower. Taking only five or so minutes, she then changed into her uniform and left the household, making no effort whatsoever to check if her captain was awake already or not.

Yumi was still irked at the fact that her captain was so rude and failed to notice that in her haste to work she had bumped into something…scratch that—someone.

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" she quickly apologized and bowed her head.

"G-gomen," he replied and stared at her with a hint of surprise. "Hey, I haven't seen you around. You new?"

She raised her head and nodded with a smile, "Hai."

"Well, I'm Abarai Renji, Fukutaicho of the Sixth Division!" he spoke with a bit of pride and Yumi couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She also began to study him. He had bright red hair that was tied up in a tail and had tattoos on his forehead. His zanpakto rested nicely on his hip and the insignia of the sixth division indeed held its appearance on his arm.

"Oh," she jumped up, realizing that he was still waiting for her to introduce herself, "Miyamoto Yumiko of the Tenth Division!" a thought made the lights go on in her head and she jumped again, "Gomen, but I have to get going before the smartass—ahh I mean…err, someone gets mad!"

"Smartass?" he questioned curiously and raised a brow. At this, Yumi panicked. For a mere subordinate (Not even seated position), it would be considered treason to simply talk about their captain that way. Technically, there wasn't an _actual_ penalty…if you don't count incurring the wrath of said-captain.

"I mean…" she sighed in defeat and answered, "Hitsugaya Taicho."

"You're kidding," he said and Yumi got the idea that he didn't exactly care about such protocol. So she opted for a wide grin.

"Nope, I'm not lying!"

Renji had to smirk at this. '_The kid had guts_,' he thought. "I didn't think you were that type, considering first impressions."

"I know. I get that a lot. Well, ja ne, Abarai-san!" she said and began to hurry. From behind her, she heard him laugh and call after her.

"Call me Renji!"

She smiled and in a matter of minutes arrived at her office. Once opening the door though, she immediately twitched her brow.

"Rangiku-chan!" she let out a whining sound and shook the snoring figure on the couch. She stirred but failed to wake up. As a last attempt, Yumi flicked her forehead as she woke up groggily.

"Ano? Yumi-chan? What are you doing here?" she yawned like a cat and was already falling back asleep. Yumi wouldn't have it though.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch damn it!" she asked quiet forcefully and, no surprise to her left the Fukutaicho speechless. The expression on her face totally screamed: 'What the hell?'

"Ah…I think I got mixed up with yours and Taicho's rooms…?" she laughed nervously and was sure there was a large sweat drop floating near her head.

Yumi raised a brow and replied, "But mine has my name on the door. Also, Mr. Smartass has '_CAPTAIN'_ written all over it," she let sarcasm drip off the word captain. At the moment, she didn't care anymore. Any mention of his name set her off in the darkest of moods.

"Oh, well… I'm just going to…uhm, go!" she sprang up and raced out of the room at blinding speed. No wonder she's still alive after being Hitsugaya's vice captain.

"Rangiku-chaaaaaan!" yelled Yumi but gave up the chase. Turning to her desk, she saw DOUBLE the paperwork she was supposed to get and groaned. It was no wonder she was getting all the work, it was hers!

With a defeated sigh, she sat down and grabbed a pen. This was going to be a _long_ day…

* * *

"Oi, Yumiko!" called a loud and already familiar voice from outside her office.

She blinked once before looking back at her work. Without stopping her pen, she answered, "Come in!"

In came Abarai Renji, otherwise known as: 'Tattoo boy'.

"Ohiyo, Renji!" Yumi greeted with a bright smile. Her pen stopped and she shook the stiffness in her back while doing so.

"Hey, you're still new, right?" he asked as she nodded slowly, not getting it, "Alright then! Grab your sword. I'll train you a bit!"

"Demo…" she looked solemnly at the paperwork that was only halfway done (no thanks to another Fukutaicho). "I still have a ton of paperwork!"

"I'll help you out later, promise. Now c'mon before the training spot is taken by that fight crazed Kenpachi Taicho."

Yumi sighed in defeat and shrugged. 'I guess a break couldn't hurt…' Thus, she grabbed her zanpakto and followed the redhead. It took a few minutes but as soon as they got near, she saw a flash of white hair and turned. There stood Hitsugaya Toshiro walking down the hall parallel to the one she was walking on. He took a quick glance at her before Renji had pulled her at a corner. The last she saw of him was turning as well.

'Was he…?'

"Hey, you alright Yumiko?" asked the redhead, snapping her out of her thoughts. She put on a small smile and lightly tapped on his head, despite him being much taller.

"I'm fine. And it's _Yumi_, Aka-kun."

"Aka-kun!?" he exclaimed in both shock, horror, and embarrassment.

"Yes Aka-kun, because your hair is really red if you hadn't noticed." She pointed to his long locks and then jumped back. Drawing her sword, she took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "Go easy on me."

* * *

Hitsugaya coughed to himself and began fixing his haori. He wanted to check up on her, just to see how she saw doing. Also, he was acting rather…immaturely yesterday.

His face lit up at the memory as he growled a little. How could she have coaxed him into losing his composure so easily? How could she have baited him with that voice and—

'_Gah! What am I thinking?'_ he thought and began knocking on her office door. When no one answered, he raised a brow. "Miyamoto? I'm coming in." The door opened easily and inside, he saw no brown-haired girl.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath and ran out to try and find her reiatsu signature. If Kuchiki-Taicho found out that the immature brat had randomly disappeared or—in worst case scenario—kidnapped, then he'd get the wrong end of Senbonzakura for sure.

After turning a corner to the training grounds, he felt her reiatsu alright and slowed down. There, he saw her training with that Abarai Renji from the sixth division. For some strange reason, his fists tightened and he watched with an annoyed glare.

'_She should have told me before she left,'_ he thought and then locked gazes with her. Hitsugaya read the surprise in her eyes and the grip on her sword loosened ever so slightly. Renji came right after, seeing an opening in her defense. Once distracted, Hitsugaya made his way back to his office in need of some hot tea to calm his nerves.

Renji had a wide grin on his face as he slung Zambimaru over his shoulder. Yumi on the other hand was panting and out of breath while sitting on the floor.

"That was good for someone who doesn't use their zanpakto a lot." He complimented and sheathed his sword before sitting next to her.

Yumi laughed a little, "Arigato, Aka-kun."

"How about this: every now and then we'll practice like this? Just make sure to tell Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Alright" she said excitedly and jumped up to her feet, "Then can you teach me some kido?"

He sighed, obviously not looking forward to admitting that Kido wasn't his specialty. "Maybe later, Yumi. Anyway, I have to get back. C'ya."

Yumi frowned and started to make her way out. It was a tiring walk back to her office and she was almost tempted to do paperwork if it meant sitting down in the comfy chair of hers. However, as soon as she reached it, her captain stood there with his arms folded in his sleeves.

"In my office. _Now_," he ordered and nearly shouted the last part. Yumi winced at the harsh greeting (If it could even be called that) and followed him. Once inside, she gulped but kept her head high. He sat in his chair and looked at her, anger within those emerald pools.

"Why did you begin training with Abarai Renji?" he asked in a calm voice. She was slightly surprised at his low voice but continued cautiously.

"I thought that I needed to…just in case…" she lied. Well, it wasn't a complete one. But she didn't want Renji to get in trouble because she agreed to train with him.

"They why didn't you tell me?" he asked, now raising his voice for his initial reason to be angry.

In retaliation, she raised her voice as well, "Must I tell you everything I do, Taicho!?"

"You weren't sent to the tenth division to learn how to fight, Miyamoto." He said, rising from his chair and placing his hands on the desk.

"Then why was I!?" Yumi screamed and there was a moment of silence between the two of them. Neither of them knew that they were both asking that question. She took a step back and turned her back to him.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"I don't have to tell you, konoyaro!"

"Urusai!"

_'knock, knock'_

"Who is it!?" the two Shinigami yelled at the door as it innocently opened to reveal an obviously freaked out Matsumoto.

"Ano…Yumi-chan?"

Yumi took in a deep calming breath and forced a smile. "H-Hai, Matsumoto-san?" her polite façade was cracking quickly since her urge to yell more insults at her rude captain was growing.

"Kuchiki-Taicho wants to see you." She said and looked at her captain from the corner of her eye with a concerned look. He was obviously pissed and she wondered how Yumi was still in one piece and not an icicle by now.

"Hai." Yumi left the room and slammed the door as Hitsugaya sat back down in his chair while rubbing his temples.

"Damn it all…"

* * *

Just as Yumi was about to go to the sixth division, Matsumoto stopped her. "Gomen, Yumi-chan! I lied," she smiled and winked at the younger girl before her, "But you know. Do you have any idea what he can do to you? You're lucky you weren't frozen yet!" Matsumoto vividly remembered a time when she ticked off her captain off so much one day that he froze her whole sake stash.

She smirked and waved it off, "I know he wouldn't. I just get that feeling. Well, I might as well finish that paperwork…" at the memory of that mountain of doom on her desk she groaned and made her way to her office. Matsumoto tried to Shunpo away but the back of her uniform was suddenly grabbed. Yumi dragged her all the way down the hall to her desk and placed half of the paperwork on an extra table after tying her down to a chair (Somehow).

"Work…**NOW**." Yumi ordered, a dark cloud looming over her as Matsumoto glumly nodded. After about an hour or so, she was untied to get something from the kitchen as a break and after that the paperwork finished (After another grueling hour!)

"My poor hand is cramping so much…" Matsumoto groaned and tried finding some ice to place on it. Yumi smiled a little in response and began shaking the pain out of her own hand.

"'Cramping'? My hand is literally dying over here!" she whined loudly. After chatting a little, they went their separate ways. Yumi found her way to Hitsugaya's house and immediately made a mad dash to her room without saying a 'hello' or 'goodnight'. At her running, Hitsugaya quirked a brow before taking another sip of tea, muttering to himself about 'troublesome kid'.

Yumi quickly changed into a clean robe and laid down on the futon, staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to fall asleep. The day wasn't so bad. She got to train with Renji and bicker with her captain more.

'Oh yes, just the perfect day.' She thought sarcastically and closed her eyes when realization hit her.

"Wait a minute…Renji didn't do a god damn thing about the paperwork!!!"

* * *

_**Omake Theatre (Unchanged)**_

Mana: I think that went well!

Hitsu: I don't think so.

Yumi: Aw, lighten up, Hitsugaya! It wasn't so bad...

Hitsu: ...

Yumi: ...

Hitsu: ...

Yumi: Alright maybe it was _a little_ off topic of the story but--

Mana: ToT -sobs- was it _that_ bad??

Yumi\Hitsu: -stare at eachother before backing away slowly-

Mana: HEY!!


	3. RE: Survival Training?

Would you Love me if you Knew What I Was

Chapter Three: RE: Survival Training?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach in any way shape or form other than some plot twists and my OC's

A/N: This is the updated version of Chapter three. I think it sounds better...I think... Hopefully this updated version will be alright. I spend two days rewriting this to the way I like it (Mind you, it was not two days straight. Maybe all together it took...five hours? School is killing me

* * *

About a week has passed by the time Yumi started working, btw

You would think that nothing bad could happen when a Captain was right across the hall from your room, right? You would think that the worst thing that could happen is some random party being held in the vice-captain barracks. Hell, you would at least expect some sort of alarm system whenever something comes crashing through the wall of your bedroom at about four in the morning.

Unfortunately, Yumi's expectations were completely shot down.

Her right eye twitched as she took stock of the scene before her. A large gaping hole was made through her room and rubble was strewn on the floor. Dust and debris hid themselves in her messy hair as her irritation began to fester. From the wreckage, there was a sudden crack and she jumped. Her hand instantly shot towards the sword next to her futon, ready for whatever came out.

However she was once again displeased with what she saw.

The sound of bells ringing in the air and the sight of a ragged haori both chilled her blood and made it boil. Out came the eleventh division captain: Zaraki Kenpachi.

For reasons unknown, Fukutaicho Kusajishi Yachiru was nowhere to be found.

"Wha…but…I…huh!" Yumi began to babble in a mixture of emotions as her hand practically dropped her sword. She couldn't tell if she should be angry, nervous, or shocked.

Before she could finish her internal debate, another pair of footsteps came closer to her room as the door slid open abruptly.

"What the hell happened!" her white-haired captain came storming in. First, he saw the eleventh division captain with a rather comical expression on his face. Then, he turned towards his still surprised subordinate on the floor. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted down and a deep red color burned his tanned cheeks and he turned around swiftly. Confused, she looked down at herself and turned a decent shade of pink as well. Her white robe got slightly loose during her sleep. Inwardly she cursed at her tendencies to toss and turn during the night.

"H-Hey! You two!" she snapped, pointing her finger at the two male captains in the room as she used her other hand to pull her robes closer to her body. "Out!"

"W—"

"OUT!"

It didn't matter if they were captains or menos grande. If they were in the room for a second longer, furniture would be flung! …or what was left of it.

When the two Shinigami left the room in a rush, Yumi took her uniform and hastily put it on, muttering ominous things along the lines of 'men' and 'death list'…

Meanwhile, the two captains stood side by side in front of the door and stared at each other, silently agreeing on one freshly learned lesson in life: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Fully dressed in her proper attire, Yumi furiously stomped over to her captain (Who was distracting himself with paperwork). "If I may have a word?"

"Yes, Miyamoto?" he let his brow raise in question.

"Did the eleventh division so kindly explain why their captain broke through the wall?"

"…you may want to sit down for this because I'm going to answer that after this work." He replied and returned his gaze to the sheets of white on his large desk. Yumi crossed her arms and stubbornly remained standing. For extra measure, her foot lightly tapped the floor—an action that she had learned in the past week, ticked him off to no end.

_Tap_

"…"

_Tap_

"…"

_Tap_

"…"

_T—_

"Will you stop that?" he demanded and glared at her. The brunette grinned and shook her head. The white haired captain placed his brush down in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you. Kenpachi-Taicho was once again having a practice match with a few of his squad members when the battle _somehow_ found its way here."

"…and straight into my wall."

"Precisely."

Yumi groaned and slumped down in the seat in over exaggerated defeat. "So now where am I supposed to sleep? I am not letting my innocent sleeping face be shown to the male-dominated public!"

"'Innocent'? You wish." he let slip by accident and quickly closed his mouth. How had he let that out? Sure, he was used to such banters with Hinamori but Miyamoto was not her. She would never be her. "Erm…"

"Is that what you think, Taicho?" Yumi drawled on with a sly tone. Even without looking, Hitsugaya could already see the smirk on her face. "Then shall I simply sleep in that same room where any person can snatch me up? I'm pretty sure Kuchiki-Taicho wouldn't like that, ne?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're manipulative?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too smart for your own good?"

"Is that any way to talk to your superiors?"

"Is this any way to talk to your subordinates?"

"Can—"he groaned and put a hand to his head. "You're impossible…"

"I prefer cunning." Yumi laughed. She wasn't completely stupid or ignorant of what was going on. All she did know was that she was entrusted to the tenth division for the time being. It was strange to say the least, but at least it was a step closer to her goal.

Hitsugaya glared at her once more but also scolded himself. He was simply to protect her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Somehow, this girl was tied to the recent strains of unknown spiritual energy within the currents. How that came to be was a mystery and constantly irked the captain. There wasn't anything special about her. Her spiritual energy was average and her sword skills were about the same. Not to mention her kido abilities were almost non-existent. She couldn't even do a simple flash-step.

Feelings of camaraderie or friendliness were not part of the orders

And yet here he was bantering with her like it was a normal thing

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he connected with her now concerned violet orbs. "Are you alright? You zoned out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered and pointed towards the door. "Anyway, you have work to do. Matsumoto went on one of her little 'escapades' this morning and all her paperwork are in hiding."

"I'm sure they're as scared of you as I am," she rolled her eyes sarcastically and made her way out. "I'll see what I can do!"

The captain watched her back leave and then turned back to his own work.

* * *

"Ne, Yumi-chan!" Matsumoto slurred slightly as she knocked on the door of her friend. It was near midnight. "Are you in? It's late!"

No answer

The vice-captain slid the door open. The first things she saw were the large stacks of completed paperwork on the table and a sleeping brunette's head resting on her arm. The brush—blackened with dried ink—rested in her right hand.

"This girl doesn't know how to have fun," she grumbled and grabbed a pillow from the couch. Carefully, she lifted the brunettes head and replaced her arm for the pillow. Yumi moaned in her sleep from the movement but did not wake. The brush was pulled from her lose grip and placed to the side. The strawberry blonde stared at her for a few moments before smiling and walking out.

Almost two hours later, Hitsugaya made a similar visit to her room. Everything had been locked up for the night so he decided to at least walk her back. Besides…there was still the problem of where she would sleep…

_Knock Knock_

No answer

"Miyamoto? C'mon, time to close up."

Still no answer.

"Miyamoto?" he cautiously opened the door and strained his eyes to see through the dark office. On the desk was the girl in question, sleeping soundly in a position he knew well. Her back was hunched over her desk and her head turned awkwardly on a pillow. In the morning, he knew, she would feel sore and miserable.

"Idiot. At least pass out on the couch or something…" he muttered softly. He carefully went through scenarios.

Leave her and deal with her mood the next morning

Move her and risk waking her up

Wake her up and tell her to go to bed (Where though?)

Keep thinking about what to do and waste precious sleeping hours

Hitsugaya groaned silently and went next to her. He noticed her hair fell upon her shoulders like a veil, hiding her features from the moonlight. Slowly, he moved her shoulder. She didn't stir. Taking a risk, he flicked her head. She winced but stirred no more than that.

'Heavy sleeper?' he thought and carefully pulled her away from the desk so that her back was supported by his arm. He paused for a moment and then continued by hooking his arm beneath her legs. She was light, but that was no surprise to him. They were almost the same height anyway. Carefully, Hitsugaya began carrying her over to the more comfortable couch.

"Mmm…"

He froze, forcing himself to relax his muscles so that she didn't notice how tense he was. The girl in his arms squirmed a bit but then relaxed. Her head then rested itself near the crook of his neck. She took in a deep breath and he had to force the sudden shudder down his spine when she exhaled. With a deep breath of his own, he slowly set her down on the couch. His arm was still beneath her head so he had to carefully pull himself away from the brunette. Yumi shifted once more but it was to once again get into a more comfortable position. Her dark brown hair fell and covered her eyes.

Not of his own volition, his fingers slowly moved the strands back behind her ear. His knuckles brushed against her cheek and he marveled at the difference. Her skin wasn't porcelain white but it contrasted against his tanned hand. Calluses on his fingertips and knuckles would undoubtedly be non-existent on her hands. She wasn't a fighter, he surmised. This girl seemed more of the type to only fight when necessary. Actually, there wasn't a single report on her ever even releasing her zanpakto.

A soft sigh escaped her and she smiled. The girl seemed so at peace. It was almost the opposite of how she normally is—sarcastic, energetic, and 'cunning,' as she puts it.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, studying the features that were so foreign to him. Hitsugaya caught a slight shiver from her and wondered if she kept a blanket in her office. With a sigh, he figured it would only be a onetime thing and shrugged off the Haori on his back. The white coat, still warm from his body heat, covered her and she instinctively grabbed the edged closer to her like a blanket. The action in of itself was innocent and he had to admit it was cute…

'Gah! What the hell am I thinking? Ugh, must be the stress…'

It wasn't until he felt a yawn come on that he checked the time. It was well past midnight and he scolded himself for losing track of time. Now what? He couldn't leave her here for his bed at home. Seeing the armchair in the room, he shrugged and sat down to get comfortable. As soon as he hit the cushion his eyes got heavy and he wondered how he never noticed how tired he was.

The last thing he saw was the sleeping brunette with a smile on her face.

The last thing he heard was a quiet whisper of, "Thank you."

* * *

"Ngh…mmm…?" Yumi groaned and winced at the sunlight pouring through the window of her room. She pulled the blanket over her head and willed herself back to sleep.

Blanket?

Suddenly she shot up and grabbed the familiar scented 'blanket'. A white haori with the familiar ten on it glared at her. Regaining her focus, Yumi studied her surroundings. It looked like her office. What happened last night? She remembered finishing up paperwork…and taking a nap on the desk… So how did she end up on the couch? And with her captain's haori?

A light snore gave her a hint to the obvious answer as she turned towards the armchair. Her white haired captain sat there, sleeping with his arms crossed and in his sleeves as usual. Curious, she got up from the couch and moved closer to the slumbering captain. To anyone else, it looked like some captain just slept on a chair. Nothing special. To Yumi, it was big.

There was no snoring, no drool, or even a weird sleeping position (That she usually found herself in). An almost perfect sleeping habit.

Even though he could be a real pain, Yumi couldn't help but smile. His brow wasn't as furrowed when he slept and his body looked more relaxed too. But she guessed that the slightest mention of danger would make his shoot up.

He was probably the one that moved her to the couch instead of leaving her on the uncomfortable chair that would leave her sore for the next day. Inwardly, she was touched; especially at the fact that he didn't leave her for his own comfortable bed.

After carefully folding his haori, she made her way to the connected kitchen and made two hot cups of tea. When she set them down on her desk, she went back to her slumbering leader and brought her lips to his ear to gently wake him.

"WAKE UP TO-CHIBI!"

His eyes snapped open and he ungracefully jumped out of the chair and face first into the rug. Meanwhile, Yumi herself was on the floor laughing so hard her sides hurt.

When the captain regained his senses, she paled at the fury coming from her captain. Give him a few devil horns, fangs, or his sword and she would be out of there in a heartbeat.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!"

"Because if you stayed like that, you would a) have a sore neck, b) be in a bad mood (Like now), and c) I would have to do _all_ the paperwork today while you grumble at the fourth division."

"I wouldn't go to the fourth division for something like this, Miyamoto." He grumbled and continued glaring at her.

She shook her head. "No, but I will personally bring her here to force you to get some time off work because you work way too much."

"Compared to the damage reports the eleventh division has to do constantly, this is nothing."

"True…" Yumi smiled and then handed him his tea. "But anyway, thank you for last night. I appreciated it."

"…you're welcome." He said quietly and took a sip of the well needed tea.

"You look weird."

"…excuse me?"

Her eyes widened before she laughed at her own words. "No, I mean… You look strange without your Haori on. This is the first time I've seen you without one actually." She downed her tea and set it down in the sink. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." He set his unfinished tea down and scanned the room. "Where did my haori go, anyway?"

"On the desk. But take a quick break! You probably didn't get much of a good sleep, right?" Yumi winked and began to make her way out. "I'll go pick up the paperwork at the first division today and work on it. I'll wake you if I need help, so take a nap! Children who sleep grow, right?" She ignored his expression of shock and embarrassment and bolted out with that mischievous grin on her face.

Hitsugaya sat, frozen (And somehow still on the floor) while staring at the last place she stood at. After a few seconds, he blinked and sighed in defeat.

'Kami, what did I get myself into?'

* * *

Yumi walked through the divisions towards the first. It was a routine that her captain usually did long before she even woke up. Since he slept in, she figured it was the least she could do for him. Technically, Matsumoto should be helping out as well, but…

Soft footsteps coming towards her made her look up and into the steely eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya. She smiled and nodded to him briefly as they passed. He took no notice and continued walking. It wasn't until he felt a light tug on a few strand of hair did he turn slightly to the brunette. All she did was grin cheekily at him. Yes, he was inwardly surprised and annoyed at the fact that this commoner even dared to touch him or joke with him so familiarly. The eleventh division vice-captain would joke with him, yes, but she was on a higher level than Miyamoto and also banned from his household (which failed to even phase her).

The Kuchiki noble continued walking away with that stern look on his face.

"_Byakuya-bo! That's no way to treat a lady! And here I am trying to play with you!"_

"_You annoying cat! Who said I wanted to play with you?"_

"_I worry for the future of the Kuchiki clan if a girl can steal your hair tie by playing!"_

He felt the wind pass and he had to admit. That girl made him feel a bit nostalgic. As he continued to walk, he closed his eyes and almost…almost! Gave a faint, irritated smile.

After her quick trip to the first division, she figured she had a bit of time to train (She had opted for finishing paperwork outside today since it was nice). She had been putting it off for a while now. She went to her secret training area, a cherry blossom forest by the second division.

Her sword hissed as it was drawn from its sheath, as if in greeting. Yumi smiled and fixed her grip on the hilt. She didn't really remember much from the Shinigami academy, but for some odd reason her body reacted on its own. Unohana-Taicho called it 'muscle memory', a phenomenon that happens when the mind can't remember but the body does it instinctively.

She sat down on the cool grass and rested the sword across her lap in meditation. The brunette closed her eyes and allowed her mind's eye to create enemies around her. They usually took the form of shadowy humanoid figures. Some would be so strange though. More than once, she saw ones with animal features (Such as ears or tails of beasts). More than once, the battle field would be an empty plain and blood red sky.

_Four figures stepped forward, bearing white masks with intricate designs on them. They weren't hollows, she knew that much. One mask was that of a wolf. Another a raven. The other two were blurred, but she could make out something like a kitsune on one of them. _

_Her zanpakto rang out, ready to cut down imaginary enemies once more. Yumi was glad her sword wasn't one that lusted on blood like the eleventh division. The one of a wolf sprang forward with a sword of their own. She locked blades with him and grunted at the force he gave. The raven followed in behind her, carrying a long scythe with them. Yumi pushed the wolf back and frantically side-stepped, tripping in the process. The two of them stepped closer to her slowly, as if assessing how they would kill her. Yumi scrambled back up but the fox figure grabbed her by the hair and shoved her back down. The cold steel of their blade pressed against her neck lightly and she swallowed._

_Behind the mask, a female voice spoke out. It was quiet and yet strong at the same time. It was merciless yet pitying._

"_You are…"_

"Yu…um…! ...ak…up!" her eyes shut tighter and they snapped open when a hand touched her shoulder, shattering the illusion. "Yumi, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" it was Matsumoto who found her. Yumi smiled a little, still recovering from her meditation. That…was different than the other times she meditated for practice…

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry; I might have gone too far in meditating."

"You were meditating? Oh, sorry!" Matsumoto frowned. Yumi shook her head and sheathed her sword. "But why were you training alone?"

"S'okay! I just haven't meditated in a while. Plus, I don't really have anyone to practice with… Taicho won't let me train with Renj for a while. Plus, it calms me down quite a bit."

"Oh, well that's good I guess!" the strawberry blonde grinned. Yumi eyed the bag she held and raised a brow. "Don't tell me…sake?"

"Yes! Kenpachi-Taicho apparently got a few orders from the first division to schedule something for most of the divisions. It's gonna be big, so I want to get a bit more information!"

"So…you're gonna get him drunk…to spill information." She said it matter-of-factly. Matsumoto could only smile.

"Come with us! It'll be fun! Besides, there's no real drinking age for Shinigami!"

Yumi sighed. Might as well for a little while. "Alright, I will… But only for a little while okay? And I am _not _drinking!"

"Whatever you say, Yumi-chan!"

* * *

Laughter escaped the thin walls of the eleventh division. Inside its doors (Other than the squad members), was Renji, Matsumoto, and a few new faces for Yumi.

Hisagi was a member of the ninth division under Tosen-Taicho. Actually, he was a vice-captain (A famous one at that!)

Izuru was also a vice-captain under Ichimaru Gin (Whoever that was). He seemed like a nice enough guy. A little solemn but if you had a problem you could talk to him.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were both member of the eleventh division. They weren't vice-captains but they were still scary on the battlefield. At least that's what she thought before she met them. Ikkaku was actually a funny guy while Yumichika was a little…strange but an okay guy to hang out with.

From the laughing, Yumi felt a little parched. Sensing her predicament, Matsumoto handed her a cup of water. The brunette thanked her and downed the beverage. She was so satisfied that she didn't notice the weird warmth in her gut nor the small smile on the strawberry blondes lips.

Strangely enough, she was still thirsty. Matsumoto gave her another cup and she slowly drank. Yumi felt more warmth on her cheeks and a giddy feeling.

"Rangiku-chan…what did you give me?"

"Just some water and a bit of sake to help loosen you up. You were so tense before! You're starting to turn into Taicho!"

"Sake?" her violet eyes widened momentarily. "R-Rangiku-chan I can't… I—"She hiccupped already and mentally panicked. The last time she was given a spiked drink…well…she wasn't allowed near anything pointy for a while…

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Hitsugaya asked himself as he took in the damage. Sprawled on the floor were the 'missing squad members', two of them being his own. Hisagi and Izuru were nearly naked. Ikkaku and Renji were against the wall passed out. Looks like Yumichika left a while ago…

Suddenly Matsumoto jolted awake and gasped. "Oh god!"

"What happened?"

"I had a dream where I was trapped in a room with paperwork!" she sighed in relief after. "Thank god it was a dream!"

His veins popped out in anger. "It won't be a dream in a second. Now, where's Miyamoto?"

"Here~!" a sing-song voice came from the nearby couch, although it sounded a little muffled. Her face was in a pillow and Hitsugaya pulled it away. "Ow!"

"You'll suffocate if you do that, idiot."

"I'm not an idioooot!"

"Your speech is not convincing."

"Yeah? Well you're not convincing!"she retorted childishly and sat up to stick her tongue out at him. He sighed in frustration.

"Miyamoto that hardly makes sense."

"You don't make sense!"

"Stop being childish."

"Stop bein' short, To-chibi!" she pouted as Matsumoto and the semi-conscious Hisagi and Izuru gaped. The room went silent for a bit before Hitsugaya went up to her and suddenly slung her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey!" she yelped, now a bit more sober than before. "L-Let me down! I hate heights!"

"Even better. Matsumoto, I expect you to be working bright and early tomorrow…or else I'll freeze all the sake in soul society for a month."

"Aw, Taicho~," she whined but he left before she could say anything else.

Once they were outside in the now cool night air (jeez, how long was she in there?), he set her down. She stood uncertainly but looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? I should be asking you." He said crossing his arms. "Why are you drunk? You hardly seem like the type to do so."

"I'm not drunk!" she argued but he noticed her words were ever so slightly slurred. Her cheeks were also a faint shade of pink. He got closer and smelled her breath, not noticing her pink cheeks get darker.

"Your breath smells like alcohol and you tell me you're not drunk? Alright, I believe you," Hitsugaya spoke sarcastically and began walking a few steps away. "Alright then. Walk to me in a straight line."

"I don't have to!"

"Yes you do, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll make you do my paperwork _and_ Matsumoto's for a week."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine!" she took a slow step forward. Feeling a bit more confident, she took a few more. Yumi didn't notice that although it felt straight, she was slightly swaying to the side. Hitsugaya sighed and told her to stop. He walked over to her and knelt down, pointing to his back.

"Get on."

"No! You are not carrying me like that! It's embarrassing!"

"Would you rather walk back in this 'male-dominated' area alone, get slung over my shoulder like a rag-doll, or get a ride on my back. Either way I could care less."

"Meany…" she frowned. It was silent and he almost got back up when he felt arm arms wrap around his neck. Carefully, he hooked his arms around her legs and stood up.

"You were stupid enough to drink without a back-up plan. You're lucky it was them you were with or something could have happened to you. Idiot." He grumbled and she frowned.

"Not my fault she spiked my drink…"

"It was your fault you went and expected her not to," he answered back.

"Way to make me feel…better…" she started out sarcastically. A yawn escaped her and her eyelids began to feel heavy. Her blurred senses made her forget it was her captain carrying her as she snuggled into the warmth of his back. The familiar scent of his haori lulled her even further. "So warm…"

"O-Oi! Don't you dare fall asleep, Miyamoto!"

When he was given no sarcastic answer, he rolled his eyes and sighed for the millionth time. He wouldn't admit to the bright red glow of his cheeks—no he wouldn't. Why did he have to get stuck with this brat?

They made it back to his place in one piece. He made his way to her room but remembered that it was still in shambles. Groaning, he went to his own room and laid her on the bed. Knowing she was a deep sleeper, he didn't have to worry much about staying very quiet. He pulled an extra futon out and laid it out away from where she slept.

This would take some getting used to.

* * *

"UWAH!"

"…hangover?"

Hitsugaya blinked at the girl who had just randomly shot up in bed with a shout and then began moaning and clutching her head.

"Ugh…lucky bastard…" she hissed.

"Ah, so you dare call your captain a bastard now, huh?"

"Be lucky I don't say anything else… What happened last night?"

The captain handed her a glass of water (Which she accepted gratefully) and sat down on the futon next to hers. "You got drunk at the eleventh division."

"Crap…What exactly happened?"

"How should I know? When I got there everyone was either passed out or…" he shuddered at the memory of Izuru and Hisagi nearly nude. "Anyway, Kenpachi-Taicho is having a meeting for the divisions."

"When?"

"In an hour."

Yumi's eyes widened and she bolted into the bathroom; his bathroom. "CRAP I GOTTA SHOWER!"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

"Alright, now seeing as the higher ups say we have a problem with training, I gotta deal with it." Kenpachi began. Everyone was gathered in a large meeting room. "So we have a little test. If you get lucky, you'll get a captain or vice-captain. If you get me, hell you better not slow me down!"

Someone in the crowd complained. "What kind of test?"

At this, a feral smirk appeared on the captain's face. "A survival test. Now, everyone get a number! And hurry up!"

After a long line, Yumi managed to get a piece of paper with the number 12 on it. "I don't get it…"

"Now, find someone with a flipped number. They'll be almost a pull to the person with the number. Kinda like a magnet!" Yumi's eyes widened in realization. Jeez, for this process they had to make it that complicated? People around her groaned in frustration and confusion and she sighed.

"Look, just find someone with a flipped number. Like, if I had 12, then I gotta find someone with 21, got it?" people around her slowly nodded and she looked around herself. "I wonder who has 21?"

"That would be me," said a low male voice. Yumi turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

"You're…"

* * *

_**Omake Theatre (Same)**_

Hitsugaya: What kind of cliff hanger is this?

Yumi: ...Should I be scared? -shudders- And why are you so happy, Mana-chan!

Mana: _kukuku. _I think you should look in your scripts for the next couple one's and you'll see why i'm so happy.

Hitsugaya: -takes script book- Well, Miyamoto. it can't be that ba-...-drops the book-

Yumi: -picks it back up and flips to the page- Hm? What's wro- Oh my god...

Mana: Yep!

Yumi: You put a fricken'-

Mana: -clamps Yumi's mouth shut with ducktape- nu uh! no spoiling!

Hitsugaya: ...Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!

Mana: KYAAA! I forgot Shiro-chan! -runs for dear life-

Hitsugaya: It's _**Hitsugaya-Taicho**_!

Mana: -turns back to readers- Oh, before I'm frozen to death, review, alright? Okay, i'm off! Where was I again? Oh yeah! GAHHHH


	4. RE: Haunting Memories in The Rain

Would You Love me if You Knew What I was?

Chapter Four: Haunting Memories in the Rain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. All I own are the OC and slightly altered parts.

Updated: 12/22/09

HOLY CRAP 7000+ WORDS!? JEEZ LOUISE! ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE_** A LOT**_ OF TIME ON YOUR HANDS AT THE MOMENT!!!

Whew. This is a more…erm. Detailed and more appropriate chapter. Now that I read back on it I was seriously brain dead. I had soooo many errors with both grammar, the way the characters act, and how fast it was progressing. Although, since it's been up for a while, I couldn't take the kiss out… So I toned it down quite a bit while still keeping that '_aww'_ factor…I think it worked… if not then I'm sorry!

There's a MASSIVE change in dialogue in some parts. Like the end and such. So it wouldn't hurt for a re-read. I also changed the riddles… since if I kept them it would be overkill. I'll put the old ones at the end near the omake.

I feel like I got Ichimaru's dialect here. I forgot when I wrote it. So this is more of the way I intended this chapter. Now, I think it sounds more natural for the characters. I may have changed some stuff…but that's alright

* * *

"I believe that would be me," a new voice spoke behind her as Yumi turned slowly. A tall male towered over her petite form. His hair was like silver and his face resembled that of a sneaky fox.

"Y-You're my partner…?" she asked hesitantly, staring at the flowing Haori he wore.

"You must be Miyamoto Yumiko, right?"

"Y-yes, I am…" Yumi answered. Her gut twisted as she felt his reiatsu roll off him slowly in small waves seemingly directed at her. It felt like something was slithering around her neck, tightening its grip to the point of near suffocation. As quickly as it had come, the feeling had disappeared and she focused on the now.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin, captain of the Third Division. Pleased t'meet ya," he spoke easily and took her hand to bring it to his lips. He had an Osaka kind of dialect that she didn't mind too much but she still had a nagging feeling in her gut.

"You're so kind, Ichimaru-Taicho." The younger Shinigami tried to keep her voice from cracking from being so nervous. Every nerve in her body told her to get back, fast. There had to be some excuse, anything—

"Excuse me, Ichimaru…but you are not her partner. I am." Yumi couldn't tell if this was a gift or a curse but as she turned her head to the source of the voice, she met with the sharp turquoise eyes of her captain. His arms were crossed in the sleeves of his Shihakushou as he sent a glare in Ichimaru's direction. "I don't know what you're up to Ichimaru, but leave my subordinate out of it."

The Third Division captain seemed to sigh in defeat but that smirk was still on his lips, "'looks like ya got me there. Well, I guess this is where I say g'bye Hitsugaya-Taicho. Yu-chan."

After he had flash-stepped away, Yumi looked at her captain with a frustrated pout. "Alright tell me straight. Is this another joke or am I just doomed to a life of isolation?"

He sighed, "I'm your partner, Miyamoto. Deal with it."

'_Out of the whole freaking Gotei Thirteen, I get matched up with one of the most infuriating brats of them all. Just my luck, Kami.'_ She thought bitterly and cursed whoever was controlling her life at the moment (Me: …).

"Alright now, listen up and listen good 'cause I'm only gonna say this once!" Kenpachi called out and everyone looked around for the fight crazed captain to come out of nowhere with his sword drawn. "You all have three days to get to at least three checkpoints and haul your asses back here. Just so we know you're not cheatin', you gotta bring something back from the checkpoint. Now, it shouldn't be too hard since the lot of ya is hardheaded."

"Oi, Taicho!" complained a voice as a bald man stepped up with his hands behind his head. "Why do we need to do this crap kind of thing?"

"Urusai na," another person replied, "Just do it so we can get it over with. Alright Ikkaku?"

"Alright ya idiots. C'ya, if you can make it to the finish!" Kenpachi grinned as he snapped his fingers. Beneath everyone's feet a gate opened and everyone began to fall through.

The sensation of falling made her gut begin to flip as she began to scream. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The laws of gravity took its toll on Yumi and everyone else as her body continued to plummet from the sky towards the large forested area below. She began to think of what would be better: to get skewered by a rock or get crushed in a hard landing. Either way seemed like a horrible way to go. As the ground got closer, she shut her eyes tightly and braced for impact.

That very moment, she felt time begin to slow. A warm pair of arms caught her in midair and she only managed to catch a glimpse of white hair before she felt the world turn upside down.

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work, Yama-ji?" asked Kyoraku as they overlooked the progress of the event. The only captains taking part in the actual test were Ichimaru Gin, Soi Fong, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Komamura Saijin. The rest were required to report to their divisions. Well, all but two.

"This woman has a rather strange reiatsu pattern, does she not?" asked Yamamoto as Ukitake frowned at the surveillance screen showing the progress in the test. "At first, this was the only reason she was accepted into the court guards without going into the academies."

"Is that true?" asked Ukitake as he pondered what kind of girl she would be like. "But, isn't that a little risky, Sensei?"

"Which is why I enlisted the aid of Hitsugaya Toshiro," he explained and sighed deeply. "At first, I was impressed by his own emissions of reiryouku… But at the time it seemed far more of a risk to Soul Society than this one."

"The Heavenly Guardian finally gets someone to watch over, huh?" Kyouraku grinned and pulled his hat over his eyes. "To be honest, I'm a little jealous!"

"Oh, come on!" Ukitake began to joke lightly. "You already have Nanao-Fukutaicho don't you?"

"True, true…" he pondered in serious thought, "Now that I think about it…"

The white haired captain raised a brow in curiosity. "What?"

Yamamoto cracked on eye open in interest and listened in.

"Her boobs just got bigger!"

A deep sigh escaped the elder's lips as he tapped his staff on the hardwood floors.

"Have you both forgotten that I am still in the room?"

* * *

"Ngh… What the—"Yumi groaned and opened her eyes to the bright light that managed to slip through the thick forest canopy. Signs of life surrounded her, ranging from vibrant colored birds to the omens of growling and faint hissing that sounded like it belonged to a far larger species all together. Her whole body felt sore but surprisingly that was all. She was pretty sure that she didn't have any broken bones and she felt surprisingly comfortable on the warm earthen floor. Temptation was telling her to simply sleep in the comfortable sunlight while a groan told her otherwise.

Blinking at the sudden noise beneath her, she slowly turned her gaze and yelped at the rather winded captain beneath her whose arm was around her weakly. Out of reflex, she jumped and quickly scrambled off of him and flushed a deep shade of red.

"Gah! What the heck!? How'd you—"started Yumi as violent curses threatened to escape her lips. Just as she was about to call him out for waking up in such a strange position, she recalled the warmth of his arm around her. It felt just like the sensation that wrapped itself around her. A movement from him snapped her out of it.

"You should be more observant, Miyamoto," Hitsugaya cracked one eye open and winced when he tried to get back up. She studied him, seeing the dirtied Haori that once shone pristine white and a bleeding cut on his cheek stained his tanned skin.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Genuine concern was written in her violet eyes. He saw this and shrugged passively. At the gesture he winced and mentally cursed himself.

"I've seen better days, but I'll manage. Now c'mon. Let's get this over with," he dusted himself off and then began to walk off in a direction. Frowning slightly, Yumi followed her captain with hesitation in her stride. Creepy forests of death weren't noted in the job description of a Shinigami. Well, at least to Yumi's knowledge. Maybe there was a clause she forgot to read? She would definitely have to ask Hitsugaya after this was all over.

All of a sudden, a cold shiver overtook her body and she hugged her arms on reflex. Her senses sharpened and only then did she notice that she had zoned out during her hike. Now, they were deeper in and less sunlight poured though. Loose vines hung themselves all over in loops and braids that got thicker and thicker until they formed a large tunnel leading into a large cave. An eerie mist seemed to escape from inside and made Yumi swallow a large lump in her throat.

"We're going in aren't we?"

"You prefer to stay out here?"

"You prefer to go in there?"

"Miyamoto…" Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance and quickly took her by the wrist. "You're going in there whether you like it or not."

"O-Oi!" she pouted and tried to release herself from his grip. As soon as contact was made, the feelings of uncertainty of the unknown were washed away. It comforted her…which confused her even more.

Giving up, she allowed him to lead her into the dark tunnel. It was hard to tell what was forward and what was the wall.

"This is ridiculous…" she muttered as she tripped for nearly the umpteenth time. Unconsciously, she tried to reach out for something in front of her to catch her fall and only managed to grab air. "Gah!"

"Sakes alive… You're hopeless." Hitsugaya began and then muttered quietly to himself. Within seconds, a ball of blue reiatsu appeared in his hand. The small source surprisingly managed to light a good amount of space within the darkness.

Yumi studied to small orb of compressed energy with curiosity. "Kido…"

"What?" he asked. "Can't you do Kido?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "No… I was never taught."

"Never taught…?" Hitsugaya began but began to remember some of background information on her. There wasn't much, but it did mention something about her inability to make her reiryouku malleable enough to form Kido. Instead of pondering further, he shook the feeling off and continued down the cave. Eventually, they stopped at a dead end with a circular platform with a raised alter in the center.

"This it?" asked Yumi as she saw that all the cool misty air was coming from this one place.

"I guess. So…" he shuffled inside a bag they were given with supplies and took out a clear glass orb. Walking up, he placed the sphere on the alter as it seemed to click into place. At that exact moment, a voice echoed through both their minds.

'_Three lives have I_

_Gentle enough to soothe the skin,_

_Light enough to caress the sky,_

_Hard enough to crack rocks'_

'_No legs have I to dance,_

_No lungs have I to breath,_

_No life have I to live or die_

_And yet I do all three.'_

"What's this supposed to mean?" Hitsugaya thought aloud as Yumi put her finger to her lips in thought.

'Three lives… no life to live…or die…!' a small gasp escaped her lips as realization caused her eyes to brighten. Her fist hit her palm as she smiled wide. "Water and fire!"

At that moment, a sound of a chime echoed through the tunnels and the orb began to fill with a faint purple swirl of mist. No sooner than that, a hell butterfly appeared and landed on Hitsugaya's finger.

'I congratulate you, young Shinigami,' an unknown voice relayed its message; 'You have successfully answered the first two riddles. Now, accept this next one and proceed.' The two of them nodded as the voice continued.

'_Mountains will crumble,_

_Temples will fall._

_And no man can survive_

_Its endless call.'_

At this, she immediately blanked out, unable to even think a coherent thought for it. "Eh?" Meanwhile, Hitsugaya walked up to the alter and took the sphere.

"We should get going before it gets too dark."

"But the riddle!"

"We can figure it out on the way, Miyamoto." He explained and was slightly pleased to see that the tunnel was now nicely lit with some creeper vines. When they got out, Yumi looked up to check the time only to meet with a graying sky. Silent dread began to build up but she took those feelings off when she saw her captain going on ahead of her. There was a long silence between them… A rather long and uncomfortable one too, but he had surprisingly broke it.

"How did you figure the riddle out?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I really don't know. I guess I just had an epiphany. Anyway, any ideas for the next one?"

"I think I might have an idea," he answered as they continued.

"What, the prodigy is having trouble?"

"Urusai na!"

The clouds overhead continued to darken and the low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Just their luck, they had found the alter in question. While Hitsugaya went to put it up her brows furrowed in thought, and her lips formed a neat line. She didn't notice a presence coming closer until he nudged her in the ribs.

"Hey!" she began but then froze when she heard the cruel hiss of not one snake, but two. An eerie white mask covered its entire face, leaving empty eyes to bear deeply into their prey. Large hollow holes could be seen just below its head area.

Both Shinigami quickly unsheathed their swords and got into a ready stance. "Damn, this is why I hate snakes…" she muttered. No more words were exchanged between the two as the tension became thick. There was a flicker of movement from the snake causing the two of them to leap into action.

Hitsugaya immediately went for the larger of the hollows. Hyourinmaru's white blade sunk into the scales and penetrated into the flesh in its neck. The cut was deep enough that blood streamed out of the wound quickly, but it did not stop the beast. Instead, it furthered its anger. Its lifeblood saturated the ground as it let out an unearthly roar to the heavens.

Meanwhile, Yumi was having her own bout with the smaller hollow. Being less experienced, her charges were ineffective. Although weaker, this snake was quicker and far smarter than its older brethren. Dodging another lunge from the hollow, Yumi huffed in annoyance and leapt up to land on its masked head, placing her left hand on the cold surface while the white still held her sword.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sear barrier surges, March on to the South! Hado no. 31: Shakkaho_!" the chant escaped her lips as a fiery ball of compressed reiatsu formed and exploded at point-blank range. The impact caused the hollow to scream in burning pain as it writhed, eventually falling to the floor. Yumi had jumped off just in time to avoid getting hit by a tree as she turned her back with a victorious grin to her captain after sheathing her sword.

"Ne, ne, see that?" she asked excitedly as Hitsugaya had to avoid rolling his eyes at his subordinate. Instead, anxious thoughts raced through his mind. She wasn't supposed to be able to do kido. At the very best she should know the incantation, but all her files state that she completely skipped that section of the exams. Not only that: the form, the precision, and even the surprising timing was perfect in battle. And yet…

In his thinking, he failed to sense a sudden pulse from the area around them. It was only when he heard a sudden scream that he broke out of his thoughts as he saw his subordinate bound in burning scales. Nearly a quarter of its mask was gone and the rest cracked and charred. Its eyes, now alit with a bright yellow glow, seemed to dare the captain to come closer as the life of its captive was slowly leaving. The sound of her sword dropping to the floor was almost as deafening as the notable crack the resounded in the air. Another scream escaped her lips as her eyes shut tight from the pain.

The captain took a step forward to shunpo but the previous snake he supposedly dealt with cut him off, thrusting its large fangs towards him. Hyourinmaru was brought up to stop the blow but the momentum caused him to be pushed back.

"Get out of my way!" he demanded and then took on the offensive. Hitsugaya jumped back and then pushed forward, letting his sword slice through the reptile with expert ease. He rushed towards the other snake and he caught the pleading gaze of the hostage.

"Hitsugaya…" she whimpered. Her violet eyes were trembling, looking into his with a fearful gaze. In that one moment, Hitsugaya was struck. It was the first time _anyone_ had looked at him like that. Nevertheless, the feelings that clashed inside of him lost to the years of training as a Shinigami as he jumped up, sword slashing down on the hollow's tail and thus freeing her.

As the snake began to dissipate, Yumi was on all fours panting and trembling from the rusty stench of blood in the air, on the ground, and on her petite form.

Hitsugaya was about to go over to her but she quickly silenced him by saying, "P-put the sphere on the a-alter…" Her voice cracked even as she tried so hard to control her emotions.

The captain quickly stepped up to the alter and placed it down.

'No man can survive its endless call…' he thought. Endless. What could be endless? And surviving?

A hoarse cough escaped Yumi's throat and he immediately began to break under pressure. She needed to be checked out now.

Now…?

His eyes widened. "Time!" The sphere suddenly came alive with color and lit with a pale red. He grabbed it and ran to Yumi, concern written in his eyes. "Miyamoto?"

"I'm fine," she answered, albeit a little harsher than she had originally intended. The hand that offered her help was pushed away. He glared at her, taken back by her rude response. Wordlessly she got up as well as Hitsugaya.

The sound of thunder rumbled through the humid air. Grey clouds circled and lightening ripped through the heavens. Her body seemed to flinch. Almost as if the sound had wounded her in some way. Her brown hair shadowed over her eyes.

"What's wrong—"he began but she quickly turned away from him and began running. "H-Hey!" Hitsugaya began to give chase. In response, the rain came down harder, beating down and making it hard to see into the darkness. Just when he was about to grab her arm, her form vanished into thin air.

He hesitated. "Shunpo?"

* * *

Run. Just keep running. Keep going. It was the mantra she kept repeating to herself over and over again. Nothing else mattered.

The rain pounded down against her, soaking her to the bone and washing some of the crimson substance off her being. Even then, she felt disgusted. Thunder clapped overhead and lightning illuminated the pained features on her face.

'Stop…' she pleaded silently, for her throat seemed to stop working. 'Please stop!'

Images projected through her head, racing and racing further.

_Blood soaked the carpeted floor as lightning illuminated the room for a few seconds. A woman lay, motionless on the floor. Even while defenseless, an older man walked up to her and kicked under her ribs, earning a pained cry from her. Yelling was exchanged only to be muted by the deafening roar of the thunder and rain. _

_Huddled in a corner of the room was a young girl, hands clutching the hair at the top of her head and her eyes were wide with fear. Knees were pressed up against her chest in an attempt to defend herself from the pain about to come. Blood stained her clothes, body, and hair. _

"_Stop… Please stop it!" she cried, shutting her brown eyes tight as if to escape the horrifying nightmare. The man grinned wickedly and walked slowly up to the little girl. He knelt down in front of her, smile never leaving his gaze. No warmth was ever present._

"_And why should I when this is so much fun?" The girl gasped and was suddenly thrust upward. His hand gripped the collar of her school uniform. A small hand gripped his wrist in a futile effort to stop him. _

_The man's smile vanished and morphed into anger as he then threw her into the nearby wall, creating a dent at the area of impact. A pained yelp escaped her lips and she whimpered while trying to crawl away. Tears cascaded down her bruised cheeks and blood trickled down her cracked lips. The stench was almost as bad as the taste of metal in her mouth. Bile threatened to escape her stomach but her vision swam when her head was roughly turned to face him._

"_You're nothing. You can just rot in here for all I care now." He hissed and backhanded her. She spat out more blood and lay on the floor, body aching. _

_Thinking his work was done, he smirked and got up. He wiped his bloody hands on his pants and went out the door, not even bothering to lock it. The little girl blinked weakly and cast her gaze to the unmoving body on the other side of the room. Slowly, she crawled to it and examined the damage. Small hands tried turning the body over. The woman's chest no longer rose and her two eyes were openly blank. No life even flickered in them. The girl's eyes widened as she shuffled back quickly, distancing herself from the cold body._

"_No… No…!" she whimpered and slowly began to put her trembling bloody hands to her cheeks. The blood that wasn't hers. It was then she began to scream, only to be silenced by the pounding rain._

Tears mixed with the rain streamed down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She didn't know why she ran or why she saw those images. There was no way it could have been real. She was a Shinigami, not a human! If so…they why?

Yumi continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest until she tripped over a large root unearthed by the instable ground. A groan escaped her lips but she simple got back up again and ran once more. The mud didn't faze her at all, nor did the heavy uniform on her body. Her brown hair, caked with mud and crimson, clung to her face and neck and her eyes shone with mixed emotions that she hated. Her arm quickly wiped the salty tears from her eyes. All this time, she had held them in check. So, why couldn't she now?

A flash of white caused her to blink as she crashed into a body. Her vision swam for a moment but when she regained focus, she gasped. Before her was the last person she ever wanted to see her like this. And yet something inside was racing.

"Hitsugaya…kun," she whispered, out of breath from running non-stop.

His emerald eyes widened but then narrowed as he grabbed her wrist tightly. "What the hell has gotten into you, you idiot!"

"Let go of me!" she yelled, twisting her body to escape his strong grip but he held tight. A sharp pain jarred her wrist and now both of them could tell it was sprained.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he retorted, trying to get her to stay still. He needed to check if there was anything else out of the ordinary.

"Let go…I said **let go!!!**" In a blind rage, her free hand came soaring towards his face, using the momentum of her turn to add force to it. The attack was halted when he caught it just before it hit its intended target.

There was a bitter silence between the two Shinigami. Nothing was exchanged except hard breathing and the symphony of the storm. Hitsugaya studied her eyes that kept avoiding his. They were so full of fear; an emotion so unfamiliar to him for her to express. When she noticed that he was eyeing her, Yumi shut her eyes tight and then tore herself away from him at the opportunity.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes again. There was no way he could let her run away after seeing all that. Before she could run further he flash-stepped and grabbed her uninjured arm, pulling her into him. It took only a few seconds, but the time following felt like an eternity. The captain didn't know what brought him to do it, but he knew that if he let her go now she'd break.

Alarmed at the sudden close contact, she responded by pushing her hands against his torso. He held strong and she eventually let her head bury itself into his chest.

"Make it stop… Make it go away!" she pleaded, her voice cracking. He could hear her effort to push the sobs down.

"Shh," he hushed her, "Do you want another snake to hear you?" his voice was soft and calming. It was so different from their first encounter and the ones following.

A clap of thunder made her jump and she hit him again. This time, he flinched a little. "I don't care! Just make it all go away!" Yumi's voice rose and Hitsugaya was really worrying that something else would come. At that point, he wasn't sure he would be able to protect the both of them from harm. More importantly, he needed to figure out why his subordinate was acting this way.

His body, becoming impatient, overrode his mind and pulled her back a little by the shoulders. Her eyes, flowing with rain and tears, looked into his questioningly. Slowly, his hand released her shoulder and cupped her cheek. He leaned down and she felt his hot breath against her cheek whispering, "Shut up."

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, his lips descended onto hers.

The effect was electrifying. Shivers shot through her body as she blindly rode the waves of euphoria. The hands that beat him simply eased and rested on his chest. Her knees shook for reasons unknown as she began to feel lightheaded. Noticing this, Hitsugaya's arms snaked around her waist for support while still keeping the lip lock.

If in another situation she would have slapped him and possibly worse, but the only thing that registered was the numbing warmth that seeped into her very marrow. There were no titles, no ranks or codes. Just two people that weren't fated to meet but did. That was all that mattered.

Tentatively, her arms slid behind his neck, pulling him closer. In shock, the kiss was broken by the captain. Their foreheads touched, catching a breath that wouldn't return for a while. Hitsugaya studied her momentarily. Her eyes were closed, cheeks flushed even in the cold rain that soaked the both of them. In those few precious moments, he forgot everything. Their rocky start, his mission, his captaincy, and even Hinamori. His last thought shocked him the most, but it was expelled from thought as he felt her forehead burning.

The Tenth division captain pulled back as her eyes snapped open, as if she woke up from a dream. In an attempt to recover, she blinked a few times and began to blush.

"O-Oh…" she covered her lips with her hand as realization dawned on her. "I'm so sorry…!"

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed her and turned to the side with a straight face. He was lucky it was dark, or else she would have seen his own reddening features. "Let's get out of this rain first and ask questions later."

Yumi nodded in agreement as she took a step toward him only to stumble horribly. Refraining from rolling his eyes, he caught her by her good arm and steadied her. His hand went to her forehead to double check for the fever that still remained.

"You have a fever…" he stated and then took notice of her shivering form. Without hesitation, he took his Haori off and placed it around her shoulders.

Yumi quickly denied, "W-wait, then you'll get sick! A-and it's your Haori!"

He simply shrugged. "It's better than you dying of a fever anyway. Besides, I could lose my captaincy if I let you die because I let you freeze to death." Hitsugaya stated pointedly as she gave up. Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up bridal style.

"E-Eh!?" she began to protest but he cut her off.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." His strong arms slowly gave her strength and the warmth from both him and his Haori made it too hard to resist.

"Don't tell me what to do, baka…" Yumi whispered as her eyes closed, head resting against his chest to fall asleep to the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat.

* * *

The snaps and crackle of a fire slowly roused her from sleep. Warm encased her as she regained consciousness, furthering her will to open her eyes. A cave ceiling was the first thing she saw and she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Her head turned slowly towards the warm bonfire beside her, close enough to feel and far enough so that the bouncing embers would not burn her. Eliciting a small groan, she sat up only to feel a cold breeze drift by her torso.

"Gah!" Yumi jumped and quickly lifted the blanket to cover the upper half of her exposed body. The only thing she wore was her undergarments. Looking around, two uniforms were hanging on a hastily made clothing pole near the fire to dry. Her bag served as a pillow and another blanket kept her from being on the dirt floor.

"Oh, woke up finally?" a low voice said as Yumi turned to its source. There by the cave entrance, she saw her captain freshly soaked with water carrying some extra firewood and a canteen. He set the wood down by the fire to dry and sat down on the opposite side of the fire from her. Some of his silver hair stuck to the sides of his face, losing its spiky form. But that wasn't what she was staring at. No, it was his bare chest.

"Y-You…I…err…what!?" Multiple thoughts races through her head. Suddenly she wakes up in some cave with nothing but her underwear and bra on. Then her captain comes in all his shirtless glory. Sure, his black hakama pants were still on, but that didn't stop her eyes from wandering unconsciously across the tanned expanse of flesh. Inwardly, she cursed at her inner pervert. But it was true. Her captain wasn't ripped by all means. He was lithe and his muscles were toned. Secretly, she rather like that better than the wild eleventh division.

It was his turn to turn a slight shade of red as he turned awkwardly. "Well, you were running a fever… and your clothes were wet so…"

"You undressed me," she stated it as a fact instead of a question. He said nothing as the silence was followed by the pounding rain outside.

Without him noticing, she stood up with the blanket around her and went next to him. The blanket that was used as the bedding, _his_ blanket, was draped across his shoulders as he jumped at the warm contact. He turned to her surprised but she simply smiled.

"You'll get sick if you stay like that, baka."

"Thanks," he replied and turned his head to the cave entrance. There was still a fair amount of time before morning and there was no chance in hell they were going to go back out in this weather. Hitsugaya thought of the possibilities of scouting ahead alone, but thought against it when a flash of thunder caused his subordinate to let out a small whimper. Sighing deeply, he began, "You know…" her amethyst eyes locked into his emeralds as he continued. "Talking about it helps, Miyamoto. Well, unless you don't want to. I'm not going to force you."

Yumi looked down into her lap for a minute before shaking her head slowly. Taking in a deep breath, she spoke quietly. "Alright. I'll spill." There was a small pause but he was patient with her. Whatever she went through must have been bad. "I…have Hemophobia. Well, at least I think I do. Whenever I see blood I just freeze." She took a shuddering breath and calmed down. "It's like…my body remembers something my head can't."

"Remembering?" Hitsugaya questioned. This was something interesting.

"It's hazy, but I remember a dark room…" she went into deep thought. Her voice was reluctant, but she knew the best remedy for these kinds of things is to let it out. "I hear breathing…and the room is only lit by a lightning storm outside. There's a woman on the floor, too." Her voice began to crack, as if saying it was physically painful. "Screaming for a girl to run. The worst part is that I'm just watching it… I can't do anything but watch."

"Watch what?"

"…there's a man, I know it. He would turn to the little girl and… and…" Yumi stopped completely and brought her knees to her chest, resting her head there. "It's scary."

Hitsugaya frowned, contemplating how he would approach the situation. Sure, he was a genius when it came to battle and tactics. He knew his kido well and was also gifted with the strongest ice zanpakto today. However, even Hinamori said that he was clueless when it came to understanding someone else's feelings.

Hesitantly, his hand was about to rest upon her shoulder for comfort. But then a cold wind entered the cave, making the two Shinigami inside shiver. Yumi shifted closer to her captain on instinct and then burned red when she noticed what she was doing.

"Ah, gomen!"

"It's okay," he said and tried avoiding eye contact. The silence appeared once more and this time Yumi just wanted to break it. Summing up her courage, she finally let it escape her lips.

"Body heat…usually works… right?"

Hitsugaya stared at her for the longest time as she then looked away with her face burning to its core. "N-Nevermind!"

"Fine. As long as you don't get worse," he said, cutting her off. She was about to question him she noticed his own cheeks were tinted pink. Deciding that saying he was blushing would seal her doom, she smiled and scooted close to the captain. In response, his arm went across her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest.

Although clichéd, she rather enjoyed today. Okay, that would be lying. Her day had honestly been the worst day she could remember. But truth be told, it was moments like these, where she could see just how her captain could be like anyone else. He wasn't just ice. He had a heart. He was capable of getting embarrassed, of getting annoyed, of smiling. Maybe one day, she could hear him laugh.

'One day…' Yumi thought distantly as her eyes slowly began to close. His arm brought her closer to the warmth that was too inviting to deny. Her head nuzzled his neck as she tried to get comfy, not noticing the drastic effect it had on the icy captain.

He swallowed, knowing it was the closest he had ever come to a girl. Even his childhood friend Hinamori never came this close. And those times were more childish. More sibling like. Years passed as well as those memories that felt like a distant dream.

A deep sigh escaped his subordinate and her breathing was slow and even, signaling her slumber. Now noticing it, he cracked a small smirk.

Reminiscing could wait. Maybe just a bit.

* * *

_**Omake Theatre (Same)**_

Ichigo: Wow, Toshiro. Didn't think you had it in you

Toshiro: Urusai!! And it's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you, Kurosaki!

Yumi: Uh, you do know that you don't show up til later, right Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah, but Mana got sick with a cold so i'm filling in

Yumi: -glares at a certain captain-

Toshiro: ...

Ichigo: O-kay...Anyway. This is what's on the note she gave me

_Dear baka,_

_I thank you for reading this letter. Now, before I depart for good and say my final goodbyes, I would like to admit that--_

Ichigo: Whoops! Wrong letter!!

Mana: -Jumps out of no where and snatches the letter while beating the strawberry up- BAKA! You took the wrong note damn it!

Ichigo: Oww, I thought you weren't feeling well!

Mana: I just feel stressed and all since I got state testing. And NO I don't have a cold! It's the damn allergies...

Yumi: _Anyway,_ I'll ignore what just happened while I wipe out my memory of what just happened.

Toshiro: -_cough_- but you know you liked it -_cough cough_-

Yumi: -anime vain- I think it's time we get that cough checked out, ne, Shiro-Chan??

Toshiro: Don't even dare...

Mana: Damn this is a long Omake...

* * *

This is one of the older riddles from the original. I'm not putting the answer b/c it's pretty straightforward. Hehe

'_Glittering points_

_that downward thrust,_

_Sparkling spears_

_that never rust.'_


	5. RE: Crucible

Would You Love me if You Knew What I was?

Chapter Four: Crucible

Original title: The smile I could not see

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All I own are the OC and slightly altered parts.

**Updated**: A LOT WAS CHANGED! I even changed the title, but I still but the original in here for you past readers. Hehe. I'm changing some dialogue, parts, and memories to fit K.E. more. Sorry guys if you were confused before.

Since I'm lost on K.E., I decided to do my remakes again, XD

**Fun Fact:** for those who don't know, a crucible is known to be a container of metal or refractory material employed for heating substances to high temperatures. It's also a severe, searching test or trial.

* * *

With the sun's rising, Yumi felt the warm rays of the sun slowly trickle into the room. Blinking sleepily, she yawned softly and snuggled more into her warm futon.

Wait…was her futon moving?

Her violet eyes focused more and saw the mouth of their shelter. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary unless you counted the feeling of something pulling her closer. That 'something' felt human as it brought her into what she deducted was a chest with strong lithe arms. Almost in a frightened manner, she began to turn her head slowly to see the familiar face of her captain that was using her as a pillow.

"Wake up…T-Taicho wake up!" she hissed and attempted to pry his tempting warm arms away from her. They loosened their hold ever so slightly and she took this chance to shift away slightly. Yumi was surprised to see that he didn't stir from her movement. Feeling a little brave, she tentatively poked his cheek. He grumbled in reply but did nothing else. Her boldness improved and she ran a hand through his spikes experimentally. Her captain made no move to swat her hand away.

'Wow…he must have been dead tired to have slept through that.'Yumi thought. A sudden breeze into the cave brought her back and she became all to conscious of the fact that all she had on were her undergarments. She hastily grabbed her uniform off the drying rack and changed faster than she could say ramune. When she finished tying her sash around her waist, she heard a groan a few feet away and thanked god she decided to change fast.

"G'morning, Taicho." Yumi offered a soft smile to the groggy captain who was still getting out of his dreamlike state. She secured her sword at her left hip and then tossed his clothes at him. Yumi was a bit more careful with his Haori, feeling a little reluctant to hand it over. "Change quick. We have to get a move on ahead of the other groups."

"You called me Taicho," he mumbled as he pulled his robe on and fixed it into his hakama pants. Meanwhile, Yumi was busy folding their things up and putting them in their packs.

"And you took care of me," she replied simply and handed him his bag once he was finished dressing. "I think you earned a day of me calling you captain without me teasing you!"

A sudden roar deeper into the cave disrupted their exchange. Both Shinigami couldn't help but allow a face of utter curiosity, but Hitsugaya shook his head. There was a time and place for everything. "Miyamoto, let's go."

"…okay," she sighed and followed him out. Once out, Yumi put her pack down to re-adjust a strap when the screeching roar sounded closer. They turned quickly to see a pair of empty amber eyes and an eerie white mask on a black beast that looked like a large lizard. It licked its lips hungrily as it stepped out of the cave, finding Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure a fine target. Its spiked tail swept the place they once stood before jumping out of the way. Unfortunately, Yumi's bag wasn't so lucky.

Hitsugaya sighed and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "God damn it… So early in the morning?" When he didn't hear the side comment from his subordinate, he turned to her in confusion. "Mi—"

She had raised her hands in front of her. Her eyes had closed in concentration as she whispered silently to herself. Hitsugaya only managed to catch 'Rondanini' and 'claw' before his eyes widened in realization.

"Bakudo 4: Geki!" Yumi declared as the claw that was descending toward them came to a halt. The creature roared and moved away from the castor of the kido, thus retreating back into its cave. Hitsugaya made another note to double check the reports about his new subordinate…

"Hah! Take that!" she cheered herself on, punching the air and grinning. Hitsugaya crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"You seem confident for a girl who can't make a simple ball of kido." He said with a hint of mockery in his tone. "…or even get to her office without tripping once…"

"Hey, I heard that!" Yumi shouted and threw a pebble at his head. He dodged last minute and smirked. "Damn captain reflexes…" she muttered under her breath and growled. The captain suppressed a chuckle and the two of them continued on. It wasn't until they entered a clearing to rest for a moment that Hitsugaya noticed something peculiar…or something that _wasn't_ there.

"Miyamoto…"

"Yes?"

"The orb was in your bag…right?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"…Where's your bag?"

"…shit…" her jaw dropped as she only then remembered that incident.

"Idiot! Now look what you did!" Hitsugaya threw his hands up in exasperation. Yumi frowned and cringed, too guilty to make a retort (Since she knew she _really_ blew it this time). Noticing her gesture, he sighed and closed his eyes. "C'mon. We still have some time left. We can backtrack." Yumi followed him tentatively, wondering if he would snap again.

A few steps later, she felt the oncoming on a headache. Nothing major, so she shrugged it off.

Yeah, that managed to last for a minute tops.

Reaching into her robe, she took out a pouch of pills that the fourth division supplied everyone for their little adventure. It contained medicines that ranged from cold relief to antidotes for poison. Yumi popped a curious pill with a skull on it in her mouth and waited for its effects.

"Hehehehe…" a faint echo of a child's giggle entered her hearing range and she whipped her head around. Unfortunately, the pills didn't work so fast and she felt a massive wave of pain in her head. Yumi whimpered slightly which caught the attention of her captain.

"Miyamoto, hurry up. We don't have all day!"

"Coming, god…" she cursed quietly after and then heard the giggling again. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A girl, giggling!"

He raised a brow and looked around. "I think…you're going crazy."

She growled in irritation to his response and passed him with a haughty, 'hmph!' He raised his hands up in exasperation behind her before following.

'…**hear…yet? …hey…!'**

'Huh? What's going on?' Yumi thought, hearing a muffled voice grow clearer. It sounded close, but no one was around. She furrowed her brows in more frustration. 'So help me, if you are a voice in the back of my head I will go into a panic attack! I'm crazy enough as it is without voices in my head!'

'**Voice? Ah, I see… You don't remember, do you?'**

'Remember? Remember what exactly?'

'**Maybe this ought to give you a little…push.'**

Yumi's eyes widened before the headache returned, except with double the force. She had to let out a groan and clutched her head in pain, dropping to her knees in the process. Hitsugaya stopped and ran over to her, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder. He felt her shudder and wince, almost as if his hand chilled her.

"Miyamoto? Oi, are you alright?"

Her vision blurred. The images… Oh god… The scene flipped back and forth between the green foliage of the forest to a macabre field of bodies. A woman stood in the middle of it. From her point of view, it looked like she was staring through a camera. The video would shake a blur—pan and zoom in and out. The woman slowly turned towards her, holding a bloody scythe in her hand while grinning sadistically.

And then all of a sudden, the horrible images stopped. Actually, a more accurate term would be, 'it was swept away.' She blinked twice, questioning what just happened until she noticed Hitsugaya's hand on her forehead. His brows were furrowed and a look of frustrated concern was etched onto his face. From where his hand touched she felt an icy coolness.

"Th-Thanks…" she mumbled, a bit embarrassed at her earlier state. He nodded and both of them stood back up. "What exactly did you do?"

"I noticed you reiatsu fluctuating. It was a bit of a long shot, but I figured if I could get a feel for your reiatsu I could try calming it by mixing my own…" he shrugged. "Guess it worked."

"Hmm…maybe it wasn't so bad to be paired up with the prodigy?"

"Tch, I should hold that against you, Miyamoto."

"Yeah well—" He held his arm out in front of her suddenly and also signaled her to be quiet. The sound of a twig snapping behind them caught their full attention as the two put their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Who's there? Show yourselves, now!" On cue, two other Shinigami appeared brandishing their zanpakto. Their uniforms and skin were splashed with blood, and wide and almost maniacal grins were plastered on their faces. Yumi had to shake away the gory image she was attacked with merely moments ago.

"Lower your weapons. I don't recall this 'exam' allowing duels between Shinigami." Hitsugaya ordered once more, ready to draw Hyourinmaru. Normally, this is where most—if not all Shinigami—would back down and run for the hills. No one went against the orders of a serious captain, much less challenge one to a duel. Both Yumi and Hitsugaya then noticed a dark aura seeping out of them. Out of nervousness, Yumi drew her sword and pointed it at them. She ignored the warning Hitsugaya told her. As they stepped closer, Yumi unconsciously took steps back. The hand on the hilt of her sword loosened as she felt the headache slowly return.

'**They dare raise their blades to me?'**

'W-Who are you?'

The voice ignored her.**'They dare think **_**they**_** can challenge **_**me**_**?'**

Yumi finally dropped her zanpakto and once again held her head. Hitsugaya was distracted for a moment but that was all the enemy needed. One of them lunged at the captain, slightly grazing him on the arm. He winced and retaliated with the full force of Hyourinmaru reigning down from the draw. The man jumped back and Hitsugaya took this chance to look at his subordinate. "Miyamo…to?" he stopped, noticing her silence. Her hand covered her left eye only while her other was closed. When she lowered it, her eye was no longer the color of a deep amethyst. It was a familiar eerie amber…

She slowly got up; her posture slightly slouched as she analyzed her enemies like weak defenseless prey. Yumi picked up her sword in her right hand and stepped towards her opponents. Hitsugaya was about to follow suit but found that he couldn't move a muscle. Was this kido? No…it was different somehow…darker.

"You can stop using those disguises, you worthless rejects." Yumi spoke. Although the pitch was almost the same, the tone she used made her sound older and mature, like a battle-hardened veteran of the battlefield.

The two Shinigami chuckled before they slouched. A sickening cracking and tearing sound escaped their bodies as dark blobs of shadows tore themselves out from the inside. The hosts fell to the ground in puddles of their blood, dead. Hitsugaya grimaced. He had seen things no one should ever see in his time as a captain, but even this had bothered him greatly. He studied Yumi with surprise and suspicion. Hadn't she been scared of blood? She's handling this like it doesn't faze her!

The blobs took form of dark humanoid beings. The only things identifiable were beady yellow eyes. "Heh, how did you find out…? A 'Shinigami' like yourself shouldn't have even sense our presence so easily."

"Cut the crap. It doesn't matter how I found you fools…" she flexed her fingers experimentally and then smirked, a dark look in her mismatched eyes. "What matters is how I'll enjoy tearing you apart limb from limb."

Their eyes narrowed as they charged at her. Long spear like objects materialized in their hands. Yumi merely chuckled and flicked her wrist. A large burst of concentrated reiatsu was released and when it connected, it hit like a sword through flesh. They were cut from the waist down in half. Their screams of shock and pain only made her grin wider as she flicked her wrist again, attacking the already dead corpses one more time before finally turning back to the stunned captain. The kido on him lost its hold the moment of the first strike…but he couldn't find it in him to move anymore. He just stared at her with wide emerald eyes. "Miya…moto…" She continued to stare back blankly, not bothering to wipe away the blood splatter on her cheek. "What…what the hell did you do…?"

She smiled and took a step towards him and raised her hand in preparation before groaning and clutching her head again.

"Shit…" she cursed, biting her lip.

'Give it back…'

"Hell no…!"

'Give it back!'

"Stupid…you wanna die?" she grit her teeth. Hitsugaya finally snapped out of it and walked up to her to grip her shoulders.

"What are you—Who are you talking to!" Yumi shoved the captain away. The girl finally let out a pained scream before falling to the ground, passed out.

* * *

**'Idiot'**

Yumi's eyes blinked open to find herself in a completely black space: her subconscious. "What happened…?"

'**You passed out, that's what.'** Yumi whipped around to see a girl in a plain white dress. It was like looking into a mirror, except that her eyes were amber instead of violet. She crossed her arms. '**Tch…any longer fighting it and you may have lost your head there. Metaphorically speaking of course.'**

"Why are you here?"

'**Is that the question you really wanna ask me?'** She asked, raising a brow. **'Because what you **_**should**_** wanna ask is: who and what the hell are you?'**

"_I'm_ a Shinigami." Yumi answered, narrowing her eyes. "I have no interest in knowing who you are anymore. I just want to know why you're here."

'**Harsh words to someone who's known you for more than half your life, kid.'** She grinned. It was quite strange to see a girl with the same face as you talk back at you…

Suddenly it hit her. "Wait…if you've known me that long…then you know about my past?"

'**More than you'd wish to know.'** If she was hearing correctly, Yumi could catch a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Please tell me… What happened the night I was found by the Gotei 13!"

'**I'm sorry but…'** Yumi's counterpart frowned and slowly waved her hand. **'I think it's about time you woke up.'**

A bright light suddenly engulfed the dark space, blinding Yumi from the girl who waved her good bye with a sad frown.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Yumi slowly woke to see a blue white ceiling. Her head turned to where she presumed the window was. Apparently, it had already been late when she woke up. The dark night along with the moon half full cast the room in blues and blacks. Yumi wrinkled her nose in distaste at the breathing mask over her face and took it off slowly before sitting up in her bed. She dully noticed that an IV was connected to her hand and her ribs were wrapped up. The wounds from the snakes must have caught up to her… It took her a while to notice the figure sitting on a chair next to the bed. His arms were crossed inside the sleeves of his uniform and his head rested uncomfortably against the wall.

'How like you to not use the bed right in front of you as a pillow…' Yumi mused. She grinned and couldn't help but giggle softly. Her captain could be surprisingly adorable if he could just put that scowl off his face. Yumi took her hand and lightly brushed his left cheek where a bandage was. Actually, his haori and face still had stains of old blood and dirt. She frowned. 'He didn't even go back to get cleaned up?' She withdrew her hand from his face. 'Were you with me the whole time…?'

Her body stiffened as the room went red in her vision. The images from before returned as the EKG in the room began to beep loudly. Her head hit the pillow and her eyes shut tight. Hitsugaya, alarmed by the noise, woke suddenly to see his subordinate almost convulsing and struggling for air.

He sprang up from out of his chair and shouted. "Someone get Unohana-Taicho, NOW!"

* * *

"_Daddy, daddy!" a small child hopped up and down excitedly. Her hands reached up to the taller man walking towards her with a wide grin on his face._

"_How's my little girl today?" he chuckled and picked her up, proceeding to spin her in the air. She laughed and then hugged his neck with her small arms. _

"_I've been a good girl! Nii-chan is in the kitchen with kaa-san now!" she gave him a toothy grin and he put her down._

"_Well then, shall we go inside to celebrate?" he took her hand and began to lead her into the house. _

_The child suddenly frowned and looked up at her father. "Daddy, I forgot… What are we celebrating today?"_

"_You forgot? That's not good at all!" he frowned thoughtfully and then pat her head. "Today is the day your kaa-san and nii-chan disappear."_

"'_Disappear …?'"_

_The smile on his face grew wider as he opened the door. The house was eerily quiet. Her innocent brown eyes widened as she stepped inside slowly. "Kaa-san…? Nii-chan?" she saw a movement from the kitchen and ran over with a relieved smile on her face. "Nii-ch—" She froze, watching the scene slowly unfold in her five year old mind. All she saw was…red… _

_Her father appeared beside her and put his hand on her head. "_Omedetou_."_

* * *

'Seriously…how many times am I going to wake up like this? This is ridiculous!' the Shinigami thought. Her eyes shifted from side-to-side, trying to figure out where she was _this_ time. She was once again in the hospital room, except now it was morning. The sun in her eyes made her wince before sitting up in bed. The sound of a chair moving caught her attention as she turned to see Hitsugaya putting down some documents he had been reading.

"Are you alright, Miyamoto?" he asked and walked over to assess her. Yumi raised a brow at his makeshift desk and then chuckled. Her captain would never cease to amaze her.

"Yes, I'm alright now." She noticed a few empty cups of tea and furrowed her brows. "How long were you here?"

"Long enough," he dodged the question as she laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing's funny!" she denied even though she kept giggling. When it subsided she continued. "I'm just a little glad you care that much. Thank you, Taicho." He quickly turned around and crossed his arms.

"It was nothing, Miyamoto. As your captain, this incident shouldn't have happened so…" If she looked close enough, she could see his ears turning a bit red (But it was hard to tell since he was tanned).

"So, what happened with the survival thing?" she asked, trying to change the subject. When he said nothing, she feared the worst. "Sorry…"

"No," he sighed and turned back to her. "It's fine. Your safety was priority at that point, so don't worry about it."

"Hey, c'mere for a moment." She gestured. He rolled his eyes and walked closer to the bed. When he was close enough, she took her pillow and flung it into his face…or it should have… Instead, he dodged and it hit the wall harmlessly. Damn captain reflexes…

"What was that for?" he exclaimed. While distracted, she pulled on the collar of his uniform and pressed her lips against his cheek. If you thought she kissed him quick, she pulled back even faster.

"_That_ was for saving me…" she mumbled, laying back down and pulling the covers over her head. "I'm sleeping some more. G'night!"

He remained in shock for a few seconds more before blinking rapidly in succession. His cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink before he turned to walk out the door. Neither of them noticed the small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**: Omedetou means Congratulations, btw

**_Omake Theatre (Altered)_**

Mana: -sigh- finally… This chapter was really hard to rewrite…

Yumi: Considering you broke your finger the first time you wrote this, that shouldn't be the case.

Mana: Hey, I'm trying to save you from becoming a Mary-sue here while keeping the same info as the original!

Yumi: Don't think it's workin'

Hitsugaya: I agree. Seriously, she seems more badass now and a bit out of character from the script

Ichigo: -walks in-…did you just say 'badass', Toshiro?

Yumi: How many times do I have to tell you, Ichi? You don't come in for a couple more chapters!

Ichigo: It's not Ichi!

Mana: If it's not 'ichi,' then maybe you shouldn't scratch it.

Everyone: …

Mana: …

Reader: …

Mana: ATTACK OF THE BAD PUNS!

Yumi: That's not even punny…

Hitsugaya: Oh god no…

* * *

Just for my own personal reference in future re-writes:

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'**Unknown'**

_sound/flashback (You'll be able to tell)_


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: No, I don't own bleach. If everyone did, then that would just be plain weird...

Rated: T

Yeah, there's probably OOCness again. I dunno

* * *

"Seriously, I'm **fine**. Can I go now?" whined Yumi.

The nurse sighed," Sorry but you might go back into shock if you leave now. All you need is one more week and you'll be back up in no time!"

"Can't I at least--"

"Nope."

"How about--"

"Nada."

"Then can I--"

"Yumiko..."

"Alright alright..." sighed Yumi in defeat. The nurse rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Let's make a deal. If you can stay put for three days without symptoms then you can get out early. If you don't, then I'll have to get Hitsugaya Toshiro here to watch you."

At the sound of his name, she immediately blushed and looked away from the nurse," W-why him?? I mean, there's always someone else. Like--like..."

She giggled a little," Now I see why you don't want him here."

Yumi turned swiftly, her face still a little red," Yeah?"

"You Li--"

"Excuse me but can I speak to Miyamoto Yumiko alone?" asked an elderly voice from the door. Both the nurse's and Yumi's eyes widened.

"Yamamoto-Genryusai...Taicho."

* * *

"Jeez what has gotten into me..?" muttered Hitsugaya, almost hitting his head on the desk a couple more times. Tapping his pen he kept thinking about what had happened in the recovery room.

_A large bump was made as he had a large vain popping from his head," Miyamo--"_

_Before he could finish, Yumi leaned in quick and kissed him right on the forehead with a 'chu'. Pulling away, She smiled sheepishly," Oh well! More for me!" It took a few seconds to register both the kiss and what she meant by that before blushing a deep red. Yumi grinned," Yay, I made Taicho blush. I feel so accomplished. Well's, I'm gonna rest a bit." She then fell back in bed and threw the blanket over her while turning her back to him. Finally snapping out of it, he rolled his eyes one more time and turned towards the door. What she didn't see was a smirk on the young captain's face._

"Why the hell did I freaking--?"

"--Freaking what, Taicho?"

"Matsumoto, what are you doing with that bottle...?" he asked, eyeing the sake in her hands. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"Just some investigating. Anyway, what did you enjoy? I hope you didn't take advantage of weak little Yumi-chan--"

"Shut up I didn't!" he yelled ticked off...And slightly red.

She giggled a little," _Right_." After leaving a couple papers she went to the door. But before leaving she paused and turned her head slightly, not completely looking at her captain," You know...Someone else visited her after you after. Two actually." her tone was dark and shady as Hitsugaya stared at her seriously.

"Who?"

"One was Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai--Taicho of the first division." she said as his breath hitched for a moment.

"Why would--"

"The other," trailed off Matsumoto finally making her leave," Was..."

* * *

"Whew, I'm gonna have to thank Retsu-chan!" sighed Yumi, stretching a little while walking around.

_After Yumi's heart attack from surprise when the first division captain came over, Unohana came in the room._

_"Are you alright?" she asked, soft yet worried._

_She merely nodded stiffly as she put her hand over her racing heart. Unohana saw this and put a hand on Yumi's head. She began to calm down each second and her headache was completely gone._

_Yumi then beamed and hugged her," Arigato Unohana-Taicho," realizing what she was doing, she pulled away. Yumi was blushing from embarrassment," Sorry."_

_Unohana simply chuckled and pat Yumi on the head," It's alright. But you don't need to call me Taicho. If you want, you can call me by my first name."_

_"Retsu...Chan?" asked Yumi as she nodded. Grinning widely again, she added," Thanks again!"_

"Hmm, I still wonder what she meant afterwards though..." questioned Yumi in thought. While she was zoned out, she didn't notice someone else in the hallway. Actually, she bumped into him! "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's alright, Yumi-chan," Remembering the voice, Yumi looked up shakily only to freeze in her tracks. The figure smiled a little," It's been too long."

"Ugh, that Matsumoto..."groaned Hitsugaya, roaming the halls aimlessly trying to get his mind off some things. He then noticed a reiatsu and quickened his pace. Once Hitsugaya turned the corner, he saw just who the culprit was. Glaring, he approached.

The person he would be murdering if glares could kill right now? C'mon, take a guess... Nothing? Alright.

Hitsugaya concealed his hiss and dropped eye contact as well as his glare after speaking his name.

* * *

"Hmm Hm Hmm!" Matsumoto was happily humming in the hallway with some paperwork in her hands. But something was off. A smell of some sort. Looking down to the floor, she saw droplets of fresh blood. Slightly smudged due to some people walking around probably. Following the trail, she ended up seeing Yumi on the way. Although, something seemed strange about her as well. Her eyes seemed dazed and almost distant. Matsumoto also noted her slight shaking," Yumi-chan?"

Jumping a little Yumi turned to Matsumoto and smiled," O-oh! Rangiku-chan! I haven't seen you for a while. What happened with the survival test?"

"My group finished a little early! But I was worried about you. Are you alright, Yumi-chan?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying though. But you don't have to. Hitsugaya-kun takes okay care of me." she answered.

Matsumoto smirked," Oh really? I heard that he stayed with you in the hospital."

"Yup."

"He must be really important to you then, huh?"

"Yeah...Really important," she thought without thinking," But sometimes I wish he would just see me...For me. Not a comrade, a random girl he was suddenly put in charge of, or some person with the excuse to argue with...I guess."

Yumi's companion looked up to a nearby cherry blossom tree and moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear and sighed," I think...I understand you a little more, Yumi-chan."

* * *

Renji started walking until his foot shifted in an odd way when taking a step. Looking down, he saw that he had smudged something red and sticky on the floorboards.

"Blood? What the..." looking forward, he saw Yumi and Matsumoto talking. Looking even closer, he noticed her arm behind her back and the same crimson substance dripping from her Shihakushou (the uniform. I finally found out the name! :3 -- -proud look-).

"Oh, Renji! Hi!" called Matsumoto snapping him out of it. She noticed his startled expression and raised a brow," What's wrong?"

"It's just..." he started, beginning to point at his targets arm," Yumi...What the hell happened!? There's a whole trail of blood leading up to you! Plus your arm is bleeding."

A worried look dawned onto her as she began to panic," I-it's nothing, really! Just don't tell Hitsugaya-Taicho, okay?!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down Yumi! Let me see it first," said Renji as Yumi frowned and extended her arm. Rolling his eyes Renji added sternly," The **injured** one, Yumi."

Sighing, she switched arms to the left. The bloodied wet sleeve of her Shihakushou slightly stuck to her skin as Renji raised a brow. She retaliated by saying," Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yumi-chan. That's a pretty deep cut! How--When did it happen?!" asked a worried Matsumoto as Yumi slightly sweat dropped in spite of the situation.

"You act like a mom, Rangiku-chan..." While she was distracted, Renji lifted her sleeve a little gaining a pained whimper from his companion," Ittai..."

"You should get that checked. It looks serious..."

"I'm fine really! I just need to bandage it and it'll be fine!" covered Yumi pulling away swiftly and sprinting away leaving a dust trail. But not before yelling out," Don't tell Taicho or else!!" Renji and Matsumoto blinked for a moment before looking at each other.

"Don't tell Taicho what?"

Hearing this voice, both their bodies shivered and their blood ran cold.

* * *

"Oww..." whimpered Yumi, a few tears here and there. It was hard enough finding the first aid kit in his house without bleeding even more all over the house. Now, she was having a rough time just disinfecting it and bandaging...

Unfortunately, her room was still under construction and so she was in the bathroom, just in case a certain Shorty came.

Putting one a little more disinfectant she winced," Ah!"

"Miyamoto!"

Well Speak of the devil

"Leave me alone..." she hissed coldly. Suddenly without warning, the door bust open and Hitsugaya gazed at her injured arm. Taking a deep breath, he took her by her other arm and pulled her off the seat. Also grabbing the kit I might add. Hitsugaya pulled her into the room and made her sit down on the floor.

"How the hell do you get yourself in so much trouble, I will never know." he muttered rummaging through the box. She rolled her eyes and looked at the still bleeding wound. It wasn't as bad as before but a few drops fell on the mats. She tried using her other sleeve to keep blood from dropping even more, hoping she wouldn't get yelled at with the stains.

Taking out some cream, ointment, and bandages, he took her by the wrist again but less demanding. Surveying the damage for a few moments Hitsugaya sighed," If you waited a little longer you could have lost an arm."

"...I know." she merely stated, looking away from his penetrating blue green orbs.

A little surprised at her non-banter answer, he said no more and began to apply pressure. Feeling her tense each time, he went a little slower. Once most, if not all, the bleeding stopped he took the ointment. Looking at her Hitsugaya saw a little fear in those violet eyes of hers. Seeing this he fixed upon her arm. "Look away for a moment and hold your breath."

"Why?"

Taking no questions he used his free hand to hook his hand behind her neck quickly and pulled Yumi towards him, causing her head to rest on his left shoulder and her right hand to rest slightly on her chest near his heart. She blushed deeply but paused as he whispered in her ear," This is going to hurt. A lot."

Feeling a searing pain just then, Yumi stifled a cry and gripped his Haori tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. It burned her a lot and he could have sworn he felt something wet on his sleeve. Finally, the torture was over and Yumi took in deep shaky breaths. She was never really used to pain. In fact, it was becoming one of her new phobias to add to the list.

Finally turning her head a little, she saw Hitsugaya bandaging the area silently yet gently. Smiling slightly she began," Thank you."

"Next time, tell someone a little sooner. That way the pain isn't as bad." he answered once he tied his work. He shuffled a little away from her and crossed his arms whilst looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes pause he added," But...You're welcome."

Her still slightly red eyes lit up as she wiped away a few remaining tears from her cheeks. Grinning boldly this time, Yumi pat Hitsugaya on the head," _Next time_, I'll be able to learn kido for this! Right?"

"Not this again..."

"Please can I learn Kido?"

"Miyamoto."

"Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"Then just call me by my name!" she blurted out. Her hands then covered her mouth. Her cheeks burned a little as she cussed in her head.

_**Well, all or nothing girl.**_

_Aw shut it...Who asked you?_

_**Let's see...this small thing call your conscience.**_

_Once again...No more sarcasm..._

_**Got it.**_

"Y-you don't have to, really. It would just..." she trailed off," Never mind! Well, I'm gonna check if there's any paperwork in the office! C'ya!"

"M-matte!" he said about to say something about--

"Seriously Hitsugaya-kun! I appreciate the worry but I'm fine! Besides, I write with my right hand, not my left. I'll just be careful."

And with that she left. Groaning, he put a hand on his forehead and twitched," That's not what I was worrying about..." Realization then hit him like Matsumoto hitting a wall while drunk," I wasn't worried. I wasn't worried. I was, sure as hell, not worried."

_"Then what was it?"_

"It's called being cautious about losing your captain's position because you let the girl you're supposed to guard bleed to death in his own house."

_"Right...So why'd to let her rest on your shoulder?"_

"..."

_"Exactly."_

"Hyourinmaru..."

_"Alright alright!"_

* * *

"Ken-channnn!" called out a small voice as Yumi's head sprung up from her desk.

She groaned," I must have fallen asleep..." The door opened abruptly as a small pink head came peeping in," May I help you?"

"Who are you?" she asked cutely as Yumi smiled.

"I'm Yumiko. Nice to meet you! Wait a second...You're--"

"I'm Yachiru! Hiya, Yumi-chan!" she said walking over and jumping on the desk," Have you seen Ken-chan?"

"Ken-chan...? Wait, you mean Kenpachi Zaraki, right?" questioned Yumi as Yachiru smiled and nodded," He probably got lost somewhere again...Do you want me to help you find him?" Grinning wider, Yachiru practically jumped on her.

"Arigato, Yumi Nee-chan!"

Yumi smiled softly and pat her on the head, also ruffling her hair slightly," Let's go look then."

A few hours later

"Are you sure he's here somewhere?"

"Yachiru is sure! Her senses have never been wrong!"

She sweat dropped," Then why are we in the middle of the forest?" After a while a sigh escaped her lips," We should take a break, Yachiru-chan."

"Hai, Onee-chan!"

Both girls sat beneath the shade of a nearby tree. Once Yachiru tried climbing it, Yumi thought it be best if she kept close to the Fukutaicho. Heck, if anything bad happened to Yachiru, Kenpachi would be on the hunt...a scary thought. So both leaned against each other.

"...Why do you call me Onee-chan? Don't you have sisters or brothers?"

"Not really..." this surprised Yumi as her eyes sent confused looks to the younger girl," If I did I probably can't remember."

"Can't...remember?" something felt odd between the two. Like a connection.

"Yup." she trailed off. Her happy tone was decreasing and a quiet one took over," I had no name...and no parents... Before, I lived in North Rukongai, 79th district, Kusajishi. All I can remember from then was seeing the color of blood. The people there acted less of than of a human but more like animals. A baby like me could have been stomped to death at any moment."

An image of that same room with the stench of blood came to mind as Yumi frowned and shivered. Painful memories that she wasn't even sure was her own...

"Then, he came. From North Rukongai, 80th district, Zaraki..." Yachiru added," From the depths of darkness, he opened up my blood-soaked world in an instant. And...gave me a name." a sad smile had 

begun to play on her lips," If Ken-chan hadn't appeared, I wouldn't be here right now. Yes, since that day, he has always been my whole world." closing her eyes, she fell on Yumi's lap like a child would cuddle up to their mother for comfort.

"Yachiru...chan." whispered Yumi before stroking her pink hair softly and gently." Arigato."

"For what?" she asked curiously. But in the tone of her voice, she was getting tired and sleepy.

"For opening up to me. Thanks."

Slowly, she nodded and took in a deep breath," Yumi Nee-chan? What about you?"

Yumi fell silent as the small lieutenant gazed up at her companion to see her asleep. Being calm herself, Yachiru settled down in Yumi's lap like a kitten and fell into a deep sleep. Even though she was fully aware of the reiatsu in a nearby tree.

The figure chuckled at the sleeping duo. The bells at the top of his head chimed slightly in the wind," It looks like for once, I had a good sense of direction."


	7. Leaving what's left behind

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach. Actually I don't own a lot of stuff...hmmm

Yumi: ...Just get on with the story

Mana: Alright, alright! Jeez...

I tried not making anyone OOC this time. It might not have worked though.

* * *

"Taicho. Please reconsider! She's just a child!" argued Matsumoto, slamming her hands on the table.

Byakuya sighed," They are orders from Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai-Taicho. I **will** follow the set of laws and I would expect you to do the same."

"But--"

"Matsumoto Rangiku." he caught her attention as she shut up," If you value your life, you'll tell your captain as directed. Besides..." Byakuya turned around and began to walk off," You'll just make things harder for her if you say anything more. I do not wish for this either but it is an order."

Matsumoto closed her eyes and bowed her head," Hai..."

* * *

Yumi was practicing her sword with Renji who had finally finished his own paperwork."Hey, do you know why Hitsugaya-Taicho won't teach me Kido? Whenever I ask anyone, no one even tries to even teach me a simple binding spell!"

Renji parried a blow and crossed swords again. He smirked," Well, maybe because you can't handle it yet."

" 'Can't handle it'!? I have better spirit control than you, Aka-kun!" applying more pressure to her sword, Yumi managed to push him back a little," And why don't you release your sword? I want to see Fang-kun!"

"Fang-kun; What the hell!?" yelled Renji, distracted for a moment as Yumi broke through to his defense and knocking him to the ground.

Yumi stuck her tongue out and grinned," Beat ya, Renji!"

He got back up and crossed his arms," You cheated. And Zabimaru is not _'Fang-kun'_!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword," Well, if you're not gonna teach me Kido, then i'll just take a shower. If ya need me, I'm at Taicho's house!" After sprinting off, Renji got back up and dusted himself off.

"Man that girl is troublesome."

Hitsugaya came into his house with a headache. Matsumoto had been 'too' close for comfort. But something seemed off about her. She almost always asked if Yumi was with him or if she has been near Kuchiki-Taicho lately.

"What the hell is going on in Soul Society?" murmured Hitsugaya to himself as he went to the kitchen to make some tea. The sound of the water from the bathroom sounded in his ears but that wasn't all. Standing up and for once abandoning his tea (Oo, omg must be good...)he made his way close to the door and heard a female voice singing...

_I was probably crying_

_Downcast on the way back._

_Although I was always close by_

_I couldn't say a thing…_

He raised a brow. Why the hell was she singing? And in the shower? Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya was about to knock on the door for her to shut up. Well, at least until he heard the next few verses.

_As I walked_

_I took the short cut by crossing the park._

_I kind of knew already…_

… _The shadow stretched across the ground_

_Even I know, the shape of happiness._

Blinking for a bit, he tried taking in those lyrics. Actually, this is the first time he really heard the girl sing. It was...nice. But for some odd reason it was...Man, what's the word for it? Hitsugaya couldn't think of it at the moment but he couldn't help but frown for a bit. He figured out how to put the words together.

It was sad.

That feeling coated every word she sung

_"We'll always be together"_

_That's what you said…_

_"Even when there's love, there's always_

_Sadness nearby, hiding"_

_You laughed as you talked._

Meanwhile in the bath, Yumi had her eyes closed the whole time. Smiling softly at the same time I must add. What was really weird was that she's never heard or thought of these verses or notes at all.

_If there really was such thing as a hero_

_I thought you might have a problem with it…_

… _The shadow stretched across the ground_

_Even I know the shape of happiness._

Images flashed through her mind like a movie. It had a small five year old school girl that looked strangely like her...The only different was the eyes and slight difference in hair color. But there was also a boy...He was sixteen years old about and he was always around...

_We can't always be together,_

_So you can't live on by always accusing..._

_Because you repeat the same mistakes_

_Over and over._

The visions weren't all good. Sometimes the boy would mess up and cause the girl to cry. Not on purpose though! At least Yumi hoped. She had really wished she knew what was going on though.

… _The shadow stretched across the ground_

_Even I know the shape of happiness._

_Now I've started walking…_

_It's going to be alright_

Hitsugaya then heard the sound of someone getting out of the water as he began to rush away from the door. A few moments later Yumi came out with just a towel around her. The two of them blinked at each other for a minute before Yumi turned red.

**"Pervert!"**

* * *

Yumi was fully dressed and in the guest room for now. It wasn't exactly comfy but after what just happened it was better than the captain's room at the moment. Her hand was even throbbing because she slapped him so hard; I bet there's still a distinctive mark on his cheek! (Hitsugaya: Urusai!)

"Jeez...I hope Taicho didn't hear me sing. That was so embarrassing!" letting her arm rest on her forehead, Yumi let out a sigh," Who was he...?"

Giving up on thinking about it, she closed her eyes. As soon as she did, however, a voice began to stir in her mind. It was different from the usual one she would hear. It was smoother and had a calming effect on her. It was a woman's voice no doubt. Yumi's breathing began to get slower and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked a soft voice as the young girl in the covers giggled._

_"I don't wanna, Okaa-san!" her small head peeked from the sheets," I'm scared that someone's gonna kidnap me while I sleep!"_

_The older female chuckled," Oh my, well we can't have that happening! Tell you what. If you sleep, then i'll treat you to a special breakfast tomorrow, ne?"_

_The girl thought it over," Like macaroni?" The woman nodded as she grinned," on one condition!"_

_"What's that?"_

_"You sing! Nii-san isn't here to sing anymore. Plus his singing makes me wide awake anyway!"_

_She sweat dropped," That's not nice...But alright! I'll sing you a lullaby...Uhm...Ah, I know!"_

_If you try to stroke my flowing hair,_

_even just a little bit,_

_then, to me, it seems as though my pillow is sliding away._

_The sound of macaroni is_

_Flowing and fading, just a little bit._

_But, girls, you know..._

_We have to wake up early!_

_Even brushing our teeth takes longer._

_I couldn't be honest from the beginning._

_I changed even while you were watching me..._

_You can keep on sleeping... Sunny side up! Sunny side up!_

_I'll wake up you up,_

_So you can sleep...--_

_The soft snoring of her child made the woman smile warmly and finish the song with the final word," Oyasumi."_

* * *

Yumi's eyes snapped open and she sat up dizzily," Nii...San?" Turning her head to both sides, she found herself back in the guest room. The voices in her head were hard enough to understand, but this dream only seemed to make it worse. Through the nearby window, a hell butterfly fluttered in.

"Eh? What are the orders now?" The butterfly then landed on her extended finger. After a few moments, her violet eyes widened. "No way..."

Yumi was in the presence of the first division captain once again. But this time, it was alone. No Captains or Fukutaichos and not even any form of surveillance at all. She stood still once she opened the shoji doors. For some odd reason she was scared of what he had to say to her alone which also brought to her attention the conversation the two had before.

"You can come in now, Miyamoto Yumiko." said the elderly voice. It wasn't stern or gentle at all but it made her legs act on their own. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. The room itself was lit by a blue kido light source on the ceiling but it was still a little dark. Yumi was just about to get on her knees but he stopped her," You don't need to sit for this will be a swift notice."

"...But--Hai." Yumi stopped herself from arguing and listened to his words.

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai (Ugh I'll just call him Yamamoto Genryusai for now. His name is wayyy too long lol) hit the bottom of his staff on the ground," As you might know, the real world has had an increase in Hollow activity. There's a high chance that there is something happening there concerning...our talk."

Yumi gulped and looked down to the ground a little," I see." after a slight pause, she continued," Does anyone else know about this?"

He shook his head slightly as she mentally sighed in relief. Yamamoto-Genryusai noticed this and continued," You will be sent to the real world for a maximum of five days and no more. You have that time to do what is needed. But no one can know of this operation. As you know, the living world is dangerous for a young one such as yourself. If you would like, you can bring another Shinigami along with you for backup but only one."

She closed her eyes for a moment in though and placed her hand over her heart. Re-opening them, there shone a resolve," I'll do it alone."

He nodded and turned around," Good. You will leave tomorrow."

Yumi bowed her head in respect," Arigato Gozaimasu." she then turned and left, leaving the aged captain alone and in thought. Making a decision, a screen made up of spirit particles appeared in the room and two shady figures were seen.

"We have a new mission for you two."

* * *

"Ugh, how the heck am I supposed to tell everyone?" groaned Yumi, ruffling her hair in frustration. Brows furrowed, she then stood up from her spot underneath the cherry blossom field she would practice in secret and stormed off in the direction of the house. "If I can't plan it, then I'll just wing it!"

"Wing what, Miyamoto."

"Eek!" she jumped up and turned around swiftly, seeing the captain himself. Yumi grinned nervously," Oh...Uh, H-Hi Hitsugaya-kun! What a surprise seeing you here!"

Hitsugaya raised a brow," What were you doing here alone anyway?"

She tried thinking of an excuse when she thought of her sword," Uhm, I-I was practicing a-and...Yeah. You showed up."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms," Anyway, did you finish the paperwork handed in today?"

Yumi laughed a little," Yep, I did!" In the back of her mind, she could just remember getting back at Renji by tying him up in the chair like Matsumoto after training with him. Man, that was funny...She was quiet 

for a moment before continuing," Taicho?"

"What."

"If I was to...go away for a while what would you do?"

He rolled his eyes," Well, it's not like anything like that is going to happen."

"I know, but I just want to know," her eyes were almost pleading for an answer. Hitsugaya thought for a moment and shrugged, hitting her heart hard. She herself did not understand why and she strained a smile," I see."

"I'm going to check if there's any news about Hollow activity. Don't get into anymore trouble, got it, Miyamoto?" Almost hesitating for a moment, he walked past her but not without patting her shoulder a bit and going on his way. Yumi was surprised at his action and turned around only to see he wasn't there anymore in sight.

Yumi sighed, a bag strapped on her back and her zanpakto at her side. She hasn't told Hitsugaya about the talk or anyone else. There she was in front of the Senkai gate with a Hell Butterfly beside her at midnight.

"This is it, huh..." looking at the lit up gate Yumi felt some remorse for leaving the captain behind for a fleeting moment. Turning around and staring up at the bright full moon in the sky she whispered into the night," Sayonara."

Within a flash of light, she disappeared from Seireitei.

* * *

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?"**

"C-calm down Taicho..." said a frightened Matsumoto. Even behind that, though, she was smirking a little at his childish concern. "She's probably on a mission!"

"Tch," he started turning around to face the window from his office," If she had a mission I would be the first one to know about it."

She shifted her gaze elsewhere nervously," Maybe Kuchiki-Taicho knows something..."

"Miyamoto Yumiko is in the human world." interrupted a monotone voice as they both turned around to see Byakuya himself. His expression seemed more serious than usual, as shocking as it sounds.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, what do you mean by this?" asked Hitsugaya surprised," Miyamoto didn't say anything about--" he recalled the last conversation they had as his teal eyes widened.

_"If I can't plan it, then I'll just wing it!"_

_" Taicho? If I was to...go away for a while what would you do?"_

_"...I just want to know."_

He cursed under his breath and stormed out of the room, leaving the room with an easily distinguished drop in temperature. Matsumoto looked on with a saddened expression and looked down to the floor," She went alone, didn't she."

"Aa," he answered, turning to the door," Miyamoto-san isn't the type of person to burden others with her thoughts. Instead, she takes it upon her own shoulders."

She closed her eyes," Poor kid..."

* * *

Two cloaked figures were standing on the tops of telephone poles in the dead of night when a senkai gate had opened, revealing a young girl with short brown hair. One of them grinned sadistically. His crimson eyes gleaming in the dark as his figure cut through the moonlight.

"Looks like I found you."

Yumi sighed in contentment," Looks like I made it without problems..." checking her surroundings, it was dark here as well. The moon was out and the low hum of the nearby bugs and the music of the cars in the road entered her ears. All and all it was calming, despite all those things she heard about the human world being bad. Walking around, she found a small park with some trees. "At least I'll be able to sleep somewhere..." jumping up in a tree, Yumi then took a blanket from her bag and draped it over herself. Not even realizing the somehow familiar reiatsu nearby, her violet orbs lazily drooped as she fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Hiya Strawberry!

XDDD Man I love the title of this chapter

Disclaimer: -sigh- I wish I owned Bleach...too bad I don't! Maybe it'll be my next new year wish?

Rated: T for cursing (Some mild and some just plain mature although rarely) and some perverted thoughts/actions. Ya know, I might as well make this rated M XD jk jk

Minor edit: Sry, I put lily instead of daffodil. Minor problem nd i fixed it

* * *

"Oi, kid. You alright?" asked a male voice as Yumi groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Looking down, she saw bright orange spiky hair. He was in Shinigami attire as well with a large sword strapped on his back.

"K-kid...?" she stuttered, obviously wide awake now and very pissed off," who are you calling kid?" Yumi threw the blanket off of her and jumped down to the ground. Sure, she was pretty short but looks could be deceiving!

The man jumped back a little. Taking a better look at him, he couldn't be older than fifteen. He growled," Who are you anyway?"

Yumi smiled a little and stuck her tongue out," I'm--" just then a searing pain racked her head as she winced. Her hand reacted on its own as it rested itself on the hilt of her blade. Yamamoto-Taicho's voice rang in her head:

"_You will be sent to the real world for a maximum of five days and no more. You have that time to do what is needed. But no one can know of this operation..."_

Getting more annoyed by the minute, Yumi refrained from drawing her sword with her all will power," S-Sorry about that. Bad habit I suppose from my squad. Technically I can't say who I am but I assure you. I come in peace." she answered monotone. It was quiet between the two Shinigami for probably three minutes until Yumi couldn't take it anymore and laughed a bit," Man, I sound like my Taicho...Oh wells. Can I at least know who you are?"

"Uh, Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute Shinigami!" he answered, stuttering the first part but getting proud the next. It was pretty funny to Yumi nonetheless.

"Strawberry, eh? Just call me Yumi and we'll settle with that." Yumi answered with a sly smile and flicked him on the forehead, despite him being taller than her. Walking past him, it took a few seconds for Ichigo to register what just happened as he turned around towards her and yelled:

"IT'S NOT STRAWBERRY!"

* * *

"Where'd you come from anyway?" asked Ichigo, following Yumi around Karakura town suspiciously. He never met any other Shinigami besides Rukia and that other guy from before, and who's to say that all of them at docile. Or at least docile enough not to kill him in his sleep or--. "Oi--"

"Hey, if you don't want to die an early death, then simply don't ask." she answered, grinning while turning around and walking backwards," Besides, I told you that I can't say a word! I was strictly ordered not to let anyone know my true motives for being here!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but smiled as well," Damn this girl..."

Yumi twitched," What did you say...?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" he answered quickly, putting his hands up in defense. The roar of a hollow stopped him. Yumi narrowed her eyes to the source of the sound and raced off. Ichigo followed suit. Both ended up right near a very large high school area.

"Ichigo!" called out a voice as he turned to see a woman with raven black hair and bluish eyes. Well, violet or purple. It was hard to tell since a little of her hair was covering some of her features," Wait, who is this?"

"Oh, I'm from Seireitei." said Yumi proudly. Even without the girl being in the correct garbs, she just somehow let out the aura of a Shinigami. "I'd say more but this guy is here just can't wait!" She pointed to the medium sized hollow that seemed to be getting pissed off every second for getting ignored by the trio. "Plus he's here so I can't say anything either!"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before being interrupted by the nearby Hollow," Oi, Ichigo. Take care of the Hollow while I speak to her."

He growled before jumping off with sword in hand. The girl ended up walking towards an empty part of school and called the girl over. Once alone, she continued," So, who are you exactly?"

Yumi took in a deep breath," Gomen nasai. But Yamamoto-Taicho has strictly ordered me not to say anything on my mission. But I can tell you it has nothing to do with you or strawberry!"

She raised a brow and crossed her arms," And how do I know you're not a renegade Shinigami?"

"Here's my seal." she said, pulling the neck of her Kimono to reveal a small black imprint near her shoulder. It was the sign of the tenth division. Actually, it looked a lot like a daffodil," Of the tenth division, I was sent to the Human world. So, any ideas on a place I can stay?"

Rukia gave it thought for a moment," I'll show you a place later, alright? By The way, I'm Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ku..chiki?" she questioned. The first thing that came to mind was Byakuya. Shaking that aside Yumi nodded," alright."

* * *

"Ohiyo!" greeted a male voice. He had sandy blonde hair with a hat on top. He also wore a green robe and wooden sandals;" I'm Urahara Kisuke, the shop keeper!"

"Oh, I'm...uh, well." Yumi trailed off, worried about the pains she's been getting whenever she would get close to revealing her identity.

Urahara gave a thoughtful look before going to his huge built helper," Tessai, do you mind getting that new shipment we got three days ago?"

"Hai," he simply said. His assistant nodded, his glasses clicking in a creepy manner as he walked off. Coming back, he held a small box and handed it to Urahara.

She looked curiously at it as he opened it, but it soon changed to fear as he took out a syringe," W-What are you going to do with that...?"

He grinned, "Just this--" and then he injected it into her arm. Just the same, Yumi only felt the pain once he was suddenly behind her. Head spinning, her vision began to blur. The last thing Yumi heard was," Good night, Miyamoto-san."

* * *

"What the..." murmured Yumi, opening her eyes to meet with more darkness," Where am I?"

"You're in your soul."

"Who's there?" she asked, putting a hand on the hilt of her zanpakto, only to realize it was no longer there.

The figure chuckled. From it, she could just tell it was a female," How cute. You seem to be shaking." Yumi growled silently and clenched her fists," Well, it's not like you can do anything about it, knowing what you really are. Especially with your past." A small little girl appeared from a distance and a faint light surrounded her. Well, I guess that's the only reason she's visible in this darkness I'm afraid.

Her eyes widened," You know--"

She simply nodded but then smiled and shifted her gaze elsewhere as if teasing Yumi by feeding tiny bits of precious information," Yep, And your future isn't looking to pretty either."

"Huh?" everything went white for a moment before she started seeing something even more alarming...

Yumi screamed and shoved the figure looming over her abruptly and panted from that close proximity. Apparently, she will be scarred for life from now on," My god what the heck!?"

And who else would get into someone else's private space than Tessai? Poor guy, his glasses ended up being beyond repair in less than the minute that followed.

"Hey, Ura--" before Rukia could finish after opening the door, she saw that girl again except there was an unconscious Tessai right beside the wall. Rukia smiled a bit," Do I want to know?"

Yumi shrugged," I dunno. It might scare you. By the way, where's Urahara?"

"Right here!" he said, leaning on the door frame. He noticed Yumi's glare when she got up as he backed up a little," Ano..."

"Urahara..." she growled. Yumi did not forget what he had done before she passed out," What the heck did you inject me with!?"

He put a finger in front of her face," It's nothing _deadly_ I assure you, Miyamoto-san...!"

"_Deadly_ my arse!" taking her fist and aiming it straight at his face. Unfortunately, he dodged, causing Yumi to fall past the open door and land on something soft and warm. To add to the embarrassment, bright orange hair was seen.

"Crap," cursed Ichigo, wincing in pain until he noticed Yumi was on top of him. His brown eyes widened before he got a little red with Yumi following suit once they both made eye contact. She quickly got off him and rubbed her head.

"Gomen, Ichigo!" then glaring at Urahara, she was about to say some more colorful words before it hit her," Wait...How do you know my name?"

He whistled innocently," Who knows?"

"Urahara!"

* * *

"Wow, so Yumi's been gone for a day, huh." said Renji, boredly staring up at the Clouds in the sky. Matsumoto sighed, too. Renji was lying on the grass and she was leaning against a nearby Sakura.

She nodded," Hai," Groaning, Matsumoto held up a bottle of sake, about to take a drink. Right when it was close to her lips, her arm willed itself down," God I can't even enjoy sake anymore."

"Well, how does that not surprise me," started a voice from a short distance. Both Fukutaicho's shifted their gaze to meet with a certain Kuchiki who had taken his daily walk among the blossoms. "Matsumoto Rangiku. Abarai Renji." he added in his way of greeting.

"Good morning, Taicho." replied Renji, giving a small nod with his head from his spot and watching the clouds once more. Matsumoto followed suit.

Byakuya was silent before walking past them," I think you two should try to get your mind off her. She is only gone for a mere five days, so you need not worry."

Both were astounded by both his intuition and the way he _almost_ didn't add coldness to his tone. It was as if...

"Wow Taicho..."Murmured Renji, now sitting up and surprised.

Matsumoto simply smiled in what seems like months," Nah, it's nothing. I'm pretty sure that he misses her, too."

* * *

Hitsugaya sat in his office quietly doing paperwork with a cup of hot tea on the desk. It's only been a day and already his day had become boring and uneventful.

_Just like before she came here..._

Realizing what he was thinking, he snapped back to his senses only to notice that some ink had spilt on his Shihakushou sleeve. Growling at the black liquid, he then stood up and started washing it off in the bathroom. Taking this opportunity, he also washed his face to wake up a little.

"It's so quiet here." he said, not talking to anyone in particular. Using the nearby towel to dry, Hitsugaya then walked back to the office and looked out his window. It was a sunny day in Sereitei. One of the best one's lately as a-matter-of-fact. But for some odd reason, he wasn't paying attention much. Who would when the sun felt so far away?

"**You know you're thinking of her and don't deny it this time!"**

"How many times must I say it? She's my subordinate! Why would I be thinking of her?"

**"Correction. Why **_**wouldn't**_** you be thinking of her?"**

"..."

**"For the famous Squad Ten Captain, you don't make good come backs do you?"**

"I'm going to shatter you in a minute, Hyourinmaru, if you don't stop."

**"Go ahead, I'll just get into contact with **_**her**_** sword and have done with it."**

"...I'm really starting to detest you."

**"You know you can never get rid of me."**

"Unfortunately, you're right for once."

**"Score one for Hyourinmaru--wait a second!"**

Hitsugaya shut the mind link and smirked for what felt like ages," He'll never learn."

* * *

_'Groooooooooooooooooooooooowl'_

Yumi and Ichigo both twitched at their roaring stomachs while also glaring at the Urahara and Rukia for stifling their laughs. Well, at least Rukia. Hat and clogs just burst out.

"Oh my, It seems to me that Kurosaki-san and Miyamoto-san are hungry." he teased, flicking his hat a bit," So, why don't we try this. Miyamoto-san, why don't you try this?" Urahara then coaxed her into a room as she stared at Ichigo with a,' Help me' look. But before he could do anything, he had shoved her in and went inside while locking the door. Some shuffling and slight curses from Yumi were all that was heard.

"O-Oi! What the hell are you doing to...her?" he ran to the door and jerked it open to see something so frightening and disturbing that he had to cover his eyes...And his almost bleeding nose.

Miyamoto Yumiko...Was in a school uniform. Not just any uniform. A short one.

_Very_ short...

And apparently looking very much like a fifteen year old high school student

* * *

"Abarai," started his captain. Byakuya had called Renji to his office for briefing on their newest mission. Actually, it was one of the most important missions that would change Renji's future forever.

"Hai, Taicho." replied Renji, bowing to his superior.

Byakuya nodded and continued," It appears that we received orders to take someone back from the human world be by the target's will or not."

"W-Wait, you can't mean Yumi--"

"She is not the one I'm speaking of." he cut off as Renji almost began to regret speaking out," Our target is..."

* * *

"Ichigoooo!" whined a voice as Ichigo groaned for at least the 50th time that day.

"What Yumi?" he asked, turning to the girl beside him.

She pouted," I'm hungry. Treat me?"

"Aw come on! You just ate!" he crossed his arms and scowled as usual," Fine, but next time you're going to have to wait."

"Hai!" she said happily clutching onto his arm playfully, gaining odd stares from the people around him. Ichigo blushed and tried prying the weird Shinigami away from his arm but to no avail.

Ah, yes. I forgot. You don't know yet do you? How our young heroine of the story can be seen in the human world?

Reader: Just tell us already!!

Alright alright! Jeez, let's backtrack...

_:Flashback-Yesterday:_

_"What the hell...?" murmured Ichigo, dumbfounded at the sight of the girl currently in front of him," Is that..."_

_"Bingo! Yes, Kurosaki. This is the same Yumiko-chan that was just here a couple moments ago!" answered Urahara cheerfully._

_Yumi fumed," Hey! Why'd you go and do this for!? And why the heck do I look fifteen--no, I should be asking how the heck I'm in a school uniform!?"_

_"Well, in order for you to carry out the task in which Soul Society has strictly given only to you, a Gigai is the way to go!" Her eyes narrowed as she parted her lips to ask a question that has been bugging her. But he put a finger on her lips and smiled," Don't worry. It's not like I gave you that body for a specific reason more than that. I'll answer any of your questions on one condition!"_

_"Condition...?" Yumi tilted her head curiously as Urahara's grin only widened even more. Uh-oh...This can't be good._

"Wow, this is really good..." giggled Yumi, eating up her strawberry ice cream. It was a new thing for her and she was enjoying every single bite and lick of the sugary treat.

Ichigo sighed," Jeez, don't eat it so fast or you'll get brain freeze."

"Brain freeze--Ow!" She was just about to ask what it was before a pain entered her head," C-Cold, ow!"

"I told you!" this time he laughed a little," Ice is cold and can hurt like hell if you're not careful."

Yumi frowned a little," Yeah, ice can be like that, huh..." he saw her change in attitude and took a small sip of his soda.

"Hey Yumi, are you okay?"

His voice snapped her out of it and she smiled a little," Y-Yeah, I'm alright! Sorry, I dazed off for a minute there. But, at least I'm glad you care Strawberry!"

He growled," It's not strawberry!"

Yumi rolled her eyes," Right."

"Ano, are you sure about this?" asked Yumi to Urahara, looking down to the ground shyly," I mean, I just got here and I'm already bothering you."

"Nonsense Miyamoto-san!" he said happily snapping his fan shut," Until you figure out how to get back to soul society, you can stay here as long as you wish for free."

Yumi bowed her head and grinned," Arigato, Urahara-san!" She then rushed off to one of the spare rooms and laid down on the futon tiredly," Man I'm beat!" Seeing a window, she got back up and opened it to let in the cool night air. The full moon was waning now. "...Day one is complete and no hollows. But why does something seem off?" Shrugging her gut feeling off, she changed out of her clothes and into some PJ's that Urahara gave her and she laid down on her futon.

A figure crouching low on a branch put his hand to the headphone in his ear," She's asleep."

"Good, now go on to phase two."

"Roger." The figure then crept into the room and removed his fox mask to reveal spiky brown hair and gold amber eyes. Tattooed just below the left side of his collar bone was XIII. He smirked slightly.

_" Sweet dreams, Yumiko."_

**_Omake Theatre_**

Mana: So, new appearence, ne?

Yumi: Who's this guy?

Hitsugaya: Who cares?

XIII (I'm not giving his name yet so XIII for now): Well, someone is jealous

Hitsu: I am not jealous...

XIII: Right...so why are you holding your sword at my neck?

Yumi: Taicho!

Hitsu: Damn it. -sheaths sword-

Mana: So you _are_ jealous!

Hitsu: don't make me go shikai on you.

Mana: Uh, yeah! I better stop now before our dragon gets riled up!

Hitsu: ...

Mana: ...I'm scared now.

Hitsu: You have ten seconds

Mana: EEEP! Review now while I run for my life! Maybe if I get enough i'll get my editing done faster!

Hitsu: Set upon the frosted heavens

Mana: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yumi: -shakes head- she never had a chance...

XIII: yep...looks like the story won't be updated now

Mana: -suddenly revives: huh? What about no updates?

Yumi/XIII: OoOoOoOoOo

Mana: ...o-kay. btw, i MIGHT go on vacation next week so...yeah. lol

Hitsu: Ban--

Mana: CLICK REVIEW FOR MY LIFE! AND YOURS!!


	9. Black Cats Equal Bad Luck

Disclaimer: No, I don't own bleach…uh, yeah I can't think of something funny to say lol

Rated: T for language and perverted thoughts (Well, not in this chappy...actually...hm)

-sigh- I'm so gonna hate how it starts

Anyway, this is a present for my sister's now 6th month old dog, Nigel! He's such a cute Papillion. I'm proud of posting this earlier since I'm going somewhere tomorrow lols. The next one I just finished up as well so It'll be up a little after I get back, 'kay?

* * *

_"Onii-chan...? Where are you!" asked a small five year old girl in the middle of the park. She was crying softly with a few cuts and bruises here and there._

_"Hey, what the heck happened to you?" asked a male voice, surprising her from behind. She turned around and he frowned to see tears cascading down her soft pale cheeks. Kneeling down to her height, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face," Did he hurt you again?"_

_The silence was all he needed as an answer. Sighing, he began to check her injuries," It's not too bad, but be careful...Alright?"_

_"Onii-chan...When daddy hits me again..." She pleaded desperately. Her eyes also showed sadness and fear._

_Without her finishing, he knew what was on her mind and smiled a little," Alright, I'll be there, I promise." _

Yumi's eyes opened to meet with the morning sun of a new day. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and groaned," What was that all about?"

"Miyamoto-san!" called Urahara from outside the door," It's time to eat! And you have to go to school today, too!" he added in a sing-song tone.

"Coming!" getting out of bed slowly, she then began to change into her uniform, That's the last time I try sleeping in this evil Gigai..." Finally going downstairs, she then leaned against a nearby wall," Urahara-san. I'm only staying for five days so I really don't think it's a good idea for me to be going to school."

He pondered the thought," Perhaps you're right. Well then, you should make your rounds then while Kurosaki-san is out at school!" Without letting her even eat, he pushed her outside the shop.

"Urahara-san!!" whined Yumi. But seeing as that would never work, her yelling was in vain as she sighed, holding her stomach. "I'm so hungry. Why is this Gigai hungry all the time?"

Shaking the feeling off, Yumi walked around Karakura town. It had some sort of strange presence about it...Plus there were a whole lot of spirits in need of Konso (In which Yumi has already done over twenty konso's in the past hour). To spend the time, she ended up humming a simple tune. Unfortunately, her hunger did not listen to her brain.

"Darn it, I'm getting Urahara back for this." Yumi groaned and still walked around. After a few hours, it was seriously dark and Yumi was lost as it is! Looking in an alleyway, a black cat made its way up to her," Oh, Neko-chan!" Crouching down, Yumi pet the small feline as it purred, amber eyes closing in delight. She grinned widely at this and picked the small cat up," are you all alone Neko-cha--I mean Kun. Dang, why do I always assume cats are mostly girls?"

"Because most girls don't know when the guys are _really_ out." answered a low voice from in front of her. Turning her attention forward, she spotted bright and piercing eyes glaring down at her. A black trench hid anything deadly but she just barely saw a glimpse of the barrel of a gun.

"Who are you?" Yumi demanded, getting back up with the cat in her arms," Tell me now."

He shrugged almost mockingly," Sorry, but I can't let out any information on that matter. But maybe you can start helping me by coming this way, Yumiko. That would make my job a whole lot easier."

"Go with you...? And how do you know my name!?" she took a few steps back.

"You know," he started before finally getting a little serious and irritated. His eyes narrowed and bore into her frightened violet ones. For a second, Yumi's flickered to amber, matching his own pair before returning to their original hue.

Eyes softening for a mere second, they returned to a hard stare. Surprised at catching it , Yumi was caught off guard when he suddenly disappeared and came up behind her silently. The point of the gun was pushing slightly at the back of her neck and she forgot to breathe," You ask way too many questions." With the pull of a trigger, a shot rang out and a figure fell to the pavement. A small pool of blood formed and the cat was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Hey, Urahara-san. What did you inject into Yumi anyway?" asked Ichigo, curious as to what he did. Nothing about her really changed, so one has gotta be questioning what the shop keeper did to her.

"It's not life-threatening is that's what you mean."

"**Life-threatening** my ass, Urahara!" he yelled hitting him on the head with a dictionary.

"Ittai! Wow, do teachers seriously give you those heavy text books?" he whined, rubbing his head soothingly.

"This is just a dictionary. The textbooks are _much_ heavier."

"Oh my. What do those teachers do to you," Urahara took his fan trying to ignore his pounding head ache," Well, as for Miyamoto-san...You only have one thing to worry about! I'll take care of the rest!"

Ichigo raised a brow," What do I have to worry about exactly?"

"Leaving her alone at night...And I think you should get going, Kurosaki-san." Urahara suddenly grew serious as Ichigo's eyes widened. He was wondering why she hadn't arrived at the shop yet!

"Hat-and-clogs! When did she leave!?" he demanded, holding the shop keeper up.

"Let's see, six hours ago."

"Shit!" he cursed, letting him go and then running out the door. Urahara pat himself off and fixed himself. Tessai came over to him as well.

Urahara whistled once the substitute Shinigami left," Well, Kurosaki is frighteningly similar to Yumiko-chan!"

"But what did we really inject into her?"

"I would tell you but that would just spoil **everything**! Plus, Akatsu-chan would get mad at me for messing with her work! However, I can tell you one thing," he answered, letting his hat shadow his eyes," She can't come into contact with acertain someone no matter what after what will happen tonight. If she does, then things could get ugly." A playful grin was donned on him and he merely whispered the last few words to himself," _Not that I mind_."

* * *

"Tsk tsk tsk. Well aren't you the popular one lately." said a voice as Yumi's vision opened up. Once again she was in a dark space. Yumi frowned.

"Man, not her again..."

"Who is this, her?" it was another voice though. It was surprisingly familiar as well. In the blackness of the void, the loud flapping of wings and a roar caused everything to light up. The ground became soft with lush green grass and the sky was a cloudless blue. But far in the distance, she spotted a tall snow tipped mountain peak. The beating of wings grew louder and Yumi turned around to see the source.

Her jaw almost dropped and she did not speak for she was in pure shock and almost admiration.

The owner of the voice narrowed its icy blue eyes and seemed to speak. However, its mouth did not move. _Telepathy_, thought Yumi.

It landed to the grass and whet its large claws touched the ground, a circle of ice and fire surrounded it like yin and yang," Have you forgotten who I am? Or have you become speechless at the sight at me?"

Sudden warmth spread around her body, starting from behind her. A red orange plume fell in her sight as a claw clamped itself weakly upon her shoulder and the comfort returned with a feathery touch.

"Do not blame the girl. Blame only the boy that caused her memories to be lost." Yumi dared not turn to meet with its gaze for she already knew. Maybe not in her mind but her heart.

"Kou," she whispered. Her hand shifted up and softly stroked its wing with a gentle touch," Gomen."

A growl emerged from the first visitor but nonetheless, it was almost like a laugh," It seems that she has remembered _something_."

It was silent for a moment before the warmth disappeared and the scenery vanished into black.

_"Do you remember your true name...?"_

* * *

A voice sighed and Yumi groaned," Man, you got yourself in loads of trouble this time." Her eyes opened and she found herself on her futon in Urahara's house. Sitting up, a major headache attacked her (lols) and she put her hand to her neck where a long bandage was wrapped around.

"What the heck hit me?"

"That would be a bullet, smart one." stated a voice bluntly as she turned to see spiky brown hair and amber eyes again near the doorway.

Eyes widening, she backed away a little panicking and pointed accusingly at him," ACK! It's you!!"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms," Yeah, it's me. What's your point?"

"You shot me, that's what!" she shouted. Jeez, she wished she had her sword to lop his head off at the moment right now. As soon as a green striped hat came into view, her eyes narrowed and even in her Gigai her reiatsu raised a considerable amount," Urahara."

Waving his fan, Urahara beamed," Well, how was your sleep?"

"Let's see, I was shot, brought back by some crazy guy, and woke up with said-guy at the door!" Urahara sweat dropped at this and made a gesture for her to calm down.

The other guy sighed and konked her on the head with his fist lightly," Idiot. I'm the only reason that you're alive at the moment now."

Yumi got out of bed quickly and went up to his face," What the hell!? I should be surprised I'm alive from just getting shot by you!"

The guy whistled and even smirked a little," Wow, looks like that syringe did more than you bargained for, Urahara-san."

Next up, Yumi's death glare of doom was concentrated on the shop keeper and held him up by his robes," Urahara Kisuke, you have some explaining to do..."

A Cheshire grin played on his lips and he pulled her hands away with seemingly no difficulty," Let's just say I left you a small little present for you. Who knows, you might just find it a life-saver one day!"

"Then what did Mister I'm-gonna-pull-a-gun-on-you mean by what he said!"

"What the hell did that come from? I have a name too by the way." he noted, turning around," It's Archer and don't forget it." That was the last thing he said before leaving Yumi and Urahara alone.

"Now that he's gone..." Urahara then checked a nearby clock on the wall," I think it's time you went and met a certain someone before a Menos appears!"

"Menos...?" questioned Yumi before realization hit her head on," Menos Grande!? Ugh, Urahara you idiot!" ignoring her pounding headache, she ran out the room and outside where she felt an enormous amount of spirit energy building up near the park. The sky began to crack slightly and hollows filled the air. "Oh Kami I better not be too late..."

* * *

Ichigo and apparently the last Quincy on earth, Ishida, were back to back and surrounded by thirty plus or so large hollows. A large blue bow was kept in Ishida's hands as he shot a few more homing in.

"Ishida, after all of this I'm personally going to kill you for using that damn bait!" shouted Ichigo, slashing a couple more in front.

He smirked nervously," What? Can't handle--" Ishida stopped to see all the hollows stop all signs of movement and turn to the sky.

"What the hell...?" asked Ichigo, seeing a large crack in the sky widened into a large hole. To make things even worse, large black claws ripped the edges of the hole open and a large hollow mask peeped though. Empty eyes, huge body, and a very...VERY long nose. It was like you could skewer five planes on that thing for kami's sake!

The cry of a hollow broke both boy's thoughts as they turned to see a short haired girl with violet eyes holding a recently used pipe (and looking very abused)," Menos...Grande."

"Yumi!? What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo running over to her. Seeing her panting must have given him the hint that she ran the whole way and fought hollows with just with that pipe. Heck, with it so being bent, it was a wonder how it didn't break yet.

She almost smirked," Couldn't let you have all the fun. Anyway...Menos it's THE Hollow. It was created from a whole lot of hollows put together and only the stupid would fight it head on without some idea."

Ishida and Ichigo held panicked glances before growling. Ichigo spoke first," So, what say we do then, Yumi?"

Yumi grinned almost recklessly before popping a soul pill in her mouth and allowing herself to take on Shinigami form (You gotta wonder why she didn't do that earlier);" We beat the crap out of it, that's what!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped when this happened. Want to know why? Well, Yumi's shihaksho was now...Very different from before let's just say...

The usually long sleeves were now cut off near the shoulder, but were tied by a string so than they could be taken off if needed. Instead of hakama pants, it was something like a skirt just a little above her knee with white shorts underneath. Around her wrists, ankles, and upper left thigh were something like black buckles or straps. The sandals on her feet were now dark grey with the same strap pattern and no white tabi socks. However, the most important piece in her whole ensemble was her blade that was now safely on her back, the white sash crossing her left shoulder to her right hip much like how her current captain held his own.

Drawing her sword, a smirk came upon her lips as if ready to call out the name of her blade. Flicking it like liquid silver, Yumi then kept it in front of her horizontally and cut her thumb slightly letting the blood drip and flow onto the steel.

_"Soar across the heavenly sky..."_

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Mana: Man, I left you all on a good cliff huh?

Yumi: Aw, Mana! You left it on the best part!

Archer: It's coming out on the next chapter anyway.

Hitsu: Miyamoto

Yumi: What

Hitsu: …never mind

Mana: -smirks- something tells me he was taking a look at your outfit

Hitsu: I was not!  
Yumi: Taicho…?

Hitsu: I'm out. Bye.

Ichigo: Oi, Toshiro! -Runs after him-

Hitsu: -not stopping- That's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Kurosaki!

Mana: Where did you come from? Anyway, click review and I'll get the next chapter out sooner!


	10. Fire and Flames

Disclaimer: Oh jeez, double digits... Anyways, I don't own Bleach at all, so...yeah.

Get ready for a whole lot of demon art spells! Sorry if I got the incantations wrong. It's just hard to find the right ones. I hope I was close enough though...

_There's a difference between a change of fate and a turn of it..._

* * *

"_Soar across the heavenly sky..._" she whispered as the straps on her wrists and ankles blew off from the pressure, "K--"

Before she could finish her call, at least ten large hollow came up from behind her and stopped her in her tracks. Before she could fully turn around a bullet beat her to the kill. Turning around, Yumi ended up finding none other but the infamous Archer!

He grinned cockily and blew the smoke coming from his gun," Distracted, Yumiko?"

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes and slashed the hollows who were now back in motion with a killing intent," And that's **Yumi** to you Mr.--"

"Aw c'mon! Enough with the nicknames! Damn..." he hissed, enough though that's all that kept him from laughing," If we survive, I'll call ya Yumi if you call me Archer, Deal?"

"Fine, deal." she nodded her head after killing once more and hearing that awful roar again! Yumi glared up at the source only to see that Menos had fully gotten out of its hole," Man, things just get better and better don't they..." Yumi couldn't help but add sarcasm to the situation.

She then ran near an empty part and spotted Ichi and Ishida right there below it. To make things even stranger...

Ichigo's sword was strapped to Ishida's head with some cloth. The Quincy's bow grew so large that, hell; it was taller than Ichigo's blade! And that's saying something. Yumi was just about to run over but something stopped her. A hand gripped her wrist tightly as she turned around to see another person in a Shihakushō slightly similar to hers.

Her eyes widened at who it was as she jumped away with panic in her eyes," You again?"

"Ah, Miyamoto. It's been a while, has it?" said the mysterious woman's voice. Her short dark purple and black hair stood clearly visible. Three small black marks were traced on her face as well as on her back," How's Karakura now that you're not hanging out with Nii-san?"

"Shut up!" she growled and locked swords with the stranger," Why are you back? We settled the score ages ago!"

She raised a brow in amusement," Hey, you can't truly mean that! Besides...This isn't my fault we had to meet again. Blame the person that hired me and my friend to kill you."

Both girls pushed away from each other as the girl came up to Yumi side and sent a kick to her ribs. Seeing this, Yumi then took her sword and used the blunt end to deflect it only to have another blade slide a cut on her abdomen. Crying out slightly, Yumi took her own sword and managed to slash at her opponents arm. Blood dripped heavily from her wound and she stabbed her sword into the soil. Her legs and hands shook and her eyes almost blanked out to the familiar rusty smell of blood on her. Even just the sticky substance slipping through her fingertips was enough for her to go crazy. Shutting her eyes, Yumi took a deep shaky breath and bit her bottom lip. After a few breaths, her violet orbs reopened and there shone a brand new resolve. The ominous red glow of a cero fell dangerously behind her, causing her Shihakushō to flap wildly in the wind.

Grinning in excitement, the stranger slightly licked her blade of the gleaming liquid that ran across on it," Slowing down already, are you?"

Yumi said nothing but then disappeared in a split second, surprising the other and then reappeared behind. Somehow sensing this, Yumi's sword was blocked.

"Shunpo? My my my, if you think you can pull that trick on me then you will get your punishment..."Adding more pressure to her sword, the woman then smirked, _"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Way of Destruction No. 33..."_

At such close proximity, Yumi cursed under her breath with her violet orbs widening at the blue light emitting from the edge of her opponent's blade.

_**"Sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down)!"**_

* * *

"Matsumoto-Fukutaicho. There's been an explosion in the living world and apparently it was between Miyamoto Yumiko and an unidentified enemy. The current sector is in Karakura Town due to lack of incoming data, the points are unknown," A hell butterfly woke up Matsumoto and made her fully sober from last night's drinking party (Who would have guessed it). As soon as the butterfly left, she sprung up from her seat and went to find Renji.

"Where is that idiot!?" she yelled obviously ticked off. Concern coated her words but she froze at the next voice heard.

"What idiot?"

"Matsumoto..."

Make that, voice_s_

The bright haired Fukutaicho laughed nervously," Oh, Kuchiki-Taicho and Hitsugaya-Taicho...! What a coincidence seeing you here!"

"Matsumoto, we're of front of the captain meeting room. Where else would we be after announcements?" started Hitsugaya, already getting annoyed at his vice-captain so early in the week. Plus, with Miyamoto gone, there has been even more paperwork; not that he would complain ever about too much work. The squad ten captain probably just got used to having someone _other _thanMatsumoto to yell at to do paperwork. Heck, at least the younger Shinigami did it! Hitsugaya massaged his temple after Kuchiki-Taicho had left," Alright, what happened? Another hollow attack? Some trouble in Rukongai?"

She gulped before telling him what happened," its Yumi-Chan, Taicho! She was...Well--"

Hitsugaya did not let her finish as he clenched his fists tightly and quickly made his way to figure out who gave her this mission and get answers. Before he was fully out of earshot, she heard her captain say quietly," Miyamoto, you better not die on me..."

* * *

"So," started the girl crossing her arms with a bored look as Yumi coughed up blood while trying to get up from her spot on the ground a good few yards away," You managed to lessen the damage by using Hadō against mine. Man, you got smart in such a short time!"

_"Why are you back? We settled the score ages ago!"_

She raised a brow in amusement," Hey, you can't truly mean that! Besides...This isn't my fault we had to meet again. Blame the person that wants to kill you." Adding more pressure to her sword, the woman then smirked, _"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Way of Destruction No. 33... "_

_At such close proximity, Yumi cursed under her breath with her violet orbs widening at the blue light emitting from her opponent's hand._

_Yumi quickly prepared a spell of her own in hopes of at least giving her a chance," Way of Destruction No. 31... "_

_**"Shakkah**__**ō**__**!"**_

_**"S**__**ō**__**katsui!"**_

"Without incantation as well! I'm impressed, Yumi-Chan."

Yumi growled," Oh save me the tears, will you?" Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth and she wiped it away with her slightly torn and burnt shihaksho. Blood seeped through as she bit her bottom lip and pulled the sleeve off while stifling a cry. Ripping the cloth and tying it around the deep cut in her right arm, she sent her a death glare," You won't be talking too much after I'm done with you, Reisha."

"Ah, have you gotten over your fear of blood already? What a shame," Reisha grinned widely and then took a step forward before a bullet sounded and she found herself with a shallow, yet bleeding, cut on her cheek. Turning her head slightly, her eyes met with Archer's amber orbs. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a thin scowl," Archer, eh? Haven't seen you for a while either."

He remained silent as he lowered his gun and lifted his empty left hand only to point at her with his index finger, whispering an almost silent incantation while she spoke,_ " Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle. Way of Destruction No. 63: __**Raikoh**__**ō**__! (Thunder Roar cannon)!"_

Her eyes widened and her body moved just in time to avoid a direct hit from the huge blast of energy coming from the boy. Yumi's jaw dropped slightly before she remembered to get up. Using her sword for support again, it only aided to keep her up. That blast from Sōkatsui would have probably killed her if she hadn't used Shakkahō. Heck, Yumi didn't even know how she knew that spell in the first place! It just came to her again like back in that forest of huge creepy snakes.

Before she could even say anything to Archer, a large amount of energy was released from behind her. Turning her head swiftly she saw Ichigo on the ground with his sword changing shape and going out of control," Oi, Ichigo!"

"Gah, can't...move...!" he groaned. His body hurt all over and the energy he was producing wasn't really helping. Taking a chance, Yumi bolted for it and ran to her friends' side.

"Hey, get back here--" Archer's warning ran short after Reisha put a sword to the gunner's neck, slightly cutting it in the process.

An almost seductive and bloodlust filled grin broke out on her features;" Don't move, or I'll just lop that head off of you in a heartbeat."

Archer smirked as well and suddenly disappeared from sight and reappeared a couple feet away," I hope you have the moves to back up all that talk. If not..." His eyes were now a brighter gold like a cat ready to pounce on its victim," Then I'll make this quick."

* * *

"Oh god Ichi what...the heck happened?" asked Yumi weakly. Every step closer to him was like having the air choked out of you. _Damn, did he always have this much reiatsu?_, thought Yumi as Ishida had also tried getting close to the orange haired Shinigami. He had almost passed out by now--wait no, scratch that he's out of it now.

"Miyamoto-San is it...?" asked Ishida, also getting out of breath.

"Call me Yumi...but yeah!"

"We need to get that extra energy out of his body, fast!"

Yumi's eyes furrowed before she got an idea and dashed forward, ignoring her body that was desperately crying for rest. But her mind was elsewhere. Stepping on the sword, Yumi felt the sudden rush in negative swirling reiatsu and winced at the pounding pain. Shutting her eyes tightly, she recited a spell:

"_Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Way of Destruction No. 63: __**S**__**ō**__**ren S**__**ō**__**katsui**__ (Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)!" _

She didn't know how she knew that spell or how she managed to even conjure it. But right now, all that mattered was Ichigo getting back to normal. Questions could be asked later. Well, if there was even going to be a later...

Instead of what she was used to seeing Kuchiki-Taicho would unleash, two huge blue fireballs spit out from her hands. Getting an idea, she then focused her energy and did the spell one more time, concentrating it into a steady flow and creating a large pillar of blue fire.

Ishida, after a moment of hesitation, jumped in as well and let loose arrows about the size of a freaking bald eagle (lol I didn't know what else to compare it to).

After a minute, Ichigo felt the sudden change and stared up to see the cause," What the heck are you two doing!?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" yelled Ishida, ignoring the Shinigami," If we don't both survive this, we won't have each other to beat up. Survive so I can beat on you, Kurosaki Ichigo!! And try to beat me, too, Kurosaki Ichigo!!"

"H-Hey, your arm's all bloody!" yelled Ichigo once more looking at Ishida. When he looked at Yumi, eyes brown eyes widened even more. Her hand was getting slightly burned from the Kido and she was already critically injured from her previous fight," And Yumi--!"

"I can't have you dying on me, Ichigo," she interrupted swiftly, trying to ignore the searing pain in her palms and the blood soaking through her clothing, "No matter what...I **won't** let any of my friends die, ever! I swear on this sword and the life that wields it," seeing his shocked and worried expression, Yumi smiled a little and sent him a reckless look in her eyes," Besides, my Taicho--no, add Rukia-- would kill me if they found out that I let you die without trying!"

The shot of blue fire waned and the final arrow was shot. Falling to his knees, Ishida then looked to the sky in sadness. Yumi knew little about the Quincy, but she did know about their pride. His was probably shattered almost completely.

Ichigo grinned wearily and sheepishly at Yumi. As a response, she sent him a thumbs up along with a weak smile before collapsing to the ground--a large pool of crimson forming beneath her.

"Yumi!"

* * *

**_Omake Theatre_**

Mana: ...

Ichigo: ?

Mana: ... -cries- Ichi, I think I'm starting to get writers block!

Ichigo: Oh hell no! After what you did to Yumi, you're not getting a break now!

Yumi: -grunts- I'm...gonna kill you...AFTER I kill Reisha! Why the hell did you add ANOTHER OC!? Archer was enough!

Archer: Hey!

Mana: I needed to add another bad guy/ girl! I couldn't have just a hollow come in and do cero

Menos: -roars-

Mana: ...I thought Ichigo sent him packing...

Everyone: -blinks- RUNNNNN!

Mana: REVIEW PLS!! GAHHH -dodges cero by a centimeter- REVIEW DAMN IT!


	11. Howl to the Moon! The Retrieval Mission

Disclaimer: Jeez this chapter is gonna be DEEP. I admit, I got some ideas from the Diamond Dust manga chapter and Ichigo's words in episode 109 but I changed 'em a little. No, I do not own Bleach, it governs over me (Which I don't really mind). Man I want to watch Diamond dust sooo much…Well, and the third movie coming out…

I also just noticed how these two chapters, ten and eleven, are kind of similar...Well, if I said any more on how that would ruin the whole thing so you can read on.

**Reviews chapter ten:**

Allie (It was a good review, don't worry! )

**arisa0** (Yay arigato!)

**SaiyukiSucker **(XD I'll try not to get writers block)

**hyourin-kusabana** (4Ever loyal reviewer other than my sis lol)

I just decided to put ppls users who review since I felt bad about never responding (Sry, I know it's hard to believe but I just figured out how to reply recently since I don't play around with FF that much. Ack how embarrasing XD So I'll just reply on the chapters)

* * *

"Yamamoto-Taicho," started Hitsugaya on his knees in the captain's meeting room. Both were alone and the first division's captain had his back turned on the tenth.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"I would like to ask you an important matter on a division member that has gone missing--Miyamoto Yumiko."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember," he started, finally facing Hitsugaya with old eyes. But something in them made it seem like he was hiding something," She was sent to the human world alone."

"Yes but...I would like to know who addressed the mission solely to her." he answered, trying to stay as calm as possible. For some odd reason, he just wanted to shout the question out bluntly--far from what he was expected to do. Especially in front of the First Division Captain of the Gotei 13 Protection Squads of the Seireitei.

The old man sighed and looked at him seriously," It was I who sent her."

"Then please allow me to go to the human world and assist in backing up Miyamoto."

"No."

Teal eyes widened and a rise in reiatsu occurred (As well as a drop in room temperature). Quickly seeing what was happening; Hitsugaya calmed down his zanpakto and looked away. Shame and a shred of sadness (-cough cough- and reluctance -cough cough-) still flickered its tiny flame in those orbs of his. Highly Interested, Yamamoto popped a question that caused the young captain to tense and stare up in shock.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro...What is she to you?"

* * *

"Urahara, what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Rukia, trying to get to Yumi who was conveniently brought to his shop to tend to her fatal wounds. Yumi wasn't as lucky as Ichigo, who only escaped with that little Reiatsu accident," We need to start kido on her fast--"

"I'm afraid that would only kill her faster, Kuchiki-san," interrupted Urahara and she shut up immediately in bewilderment.

"Kill her faster--what happened to her?" demanded Ichigo, getting worried about the girl who saved him (Ishida left right after he got off the ground without a word).

"You see, her fight before she saved Kurosaki-san was more dangerous than she thought. Her opponent's blade was poisoned."

Rukia gave it thought for a moment," But we can cure that easily--"

"The deadly part about this poison is that it is specially Kido based. Anything that has to do with reiatsu with only mutate the poison and make it worse than it already is," he answered gravely," The best thing we can do is treat her physical injuries, drain some poison, and hope that her immune system will fight them off."

Sighing, he then took a hold of her worn shihaksho and undid some of it to make it loose. Rukia was about to shove him off but then saw him take another syringe with a mysterious dark red and black liquid and poke it in her neck near her collarbone gently.

Rukia tilted her head slightly in disinclined curiosity," What was that for?"

"If we don't stop the bleeding, she'll die within the span of an hour max," he explained, putting the needle into a separate bag to throw," And this is the most effective way without using dangerous kido."

Not even a minute after Yumi was injected with the substance, her body jerked and thrashed around on the futon wildly, clutching onto the sheets tightly so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her forehead began to sweat and she let out small painful cries. The wrappings around her chest let out an almost invisible red and black mist as the wounds began to close. The same happened to her other injuries but the pain just kept on getting worse.

Rukia and Ichigo panicked. She sent a death glare to the shop keeper who, surprisingly, looked at the battering Shinigami regretfully," The problem is that it is also the most painful choice we have. Hold her down, Kurosaki-san..." After that, he stood and left the room, but not before muttering one thing," Gomen, Yumiko-chan."

Ichigo bent over her and pinned her down on the futon by her shoulders, trying to calm her down with a soft tone," Yumi,"

Her hands shot up and almost clawed at his back with her nails. Ichigo winced, knowing those would leave marks, but didn't move. He wouldn't let her go through this alone.

"Toshiro..." she whispered painfully as Ichigo blinked in puzzlement. Yumi whimpered again and thrashed beneath the substitute Shinigami.

Rukia, who was left confused, then held a stare of sadness at Yumi.

"Don't die on us now."

* * *

"What is she to me..." murmured Hitsugaya in thought as he walked around the cherry blossom trees. It's not like it was a really hard question when he heard it. He was even about to wave it off as if it was nothing...but. The time she tried to say goodbye to him came to mind as well. Hitsugaya shook his head," Great. Now I'm going soft."

A cherry blossom petal landed right in front of him as he remembered that It was right near where he last saw Yumi. The way she talked and laughed...

Snapping to his senses he stopped only to have his face smothered in a certain Fukutaicho's bountiful chest. "M-Matsumoto!"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho!?" exclaimed a surprised Matsumoto who then released her captain from her breasts' _clutches_," I wonder why you're so red!"

"I am not red!" he yelled, covering the lower half of his face with his hand. He really was red though, he hated to admit that," D-Did you finish the paperwork on your desk?"

"Ano..." she began to fumble over words but noticed something strange. '_Taicho was stuttering? He must of really been in thought...Wait a second'_, thought Matsumoto as she smiled," Were you thinking of Yumi-Chan?"

"No," he answered quickly and turned to leave," Just finish the damn paperwork!"

She rolled her eyes and grinned," I never knew you would be so difficult at such a time."

* * *

"'Go back', huh..." whispered Rukia wistfully. She looked out the window from the top floor of school while everyone else was at gym, including Ichigo. Remembering Yumi back at the store, her frown deepened. "It's soon, isn't it?"

_**After school**_

"Ichigo!" called out Rukia before Ichigo left for home. It was after school so everyone was leaving anyway.

"Huh? Hey, Rukia. What's wrong?" asked Ichigo, stopping in his tracks and facing her," Is it a hollow?"

She took in a sharp breath before looking down and grasping her arm almost for comfort," No, but..."

"No? What is it?"

"It's...nothing. Never mind." she answered unenthusiastically. It was silent before Ichigo's calm voice broke the silence.

"You're...acting kinda weird today. Did something happen?"

"Well..."

* * *

**On this lonely plain**

**I stand alone**

**Waiting,**

**Waiting for something**

**The problem is**

**I don't know what it is**

_It's cold. Really cold. My body hurts...and I can't move. _

_I can't hear anything._

_Is that supposed to be?_

_This is really strange..._

**Oh, now I remember**

**A voice**

**Calling my name in the darkness**

**Your voice is why I linger here for**

**The reason I remain alone**

**Here in that same darkness**

_Is this where I think it is?_

_Am I..._

_No,_

_It feels different_

**Yes, I remember**

**It's...**

_The place I wait_

_Standing alone in the shadows_

_This empty plain I call_

_**My Heart**_

* * *

Yumi's eyes fluttered open slowly to meet with a familiar ceiling. It just...wasn't expected. She tried to sit up but her chest and arm began to ache," Ow...Wait, I'm alive?"

"Yes, Miyamoto-san. You're alive and well." spoke the voice of the shop-keeper who had appeared out of nowhere (Again)," How was your sleep?"

"It was--! It was..." She was about to yell at him, but when she tried to remember, it hurt. A lot. Yumi remained silent and Urahara smiled a little.

"I'm surprised that you made such a quick recovery! Of course, all the poison isn't gone from your system but you should be alright." he explained, yawning a bit.

"Wait, what about Ichigo?" she asked worriedly.

Urahara fanned himself," He's quite alright...as of now at least. I think it's time that he met someone."

Yumi tilted her head slightly and frowned," Meet someone? Who?"

"Let's just say it's someone close to Kuchiki-san...and if no one hurries, then she won't be in the human world for very longer I'm afraid."

Her eyes widened as she shot out of bed and grabbed her sword before racing past him.

"My my, I hope she doesn't push herself too hard. Something bad just might happen, ne," he started without turning around to the black cat behind him," Yoruichi-san?"

* * *

Running through Karakura, Yumi didn't go far before feeling a recognizable reiatsu nearby. Praying to Kami that she was wrong, she ran towards the source and caught up to familiar bright hair. Even with the lights being so dim at this hour, he was still visible. Not wanting to get caught, Yumi sprinted and then jumped quietly to a branch in a nearby tree. She was careful not to make a sound and made her reiatsu so low it resembled a speck of dust.

"Rukia, don't be an idiot, wearing that human expression on your face!" yelled the voice, slashing his sword down. Yumi bit her lip and dug her nails into her arm to keep herself from jumping in right then. The Shinigami managed to scratch her cheek, making blood flow from the cut.

Before he made another move, a blue arrow stopped him as he turned to see a certain classmate of Rukia and Ichigo's.

"I don't think you should be treating a lady like that."

"You...Can see us? Who are you?" he demanded, turning to face the blue haired man.

"A classmate. That's all. But to make matters better, I guess I'll tell you."

The bright haired man grinned, gripping his sword tightly," Really? What's the occasion?"

"Ishida Uryuu. Remember it well," he said and clicked his glasses up," Because it is the name of the man who will defeat you."

A few mere moments was all he needed for Ishida to go down with blood on the ground. Heck, if Yumi wasn't friends with him, she would have laughed at how fast he was taken down. But once she saw him making his move towards Rukia again, her gaze hardened.

* * *

"Man, where is she? It's already midnight..." groaned Ichigo, just finishing up in the bathroom. Right when he had a hand on the door, he heard a muffled cry. Blinking for a second, he bent down only to see Kon duck taped to the back of the toilet seat.

"Oi, Kon. What the hell are you doing back there?"

Kon thrashed about from the tape as if trying to say something. Unfortunately (Or fortunately), the tape was also on his mouth. Taking his hand, Ichigo pulled him off and placed him in his room. Ripping of the tape on his mouth, Ichigo waited.

"Yeoooooooooooooooooooooooouch!" screamed Kon but Ichigo covered his mouth quickly but threw him on the door while covering his nose. Kon tried jumping on Ichigo but he stopped when air freshener sprayed on him.

"Damn Kon, you stink!"

"N-Nee-san!" he whined as Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, Kon. Explain. Where is Rukia?"

* * *

_'Clang!'_

To the Shinigami's surprise, a younger one crossed swords beneath him. The gleam of her blade shone with the moonlight against the cold metal.

"Y-You...?" he stuttered, his sword almost loosening out of his grip.

"It's been a while," she muttered quietly, slowly lifting her head to meet his eyes," Abarai Renji!"

"Yumi? You know Renji?" asked Rukia, obviously confused about the whole conversation now opening up.

Yumi held her stance with her sword being supported by the back of her palm. The weight was incredible and the soreness of her body wasn't helping. Taking a glance at Ishida, her eyes narrowed," Renji. Why are you here?"

"To bring Kuchiki Rukia back to Soul Society for breaking laws." he explained, pressing down on his blade again.

She winced but pushed back up," And what felony did she commit?"

"Giving her powers to a human," Seeing Yumi's surprised look he frowned slightly," I take it you know this human then?" Yumi remained silent but Renji knew her better. He shook his head and closed his eyes," Miyamoto Yumiko. You will be sentenced with aiding of this Shinigami and raising your blade against the Taicho and Fukutaicho of the sixth division. If this continues..." he stopped and slashed down with all his might," You'll die!"

Yumi jumped away just in time to escape the attack but not in time enough to avoid getting a scratch on the cheek. She looked at Kuchiki Byakuya who merely had his eyes closed. Yumi clentched her sword tightly and stood in front of Rukia.

"Yumi, just run! I'll say that I tricked you into keeping me away from them. You can't fight him!" She yelled, tugging a bit on her sleeve.

"Rukia, don't you think it's too late for that? Both Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya have just seen my offence! But even so," she whispered quietly as Rukia stopped. Yumi turned to meet her with a smile," I'm not just going to hand you over. We're friends, even though we just met a couple days ago...Right?"

At the end, her voice was almost hopeful as Rukia responded with a small smile of her own and a nod, as frightened as she was right now. Facing Renji again, Yumi sent him a reckless smirk.

"So, don't you think for a second that I'm still the same Yumi from a few days ago, Renji," she said, her sword heating up," Because I might not be able to control myself!" Her figure suddenly disappeared, causing Renji to momentarily lower his guard. Taking her sword, Yumi then slashed at him from behind. Unfortunately, he read this and blocked it. Seeing this, Yumi released a large and concentrated amount of reiatsu straight across his back. The cloth of his uniform ripped and some blood soaked through. Renji was surprised at this. Just her reiatsu was able to cut him! Was...Damn. She wasn't kidding. This definitely isn't the same little Yumi from a couple of days ago.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" he yelled, slashing upwards and cutting through flesh. Blood spurt through her left shoulder, stopping her movements. Her arm began to feel both numb and pounding with pain.

The cloth of her Shihaksho was getting stained even more and her other wounds, mainly the one on her abdomen, began to open up. She dropped to her knees, holding her shoulder and trying to stop the bleeding," Crap."

Renji slung his sword over his shoulder and scoffed," If you just listened to me, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Damn it." her vision began to get dark and blurry. '_Shoot...Not again'_, she thought and fell on all fours now, blood dripping to the concrete. Yumi tried gripping on her sword but Renji had stepped on the blade as she winced when trying to lift it.

"Stop, now." he ordered almost softly.

"Yumi...!" started Rukia, unable to cry out louder.

"Renji, get off...my sword." she demanded weakly, trying to tug back, but his foot was in place.

He glared," Not until you stop! Yumi, you're killing yourself! What will Hi--"

"Don't say his name!" she shouted loudly enough to startle him. Her shoulders, despite the immense pain shooting throughout her body, shook slightly and she looked down to the hard concrete," Don't..."

Yumi's eyes felt heavy, as did her body as she fought to stay awake. Hearing an almost inaudible sigh, another pair of footsteps was heard.

"Miyamoto Yumiko. As of today, you are under arrest of the Soul Society. And so, your blade shall be silenced." stated the voice of none other than Kuchiki-Taicho. Renji then took his foot and kicked it out of Yumi's hands.

This is bad. Everything hurts and she was losing herself to the darkness in her vision. Her hand reached out to her lonely sword that was still out of reach. It was almost as if the blade was crying to its wielder frantically, needing the comfort and warm familiar hold of the girl. In a matter of moments, the blade shattered under Renji's and Yumi's eyes blanked out for a whole minute. Devoid of all emotion and it was as if she had...died. But a dim light returned and her arms gave out from beneath her, causing her to lay on the cold ground.

Byakuya turned around," Abarai, we're taking her back."

"Hai..." he answered quietly. Just as he was about to kneel down to take the young Shinigami, a large amount of spiritual energy was blasted in the street. At the same time the familiar sound of footsteps began to wake Yumi. Turning her head slightly, she saw that orange head of hair that she was just waiting to see.

'You're late, Baka.' she wanted to speak but her voice did not work.

"You, did you do that?" asked Ichigo, anger hinting in his calm voice.

"And if I did?" replied Renji, getting back up.

"Well then," started Ichigo, drawing his sword from his back," Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm the one who will bring you down."

* * *

_If fate is a wheel,_

_Then we are the sand that is crushed between the cogs._

_We cannot do anything. And yet we try anyway._

_It is a power that corrupts a person's mind, Both Body and Soul._

_The blade our hearts create--_

_We reach out to grasp its hilt so desperately with our hands._

_Even when we cannot protect the ones close to us_

_The things we cherish most_

_And the ones we love_

_If this is the pure and honest truth, then I wonder_

_The ability to crush one's fate must look like a blade shattering before one's eyes._

_We are helpless,_

_Mindlessly trying to recollect those pieces and bring them together again._

_It is those who have been corrupted by this power that destroy themselves._

_Those who fight to protect._

_Who fight for their important person_

_People that fight against fate_

_Those Souls are what make up the wheel_

* * *

"Ichigo!" cried out a voice. Yumi groaned and her violet eyes opened slightly. She managed to see Rukia get slammed into a pole," Renji, let me go! Ichigo is--"

"Rukia, what the hell has gotten into you!?" he growled and pointed somewhere," He's dead! If you even touch him, your sentence will have another twenty years put on it!"

"So what!?" she argued, her eyes shone suspiciously," I...I was the one who cause him to go through with this!!"

It was silent between the two as Yumi turned to see Ichigo lying down on the ground. His body had two deep gashes on his shoulders as far as she could see. She turned again, lifting herself off the ground and dragged herself back to her now useless and broken blade.

"Tell me, Renji! Is it so bad to go to him? Tell me!"

"So you are saying," started Byakuya," That even if your crime increases, you still want to be at the side of this...boy?" He took a step towards Ichigo and looked down," I see...He does closely resemble _him_."

A hand then shot forward and gripped on his hakama pants," What are...you saying about me being dead? Resembling somebody...? Don't be moving the conversation ahead without me!"

"Ichi...go." murmured Yumi weakly. He sent her a worried glance. '_Damn. I knew she shouldn't of come with her injuries'_, he thought and then looked back at Byakuya.

"Let go."

"Sorry, I can't hear you," replied Ichigo," Look at my face if you're gonna say something."

"That guy..." stuttered Renji quietly, surprised that he managed to stay alive this long and _still_ talk back; especially to his captain!

Byakuya's gaze changes and he turns towards Ichigo," Oh?" Yumi recognized that look and tried getting up as fast as possible," It looks to me that you don't want that arm of yours anymore, boy."

Before Yumi or Ichigo could blink, Rukia had run up to him and kicked his hand away from her brother's hakama. Ichigo's eyes looked almost betrayed and hurt as he spoke," Rukia...What the hell--"

"Filthy human!" she yelled, silencing him and Yumi," How dare you grab my brother's Shihakushō like that! Know your place, boy!" Turning around, she then lowered her voice, resembling her brother's stoic tone," Let us go to the Soul Society, Nii-sama. This boy's action opened up my eyes. I will atone for my crimes."

"Rukia, don't--!" protested Yumi but her injuries stopped her from continuing. She walked forward towards Renji and passed Yumi without a second glance.

Ichigo began to snap," Oi, matte! What are you talking about, Ruki--" Renji kicked his back and pushed him back down on the pavement, gaining a pained grunt of Ichigo.

"Renji, stop!" cried out Yumi, eyes shining in a way that made Ichigo's and Renji's hearts sink," If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me instead--"

"Fool," Byakuya suddenly appeared right next to where Yumi laid. To everyone's surprise, the Kuchiki knelt down and held her chin up to meet his eyes ans he whispered," To hurt yourself for others may scar you, but it inflicts scars the people close to you even more."

His words sunk deep. He let go on her chin and then picked her up bridal style. Turning to Renji, he added," We're taking her with us. She will be imprisoned within the Soul Society along with Kuchiki Rukia."

"Iie, let me go...!" she hissed weakly, but she was too tired to thrash about.

"Yumi!" shouted Ichigo but Renji pushed him back down.

"Shut up and stop making things worse for them, dobe (AN: Dumbass)!"

"There is no point in dealing the final blow. He will die eventually and she will as well before we get to Seireitei for her treatment. As such, Miyamoto Yumiko will not require punishment." answered Rukia, closing her eyes and ignoring Ichigo's pleading eyes.

"Is this...Is this some kind of joke, Rukia!?" he yelled once more, beginning to strain his voice," Look at me, damn it!"

Sensing that he was trying to get up, Rukia roared," Don't move!" He stopped," Don't you dare move one step from there...!" Yumi was about to say something but the pain was too much and her vision was getting hazy. "If you try to follow me...I..." she turned to look at Ichigo, her eyes filled with tears," I will never forgive you...!" Rukia turned back around and continued," You're going to die. So just lie there and try to live a little longer."

_'Pit. Pat. Pit.'_

Rain began to fall upon the Shinigami. A sound that silenced any spoken word. The rain mixed with the growing red puddles on the ground making a river of crimson flow down.

"Very well. I shall leave the human to die with his last breath. With my two attacks, I have completely shattered the soul's two fatal areas, the Chain link and the soul sleep," answered Byakuya, taking a hand off the hilt of his sword and beginning to walk away, "And as for Miyamoto..." He studied her features. Ragged and slow breathing was accompanied by deep wounds causing blood to flow on his Shihakushō. Yumi stared at him for a fleeting moment, her eyes relaying what she was meaning to say to the captain without words. Once again, Byakuya shocked everyone else by kneeling down once more and letting Yumi down to lean against the railing on the sidewalk.

"Kuchiki...Taicho?" stuttered Renji, again dumbfounded.

Before he stood up once more, Yumi grasped the sleeve of his shihaksho weakly. He didn't say anything but made sure she had her small fingers around what was left of her sword. Leaning over, he whispered something in her ear and then left to his Fukutaicho's side," Renji."

"H-Hai!" he answered, walking a few steps away. Taking his released sword, Renji concentrated and then plunged it into an invisible portal," Unlock!" A door suddenly appeared out of thin air. The shinigami walked through first. Once it was Rukia's turn, she stepped through slowly.

"Ruki...a." Yumi tried speaking but more blood began to seep through. Another wound opened up from the movement of Byakuya putting her down," Don't...!"

Hell butterflies flew about wildly around her head before returning to their owners.

As the doors began to close, she gave one final glance behind her before it shut completely. The rain crashed down heavier against the three bodies currently on the ground.

Yumi grit her teeth and began to move," Rukia..."

"Damn it...Damn it!" he began to shout with his still weak voice," I got...protected again...!" His fist collides with the wet ground. The broken blade of his zanpakto lay in front of him.

"Ichigo!" she called out worriedly, using the last reserves of her strength, Yumi ignored that pain raging throughout her body and began to crawl towards him. Before she could take a full foot forward, however, her body gave out from underneath her and she fell on her chest. The injury on her abdomen caused her to whimper in the rain and her sword clattered once again out of reach.

"Yumi?" asked Ichigo, turning his head to where her body lay. The red puddle beneath her widened and she did not even move a finger. "O-Oi, Yumi!"

The only answer he got was the soft cruel hiss of the falling rain.

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Yumi: You are so evil

Mana: Yeah, I know.

Ichigo: So, what's Toshiro gonna say about that? So far you've been giving her a beating

Mana: I guess so...

Yumi: ...She's thinking...

Ichigo: That can't be good

Mana: HEY! Oh, by the way... Where's Archer?

Everyone: -cricket cricket-

Anyways...yeah. This chapter was supposed to have come out sooner and come out better... Unfortunately it didn't. My computer with microsoft didn't work and my notepad version isn't updated. So I'm pretty much typing this blind. -sigh- Reviews are loved. Seriously, they're loved and they help me get these chapters out (Plus it motivates me to learn how to operate a mac. Yeah I have to learn how to use a mac now...It's so confusing!

Let's see, since people HAVE been reviewing, I'll give a small hint to what comes next. Listen to Mi Bolero del Fuego on youtube. Dj4's version. And, a quote that might have something to do with the next. Well, that or it's totally irrelevant. It's up to you! lol:

**"When all else fails, break some stuff to vent. When _that_ fails, then smack your lawyer."**


	12. Resolve of the Heart

* * *

Would You Love Me If You Knew What I was?-Chapter Twelve: Resolve of the Heart

Number twelve. Ya know, I just noticed that this is my longest story lol. Now that's what I call weird... ;-; Well, I'd be updating Broken Thread but I'm getting so much more love on this Fic

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach OR the Characters in this...Well, except Archer, Yumi, and a few other OC's I might add.

Beta: None so far. Personally, I really dunno what the beta is all about. lol who wants to be first? I'll make ya some brownies! -grins-

Sorry, this chapter is kind of like a...filler, if you would like to put it that way. There isn't much detail so, yeahh...-sweatdrop- I had to rush it since I gots more reviews that I love AND school is next month. Bummer. Well, I'm off to take a shower! My dog slobbered all over me :P

Reviewers:

**haruhi kurokami**- Gods thanks for the review. As for the thing you were asking about, I'd love to...If you'd send it to my email (Since I don't know it and stuffs. -sweatdrops-) My email is on my homepage!

**Kouyan**- Kya Rukia fan, ne? I wonder what I should do with the Kuchiki...(I'll be nice lols)

* * *

_It's warm_

_That's weird..._

_Just a minute ago my whole body hurt_

_Did I die?_

_Heh, what a morbid thought_

_I wonder what happens when a Shinigami dies._

_Come to think of it_

_Is it supposed to feel like this?_

_I actually kind of...like it_

_Nah, that's probably my imagination_

* * *

Yumi's eyes opened to meet with a certain pair of amber orbs. After only a second of silence, Yumi literally screamed and sat up, hitting her head against his.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" demanded Archer, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

"W-What the hell were you doing hovering over me so close!?" she shouted.

He rolled his eyes," What did you think I was going to do, kiss you!? Please."

"Why you..." Yumi was about to beat the living heck out of him for his remark. Unfortunately, her wounds began to pound again as she placed a hand to her left shoulder. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she stared at her hands," Wait...I'm still alive?"

"Yes, you're still very much alive; although, if you move too much then the poison will spread even further in your system. Luckily, most of it was washed out when you were practically bleeding to death," he repeated matter-of-factly," By the way, your robe is slipping."

Looking at herself, she saw a white robe that had already slipped down her shoulders because of moving too much. Her stomach was wrapped again. On her shoulders were also patches of cloth, securing the gashes from before. The good thing is that there were some wrappings around her chest (Like how swordswomen, excluding Matsumoto, do it), but that still didn't stave off the fact that the robe was slipping.

"PERVERT!" she screamed and turned her body swiftly away while crossing her arms over her chest. It was quiet before Yumi heard a sigh and the sound of Archer getting up. The warm feeling of a jacket being draped over her shoulders caused her to turn around to look at him.

"There, at least you have something to cover yourself up with..." he said, scratching the back of his head as if embarrassed.

She smiled and slightly blushed, surprising herself," Thanks..."

"Sorry for being such a jerk. It's just that you remind me so much of—" Noticing where this was going, he stopped and shut up.

Yumi tilted her head curiously," Reminded you of who?"

Archer shook his head and stood to go to the door," It's nothing. Forget what I said..."

"Tell me!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Archer--"

"Will you shut up? It's none of your damn business, got it!?"

When he shouted, his breathing was heavy and he turned around to face Yumi.

His eyes were narrowed and flashed an angry gold. Yumi's eyes widened, in both fear from the look in his eyes and from the impact of what she had just heard. Her body slightly trembled, despite being frozen in place at the moment. Heck, she didn't even hear the ear shattering scream of Ichigo in the nearby room. All that mattered to her right now was Archer--or should I say, what he just said.

He frowned and his eyes reverted to that of a hurt kitten ridden with something akin to the guilt of scratching its owner by accident. Looking down to the floor, he continued after slapping his forehead.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

Hitsugaya's hand moved at a steady pace, writing and filling out forms that he was entrusted with. A knock was then heard at the door, however, interrupting his work," Come in."

"Taicho!" greeted Matsumoto excitedly," How was that meeting?"

"It was fine. Now, what?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the papers on his desk. Matsumoto sent him a confused look before shaking her head and coming in slowly.

"Oh, nothing. Just dropping off some files on your desk..." she then went to her desk and purposely pulled out two sake bottles from beneath the table," I'll just take these to the third division, then!"

The captain sighed and took a small sip from his tea before continuing on with his work," Whatever; just put them over there. I'll get to them later." he answered, stopping her in her tracks. Now that never happened before. Usually, he would yell at her and say,' Matsumoto, don't leave your paperwork here!' or 'Stop slacking and drinking sake all the time!' Something was definitely wrong with him and Matsumoto wouldn't stop until it was fixed. The question was how she was going to do it without getting frozen first...

A thought came to her though as she smiled and left one bottle of sake on the protégé's desk with a grin," Well, if you're going to stay here doing work forever, then at least have something other than tea to drink! Besides, I need to get more tea tomorrow. Bye, Taicho!" Matsumoto then left quickly before he could reject the alcohol. He rubbed his temple in irritation but then took a glance at the bottle.

Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya stood up to get a cup. One cup wouldn't hurt. It's not like anyone is watching anyway.

* * *

"...The only one that can save Kuchiki-san is him and him alone." finished Urahara, looking at the orange tuft of hair staring up at him with a shocked gaze. He had just begun to explain what had happened to him as well as Ishida.

Ichigo gave off a pained and forced smirk," Only me, huh? What's that supposed to mean!?" his face turned to an angry scowl and his hazel eyes darkened," What can I do? Rukia has gone back to the Soul Society! How the hell am I supposed to go after her!? How am I supposed to save her!?"

Urahara fell silent as he kept his eyes on the teen beating himself up with blame. It was a pretty sad site, he had to admit...

"I can't..." he trailed off quietly. The fading image of Rukia disappearing appeared in his mind and his voice boomed," I can't damn it!"

"You really think there isn't a way?" asked Urahara, surprising Ichigo and caused him to jump up.

"Is there? Please tell me! We have to save Rukia now!"

"Of course I'll tell you! But I have one condition." he chirped, pointing his finger towards him.

"Condition?"

"Yes, for ten days starting now, study fighting with me."

"St-Study!? What the hell!? We don't have any time for that! We don't even know when Rukia will be killed!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed, focused on the easygoing Urahara," Forget that, we gotta get to Soul Society now and save Ruki--"

The shop keeper scoffed," How naive." Within a second, Ichigo found himself on the ground with Urahara's cane at his forehead. For a moment he thought he had seen the point of a blade dangerously close to his face. "I'm trying to tell you. The way you are now, you won't do any good there in Soul Society." His eyes were no longer kind nor held its usual joking manner," I at least thought that you would understand my point by letting you fight them. You're weak. Going into enemy territory like that is called suicide."

"For once, he's damn right on speaking information." added a voice from the doorway. Both men turned to see Yumi already up with a black jacket draped on her shoulders with her hands pulling it close," You wouldn't last a second there with the way you are now."

"So what do you suggest? I'm telling you, Rukia could be executed any time--"

"Actually..." Yumi trailed off," They give each soul a grace period of about...A month, right Urahara?"

"Exactly! Just train with me, and I'll have you there. It takes a while to open the gate, so about ten days of torturing you, and thirteen days to get there and back. Simple, yes?" answered Urahara with his grin growing dangerously sadistic.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes," Will I be stronger in ten days?"

"But of course! If you want to save Kuchiki-san with all your heart. The strength of your feelings and the resolve of the heart is stronger than iron. Throw away all of your doubts," he said," For ten days can you play a game of life and death with me?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them," Do you need to ask?"

Urahara nodded and turned to Yumi," Well, Miyamoto?"

"...Yes." she replied after a short silence. In her violet eyes shone a resolve that was only rivaled by Ichigo's," I'll do whatever it takes to bring Rukia back."

"And I as well," interrupted a voice. Archer stood beside Yumi and smirked," Wherever the brat goes, I'll follow."

Yumi sent him a playful glare in response," You better not hold me back."

"Well then," the shopkeeper so gleefully said," Let us begin!"

* * *

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Yumi's voice echoed within the large space beneath Urahara Shoten. It was a rocky training ground with small trees, although dead.

Urahara smiled," Well someone appreciates this place. Anyway! First I'll give Miyamoto-san some pointers since Kurosaki-san needs more...hands-on help."

"Oi, I heard that!" yelled Ichigo, still out of it since Yumi 'accidentally' shoved him down the opening that was how high up? Whoops.

"Since your blade has been silenced, you'll need to get its 'voice' back."

Her head tilted," How?"

Archer raised his hand with a bored expression on his face," That's where I come in."

"Yeah? Alright how do I--" her sentence was cut short when his gun was right in front of her face with smoke already coming out from the point. The shot was already taken? So where's the bullet...? A stinging pain was felt on her left cheek and her crimson friend returned as a cut. Several meters away, a boulder was reduced to gravel behind her.

He grinned a Cheshire grin," We'll...You'll just have to find out then."

A few destroyed boulders and bullets later, Yumi fell to her knees after literally being thrown into the side of a mountain. She wiped the small line of blood away from the corner of her lip and used the sheath of her blade for support. Archer yawned a couple yards away and stretched.

Yumi growled," Is this seriously going to get my powers back?" He was silent for a moment before sighing and suddenly reappearing in front of her, his gun right near her heart.

"I told you before. Only if you don't die first."

Her eyes widened when the single shot was fired off. Letting out a scream was her first instinct but her throat went dry. Everything was getting dark and she managed to see a glimpse of a pristine white haori a familiar squad number. The persons back was fading, however. Her hand shot out towards him but to no avail.

**"Baka"**

_'What the...'_

**"Looks like you need my help again, silly girl."**

_'I don't!'_

**"Think about it. You're weak and do not deny it. Without me you couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone that Abarai Renji."**

_'You...interfered with the fight, didn't you!?'_

**"Don't take it the wrong way. Besides, you need me."**

_'No I don't. H-Hey, I know what you're thinking and don't you dare… Stop it!'_

**"Too late, kit"**

Yumi skid to stop, blood still dripping profusely from the wound in her chest. Her head was down and brown hair shadowed her eyes. Archer stared seriously at her and readied his gun.

"It's about time you woke up. Now I can stop holding back."

She chuckled almost darkly and met his gaze with one violet eye and the other a blood lust filled amber," Oh? You don't seem all that confident inside, boy."

A bead of sweat trailed off his brow and a reckless smile was added," Damn Daichi, you had your work cut out for you."

With the click of his gun, he began walking towards his opponent as she did the same, drawing her broken blade out from its sheath. She took a small glance at it and shrugged while continuing with her pace. Archer chuckled a little.

"Someone seems relaxed about this."

'Yumi' stopped and so did he. With a smirk, her hand covered her right eye, the one that remained violet. "I may not be able to do this for long, with this puny kit interfering, but that will be more than enough time to kick your ass into place." Once finished, something dark began to materialize over that area. The eye darkened, becoming tainted amber and threatening as its counterpart.

At this point, Archer said the only thing that deemed appropriate at the time.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: By the word,'kit', it's not essentially the box kit. It's more like a nickname for Yumi by her subconscious. If you know some japanese, you guys know what Kitsune means, ne? Just as some foreshadowing since I've left you guys in the dark recently

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Ichigo: Who the hell is Daichi?

Yumi: How should I know? -both glare at Archer-

Archer: Hey, I don't know! It was just in my script!

Mana: Yeah, if you should be killing anyone for knowing what's next, it should be me--

Everyone: ...

Mana: ...Shit

Oh dear, I stole Archer's line. Whoops? Reviews are loved!


	13. Baka Neko

_Would You Love Me If You Knew What I was?_

_Chapter Thirteen: __Baka Neko_

Jeez...Thirteen already? Damn. Oh, and this is a CRAZY long chapter so don't expect the next one to be long. -sigh- I have no idea how I got this out with school...

Listening to: Bolero del Fuego

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach. However, I do have my boyfriends PS3 hostage! :P

BF(hell no I'm not puttin his name!): Give me back my PS3!!

Mana: That's for showing off, baka!

BF: T.T

Mana: now I kinda feel bad...

Toshiro: That was pathetic.

Yumi: Agreed

Mana: WTF you two agreed on something! It's the end of the world! –Archer pushes author through a window-

Ichigo: Oo

Archer: -smirks- Don't worry. It was on the first floor but there's grass anyway.

Everyone: Ohhh

-Down below on the **PAVEMENT**-

Mana: -groans- Archer you idiot...I was on the fifth...floor you liar...gah

* * *

"Shit."

He couldn't help but repeat the word as the reiatsu from the girl pounded down on him and literally began to crush and grind his bones to dust. Yumi had that evil smirk on her once sweet lips as she made her advance on the paralyzed mercenary. It was then that he knew it wasn't that small innocent girl any longer. A small part of him was almost wishing he never coaxed her into this. Archer took a deep breath to calm his nerves down and when all was silent; he clicked his trusty partner in his hands and took a shot.

The target dodged easily and appeared behind him with Shunpo. His reaction time had been spot on when his arms raised behind him to block the stub of a blade of his gun. Sure, the broken zanpakto was only the length of a slanted six inched ruler, but it could still be used as a potential dagger. Both jumped away from each other only to clash once more, the sparks flying everywhere.

Archer smiled and flicked his wrist, revealing a hidden dagger to her dismay. The knife in turn managed to knick her in the side before she shifted her body and gave him a knee in the stomach. She and Archer growled at each other before repeating their frenzied attacks. Little did this 'outer shell' of the Shinigami know that it was not doing the true test. No, the real test has just begun. If she failed now…Archer swallowed nervously, he might—no.

He would definitely have to kill her before it was too late.

* * *

"Mm…"

Yumi groaned at the cold and hard uneven ground beneath her and her violet eyes opened to a dark graying sky. It was supposedly dark out but thanks to the moving clouds, neither the stars nor the moon shone through the darkness. She sat up with a grunt and looked around that eerie yet familiar and empty plain.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, standing up but stumbling at first. She was back in her normal shihaksho. The sleeves were back in place and so were the hakama pants. Unfortunately, when she felt for it her blade was no longer at its place.

"So you have come at last." Said a voice, chillingly monotone and blunt in delivering its words," It was taking you far too long to return to this place."

She tilted her head and turned around to meet with a feminine figure with long raven black hair with a bit of it tied with a red ribbon. Despite the lower half of her face being covered by a cowl made up of loose cloth, dark ruby eyes gleamed and gave her looks of youth. Her outfit was composed of something like an elegant and dress-like kimono of white with black trimmings and sleeves.

Around her waist and stomach was a dark red sash, with which underneath the kimono was the same crimson color on the inside. With the sash keeping her slender form, the extra flowed around her with an almost regal and majestic manner.

Two long and thin blades were sheathed and were tied on her back like an 'X'. Her slender form took strides of noble air towards the young girl who was staring at her beauty in sheer awe and admiration.

"Who…"

"It seems as though you have forgotten about me. In doing so, you have forgotten who you are as well." She replied and silently motioned Yumi to follow her.

With suspicion in her eyes, she followed with her hands ready to cast kido if need be. Without looking behind her, the woman calmly spoke with a hidden amusement in her cerise orbs.

"Do not be troubled, child. Where we are going and the path we will take, you will not be needing demon art spells."

With a slight amount of agitation in her frown from her almost cocky like answer, Yumi grunted silently in response and continued following the stranger. Something felt shockingly…comfortable about this character. It was as if a long lost remnant of glass had begun bringing itself back together again piece by piece in the jaded mind that demanded answers.

The figure inwardly chuckled beneath her cowl. How frail and tense the little girl behind her looked. She would not blame the young Shinigami, however. Fear was not unexpected. It is merely one instinct in the sea of many that we follow.

It was a shame that she will be susceptible to enduring these harsh tortures exceedingly soon. No, not a shame, but a deep sorrow felt for her. The tiny curve on her lips returned thin and gave her that stoic air once more. She would not dwell on the thought any further for now.

After about half an hour of walking in a straight path, she stopped causing Yumi to almost bump into the woman. Yumi stared at her curiously after seeing that the land was still bare and wasted.

With closed eyes, the woman took out a black flute with a gold band near the blow hole. With a silent intake of breath, her fingers danced on the twelve holes on the smooth instrument.

At first, the song seemed mysterious and soft but grew with power and virtue like a flickering flame about to die out at first but spread with intensity and heat.

A wind picked up, startling Yumi as that would be the first sign of life there that was not human. Some dead leaves rolled to her spot and danced around her in a circle, her joining in with small sways of her hips and pivots on the ball of her foot.

Suddenly Yumi felt waves of nausea hit her and her knees buckled. She fell to the soil with a grunt, her hand to her knee to keep balanced as a pulsating pain rippled throughout her entire body. Her chest burned and she fought to remain conscious.

Yumi's hand flew to her torso as if trying to dull and sooth the pain as much as possible. It hurt, mentally and physically. Her head felt like it was going to split as well as something being torn deep within her. How could it from something such as harmless as a flute's song?

The song stopped abruptly but the pain did not cease. It took all of Yumi's willpower not to scream and thrash about on the cool soil that was seemingly taunting her since her gaze remained on it.

Just when she was going to black out, a hand cupped her cheek and snapped her out of her nightmarish experience. Her violet eyes remained hidden under closed lids from the sudden coolness from just one touch of a complete stranger.

The feminine hand then trailed down to her neck and a soft chaste kiss was given upon her slightly sweaty forehead. Yumi's eyes then shot open at the sensation but the woman had already pulled away and placed something within her small hands.

"You have now experienced what humans would like the call the instinct of pain. It is one that some may fear and others may salvage. To know the difference of another's pain is a different matter, however." She spoke softly," Do not forget what you have just felt." Her tone was that of motherly affection, if not of concern or threat of what was to come.

* * *

Archer had just been thrown into a large boulder with his head bleeding. Drops of crimson trickled down his cheek and he was keenly aware of the _shitty_ pain in his left arm which was probably broken, if not shattered from impact.

Now he _really_ regretted getting into a fight but stood back up nonetheless. His opponent was now casually walking towards him with that evil yet playful glint in her eyes once more. Half a mask was beginning to form on her face.

An eerie white mask

"Giving up already?"

He let out a pain-filled grunt before kneeling over and falling to the ground. Archer was pretty sure he had cracked (If not broken) a few ribs as well as his broken right arm. Damn, this wasn't good.

A few footsteps were made towards him and he managed to look up. The mask was almost complete now, three red streak marks near the left eye and something like fox ears with black tips at the top of it.

"See you later," she said blankly and pointed her finger at him for a cero. Archer growled and quickly got his gun and charged reiatsu for a killing blow.

'_Sorry, Dai, but I have to.'_

"Don't even—"her sentence was cut short when the mask on her face began to crack," What the…_**Hey, stop**_!"

'_Disappear damn it! I don't…need you!'_

"_**Kit, I swear you will regret trying to—"**_

"_Shut up!" _Yumi struggled and her free hand snapped up to the mask and began pulling_," Freaking…Disappear!"_

A scream ripped out and the mask was pulled away, leaving white debris and a tired Yumi panting in exhaustion on the dirt ground.

"You pass, brat. However…"

Archer had gotten back up and stood over her whilst holding his broken arm. His face held that playful grin as he knelt down on his knees.

"If you stay like that, you're going to die of exhaustion."

"You're no better."

He shrugged, wincing a little at the injuries in the process," Well, a cat got nine lives, right?"

She scoffed with a low growl and gave him a small smile," Shut up, baka neko…"

* * *

"I see…so Kuchiki Rukia's Gigai was destroyed and she is currently in her cell."

Renji was giving a report to the tenth division and was feeling a little…squeamish.

"Yeah, and there was some orange haired kid there trying to save her. Jeez, he was so stubborn!" Renji tried being a little like his usual self to hide his anxiety, but it didn't go past the captain.

Hitsugaya quirked his brow before looking back at his paperwork," Did you see anyone else there?"

"Pardon?"

"Did you see anyone else there?" he repeated a little impatiently," In the Karakura area."

"I…" he trailed off on thought," N-No I didn't see anyone."

"Ah," Hitsugaya surmised," Thank you, Abarai, for your report. You didn't have to, though."

"I thought it was best, since Yumi still wasn't found yet."

"Alright. By the way, shouldn't you be in the fourth division checking on your wounds?"

Renji scratched the back of his head," Nah, I'll be alright. It was just that kid that injured me. Lucky shot, that bastard…"

The captain allowed a small roll of his eyes and a gesture for him to leave. Once the lieutenant was gone, he let out a sigh and took a sip of his tea.

"Where is she? It's already past her five day restriction…" he growled and put his cup in the sink. "I'm actually surprised that Abarai didn't see her anywhere, despite searching everywhere for Kuchiki."

His eyes furrowed when he replayed the texture of that reiatsu surrounding Renji's wound. It was almost like…

"Taicho!"

Who else has that bouncy of a tone?

"Matsumoto…"

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" she asked innocently," Well, I came to inform you that a new load of newbies are going to be put into their squads."

"Ah, the new recruits. I almost forgot about them." He said and stood up," I need you to get me some of the recruits that you believe fit with our squad."

"Hai!"

"Wait," he said just before she pranced out the room. Hitsugaya shook his head and added," And for heaven's sake, this time don't get them because they're good for drinking with you."

She placed a sly smile on her lips and rolled her eyes secretly," Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Taicho."

* * *

The captain commander hit his staff against the hard floor to adjourn the end of the meeting. Once more it had been about trivial matters such as hollow activity and such.

No one would have guessed that it wasn't just Kenpachi and Mayuri that weren't listening carefully. Hell, Kenpachi was probably either plotting his next victim or fast asleep, if not already. As for the other division captain, he was probably scheming up some foul plan regarding some poor helpless test subjects. Well, that or he's wondering when he was going to get his newest issue of '_Mad Scientists Digest'_. And before you ask, yes, it exists frighteningly enough.

And no, it wasn't _only_ our little Toshiro. I don't even need to get into what he's thinking.

Kuchiki Byakuya

If you guessed it right, then either your psychic or you've just been Lucky.

It was surprising enough when he was thinking back to Karakura, but it hit to a dangerous level when he remained lost in thought during a meeting.

Important or not, it was the captain commander speaking.

It was stranger still with his encounter with that strange Reiatsu. It hadn't been felt in centuries, or so he thought. _'How could such a child wield that so unconsciously? Of course, there is the child prodigy Hitsugaya Toshiro, but…?'_

"Kuchiki-Taicho."

He looked at the person in front of him to see Hitsugaya.

"I trust Abarai in all sense, but somehow something is bothering me about his injuries he sustained in the human world."

Byakuya nodded," Yes, it did seem strange that he was injured by a mere human with stolen Shinigami powers."

"But…"

He paused in thought.

"Even if a human were to actually inflict damage on your lieutenant, it wouldn't go to such a degree to a reiatsu based wound. I've heard of Kido, sword wounds, and more, but this is the first time for this…"

"…Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Yes?"

"Are you familiar with the ancient war between the Shinigami and the Hollows?"

"Well, I know enough about it. It was also called the War of the Demons' Fall," he answered with a confused frown on his face," But it was proved to be folklore a long time ago. Surely you don't believe it, Kuchiki-Taicho, right?"

* * *

**_Omake Theatre_**

Hitsu: You leave off with a folktale? How original

Ichigo: Your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me

Yumi: At least you're not the one getting shot over and over –glares at Archer-

Archer: Hey!

Ichigo: What the hell were in those bullets anyway?

Everyone: -stares at Archer-

Archer: -sweats nervously- l-lets save that for another time. Maybe the Author with explain later

Yumi: Speaking of which, where is she?

Everyone: …

-Random person walks in-

??: Due to unfortunate circumstances, Mana was not able to make it to this part. She was, however, able to write this down whilst the draft was finished. I simply just did the revising and such. Oh, and I'm Akatsu by the way. Mana's somewhat alter ego at times but I am also somewhat as a cousin and an advisor to her.

Oh, and she also recorded this for an Archer.

Archer: That's me!

Akatsu: Alright, here's the tape:

_Mana: Like I said before…Archer I was on the fifth floor you bastard son of a—_

Archer: -clicks off- …

Akatsu: …

Archer…_So_…Wanna grab a bite to eat?

Akatsu: -slaps-

-cough- Anyway, …Here it is:

_Mana: Holy crap! I actually made Byakuya talk!!_

_Byakuya: …_

_Mana: Aw, now I made him feel bad._

_Byakuya: No, you are just exceedingly annoying and an eyesore._

_Mana: Ouch, I just got dissed by a __**noble**__. _

_Byakuya: Scatter…_

_GAH! I'm outta here! REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Plus they save me when I'm running for my life in situations like this which has increased drastically. Hey, this wasn't in my writing contract…Oh well, it gives me something to do. Besides, it's not like I'm bed-ridden or anything!_

Akatsu: Oh my, it looks like Kuchiki-san will actually catch her this time. Pity…


	14. Tales and falling dominos

Would you love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Fourteen: Tales and falling dominos

Alright chapter fourteen…I'm starting to wonder when I'm taking them to Seireitei, XD. I really dunno. I'm pretty sure in the twenty chapters or so…I dunno. It depends on my idea flow and school. Well, that and reviews. Hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Yumi and Archer would be in there and there would be at least one kiss in the series. Ack.

Listening to: What about now (Chris Daughtry. Man I LOVE that song)

This is more like a mini-chapter. Sorry for it being sooo short. Blame school bleh. But there's a surprise for you since there hasn't been anything for a while. Can you guess what it is? Starts with an F…

Reviews:

(OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated this. I'm horrible…)

_**Kouyan**_

_**Akuhime0703**_

_**HaruhiKurokami**_

_**Sarahlilly95**_

Thanks for all the reviews. I feel loved XD. There are also some questions on Archer. I'd tell ya, but that's no fun, lol. Yeah, I'm evil. I'll leave that up to you to decide. But if you get an answer, don't expect it to be right. Things aren't always as simple as they look. And Archer is pretty much the epitome of that…man I've always wanted to use that word—epitome…

XD I'm such a geek

* * *

"Ah yes. The War of the Demons' Fall," Byakuya began," I believe It was thousands of years ago...

"Shinigami weren't as efficient as today. Therefore, Hollows continued to multiply at an exceedingly rapid rate. They were almost powerless at the many high class leveled hollows at such breeding so they came up with a conclusion."

"Yes, they tried a different power that made up the beginning of Kido." answered Hitsugaya.

Byakuya shook his head at the white topped captain and corrected him," No, it wasn't the Shinigami that began Kido magic. It was the demon's that they themselves had created that made the spells. That was where the name originated from."

He frowned," So what happened to them after the war?"

"They were disposed of." He answered simply," Their power was a danger to the future of the Soul Society, so they massacred all of them. The one's that were left behind in the labs were either experimented on further or banished."

"To where, though?"

* * *

"Shobogenzo…"

"Hey…Archer, wake up!" yelled Yumi. She shook the sleeping cat with concern.

When he awoke, he looked pale and scared for a moment before closing his eyes again as if to relax with deep breaths.

"Hm? What's wrong, Archer?"

He lifted his head again and blinked," O-Oh. Sorry, I didn't know I was saying stuff."

Yumi frowned and scooted over next to him. Then, she took her hand and checked his forehead," This isn't like you to be thinking aloud, let alone in your sleep."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you don't have the mental capacity to do it," Yumi laughed when she gained a scowl from her 'teacher'. "Anyway, what's Shobogenzo? I haven't heard of it before."

Archer tensed for a moment when she had spoken the name so easily on her lips. He shook his head slowly and looked away," It's…nowhere I guess."

"If it gets you this down, then it had to be something."

_Silence_

"Alright, get over here," Archer pulled Yumi into his lap and lightly tapped her head with the back of his knuckle," but you better not laugh or anything while I'm explaining this."

Yumi tensed at the closeness and was already feeling claustrophobic and flustered. She wasn't really used to being that close to a guy before, and one like Archer was no exception. After calming, she nodded.

"I promise."

Archer sighed and took a breath in," It all began a few thousand years ago…"

* * *

"_The Shinigami were beginning to become overwhelmed with the rapid hollow activity as of late. As such, the moon was beginning to change into an eerie yellow with a red ring of light around it. They figured that it was the reason why their numbers were multiplying so quickly._

"_With people disappearing and the frontlines deteriorating, the scientists of Seireitei began experimenting with spirits from hell and so forth. Instead of people, they used the souls of vengeful animals and fused them with humans._

_"It was a sad and terrible process, but as wrong as it were, some scientists didn't care for this and continued using the same subjects over and over until the soul died or even disintegrated into spirit particles. Those were for the lucky ones who hadn't been completely consumed and had their soul torn--no, ripped in two."_

* * *

"That's awful!" she exclaimed with a clear frown on her face," Even if it was for war, that just isn't fair!"

"That's how it was a thousand of years ago." He answered plainly," Everyone wanted power, no matter what the price."

"Oh…"

"May I continue now?" asked Archer, a little impatient now.

"Alright."

"As I was saying…" he cleared his throat and paused before shaking his head," Well…"

"'Well'…?"

"…That's it."

"What!? What about the war? The people! Shobogenzo!"

"I…" Archer furrowed his brows," That's all I know. The rest of the records were lost. Probably burned or hidden away from it ever happening again. My guess that it was hidden the last one of them."

"Who was it?"

"His name was…" he looked a bit hesitant at answering her question. But he told her anyway despite his head thinking otherwise," Daichi. Kitazawa Daichi…"

* * *

"_Yo, Archer!" called a voice as the young boy turned around to see another. He had dark blue hair that resembled a midnight azure and eyes that shone like the silver moon. Despite looking like an adult in his years, his childish expression gave him away to the brown haired cat. "What's up?_

"_Hey, Daichi. Nothing much has been going on," he shrugged his shoulders in a bored fashion," How's the younger Kitazawa?"_

_He chuckled and rolled his eyes," Bratty as ever," Mischief took over his nature now," What, you got a crush on her or something, Arch?"_

_A faint blush tinted the younger's cheeks and he stuttered," N-No! Jeez that's gross! I'm only nine for cripes sake!"_

"_Yeah, I'm seventeen and you don't' see me fairing any better!" Daichi joked before ruffling Archer's brown spiky locks," So, how's your aim now?"_

_Archer grinned widely in pride and took his slingshot out. As a target, he took aim at a nearby koi pond. His golden eyes narrowed and concentrated on one single fish with a black spot on its fin along with white freckles over its orange scales. With a snap, Archer let go just as the fish jumped. The 'bullet' (Currently in the form of a small rock), hit its intended target, which had angrily splashed some water in his direction._

_Daichi laughed when Archer twitched at his wet self. He pet his head once more," Well, at least you didn't kill it with your glaring."_

"_Oh shut up, Dai!" he yelled with a pout. Daichi chuckled some more and stood up straight._

"_Archer," he had the younger's full attention now," I want you to do something for me."_

"_Eh? Alright but you owe me!"_

"_So I will," he replied with a shrug. He knelt down to meet Archer for level eye contact," When the time comes, I want you to remember this. If you find something important to you, protect it to the end. If it's someone you want to protect, don't let them die. When there's someone you love, don't let them go." He took Archer's hands in his and left something in his hands before standing back up and began to walk away. Archer frowned and looked in his hand to see a silver key. Golden eyes widened before he started running up to Daichi with a puzzled look on his face._

"_Dai Nii-San!" he called with confusion. He only used that term when he was truly worried or scared," Why are you giving me this? This is the key to your—"_

_Daichi hushed him with a silent finger to his lips. One look was all it took for Archer to understand. With a nod, he smiled softly, turned, and began to walk away once more. He made a small wave to him._

"_Take care of her for me, got it?"_

_His eyebrows knit together as he saw the retreating back of the person he respected the most in the whole world. As young as he was, he wasn't stupid. Like a set of dominos, everything was falling together piece by piece. That look in his silver orbs told it all…_

_He was going to war_

"_Be careful, Dai…" _

* * *

Yumi's eyes shot open as she sat up in a futon from within Urahara's store. With a shaky deep breath, she tried to calm her breathing.

'_That woman again…_' she thought with a frown,' _I've seen her before._' Beside her, Archer looked like he was struggling with something in his sleep while muttering incoherent words.

"Arch… Archer!" Yumi shook him slightly in worry but he did not wake this time. She pulled him so that he was on his back and rested him on her lap carefully. His brow was in sheets of sweat and his face contorted with what seemed to be pain. Breathing also seemed hard for the brunette and it was getting worse.

She took his hand in hers and already felt his fingers close around her palm with a grimace. It was strange, the difference in the feeling of his hands from hers. His were slightly callused from training and using his gun over the years. Hers on the other hand were soft and unstained…

Or so she wished

When she then heard an inaudible whimper from the older male, Yumi frowned once more and began massaging his scalp slowly," Shh, it's alright…I'm here." A soft and innocent kiss was placed upon his brow in motherly affection; just like that woman did to herself. For some odd reason, something compelled her to do that onto Archer. Even worse, she even felt like she was enjoying his company despite it was she who was offering to the unknowing older male on her knees.

Archers grip on her loosened somewhat. Once it was free, she slowly shifted so that her back was against the wall and he was still resting comfortably on her lap. Yumi then pulled a nearby blanket (It was way too dark to tell if it was still hers or his, not that she cared) and placed it over him. She smiled when his breathing began to even out. Yumi even began to feel her own eyes falling steadily, welcoming blissful sleep.

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Mana: -gasp- what's this I fear? Another pairing!?

Yumi/Hitsu: Oo!?

Ichigo: Weren't you dead?

Mana: Yeah, but a thing called school reluctantly revived me…

Ichigo: Oh…

Yumi: So…why am I paired up with the cat?

Hitsu: …

Mana: Hey, when did I earn your glare?

Hitsu: I'm always glaring so don't even start

Yumi: Where is archer, anyway?

Mana: Dunno. But I really need to kill him—

Ichigo: Found him!

Mana: Whoo!

Ichigo: But he's still sleeping…

Mana: TT

Archer: ZZZzzz

Akatsu: -sigh- idiot…

* * *

The force compels you to press the button on the left for reviews…

(lol, that's 'cuz I just watched Star Wars at school)


	15. Idiot

* * *

Would you love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Fifteen: Idiot

Now, I'm having people worry about a YumixArcher pairing, I know it. Look out, 'cuz I might go evil on Hitsu lovers (Aw, I won't…will I?). I'm a Hitsu lover myself so don't worry too much about it, _yet_. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Yumi and Archer would be in there and there would be at least one kiss in the series. Ack.

Listening to: Kyoudai (FMA) on violin (Seriously, watch BenChanViolin on youtube!)

Alright, continue with the absurd fluff! XD

Speaking of fluff…

Your reviews shall be answered!

Well, at least the one about the HitsuxYumi fluff, hehe

Reviewers:

**_Sarahlilly95_**

**_Hikari6007_**

**_Kouyan_**

_**Kurokami Haruhi** (Or Haruhi Kurokami, different order, XD)_

**_ILoveHitsugaya_**

* * *

Archer groaned at the sudden feeling of warmth that began to pull him out from his silent stupor. He let out a small groan and shifted in a strange pillow half his body was resting comfortably in.

Pillows?

He could have sworn that in the extra room he was sleeping in didn't have any pillows other than the futons on the floor. But as questioning as the situation was, his mind was still hazy and he snuggled into the warmth to return to that heavenly world called sleep. Something then snaked around him and brought him closer. That did the trick and snapped his sleep just enough to see arms around his chest and the feeling of rising and falling behind him. Quiet breaths were heard and when he turned around, all he saw were closed lids and an innocent feature on the girls face. His back was gently resting against her own petite frame.

He felt his face grow red when he saw her and even darker when his senses realized how he was pretty much leaning against her like a child and their mother. It was somewhat embarrassing actually. Archer's gaze softened, however, when Yumi began to slacken her hold on him.

'_I've…never really been held like this before,'_ he thought. His arms came up to hold the girls arms back in place and he closed his eyes in something akin to happiness,_' it feels…nice.'_

Despite his head thinking this was strange and wrong; his heart thought otherwise and enjoyed the opportunity. Whoever said follow their heart to the bitter end must have forgotten someone else's point of view. It wasn't right…this—this moment of time.

Yumi would have to go back to Soul Society eventually; Kuchiki Byakuya would make damn sure of that. Plus, Archer swore to himself that he would not step one foot into the Seireitei until a certain person lay dead by his hand or if the girl was in need of absolute protecting. Even after that it was hopeless for the cat. He wasn't…suited for something like '_that'_.

No, Archer sighed deeply and frowned, amber eyes becoming downcast.

He couldn't take up that vacant space in the heart of one so broken already….

"Mm," a small groan escaped her throat as she shifted in awakening. Archer silently began to slip out of her grasp before she regained full consciousness and saw that faint blush that remained on his cheeks.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

"Oh, Archer. G'morning." She greeted with a childish yawn," Ah, I slept like a rock last night!"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair slightly in a brotherly fashion before getting up on his feet," C'mon, I gotta eat breakfast before the brat finishes it all."

Yumi quirked an eyebrow before accepting the hand offered to her," Were you talking about me or Jinta?"

"Why, you of course, princess."

She slapped him behind the head playfully and growled," Jerk!"

* * *

"Urahara-san. How is his training coming along?" asked Archer, curious at the way the carrot head was doing.

"It's already been three days in the pit, so if he doesn't hurry we'll have to kill him. Pretty much similar to your situation except I didn't get my arm broken in the process," Urahara of course gained a growl from the cat," How are your injuries by the way?"

"Fine…" Archer shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before moving his fully healed arm, although a tad bit stiff.

He sighed but then bit into an apple. Those that were finished were thrown on the ground. "Does she know?"

Archer shook his head," No. Hell, if she knew you were conducting this experiment, she'd either kill you or kill Ichigo."

Urahara chuckled and nodded in agreement," Ah, yes. Miyamoto-san can be quite scary when need be. But that wasn't really what I was asking."

"What?"

"Urahara!"

"Oh shoot, she's fast."

Yumi ran up to both males out of breath," Where's Ichigo?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Archer with a quirked eyebrow.

"Something doesn't feel right," she frowned," it's like…I don't know, strange."

A tremor, followed by a series of yells and curses, took both Yumi and Archer by surprise and turned their gazes to a dark ditch in the middle of the plain. She ran over to poke her head over to see Ichigo looking up from the bottom in pain.

"I-Ichigo!?" she exclaimed," Hold on, I'll get you out—"

A hand suddenly appeared in front of her face and a burst of reiatsu pulsed through. Her knees buckled and she found herself on the ground with Urahara smiling strangely and shaking his head in disapproval.

"Sorry, Miyamoto-San, but Kurosaki-San has to do this all by himself!"

'_What the…what did he do to me?_' she asked herself in shock and eyes wide. Yumi couldn't move her limbs at all and her mind was hazy. She faintly recalled this happening to Rukia earlier when the Menos was in the park,' _Reiatsu-based Paralysis…?_'

She had no time to think any longer because a large block suddenly appeared over the hole, threatening to fall upon anything unfortunately beneath it, namely Ichigo. It made matter worse when Jinta shouted against Tessai using that high a restraining spell.

"Ichi—"

It was too late and the weight had fallen straight into the pit

Now this is the time where the author leaves it at a cliff for dramatic and climactic reasons. It's also used for a break from the story into a different part. Well, I refuse to act upon this for now. I believe we were at the explosion?

Through the dust and turmoil, a bright light flashed across the sky and crashed into the great earth and stone before them.

As the cloud began to dissipate, Yumi frowned and looked on hopefully," Ichigo?"

A lone shadow was seen before the figure was fully visible through her violet orbs.

Shinigami garbs

Tattered white cloth pierced with needles upon his shoulders

And…

A white Hollow mask

Jinta tilted his head," What the—is he a Shinigami or a Hollow?"

"Oh gods," she whispered quietly and placed a hand on her lips," Gods no…"

'Ichigo' said nothing but took a step forward whilst drawing his blade, only to find it still broken.

Yumi took a defensive stance with her own blade, though still broken as well but at least it was still longer than his. If need be, she was ready to fight him off even if it was still the same strawberry.

Her resolve was short-lived though. He had taken the end of his sword and rammed it straight into his face, or to be more specific, the mask.

With a clatter of white debris on the ground, he had taken the edge of the now loose mask and pulled it back to reveal chocolate brown eyes. They weren't gold nor any other color but that warm coffee brown that Yumi had grown accustom to.

Ichigo let out a confident sigh and grinned," What's next?"

* * *

"My god, you're going to be the death of me, Ichigo…" complained Yumi as the two both sat on top of one of the cliffs in Urahara's 'basement' and let their feet dangle off the edge.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at her with a sheepish grin," Eh, sorry about that."

"Just don't do it again," she muttered and pulled her knees up to her chest," I was beginning to think that Urahara had killed you or something."

"Oh, y-yeah. That's a relief," Ichigo began nervously, remembering the time Tessai had literally chopped his chain of fate a few days ago.

"Mm," Yumi agreed but then frowned slightly," Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"When…" she had a hard time stringing the words together and tried fiddling with her fingers a bit," When Ishida and I helped you at the park…and the time when Rukia left…"

"Yumi, what's wrong?"

She turned to him with a strange expression on her face. It had mixed feelings in it," You really want to save Rukia, don't you?"

"Of course!" he said with a smirk," I owe her one anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded his head as if remembering it with lidded eyes," She saved my family and gave me the power to protect those close to me."

Yumi remained silent for a moment before mumbling into her chest," So, if I'm ever in a pinch…"

He then put his hand on the young girls head and ruffled her hair slightly," That includes you, brat."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Archer!"

"Damn stray always ruins the mood."

"Hey you damn carrot top! Don't make me shoot your ass off!"

"Yeah? Try me cat boy!"

"Now, now boys. Play nice…"

"But he started it!"

"Say that again and I'll make sure you'll be dead in a minute."

"Bastard, I'll kill you in a second then!"

"Is that a challenge, _Strawberry_?"

"It's not strawberry you damn prissy tom! Go drink your milk or something."

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry so I'll just leave you two idiots alone."

"Hey!"

* * *

The night fell upon Karakura as Yumi sat upon a steel railing overlooking a grassy hill. The stars were all alight and the night air was calm and tranquil. The trees were filled with the darkened homes of the morning birds and sleeping squirrels.

It was peaceful

She looked up to see the moon in a crescent shape, waning from its once full basin of light in the sky. Unconsciously, she was wondering if he was watching the dark blue as well.

A slightly warm tingle went through her hand, remembering when he had held it, though unconsciously and focused on surviving. The pulse he let out that reverberated through her chest even in the rain back then. He was there; it wasn't a dream that her heart had just made up.

Everything grew silent as Yumi looked up at the sky before sliding down and decided the lie on the cool grass.

"_Taicho?"_

"_What,"_

Her eyes closed for a moment, listening to the sound of nothing but the symphony being played by crickets and more.

"_If I was to…go away for a while, what would you do?"_

"_Well, it's not like anything like that is going to happen."_

A frown hit her lips and her violet eyes reopened to look up at the heavenly skies.

"_I know, but I just want to know…"_

"Stupid," she sighed quietly under her breath and took her sword in hand to help her up. Strapping the blade behind her when on her feet, she turned her back to the blue sky that once acted as her guardian in hard times," I'm so stupid to think that…"

* * *

"Taicho?" asked Matsumoto, looking all around for the white haired captain.

It was almost midnight and he was nowhere in sight. Normally, it wasn't a surprise to see him gone without telling her or even disappearing for a few hours. But today was different. The paperwork wasn't done… Or more specifically, _his_ paperwork wasn't done.

Just when Matsumoto was going to send a Hell Butterfly, she felt a familiar reiatsu and giggled softly before walking away to her own quarters. On top of his house was the frosty captain. Yes, by on top I mean on the roof. He had a surprising knack for getting to high places to think.

Teal eyes looked up into the starry sky in thought.

Hitsugaya growled momentarily. It was the first time in years that he was this distracted. The last time was probably back when he was still in Rukongai with Hinamori and Obaa-san. It was also before he learned of Hyourinmaru. He took a glance at the blade, unsheathing it just enough to see about an inch or two of cold metal. The hilt was decorated in pale blue ito and its hilt was a four pointed star. Whenever someone would look at that blade, they would either remain silent in fear should the dragon lose his temper, or stare in respect and awe.

He scoffed at the knowledge, remembering the past when he was in the academies. Back then, things were easier. No paperwork to worry about, no captain meetings every damn day, and no subordinates to worry about.

"Subordinates…huh," the captain muttered while looking up at the moon up above. A certain brown haired girl was on his mind.

Frightened violet orbs. Trembling hands reaching but also lashing out at him… A rainy day where a barrier was unknowingly broken between the two…

She was _here_.

The girl had really existed

With a silent chuckle, he added," Some captain I turned out to be."

Jumping off the roof, he strapped his blade on his bag once more and made his way towards home. But not before making a stop at a certain division. He wasn't going to wait anymore for that idiot to come back.

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Mana: Jeez, this chapter was hell to write.

Hitsugaya: So when the hell does she get back?

Yumi: Aw, you miss me?

Hitsugaya: No, I need someone to do the paperwork

Mana/Yumi: -deadpan-

Ichigo: Harsh

Archer: Actually, that was clever

Hitsugaya: Finally we agree on something

Mana: …why is it that whenever someone agrees with another it ends up with me in trouble?

Review please while I watch YYH! Lol


	16. Break Time

Would you love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Sixteen: Break time

Holy crap sixteen! Two or three chapters until the Seireitei Arc! Hehe

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd probably know more about the third movie

Listening to: Gravity, by Sara B. No defense, lucie slyvis

This is more of a filler…Yeah, sorry again. But hey, I'm almost to Seireitei! XD. If you like fluff, read. If you don't, then…oh just read.

Bleh, I'm also watching how Yusuke can't take a joke, XD

Poor guy though, but cute crier. But Kurama and Hiei are better…

_Yusuke: The heart! The fingerpoking!_

_Kurama: -sweatdrop- Like I said, he never died…_

XDDD Hiei's expression was even better

By the way, remember what I said about that YumixArcher pairing? –grins- I'm gonna have to break it to ya, but I'm gonna have to torture you some more. It's the last one for a while so don't worry! I'd make it Ichigo but he's too busy training his ass off. Plus If I added one more OC, then I'd have reviewers going even more crazy about who is who (Not that I'm complaining, but if I make it too confusing then no one would be able to follow)

_Random Quote:_

_"There is no such thing as 'normal'. When someone figures out what that means, tell me. That way I can show it off to my 7th Grade English teacher."_

-Me (Thought of it while writing in Journalism. XD)

* * *

Yumi growled in frustration. Her sword was just taking it damn time repairing itself wasn't it? It was more than halfway done but at least it was looking better than its cracked past.

She took an almost jealous glare at Ichigo's fully repaired sword. Well, if you could call it that. It was huge, pretty much his size, and there wasn't even a proper hilt. There were only wrappings around it. And lord knows how long that bandage has got to be…

Closing her eyes, she tried willing herself into her inner spirit world as if coaxing something out from her blade," C'mon…"

"Yo!"

Yumi snapped

"God damn it, Archer I almost had it!" she shouted, pointing to the once glowing sword that meant that it was healing," Jeez…for crying out loud you bastard son of a—Ugh!"

"You know, I'm a little surprised you didn't go to hell instead of Seireitei for that language, missy," He quirked a brow before giving her the gesture to get up," anyway, c'mon. Break time."

* * *

"A-A date!?"

"No, not a date you idiot." corrected Archer with a roll of his eyes," We're just taking a break from training."

"Sounds like a date to me," she mumbled while getting into her Gigai from a spare room," so where are we going?"

"We need to get some things for the store. Urahara needed some food in the fridge since the brat had raided it," he shrugged," Unless you can think of something else."

Yumi came out from the room, fully dressed in a strapless white dress with flowers adorning the bottom. It was much like the one's Rukia used to wear actually. Her brown hair was tied back in a loose braid with a yellow ribbon. It had been growing faster recently. Now it was down to just the middle of her back. With it longer, she let it rest on her left shoulder.

Archer stood silent with a raised brow once more before saying," With you dressed like that, now I'm beginning to think it's a date."

He himself was dressed in…less dark clothes than before. Archer wore a blue jacket (Not like his long black trench coat) over a white shirt. Well, it wasn't exactly a full jacket since it cut off near the elbow. Blue jeans and his gun safely nestled on his hip finished the look. Although, he wouldn't admit that what really completed it was the bell around his neck.

For god's sake, he was like a cat

"I didn't know what else to wear so Urahara gave me this…" she replied with a casual shrug. Yumi never wore a dress like that before and she was getting uncomfortable on the inside. But when she began to hear him chuckle…" Hey, don't laugh damn it!"

"No, it's not that," he continued to grin like a cat with cream," Anyway, c'mon, we're going to be behind schedule, princess."

She was silent for a moment before rolling her eyes and going out the door leaving her 'escort' behind.

After catching up to her, they both decided it be wise to go to the shopping district. With some pent up tension from over the week and a half that they've known each other, some normal human activity was well needed.

Or at least as normal as normal gets.

* * *

"I would like to declare that pocky is officially my new love!" exclaimed Yumi while munching on the chocolate covered stick," And ramune is my second."

Archer nearly cried at the near emptiness of his wallet," If I knew you were going to get hungry, I would have told you to eat before we left…"

"Not my fault this Gigai gets so hungry," she replied curtly," Besides, the day I met you, I was loads more hungry!"

"Ah yes," he smiled at the memory," I shot you that day. How delightful was that?"

"Jerk," she scolded and punched his arm," That spot in my neck still feels tender!"

"Whatever."

"Well, since I have some leftover cash, I'll get something for Ichigo, too!"

'_And by leftover, she means my savings... Damn, I knew I should've gotten money from Hat-and-clogs…'_ he thought with a silent hiss.

"Hey, this is cute," Yumi smiled when she looked through the show window to see all these accessories and charms. A certain hair accessory caught her eye," Aw, that ribbon!"

"Ah," Archer rolled his eyes and stopped walking," C'mon, I thought we were going to get Strawberry something!"

She pouted innocently," Yeah, but that doesn't mean_ I _can't window shop." A curious expression made it to her face as she leaned in close to Archers face. She didn't even notice the surprised (And priceless) look on his face.

"W-What?"

"By the way…" she began and tapped the small bell around his neck," That's pretty cute too."

"It's not cute…" he growled and scratched the back of his head as if hiding embarrassment," I got it as a present from someone."

"Aw, your girlfriend?" Yumi eyed him slyly and poked his stomach playfully," So the cat got a mate."

"No!" he stuttered. His expression changed from that of a glare to a pout," I borrowed it. She just gave it to me for safe keeping."

"Oh," she dropped the subject quickly when his tone died down. However, it then sprung to a childish pleading look in her violet orbs," Well…can I get this one?"

"Sorry brat, I'm broke."

Yumi stuck her tongue out, "Stingy."

She turned back around away from the shop and began walking again. Archer sighed in defeat and caught up to her. Yumi had stopped by a pet store and began smiling at the kittens in the window. While doing this, she only noticed his hands coming around her neck and clipping something around when the sound of a bell rung in her ears.

"Here, you can keep it."

Yumi turned around slowly with a questioning look on her face," But isn't it hers?"

He shook his head and looked at her with a sheepish grin," I don't think she'll mind if I lent it to someone for a while. Just don't lose it, twerp." Archer then tapped her head lightly with the back of his knuckle like he did before. Yumi beamed and laughed a bit in a joking manner.

"Fine, I'll keep it as safe as I can, _Onii-san_."

"Oi, you're pushing it, idiot."

* * *

"Hey, Archer?"

"What,"

"Err…never mind." She said with a quiet tone.

Archer stopped walking and sent her a questioning look," Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we left the shop," he answered," You weren't as cheerful."

Yumi frowned for a bit before walking deeper into the forest part of the park they were at. Archer followed her to a river bed.

"I want to know something," Yumi finally began while she was on her knees and let her fingers dance on the water's surface," And don't give me the sarcastic answer."

"Uh, sure," he shrugged and sat next to her cross legged and held a curious stare," What do you need to know?"

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" she pouted," Brat is bad enough, but 'princess' is…I don't know – weird."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head with something akin to a childish sulk;" You don't like it?"

She quickly waved her hands in front of her face with an almost startled and guilty look on her face," N-no it's not that! It's just that it sounds like some honorific that I shouldn't even get!" With a glance, he gave her a strange look and took in what she said. Seeing this as well, Yumi groaned and turned her gaze into the water," It's not like I hate it or anything. I just…Gah, just forget about it!"

"You know," he began. When his voice came, Yumi turned only to see his face only centimeters from hers. Her face went crimson and a smirk traced his lips," you discredit yourself way too much."

He pulled away with a cheeky grin when he held a yellow ribbon in his hand; the same ribbon that had tied her hair into its braid (Which had now come loose and trailed down her back and shoulder).

"Hey! Give that back!" she snapped, however her threat lost its tenacity with the smile tracing her lips," Archer!"

He laughed in response and got up while running away from the girl," Hell no!"

"Don't make me get Strawberry over here."

"I'm shivering in my boots, _Nee-Chan_," he sent her a boyish grin before accidentally running into a tree when his head was turned. Yumi was quiet for a second before bursting into laughter at Archer's expression. His eyes were dizzy and unfocused while his back was against the soft green grass.

"Do you know how stupid you look?" she tried stifling her giggle but that was useless as she clutched her stomach," Aw, that was good."

"Get down here!" Archer snapped out of it and grabbed her hand to drag her down with him. Both were still laughing while sprawled on the forest floor.

Neither of them even remembered what they were smiling about in the first place.

* * *

"Well, look what we have here…" chuckled a voice from within the shadows of a tree. His dark clothes blended in the dark despite it still being morning," How cute. He found her just before we did, eh?"

She spit on the ground and looked at the scene unfold with disgusted eyes," Those two look like a long lost couple. Gross."

"You know better, Rei," he chuckled. Behind a white wolf mask adorned with a blue spiral on the forehead and a another blue mark on the lower left, silver eyes gazed at the boy and narrowed," We have to let them get closer first. Tearing them apart will be so much sweeter then."

"Ah," she grinned somewhat sadistically," You're being nice to be mean. Well, aren't you in a good mood today?"

"Just a bit," he replied," So…

"Who should we exterminate first? Little Yumi? No, I think we should repay our old friend Archer for his rash behavior, giving into a target that is."

There was a small glimpse of a roman numeral on his left hand. In black ink, the number nine was tattooed on the back of his palm.

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Yumi: …You know I'm going to have to kill you soon too, right?

Mana: -whines- why?

Yumi: To hell with the pathetic attempt at romance, now someone else wants to kill Archer too!?

Mana: -smirks- what? Getting attached are we?

Yumi: No

Archer: -deadpan- so blunt…

Ichigo: Speaking of bluntness, where's Toshiro?

Yumi: Mm?

A/N: The boots part and some other parts are supposed to be a joke from a movie. Can anyone guess from where? If you get it right I might put you in an Omake or make an appearance in the story, XD

As for the next chapter, i'll try to make it long for you LOYAL readers that I just LOVE for reviewing. Seriously, so I'm gonna give you a really LONG hint.

Yumi: Why the hell are you making most of the "L" words in caps?

Mana: 'cuz i'm actually in a good mood today and I love the letter L.

Anyways, here's the hints. Archer haters will be happy, but the Archer fangirls will also squeal. lol, big enough a hint for ya? -sigh- fine here's one more 'cuz I love you guys:

_'The colder the Winter, the warmer the Spring. The deeper the Sorrow, the more out Hearts sing.'_

Review? Pwease?


	17. That which is Pure and Tainted

Would you love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Seventeen: That which is Pure and Tainted

Damn…Only three more chapters till twenty. Definitely my longest story, but I'm happy!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd probably know more about the third movie

Listening to: There is life, by: Alison Krauss (Or was it Krause?)/ Suteki da ne english

Alright action time! Finally, eh? Here's all the action pact-ness that I've deprived you of! lol

* * *

Yumi hummed a tune in her head while letting her fingertips trace the petals of a nearby wild garden of stargazer lilies and such. Surprisingly, they were found in a small corner of Urahara's backyard of the shop. It was another one of her breaks, but luckily Archer was out doing an errand so she was able to relax a bit. Something about him made her uncomfortable now and she only guessed it to be yesterday.

"It looks like you cheered up a bit."

She looked up to see a smug look on Ichigo's face while she shrugged nonchalantly," I did."

"Oh? What brought that up?" he asked and sat down beside her," Just a while ago, you were as quiet as a mouse."

"Yeah?" she grinned and met his curious gaze," Well, it's a little hard to stay quiet with someone looking like a cat with catnip around me."

He raised a brow and crossed his arms," Archer?"

"Mm," Yumi nodded in a satisfied way.

"You know that he's going to smack you if he heard you talking like that," Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm hurt," she gasped with a surprised look at an attempt to hide that grin," You don't have any confidence in me!"

"Nope," Ichigo got a hit in the arm after his blunt statement as he glared," You hit hard!"

"Wimp," Yumi sighed but then got up and went to the front door of the store," You coming?"

"Alright," he stood up as well. A soft smile played on her lips before going inside. Ichigo only caught a glimpse of it but he managed to see one fleeting emotion coming from her face. The same emotion that was mirrored in Rukia's eyes before…

* * *

"Again!" Urahara ordered as Yumi and Ichigo nodded and clashed blades once more. Sparks flew and garbs were tattered and torn from hours of battling. Yumi feinted twice before making a thrust to his side. Ichigo retaliated by reading the first feint and dodged the second. With the thrust, he let his sword slid against it while getting in close. She growled and hesitated before twisting her blade and slashed upwards, pushing the carrot head up as well. With this opportunity, she jumped up and collided with his sword again but downwards and let gravity finish. The result?

"Gah!" Ichigo grimaced and fell to the ground. Yumi put a hand to her lips and muttered an 'oops' before landing on her feet.

"Ichigo?"

She heard a groan and when the dust cleared, there lay Ichigo sprawled on top of Tessai who had caught him.

Yumi sighed again and helped the boy up, ignoring Tessai's comments about 'broken glasses' and the 'twentieth pair used this month.' You have to wonder where he got those, though…

"You alright? Sorry I hit hard."

He scratched the back of his head," Nah, it's alright. If that's how it is in the Soul Society then it shouldn't be too bad."

At a single word, her gaze hardened and that smile faded. '_There it is again… Yumi, what the hell is going on?_' Violet orbs softened and his curious and worried gaze as she sent him a sheepish grin.

"Well if you're that happy, I guess you might not need my help then!"

"Oi!"

"Are you two arguing again? Jeez,"

Ah, the other bastard.

"Hey Archer," she greeted with a tired smile and a wave. Archer sent her a strange look as he duly noted that her hair was tied up in a messy bun with the same ribbon he gave her. In response, he sighed. Ichigo quirked a brow when he noticed something. Why the hell was everyone sighing today?

"Whatever." And he walked away with his hands in his pockets. Yumi frowned and slowly lowered the hand she was waving with. Something was wrong with Archer and it wasn't good. He was just fine yesterday, so…

"Yumi?"

"Gah!" Yumi jumped up and nearly beat Ichigo up with her _still_ broken blade. At least it was three quarters of the way done now," Ichigo, don't scare me like that!"

"Err, sorry," he said," You looked like you were spacing out so I wanted to know if something was up."

'_He was worried about me._' She thought and a sad expression just broke through the mask she put up a while ago. Feeling the right to do something, she turned around to seemingly go to him only to walk past him and whisper something under her breath before running to the exit. Ichigo's brown eyes widened and before he could turn, she was gone.

* * *

Yumi ran through the streets of Karakura, just like the night when Rukia was taken to Seireitei. There was something she needed to do and staying hidden would never help. Even if it was her, as long as the others were safe it would be fine.

She wasn't scared anymore

Stopping at forest near the graveyard, she stood in her Shinigami form.

"Reisha!" she called," come out!"

A 'tsk' sound was heard from the trees as a cloaked masked figure came out in front of her a couple meters away. Her mask was that of a raven but when she took it off, there stood Reisha with a smug look on her face.

"So, instead of waiting, you find death itself, eh?" she grinned and tore her cloak away. Only then did Yumi notice the number four emblazoned on her right arm, just below her shoulder.

Yumi drew her sword and pointed it to her opponent in silence.

Reisha's eyes narrowed as she grew gravely silent," So you're serious." In drawing her blade, she placed it on a 45 degree angle in front of her and placed her left palm against the blunt end of the sword," Any last words?"

"I have none," she breathed and felt the grip on her sword tighten in anticipation. Yumi knew what was coming up and murmured softly," I'm not throwing my life away just yet."

"Brave words for such a young girl," Reisha shook her head and concentrated," _Reap her soul, Shitsunen _(Oblivion).

* * *

"Hey, Archer?" asked Ichigo, walking up to the teen that sat on the cliff edge again. Something was bothering in the back of his mind so he decidedly needed to tell someone.

"What? Shouldn't you be training?" came the obviously curt reply from the annoyed cat. Archer didn't even turn his head to answer. "Where's the brat anyway?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

Archer's eyes widened before fully turning his head to the soul reaper," What?"

"Last time I saw her was about three hours ago. But she never told me where she was going," Ichigo answered with a worried expression.

"Then where could she—"Archer then felt the presence of a familiar force and felt the mark on his chest burn. Realization came to him like a ton of bricks as he sprang up and began to run for the exit," Shit, that idiot is going to get herself killed!"

Meanwhile, Yumi had just fallen to her knees from the sheer rawness of Reisha's reiatsu.

Her weapon was no longer a sword but a long scythe. The curved blade at the top was shining a pale blue from the moon and around the top of the staff was a dark purple rose. Along the metal was an engraving in what seemed to be an ancient language that couldn't be read in the light remaining.

"Can you hear it, Yumiko?" asked Reisha and she spun the scythe in a wide arc," the call of my zanpakuto?"

In response, Shitsunen let out a pulse of energy that caused Yumi's own blade to resonate in defiance. Reisha beamed at this and slung the blunt staff on her shoulder.

"I can see that you're willing to fight me even with that broken stick of yours. It's a pathetic excuse for a weapon. But do you really think you can win without using your Shikai, Yumi?"

"I'm not here to win, Reisha," she growled and readied her sword that had let out an angry spark of reiatsu.

It was almost saying,_' a stick…? You did not just call me that you lowly—' _

'_Calm down. As much as I would like to clip that damned haughty air of her, we have to focus.'_

'_So, the girl can think.'_

'_Not helping any you know…!'_

Yumi ignored the banter beginning in her soul and continued," I'm here to end it." With breakneck speed, she clashed her sword against the scythe. One would call it an act of insane proportions, but Yumi thought ahead. With Reisha concentrated on her sword, she pushed up and sent a kick to her stomach.

'_If I can just get her away from her scythe, I might just win…_' she thought hopefully and jumped a few meters away.

Reisha growled at her attack and swung her scythe once more but this time let out a large wave of red reiatsu. Yumi wasn't expecting this and only dodged enough so that it wasn't fatal. Alas, it had just grazed her left calf and it burned with such intensity.

"Does it hurt?" she asked with glee and let her finger graze the metal," There's still that familiar substance on this very scythe. This time, it's so concentrated that by the time it touches your skin it becomes unbearable. As added bonus, you remain awake the whole time instead of passing out."

Yumi felt her knees shake, mostly from the searing pain in her left leg. Unable to take more, she fell to the ground on one knee.

"But of course, any person that makes poison makes antidotes…" Reisha took out a small glass bottle from within the purple rose on top of the scythe. The liquid inside was almost a red black color. "So I'll make a deal with you.

"Bring him to me, and we'll call ourselves even. Simple enough, yes?" she said and clapped her hands together cheerfully.

"You disgust me to no end…" Yumi hissed in response. However, she tensed when Reisha had sealed her zanpakuto and walked up to her. She lifted her up by the collar of her garbs and sighed.

"And you're pathetic. I'm offering you a way out and you end up digging your grave even deeper! I'm hurt, actually," she feigned hurt and pouted," The amount of trust you have in me definitely wounds me, but oh well—"Reisha was cut short when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Looking down, she saw Yumi's sword right through her left side and exposed flesh from the ripped shihakusho.

Yumi struggled to smirk," Oh yeah? Allow me to help you with that." With the twist of the blade, more blood poured through and Reisha let the girl out of her grasp and held her side. She screamed in pain.

"You sneaky bitch," she jeered and almost redrew her sword before something stopped her. Yumi had only blinked and missed the entire action. Somehow, another dark clad figure stood in front of Reisha and had an iron grip on her hands. The other hand of theirs held a blade pointing at her neck.

"Now, now, Reisha. We don't want to do anything rash, do we?"

'_Impossible…I didn't even hear him unsheathe his sword let alone even sense him coming._' Yumi thought. But was he friend, or foe? The black cloak that he wore was slightly different from Reisha's. His had something like a pattern normally found in horoscope maps, except this symbol was more like hands on a clock.

The figure (Presumed a man due to height, build, and voice) chuckled and let down his hood an let Yumi have a better look, although he did not turn to face her. He had dark blue hair that resembled the night sky and when he removed the mask on his face, silver eyes were seen. A scar line was just barely visible on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" asked Yumi, bringing attention to her again.

"Ah yes, I am so sorry milady. I have not introduced myself, have I?" he did a small bow and she couldn't tell if it was sincere or mockery. Something in the back of her head thought it to be the latter," I am simply a shadow. Master of the dark, if one would say."

"You flatter yourself to much," Reisha muttered. He heard this and sent her a strict stare at caused her to freeze in fear. She fell to her knees with a blank expression before snapping out of it," M-my deepest apologies, Sir. I did not wish for any harm to come to your name."

During their slight quarrel, Yumi tried getting back up on her feet but failed miserably, once again drawing attention.

"I beg your forgiveness, Yumiko-San. I seemed to have forgotten about you again." said the man who had then knelt down on one knee. He then put his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up," Mm, you definitely match the description. Vivid violet eyes and beautiful brown locks…definitely a pureblood," he moved a few strands of hair behind her left ear as she was left breathless (and not in a good way)," I can see how Archer had taken interest in you…"

At his name, Yumi tensed her muscles and tore away from his grip on her chin.

He only smirked at this," Did I hit a soft spot?"

"Go to hell," she barked and got regained strength in her legs, if only just a little.

Reisha was about to snap at her before the man laid a hand across her chest to silence her. Reluctantly, she obeyed but also kept her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto in case.

"'Go to hell,' you say?" he repeated with something akin to curiosity but it also held a knowing look," Well, I guess all I can say is that it wasn't at all as bad as I thought I would be." Yumi's eyes widened at the statement as she used her sword to push up to her legs. While doing so, her eyes flickered to the now visible mark on the back of his left hand. In black letters was the number nine in roman numerals. What did those numbers mean…?

"What did you say?"

The man allowed a small smile that concealed a strange glint in his eyes," Aside from the occasional burns and the smell of decay, it's quite easy to move about."

"So, you're…?"

"I told you didn't I?" called another voice. Both Yumi and the man turned their gaze up to a tree branch that held the weight of one person. A smirk was on his lips and those amber pools were swimming with determination," You ask way too many questions."

"Archer," Yumi let out a breath of relief until she felt cold metal against her exposed neck. The man was behind her, his left hand keeping her close while the other held the blade that kept her life in his hands.

"It's been a while, eh?"

"Too long," replied Archer, descending down the tree with a single jump and landed in front of them," Now let her go. She's not who you're really after. Aren't I right, Reisha?"

In the back, Reisha had just finished sealing her wound with kido before truly acknowledging his presence. "Shut up, prissy stray…"

He sighed, now other people were making god awful names up for him. But that was beside the point. He took his gun and aimed it right at the man's head," Let the girl go, _now_." To put emphasis on the words, he stressed them more by putting even spaces between them.

The man shrugged and simply let her go as Archer had ordered. Archer held a confused stare before it dawned upon him along with a feeling with pure horror. His sword…

Archer noticed the small cut on her neck and literally screamed," Yumi, run! Get away from him—"

"Too late," he said and a few droplets of Yumi's blood trailed downward on the cruel metal and tainted it a dark red. Then, even opening the gates of hell could not match the reiatsu pouring out," _Spread your dark wings, Akumu_."

* * *

Hitsugaya felt a sudden chill run down his spine while doing the usual paperwork. Something was obviously wrong since he seldom ever got those (Being the master of ice and water). It almost felt like someone or _something_ was crying out from within the frozen domain that existed in his soul.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" asked a sudden voice. He looked up to see one of the other newer recruits that Matsumoto had selected. Kurokami Haruhi, if memory served him. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, that's not it." He said and tapped the papers on the desk to line them up," Just a draft."

Haruhi, obviously not believing him for a moment, nodded and took the finished paperwork," Alright then."

Once leaving, he rubbed his temples in agitation before Matsumoto burst into the room. Except this time, other than being bubbly and annoying, she put on a face of urgency and worry," Taicho!"

"Matsumoto, what is it this time?"

"It's the special force team. They found a tear between the paths from Seireitei to the human world. They also found out about a separate group acting on its own that has recently descended to Karakura, Sector 9125, 0536!"

Hitsugaya stood up from his desk quickly," that's the area Miyamoto was… Matsumoto, call Captain Soi Fon to get her special forces ready and send a hell butterfly to Captain Kurotsuchi to shut down the currents."

"Yes but," she paused," What are you going to do?"

"_We_ are going to go with them and help retrieve Miyamoto ourselves." He answered, stressing the 'we' and didn't allow her to fix a thing before using shunpo to exit the room. Matsumoto allowed a small smile before leaving herself and readying a hell butterfly. If all went well, then maybe they could see their favorite Shinigami girl soon. The fukutaicho had only hoped that she was still alright…

* * *

It all happened so fast. One moment, she stood frozen in time. Unmoving and unable to even breath at the silence. The next, she's on the ground, rolling onto her back and letting out a cry of agony while clutching the cloth of her shikakusho. The small cut on her neck now had a black mark that looked like a pair of black wings, and it was getting larger each moment.

Archer ran over to her and lifted her back up," Yumi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she groaned and struggled to stay calm," I'm alright – shit I'm not…!"

"You know all too well what the effects of my zanpakuto does, don't you Archer?" he said with amusement in his tone. The sword in his hand was no longer a normal katana. It was long and curved in length, almost like a scimitar. The metal had dark red accents (No doubt made with her blood) along with ancient writing similar to Reisha's scythe and the hilt was black adorned with a red ito. The guard was slightly different though. There were two black folded wings along it. "When these two wings are spread, she will die from that mark on her neck. And all the while, you can watch her beg for death as my zanpakuto consumes her soul slowly."

"You bastard!" he yelled and took his gun in hand.

"Don't get mad at me," the man crossed his arms," It was you who broke orders and didn't finish her off with the shot."

Yumi's eyes managed to open slightly and stare at him with a look of disbelief," Archer?"

He gripped Yumi's hand tightly in something parallel to spiteful remembrance. She noticed this even with the growing pain in her neck and began to glare at the other man.

"Yumi," Archer spoke softly as her eyes were brought to his. A distant look was on his face as she tilted her head," Later, you might hear some things about me… Just know that it's not all true, got it?" Yumi gave a small nod before squeezing his hand in reflex from the shooting pains.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Alright," he said and picked her up in arms and disappeared in a flash. Reisha flinched at the speed he had used and almost went in pursuit before he came back empty handed.

She pouted, feeling left out now," Aw, you put her somewhere safe? That's no fun…"

"Don't worry, Rei," the man cooed," I want to have some fun with my old friend."

"You're no friend of mine," Archer cut in," not anymore, Dai."

"So you remember…" his eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously," but can you kill the one person you valued as family, Archer?"

Archer answered with a shake of his head," No, I might not be able to break those bonds we made back in Rukongai – back when you were your normal self," he moved his hand to his back where there was a hidden blade from within the folds of his own black trench coat," But I have to do this. Because I promised to myself, that if you were still alive after that damned war…" slowly, the cat unsheathed the long blade that had been sealed away for so long," I would kill you myself."

Daichi blinked before closing his eyes for a moment of silence. If Archer didn't know any better, he would have sworn he saw a flash of regret in those silver pools, but it quickly vanished as fast as it had surfaced. "You've grown." His own blade pulsed and sent messages to Archers unnamed one, giving the urge to cut through flesh and clash like titans," Very well. Show me. Show me that resolve that you've spent years to create as I crush it to dust."

* * *

"You fool," called a strict yet familiar voice as Yumi found she was on the plain once more. The woman reappeared in front of her, still in her noble kimono ready for battle and cowl covering up to her nose. Crimson orbs bore into her violet once before narrowing," You still haven't called upon your zanpakuto?"

"It's broken…" she answered meekly and managed to sit up from her earlier position," so I can't call its name."

"Excuses," the woman snapped and drew one blade from its scabbard," Do you know why it is taking so long for your sword to mend itself together?" when Yumi remained silent she frowned from behind the cowl," it's from your indecisiveness."

"What?" Yumi felt slightly offended and stood up from her position," I know who I am and I know the name of my zanpakuto!"

She quirked a brow and pointed the tip of the sword to the girl," Oh really? Tell me, what is your full name?"

"It's—"Yumi was just about to answer when the pain in her neck became a nuisance and distracted her for a moment," It's…"

"What is the name of your blade?"

No longer was she able to form even a single coherent thought on either question. Something seemed to block it off from her mind as she held her head in her hands,' _I don't know anymore…!_'

"You worry," the woman stepped forward," '_Am I really who I am?_' '_Do I even know what I am?_'" the tip now touched the area her heart was," '_Will I be consumed by the Demons within?_'

"I can see from your shock and silence that you really have thought of these, even the last that has been concealing itself deep within your heart. There is only one answer to them!" She tossed Yumi her extra blade on her back, seeing as she had no sword herself at the moment. When drawing, they clashed in an instant.

"When you don't know then find it in your soul to keep searching!"

Another attack was to her side which she had just about blocked

"When you doubt your origins, only look ahead!"

The sword was knocked out of her Yumi's hands when she had become distracted by the sudden movement. By the force used, she was knocked to the ground and stayed there before pulling herself together. However, seeing how the situation was hopeless, Yumi went on her knees but did not bow. She simply…stayed there.

"When your lost and hesitant, cast aside all fear and doubt."

The woman then raised her arm for the final attack that would end it.

"If the demons of your past come back to haunt you give them no quarter, as they will give you none. Find the strength inside you to drive them away for good."

A pitying look was found on her features and she stopped the blade merely an inch before her head. Yumi didn't move either, nor did she flinch.

"Why is it that you fight, Child? Tell me and I will aid you. If you refuse to, I will end this lunacy once and for all."

Yumi lifted her gaze and locked her amethyst orbs with rubies. In them, she found the answer that the woman wanted, but was she ready for the commitment? It would be a large step and a stab in the dark, but…

Resolve finally shone through as she stood up with a defiant look. The woman nodded silently.

"So, what is your answer?"

"I have none."

Her eyes narrowed once more except it held no compassion whatsoever. They glistened as hard as diamonds," _What_?" Her sword pulsed with irate energy as she lifted it to actually slash down. Yumi simply closed her eyes and awaited the blow when something came to her mind. On instinct, her right hand shot up and caught the blade. Despite the stinging pain and the blood flowing down her arm, she locked eyes once more.

"I have no answer because there is none," she stated and gripped the metal harder whilst moving it away from her body with surprising force," The only way for me to know that is to move forward, that I understand. But no one but I can change it if the fates are against me."

Crimson softened into a deep cerise as she withdrew the blade slowly after using her free hand to pry the smaller hands off with a gentle touch. Feeling the blood on her skin, the woman nodded affectionately and tore a long piece of cloth off from her beautiful kimono. Yumi was about to protest when she was silenced by the woman using it as a makeshift bandage on her wound.

"This is proof that you have gone through another instinct: uncertainty," she finished quietly and moved a lock of Yumi's hair away from her face," At times, we will be given the opportunity to save one person but lose thousands in the process. When that time comes, follow your heart but heed the warnings in your head. A heart is nothing if tainted by dark thoughts of a sinister mind.

"As of now, your friend is in grave danger. If it continues, he will no longer be able to stand beside you in physical form. Not only that, but he is waging a mental war with himself, to kill his old companion to save him, or let him live another day and suffer with himself. He who has placed the curse on you, Child, is not completely tainted just yet. There is still a chance, but your friend does not know it."

"Archer…" she whispered under her breath in worry," But I—"a finger was pressed against her lips.

"Do not fret. I may not be able to do it for long, but I can force the curse down for a short time. Now go, leave this mind and I will follow."

* * *

lol, Haruhi-Chan got a present. I'm sure she knows what it is,

A/N: Sorry. It was supposed to be longer, but the file size got so big that I have to split it into two parts (Yeah, I have to delete some stuff off my USB so that there's enough room, XD). The next part is coming soon though (Maybe). Since it separated, I have to edit some vital parts. But there's a surprise at the end so you HitsuxYumi lovers will be happy for the stuff I've deprived you of once more!

Ugh, my mind went like…dead at a few points. I bet it's easy to tell where. –sigh-

_**Omake Theatre**_

Akatsu: -sigh-

Yumi: Mm? What's wrong? Plus I haven't seen you for a while Aka-Chan…

Mana: It's probably because of the book

Archer: Book?

Mana: There's this book that Akatsu-Chan really wants but she's broke and can't get it

Ichigo: What's it called?

Hitsu: Sorry, but what does this have to do with the stupid omake's after each damned chapter?

Yeah, really short omake and not really funny, but it's to compensate!

And Akatsu/I am seriously bummed about a book… -sigh- me wants to buy it… (Ranger's Apprentice, by: John Flanagan)

Review. It makes me write faster...

Seriously, I wrote a whote story in like four hours with long pages (Even my english teacher was impressed/shocked. XD)


	18. Stay With Me

Would you love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Eighteen: Stay with me

Damn…Only two more chapters till twenty. Holy. Crap.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would probably be able to buy the R. Apprentice series thousand times over. –sigh-

Listening to: You're not Alone (FF IX fan vs.)

By the way, if you don't like the anime Black Cat, then too bad there's a part that crosses over slightly.

Whoo my sister got me my books! I luv her… - huggles-

Sis: Get off, people are watching

Mana: Too bad, I'm hugging you anyway

Sis: -sigh-

* * *

Just when Reisha was about to go in on the battle at hand, she felt a spark of energy. It was faint, was clearly distinct despite the battle going on here between Archer and Daichi). A wide grin 'graced' her lips as she unsheathed her sword.

"Sir, I think I'll pay her heiress a visit…" she gave a small bow of respect," May I?"

"You may, Reisha," answered Daichi who had ignored Archer's surprised and demanding look," Play with her a bit, but don't kill her just yet. We want to see her suffer under that curse, right?"

Freeing one hand from the hilt of his sword, he snapped his gun out and shot at the escaping Reisha. Somehow, he got on shot at her in the leg but Daichi retaliated by slamming his own blade into his now weak defense.

"Shouldn't have done that to my partner, Arch."

"Yeah? Well call me crazy but did I just hear a word of worry coming from my once old teacher?" Archer spat and fell to one knee in spite of his banter. The pressure that was given off was too great in that one swoop," I'm touched."

"Oh, did I say that? Must be old habit," he shrugged and then gave it a thought. "But speaking of old teachers and apprentices, what about yours?"

Already, one black wing was stretched out. The other was already two-fourths of the way as well.

Archer cursed under his breath and pushed back up, ready to finish it soon.

* * *

Reisha flash stepped into a deeper part of the woods where the spark originated from. Walking around, she had heard the sound of a branch creaking from one side, grass rustling, and a twig breaking.

"Yumi," she cooed softly and drew her sword," Where are you now? You can't hide forever with the scent of blood on your clothing," looking down, she had even found droplets of crimson liquid on the grass that lead to a small clearing with a pond," Ah, a trail of bread crumbs."

She walked up to the small pond where the blood led up to only to see the once clear water stained into a crimson river.

Suddenly, her ear twitched in anticipation when she heard something like whispers or murmurs.

"If you think making a plan to get me away will help, then you are mistaken my dear Yumi," she grinned and walked up to the source of the sound for a better look," Now, what are you planning—"

_"Carriage of Thunder… Bridge of a spinning wheel... With light, divide this into six… Way of binding No. 61: __rikujōkōrō"_

Within one second, six flashes of lights came through the trees and planted themselves deep inside Reisha's torso. She let out a growl after regaining the breath that was knocked out of her and looked around.

"Where the hell are you!?"

"I gotta hand it to you," said a voice somewhat echoing through all sides of the forest," Hell, if it weren't for that poison you gave me, I wouldn't have been able to do this."

"Do what?" she scoffed while rolling her eyes," scamp around the trees like a coward?"

"Mm, I don't think coward is the right word for it," Yumi sighed and then flash stepped right behind Reisha with her sword at her neck," More like practical if you ask me." Her eyes were slightly narrowed and violet eyes shone with a red tint that resonated with her somewhat turbulent reiatsu. Her opponent had noticed this as well as the fact that her sword was kicked out of her hands and into the deep end of the pond.

She smiled sheepishly and struggled to shrug under the spell of the surprisingly strong kido," Don't I get to say parley?"

"Ah – no." said Yumi with a cheery tone that spiraled down into direct speech," now tell me why you're after Archer and me so god damn much?"

"Oh, so you didn't figure it out yet? After all the times you've been tracked down?" asked Reisha, actually amazed at the girl's lack of knowledge on the subject. Yumi's eyes hardened as the pillars of light pressed even deeper into her. She winced for a moment but regained ground. "For you, it's quite simple. Our society is known for its trained assassins and you were just the unlucky person someone asked for us to erase." Reisha caught Yumi's eye and shrugged," I'm afraid even I don't know who had hired us. They higher up talk to the clients and then tell us."

"And Archer?"

"Ah yes, the prissy," she murmured gained a long cut on her arm," what the hell, I was kidding!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "I don't think sarcasm is the best time right now."

"Speaking of time, you really want to know why we're after the kid?" she asked as Yum nodded. Reisha sighed but then a strange smile spread on her lips,

"So you really don't know. Archer was – is a part of our society: Aeon; also said to originate from another group named Chronos years ago. He was somewhat of an ancestor to that deserter as well and retained the name," she stated," _Number thirteen: The Black Cat_."

_

* * *

_

A small voice cried out to the distance.

_The retreating back of a loved one never to return again…._

_Back in his home, now empty at the moment, he curls up on his bed, head resting on his knees and arms hugging his legs._

_Despite knowing this would happen, it still hurt him to see Daichi leave. It was bad enough that Archer was now going to take care of his younger sister by himself, but he was hardly even able to protect himself. _

_The key in his hand felt like it was burned into his skin, leaving an imprint on his palm from grasping it so tightly._

"_Onii-Chan!" called a small voice. A small figure opened the door to Archer's room and saw him on the cot. "Hey, do you know where Onii-Chan went, Archer-punn?"_

_Archer raised his head and made sure that his eyes were no longer red from being on the verge of crying. When looking into the girls chocolate brown eyes, he managed to grin almost sheepishly," Yeah, the knuckle-head went away for a while."_

_She tilted her head curiously for a moment. "Where did he go? Why didn't he bring us with him?" Archer motioned her to get on the bed as well. She took his extended hand towards her and pulled herself up._

"_He probably thought we were too young for him to bring us." He answered with a shrug. _

"_But he's young too!" she whined with a pout and the crossing of her arms over her petite form," and besides, you're already nine!"_

"_And you're seven!" he pointed out while slinging his arm around her shoulder so that her back rested against his chest._

_The girl growled and poked his side harshly," Seven and a-half!"_

_Archer rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry for being so off in my years."_

_Somehow, in that one short conversation, the girl understood the thing that was bothering him the most and jumped off the bed while swiping the key from Archer's hand in the process. He let out a yelp of surprise when she suddenly punched his shoulder hard and then ran to the door of his room. Before leaving, she turned halfway and smiled weakly, almost hesitating in whatever she was going to say._

"_Archer Nii-San. You don't need to protect me all the time. Even if Dai Nii-Chan is gone, I'll protect you too!" Then, she had left; simple as that. _

_Here he is, a nine year old boy who had been raised up from the bottom slums of Rukongai and was saved. He grew up with bloodshed and even trained with Daichi after he was rescued but he still could not bear fight someone._

_Compared to the small girl that was hardly even his age, she never felt blood on her skin. She didn't even have the nerve to ever want to kill someone. But there she stood, knowing full well that her brother was gone and she was left to fend for herself with him. Saying that she'd protect both of them could be called laughable. But…_

_The room felt cold again as Archer actually began to feel tears streaking down his cheeks. _

_He was pathetic_

* * *

Daichi hesitated for a brief moment as Archer took this chance to do a backhanded side cut with his sword. He managed to nick him near his ribs when they passed each other.

"You saw it didn't you." Said Archer raising the tip of his blade above his waist in a ready position.

"Resonance," he breathed and held his side to staunch the bleeding. "Same goes to you; did you see? It's pointless to keep trying Arch."

"Damn it Dai, snap out of it!" Archer snapped and narrowed his eyes once more.

Daichi simply sighed and took Akumu in his hand and let the one remaining wing spread even farther, causing more anger to surge through his opponent.

"Are you even listening?"

"It's not that I'm not listening," he sighed and shook his head," it's just that you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Archer growled," What about her, huh?"

He froze and stopped to think about what he had said. Taking this opportunity, Archer continued," Are you just going to leave her behind when you promised us…her," he shook his head and thrust his sword into the dirt and put his gun back into its holster, making him completely open," If you still think that you can't keep that promise, end it now. If you do, then show it!"

Daichi tensed for a good long moment before grasping Akumo tightly.

He charged.

* * *

"What do you mean by the Chronos numbers? What do they have to do with Aeon?" asked Yumi, attempting to conceal her true curiosity on the information given.

Reisha sighed," There are the top thirteen in our group. Normally, we're numbered by the time we join, but the strongest in the group get the top numbers. Am I done yet?"

"What do you think?" she answered whilst pressing her blade harder against her exposed neck," After all the crap you've put be through, should I even let you off the hook?"

"Depends," a subtle smirk appeared on her lips," Can you even hold me in with your pathetic kido?"

As if on cue, the pillars of light embedded into her torso shattered into pieces and Reisha took this chance to punch Yumi in the gut. She growled but began to buckle over. Her spirit wouldn't be able to take the strain of the seal much longer.

"Ah, I almost forgot. We need you alive for the boss," she sighed but a wicked grin was apparent," Well, maybe just a little go wouldn't hurt." Reisha took her sword and grabbed Yumi by the collar of her robes and flash-stepped away.

* * *

"Leave," murmured Daichi, silver eyes glinting dangerously at Archer who remained frozen on the spot when the tip of his blade was just at his sternum. Daichi seemed to be struggling with something but it was hard to pin point.

"Dai—"

"Boss, I finished up!" Reisha appeared with Yumi slung on her back which caused Archer to tense. She saw this and laughed a little. "It wasn't really hard you know."

"Reisha," Daichi spoke with a serious tone that masked over his inner struggle. "Switch. You deal with cat boy and I'll watch the girl."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes but handed over Yumi to Daichi. "I better get something god for this then."

"But of course." He replied held her so that she was standing and her arms twisted behind her back. Yumi let out a pained grunt and winced. "Just don't take too long. The currents aren't going to be clear all the time."

"Damn, and I was hoping I could enjoy this." Reisha complained but drew her sword. "Oh well. So, let's have some fun, shall we?"

In a matter of moments, it ended up with Reisha's sword broken. As for Archer?

Almost every fiber in his body was screaming for rest and his reiatsu was down to a dangerous level. Not only was he drained physically, but mentally as well at Reisha's verbal assaults paired up with her swift attacks that he could just barely keep up with.

Archer struggled for breath at the amount of pain in his body.

"_Archer, I want you to do something for me."_

His opponent grinned sadistically as she brought her blade closer to his neck. "The poor kitty. The one simple task you were given and you couldn't even complete that."

He growled and used his gun to shoot her blade out of her hands and jumped a good distance away. "Shut up!"

"_Eh? Alright but you owe me!"_

"This is too easy," she yawned while continuing with her beating. Even without her sword, sharp claws were enough. Tainted Daemon blood ran through her veins and it was beginning to awaken Archers own bloodlust. With a shake of his head, he willed that side of him away. This distraction was all she needed and she made a thrust to his chest with threatening talons.

"_So I will,"_

He let a very cat-like hiss escape his lips as her hand was still embedded within his left shoulder…right near his heart. Yumi let out a cry of disbelief of pain before she was hit with the sheath of her captor's sword in the back. She fell to the ground with a grunt but kept her eyes on Archer. Silent tears streamed down her face.

"Archer…!"

She was crying…for his sake?

"_When the time comes, I want you to remember this."_

"Tch, pathetic," he said and stomped on her back, gaining a pained whimper. "Hey, why don't you scream? You're battered, bruised, and I'm pretty sure I've broken quite a few ribs."

Archer's eyes widened as his gaze snapped to the young girl worriedly, despite the great amount of pain when he shifted," Yumi…?"

"Reisha!" she barked despite her current situation. "I told you that this was my fight."

Reisha shook her head and made a small gesture of sarcasm," Ah, princess saves the prince. How romantic!"

"_If you find something important to you, protect it to the end."_

A hand gripped the claw so deeply embedded into his shoulder and pulled it straight out, ignoring the immense amount of pain that bloomed. Archer then took his gun and aimed it at Reisha's head. He took a shot but she just barely dodged. Instead, it hit her hairline and gave her a long cut. She screamed in fury and launched herself towards him, blood boiling.

"_If it's someone you want to protect, don't let them die." _

"Bastard!" she cursed and lunged at the Archer. His cat-like eyes bore darkly into her dark ones as he dodged with a side step and hit her in the gut with his knee with incredible speed. The blood of his ancestors pulsed through his veins.

Reisha pointed her finger to Archer and started an incantation. "_Way of Destruction No. 33: __**Sōkatsui!**__"_

The wave of fire was too quick and wide in range for Archer to dodge so he took a direct hit. With a yell of pain, he was engulfed in blue flames for a moment before being blasted into a row of now destroyed trees. Reisha grinned in victory and appeared before Archer. A smug expression remained on her lips.

The sight wasn't so good. His jacket was torn, slightly burned, and the whole sleeve of his right arm was torn off, bleeding and most likely broken. Archers black shirt had a thin slash mark across his chest added to the not completely closed wound in his shoulder. Along his face were streams of blood running from his temple.

She knelt down and leaned over so she was a breath away.

"It's a shame that you couldn't have joined us, Archer. Then we wouldn't have had to gone through with this," her hand went up to lips his chin and he hissed slightly in the jerk of movement in his sore body. "Any last words?"

"G…"

"Oh? You do have something interesting to say!"

"…" his eyes met hers in renewed resolve, however still wavering. "Go…to hell." Archer spit in her face.

Jeering away, she then backhanded the cat angrily and yelled," I'm the one supposed to go to hell? Me!?"

Her fist collided with his cheek

"It wasn't my fault that I'm like this!"

Another with a sickening crack

"Don't fuck with me!"

Turning around, she went to grab her broken sword and aimed it at his neck with a shaky grip

"No one understands what I've gone through, hell and all."

A swing of cold steel

"Reisha!"

"Archer!"

'_Clang'_

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away with that?" asked a sudden voice that felt unfamiliar to all but one person. Her strawberry blonde curls were lifted from the swift flash-step and silver eyes bore into Reisha's purple ones. A Fukutaicho's emblem was fitting on their arm and a picture of a daffodil was drawn on it.

"Rangiku-Chan…?" Yumi gasped but felt something like a whiplash when her captor lifted her up harshly by the wrist and deemed it necessary to knock her out by hitting a pressure point in her neck.

"Shit, someone found us." Daichi growled and pulled Yumi closer to his chest," Rei, open the gate!"

"Bossy," she hissed and cut open a door with her broken sword," let's go. I have a feeling they're after this missy."

Hurriedly, both went into the portal leaving Archer behind in a slumping position on a tree. It was two seconds later when a gate opened and out came Hitsugaya Toshiro garbed in his white haori and zanpakto strapped on his back. He ran over to Archer and bent down on one knee.

"If you're this beat up, then I can only assume you're not out to kill her, right?" he said, already checking on Archer's wounds. The one on his chest worried him the most, though.

"Her? Who are you…talking about?" he asked, coughing a little and growling from the pain all over.

"Miyamoto Yumiko. She's my subordinate and was sent here from Soul Society."

Immediately, Archer's temper flared to life and his eyes hardened. His hand went straight for Hitsugaya's throat as he held it in a surprisingly firm grip," You sent her here!? You idiot bastard!"

The snow haired captain winced for a bit before taking his hand on Archer's for a release that never came. "I wasn't the one that sent her,"

"Bullshit," he spat and dug his nails into skin," She would have been fine if you damn Shinigami hadn't interfered!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when it hit him," Daemon…"

Archer chuckled," How interesting that you know. But what good does that do? She's gone damn it…!" his hand loosened and just gripped his haori, staining it with a bit of blood.

He sent him a pitying look and moved his hand to his shoulder. "I don't know exactly what the Shinigami have done to those souls in Rukongai…but we're trying to mend that, understand. But I need to know: where is she?"

"…The rift. If the currents are still down you might be able to catch them. There's a separate route that only opens when the currents are on but they'll force their way through if they have to." Archer explained and leaned against the bark of a tree once more.

"Thank you," Hitsugaya nodded and called Matsumoto.

"Taicho,"

"Get this man to Captain Unohana but secretly. Don't tell anyone else and that includes Soi Fon and everyone else." He said and gave her a note. "Give this to her, alright?"

"Yes but…"

"I'll get Miyamoto, just go!" he repeated and called Soi Fon over to get to the gate. Matsumoto nodded and opened her own way into Soul Society and supported Archer by his shoulders.

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up." She said softly. It was then that Archer passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

* * *

Daichi frowned when he saw the pathway hadn't been opened. It seemed like he would have to open it himself and it was something he really hated doing. He took his sword and readied it at one of the walls while Reisha watched for any uninvited guests. Everything seemed normal… Unless you count the red-eyed dragon coming straight for them from behind.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya called his blade as the icy spirit responded to it with a mighty roar, successfully stunning both Reisha and Daichi with its chilling yet majestic air. The chain end wrapped around Reisha's neck and flung her to the other side where Soi Fon and her Stealth Corps. Awaited. Now it was just Hitsugaya and Daichi.

"So, you're the captain I've heard so much about," said Daichi while narrowing his eyes. "I must say that your spirit is much more intimidating in person, but anyone can slay a dragon." He took his own sword and clashed with Hyourinmaru despite Yumi still in his arms. "Would you dare even try encasing me in ice when I hold your subordinate hostage?"

Hitsugaya barely suppressed a flinch at the mention of her and pushed harder against steel. Daichi smirked but that quickly vanished when Hyourinmaru circled around behind him and made a direct hit on his back.

"Shit…" he cursed and pulled away from the tenth division captain.

Yumi had been thrown from Daichi's grip from the force of impact. However, she felt chilling warmth encase her in mid-air just in time before hitting the ground.

"Miyamoto," a voice whispered, urgently but gently. It shook a little for a moment in worried but the owner quickly reined it in.

"Taicho…" she murmured hoarsely, unable to find her voice quickly as she coughed. Very quickly, both had found that some blood made its way inter her lungs causing her to cough it up. A small trickle of it ran down the corner of her mouth as Hitsugaya held onto her tighter and began making his way outside the currents while Soi Fon's Stealth Team finished off the rest of them.

"Hold on, I'll get you to Unohana-Taicho," he said, still attempting to keep his voice calm but his trembling grasp was denying him the right.

Yumi's eyes began to droop and her body grew lax," hurts…"

"No, don't you dare go to sleep!" he snapped and just exited, flash-stepping out and racing to the fourth division. The speed he was going at would make the Goddess of Flash proud. "I swear if you go to sleep I'll never forgive you."

"Sorry," Yumi continued but her eyes closed as the darkness caved in," can't…"

"Miyamoto. Miyamoto damn it!" Hitsugaya shook her slightly but got no response. She felt it, but everything was getting cold and numb. Was it from her wounds? Or maybe it was her captain's reiatsu spiking up every now and then. Yumi didn't know nor did she care. She just wanted everything to disappear because it hurt so much.

However, just before all her senses were lost, she heard something cut through all the pain for just a moment.

"Stay with me, Yumiko…"

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Mana: I'm so evil

Ichigo: Well it's about time you got out of that arc

Mana: Ah shut up. You're supposed to be training!

Yumi: So…what's with the crappy beginning and lateness?

Mana: …honestly?

Ichi: -nods-

Mana: … A.) Family member died. B.) I'm swamped. C.) I have confirmation soon so I got even more work. D.) I have to go to the Hospital—

Everyone: wtf?

Mana: Oh, I say everything else but 'hospital' gets you?

Archer: Well it's not every day you go y'know.

Mana: Well I'm a nurse apprentice so that's why

Everyone: Ohh

Mana: -slaps forehead-

A/N: Sorry about the crappy parts with the italic. I wasn't feeling too good and plus some were done in separate parts. Like, I did the ending first and then when I got to a certain point, I just added it. Hehe, i'm so bad. -sweatdrop- Also, at the end when Archer's getting beaten up, he's thinking of the impact of Yumi's actions and Daichi's words a few chapters back (I'm losing count here). lol, hard to follow and late. such a bad combo... The pure italic part in the middle was my head going boom (I needed _some_ kind of background check for Archer!)

Review?


	19. Godsend

Would you love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Nineteen: Godsend/What happened to _you_?

WHOOT SOUL SOCIETY ARC IS HERE! It'll be a bit slow in the beginning since it'll go between Ichigo's group and Yumi but you'll manage ne?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would probably have Yumi in the series and more romance (Although I like the series so far too)

Listening to: Your Guardian Angel

My rant rated R: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. UGHHHH I'm so pissed off at my relative! She freakin' blames me for not having HER money for HER food that SHE ordered. Freaking A I even reminded her before and she never gave it. Mother F---!

…Okay I'm alright. –deep breaths- In…out… Ah, ok…onwards

ANYWAYS! Unohana is a vital part in this chapter. Hehe, I like her 'cuz she scares the 11th division shitless! Well, only the maggots, XD

* * *

The sound of machines beeping and shallow breathing was heard through the stillness of the room. Lying there on the bed was a resting figure. Her brown hair remained sprayed on the pillow and on her face was the ever familiar facemask that helped the patient breathe easier. Underneath the white covers and robe, her body was bandaged and stitched in wounds normal kido could not heal completely.

The moonlight gave off just enough light in the room to keep things visible. A lone outline of a person was seen leaning against the door, his arms crossed and a thin frown on his face. He walked up to the seat next to the bed and shifted his haori so that it wasn't in the way.

'_What you have gotten yourself into, I wonder that sometimes…'_ he thought, not all together unkindly but there was a hint of agitation in the tone. It was more of a way to assure himself of something. Even the tenth division captain didn't know what that something was.

With a mind of its own, his hand had gravitated from his lap to her face and moved a strand of hair that clung to her sweaty forehead.

"You're not going to say anything?" said a voice. Hitsugaya did not turn to see who it was because it was already obvious. Unohana sighed and walked over to check on her condition. "She's waiting you know."

"For what," the captain shook his head and stood up from his seat next to her, "someone to give her hope? I've let her down once already so the honor has passed me." At the words he had used, he realized that they were all true. Normally, he would growl or deny such informalities to one not of close family like Hinamori, but with this one…

"No," Unohana began softly. "She needs someone to need her right now. Miyamoto-San needs a reason to stay."

Hitsugaya said nothing as he turned around and left towards the door. "I'm not the one that she needs."

Unohana stood next to Yumi's sleeping form and began Kido once more on her wounds. She gave into the slight discomfort but Yumi soon quieted. A worrisome thought came to the fourth division captain and halted in her healing. Unohana decided to ask the one person who might have a single clue about the strange mark on her neck.

* * *

Heart beating softly and air coming in slow breaths, Yumi awoke from her sleep. It felt strange, waking up to hear only the sound of your own heart beating and nothing else in the background. She turned her head to the side and idly stared at the window. It was just about dawn when she came to and her whole body felt like a lead weight.

"Well, that's one way to wake up…" she spoke, grimacing at the sound of her raspy voice of her throat.

"So, you are awake." A strict voice spoke up and caused her to turn her head once more towards the door. There stood the one person she dreaded meeting again in the Seireitei.

Kuchiki Byakuya

"I shall dully note that." Yumi replied softly and looked at the ceiling instead of the sixth division captain. "Did I miss a lot?"

"Your sentence shall be dealt with in the morning, Miyamoto Yumiko." He answered simply and began to make his leave. "In the mean time, do not waste your strength thinking on such trivial matters."

"Always going to be uptight, eh, Kuchiki-San?" she chuckled lightly and closed her eyes once more. Yumi didn't even notice the other trace of reiatsu that had just left the room.

The owner slinked through the corridors towards the execution grounds but got no farther than the third division.

"You're not supposed to be up," said a soft voice as the owner of the other Reiatsu flinched. He turned to see Unohana staring at him with her usual calm expression.

"You remember me, eh, Unohana-Sama?" he replied and let his gleaming orbs take in the light from the moon out. All he could do was let out a chuckle. "That's a surprise…"

"How could I ever forget one like you, Sayomi-san?" Unohana shook her head and walked towards the figure with a gun in her hand. It wasn't in a position to kill, but to pass on. "I believe you left far too much evidence of your walk, however. I thought you had been taught better."

He scoffed quietly, "I'm afraid Yoruichi-San didn't exactly have me on her good list I suppose." His hand carded through his hair and he let out a sigh, "I don't think anyone had me on that list, actually!"

"You discredit yourself," she frowned and took him by the hand once he placed the weapon back into its holster. "Come. If you linger here any longer, Kurotsuchi-Taicho will be awake once he finds out that you are here."

"What can he do what he didn't already before? Kill me?" his amber eyes shone with amusement.

Unohana sent him a strange smile and kept leading him away to treat the rest of his injuries from his early battle, "Well, let's just say that if he did hear a whisper about this, then killing you would be a godsend."

* * *

"Kuchiki-Taicho," said Hitsugaya, walking up to the captain after a meeting the next morning. "I need to ask you something."

Kuchiki looked at him to continue, although he dearly wanted to just go back to his manor to drink his favorite tea to ease his headache of some…minor problems.

"About Miyamoto Yumiko," he began with a serious air. "Exactly what happened in the human world?"

"I believe that is a river from which you should find its source before looking to a stream for your answer," Byakuya spoke metaphorically. Despite his wise set of words, he just really didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

Hitsugaya raised a brow before shaking his head and turned to make his leave, "Thank you,"

Deciding that he had some extra time before new paperwork was delivered, Hitsugaya made a quick stop to the fourth division. Although, before knocking on a certain door, he heard voices from inside.

The first belonged to his Fukutaicho, "Yumi-Chan?!"

"…Ohayo, Rangiku-Chan." That voice spoke. The one he hadn't heard for almost a month (How fast time flies).

There in her bed was Yumi, sitting up with a smile on her face and violet pools shining.

"When I heard you were stable I came running but—"it almost sounded like the vice captain was about to faint from either pure shock or joy. Hitsugaya bet on the latter, considering all the sake that she had drunk today. "My god, you look different…"

"Really?" the younger asked with slight curiosity, "How?"

The captain silently walked away to another part of the division while still listening in.

"For one: your hair is longer," pointed Matsumoto. "Two: your eyes are different, and three: you're all beat up!" Nearly deadpanning at the final point, Yumi looked at her hair. Indeed it had gotten longer and also a shade darker than it was a month ago. Her eyes were another story and she couldn't tell if they really were different. Jeez, violet was bad enough with people staring! Now what color were they?

As if sensing her unhappiness, Matsumoto waved her hands in front of her in protest," I-It's not that it changed a lot or that it's bad! There's just a little red in them… Were you crying?"

Yumi remained silent and Matsumoto couldn't tell if she was correct or if Yumi didn't know what the hell she was talking about. So, she decided to change the subject, "So, how is the real world?" The younger girl closed her eyes as if reminiscing and smiled softly to herself.

"It's really nice and peaceful if you ignore the hollows and such. It's really something else!" Yumi's voice came back to her, slowly growing with power with each memory coming back. The strawberry blonde grinned with glee as well and even let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Someone else did the same because she felt a sudden change in reiatsu nearby. It was only a shred, but Matsumoto definitely felt a spike near the fourth division.

"Yumi-Chan, it looks like you had some fun! Was it really good? Tell me more!"

The girl was more than welcome and gave an enthusiastic nod, "There's a drink that feels fizzy when you swallow it and it comes in a big cup! It hurt my throat for a bit but it tasted like oranges. I think the beverage was called soda."

Matsumoto sent her a cat-like grin, "Speaking of beverages…how was the alcohol?"

"Oi, I can't drink that stuff yet so how would I know!?" Yumi snapped playfully as her friend pouted. That soon passed however as she lightly nudged Yumi's unharmed shoulder.

"How about the boys?" an immediate blush hit her head on and the busty woman only smiled wider, "So you did meet someone cute…"

Denial was written all over her face as she retorted, "N-No!" Matsumoto raised a brow to call her bluff and Yumi sighed in defeat. "Okay, maybe there was one boy..."

"Details?"

Gods she looked like a cat begging for cream

"He…was nice; a real knucklehead and stubborn as hell, but kind at heart. He's probably saved me more times than I can give credit for."

"Wow," Matsumoto exclaimed with awe, "If you can explain that deep for one guy then he must be hot!"

"It's not like that!" she yelled and tried concealing her growing blush, silencing the Fukutaicho," He...saved my life and I don't even know if he's still alive. He can be dead because of me!" she buried her head in her hands in frustration and groaned.

"Hey, don't worry! He's probably fine right now. Look on the bright side; you can go out of the recovery room tomorrow!"

Yumi didn't lift her head and scoffed," Great now I have to deal with Hitsugaya-Kun."

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Whoa!" she jumped up and turned to the now open window to see her Taicho sitting there on," When did you get there?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple for a moment as if dealing with a headache, "I was here for a while, Miyamoto. I'm surprised you can speak so loudly while just waking up from sleeping for three days."

Yumi was about to yell at him when she heard the last thing he said, "I was out for three days?"

"Yes," he answered simply and jumped into the room so that he wasn't completely in danger of the fickle girl pushing him out. "Well, two and-a-half if you don't count…never mind." He trailed off and avoided her confused stare by looking out the window. "What I would like to know is why you were injured in the first place."

"I had a mission," she mumbled quietly and the air grew thick with the tension that had grown over the days she had been gone. "You of all people should understand the importance of that."

"I do," his voice began to rise and his eyes turned to her. "What I don't _understand_ is why you didn't tell anyone!"

"Well, did you ever think for one moment that I wanted to go alone? That I wanted to get away from this place if only for a moment!?" Yumi snapped and clutched the sheets so tightly that the innocent bystander (in the shape and form of the tenth division Fukutaicho) began to think that it would tear. "You have no idea what I've been through before…so don't lecture me like you own me. I'll leave the Gotei Thirteen if you want or if I please!"

"Look at me, Miyamoto," Hitsugaya spoke evenly, lowering his tone but it still felt like the words could freeze in a matter of moments. "Look me in the eyes and say that."

She had feared he would say that eventually. Not once since she had come back had she looked straight into his eyes. There was no backing down now though, she understood that much. Slowly, she raised her head to let her violet gaze lock with teal ones. As expected, they were focused on her; hard as ice and the notorious glare that _no one_ wanted directed at them. Yumi shivered involuntarily at this. His frosty reiatsu flowing through her veins as if an icy tundra began to howl from within her. It felt strange that he had this—this power over her. At one single glance, could her whole resolution be broken?

However, through the storm she saw a flickering emotion behind a wall of ice. It was faint, but clearly distinct from the other feelings raging through. The captain noticed her expression and quickly closed his eyes.

"Miyamoto," he spoke, snapping her out of her daze.

Yumi finally blinked and lost eye contact with him once more. She said nothing to either Shinigami and relinquished her hold on the sheets.

Hitsugaya saw this and turned to the door. "Matsumoto,"

"Alright," the Fukutaicho sighed and followed her captain with a solemn look on her once cheerful face. Yumi frowned and turned to her before she left.

"Rangiku-Chan?" she asked.

Matsumoto turned around silently.

"Sorry for what I said…" Yumi said guiltily. "I..."

"It's okay, kid." She answered with a smile. "There's no need to apologize. Now c'mon, I need to talk to you some more."

* * *

"_Look at me, Miyamoto…"_

That voice seemed to haunt her whenever she tried closing her eyes. Gods, what had gotten into her? It was as if all of that self-control that she had been soaking in the human world was already draining out of her. What else could be worse other than being kicked out of your squad because of challenging your captain or getting beat up both mentally and physically.

Well, technically she had both so…never mind

"_Look me in the eyes and say that."_

Yumi huffed and jumped out of bed. After riding out the small waves of pain in her body, she changed out of her hospital robes and went back into her normal long sleeved shihakusho. Her sword was taken away earlier by Byakuya so there was no point in trying to find it. Silently, she crept out of her room and the fourth division to the tenth. It wasn't very hard at first but passing the second division gave her the chills. She definitely wasn't up for going against captain Soi Fon.

At arrival, she wasn't surprised to see the light still on in the office

Did I forget to mention that this was the office at his _house_?

Nervously, she took a deep breath in and slid the door open. Quietly, she walked through the halls and sighed. It's been a while since she's been there. But then she saw another entrance.

'_How the heck am I going to do this...?_' thought Yumi, standing in front of the door leading to her probable doom,'_ I bet he's still mad at me for yelling at him like that._' Just when she was about to ask Matsumoto if she could sleep over the night, she remembered their final departing conversation.

_'Can you forgive him? Just this once?'_

She took a deep breath in.

_'You should have seen him when he heard about your injuries in the human world.'_

Her hand slowly inched toward the door.

_'Even Renji was able to notice it as well. Barely, but he saw it.'_

Taking one look behind her, she then opened it and stepped into the room where she knew someone was waiting.

_'He won't admit it...'_

Turquoise met violet

_'But he worried about you the most, Yumi-Chan.'_

One held breath

Two warm and apologetic eyes

Three steps forward

And four small attempts at a sheepish grin

"I'm home."

"…Welcome back."

Omake Theatre

Yumi: Well, that was a sucky ending

Mana: T.T Cut me some slack will ya?

Hitsu: I noticed that a lot of your endings end up like this you know...

Mana: Can't help it! My brain is fried 99.9% of the time.

Yumi: And the other .1%?

Mana: ...

Hitsu: Do we want to know?

Yumi: I don't think so...

Review?

I rushed the end, lol


	20. Becoming of you

Would You Love Me If You Knew What I Was?

Chapter Twenty: Becoming of you

Disclaimer: No, I do not claim to own Bleach and/or its characters. All I own is Yumi and my other OC's.

Listening to: Show me Love by: T.a.t.u.

Pretty much OOC Hitsugaya here… T.T Oh and I noticed that I make it look like Matsumoto is like a full time drunkard. Just saying, she's one of my favs in my female list in the series and I don't think she's a 24/7 drinker. I just find her the perfect candidate as comic relief when Kon isn't around to tease Ichigo.

Ichigo: Oi!

Mana: Admit it, Ichi. He teases you

Kon: Kon-sama wins again!

Yumi: I don't think so –pulls ear-

Kon: Gah, the stuffing! The stuffing!

A/N: Alright, I haven't updated in a month and this is all I have. Pissed off aren't ya? Well, i'm pretty much brain dead on how this story is gonna go. T.T So I just whipped this up randomly...grr

* * *

"Enter, Miyamoto Yumiko," Boomed the voice of the first division captain. Yamamoto tapped his cane into the floor once she was inside the captain's meeting room. They had been discussing how to deal with her offence. There was no doubt that Byakuya told them about her rebelling against the Gotei thirteen during her stay in the human world.

So, there she stood, surrounded by the heads of each division including her own captain. Yumi took a deep breath in and bowed in respect.

"You have broken many an offence against soul society and also failed to bring back any vital information at the one task I have sent you for. Do you deny any of these charges?"

"I do not." She answered, keeping her head down. "And I accept any punishment given to me."

"Miyamoto," murmured Hitsugaya. His tone confused her since it was either bordering on shock at her words or a warning at how she was handling the situation. Somehow, she believed it to be the former.

"Now now, I don't think you should be so direct without a fight, Miyamoto-San." Spoke one of the captains. Aizen Souske was his name and also captain of the fifth division.

"Aizen-Taicho…?" she questioned in surprise.

Byakuya spoke in her place. "You do know that the charges against Miyamoto are high enough to send her to the penitence tower, Aizen-Taicho?" the sixth division captain's eyes closed.

"That may be true, but isn't there already an occupant in that very tower?" asked Aizen. Yumi seemed to catch his knowing look before it disappeared.

"If I may, Taicho," she softly interrupted before it became a full blown argument. "But there is already someone in the tower?"

"That is false information y'know, Taicho." This time, it was Gin that spoke. "Unless that happens any time soon, you might just get reprimanded for that comment—"

"Enough!" his booming voice resounded through the room as everyone shuddered; as was expected from the first division captain of the thirteen protection squads. "Now, for your trial, Miyamoto.

"You will be sentenced to the holding cell until further trials are made by central 46 starting tomorrow evening. Also, your sword will be held in custody of the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Yumi froze at his name but silently agreed and bowed once more. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. This meeting is adjourned until further notice. Dismissed!"

* * *

"…So, It looked like Yamamoto-Taicho was in a bad mood today, ne?" she said, trying to break the awkward silence between her and her captain.

He remained silent without even a single glance and Yumi felt her spirits drop even more.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"How can you take this so calmly?" he finally said, stopping in his footsteps and clenching his fists tightly.

Yumi tilted her head slightly and frowned. "What are you—"

"Just…" he paused and then shook his head, "Never mind."

She huffed in frustration and quickened her pace ahead of him. If that was how he would answer her, then so be it.

Hitsugaya began walking after her as well but an annoyed look was on his face, "Oi, you idiot! You're wounds aren't completely healed."

"I can handle myself fine, y'know!" she retaliated, turning her head slightly to look back at him. There was one problem with that though. That began when she didn't see the wall looming in front.

The result was an unscathed wall and a dazed Yumi on the ground rubbing her forehead slightly. It was when she heard quiet chuckling that she growled and crossed her arms across her chest in a pout.

"Baka," he said and crouched down. At first, she expected him to simply pull her back up without another word, but she almost gaped when a handkerchief was extended to her. "Here,"

She froze for a moment before shaking her head quickly and arrogantly turned her head, "I'm fine."

"Does your forehead bleeding count as 'fine'?" he raised a brow and lifted the cloth to her head. Yumi winced a little, indeed feeling a sting but said no more as he gently cleaned the wound. She couldn't help but wonder why he was so kind now; especially last night's heated fight (Hah, poetry). Her eyes softened considerably, remembering just a little about how she had over reacted to his remarks. It just didn't make sense.

Once he finished, he helped her up and began walking again. When she didn't follow, he sighed and turned around to her. "Do I have to drag you back myself?"

Yumi snapped out of it and smiled a little. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all; being back home.

'_Growl'_

One second though…maybe not.

"Ehehe, mind if I grab a bite to eat, first?"

* * *

As strange and comforting as it would be, eating with her captain would be much too awkward at the moment. Well, who wouldn't if you've been gone for how long—a month about? So, when all else fails…

Crash the vice-captain barracks

"Taicho, are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Matsumoto who was acting very giddy today. Under her arm were the two poor victims, Kira and Yumi. "Sure it's for Fukutaicho's but I'm sure Yumi would be delighted—"

"Oi, don't give your input!" objected the other girl as she smacked the vice-captain after wrenching free of the 'vice grip' (XD…ok maybe not funny if you don't know Pokémon. Lol)

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and his usual frown was put on. "Whatever."

"See! I told you—wait what?" Yumi gaped and nearly lost her voice for a moment.

"I have to keep you under watch until tomorrow anyway. So make those days you were gone up to everyone," despite that scowl set on his face, Yumi sensed that he was being sincere about this. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Hn," he said nothing more and took a seat on the couch with his arms folded in his haori.

"Let's get the sake out then!" exclaimed Matsumoto as three cheers came from all the Fukutaicho's. Meanwhile, both Yumi and Hitsugaya had let out exasperated sighs.

This was going to be a long night

…And a long night indeed. In the span of an hour, Matsumoto had won a contest between Hisagi, Kira, and her. Not that it's surprising or anything. What really shocked Yumi was that she had passed out at the twentieth bottle. She wouldn't give up until the thirtieth at the least!

"Ne, Yumi-Chan!" she slurred and draped her arm around Yumi's shoulder causing her to drop her water. "I need a lie down…"

Yumi groaned at the weight dragging her down and nearly fell over it not for the sudden lightness of the vice captain. Looking to her side, she saw Hitsugaya helping on the other side. "Taicho,"

"Damn it Matsumoto. You're hopeless…" he said and slung her other arm around his shoulder. Thus, his hand on her back overlapped Yumi's. He didn't seem to notice but Yumi had blushed lightly at contact.

'_It's warm. When…'_ from the corner of her eye, she took a glance at him through strawberry curls, _'When was the last time I was ever close to him?'_

"Miyamoto," his voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to move her or not?"

"Oh, right," she let out a groan when moving as both of them set the Fukutaicho on the couch they were on previously. Everyone else was either out cold or had gone home so it was fairly quiet.

"So…" Yumi began awkwardly, "Now what?"

"We might as well leave them here and let their captains take care of them." He answered simply and folded his arms again.

"That should be interesting…to see," vision blurring, she began to sway and lose her balance. "I feel funny…"

"Miyamoto?" Hitsugaya questioned and turned back around to face her when he saw her fall forward. Luckily, he was close enough and caught her just before she fell. "Oi, pull yourself together!"

"Toshiro?" she mumbled in his haori and kept it there. "My head feels fuzzy."

"What in god's name did you drink?" he asked and looked for the cup.

"Erm…some weird water I think…? I forgot." She answered and shifted so that her chin was resting on his shoulder. It felt pretty uncomfortable to the captain as he immediately tried finding that cup without dropping her on the floor. He didn't smell any alcohol on her breath so what could it be?

"Miyamoto, that wasn't water you drank…" he muttered almost fearfully, "I think that was watered down sake." It was the only thing that could explain her next actions.

"Ooh, so that's why! Hehe," a hiccup sounded and his deepest fear began. "Mm, why are you holding me like this?" Now even her speech was getting slurred.

"That's…err." He began to stutter when he felt her breath on his neck. Suddenly, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing them both down on the floor. "Miyamoto!"

'_What am I doing…?' _she quickly thought nervously, _'Holy—c'mon Yumiko snap out of it!'_

"Taicho," she began and got off his chest but hovered over him just the same, "Do you care about me?"

"What?"

"Do you like me?" she said another question that made him even more confused. This didn't happen the last time she was drunk. Something felt wrong too. Her next move furthered his suspicion…

"If I were to disappear, would you look for me?"

This wasn't her

Quickly he shifted so that he was on top and pinned her arms down (whoa, bold, much?). In her gaze was no longer violet, but a shade of garnet red with a thin amber ring. It still had a hint of their original hue but one was dominant.

"So, you found me out." She murmured with a light grin on her face, "Took you long enough."

"What's going on?" he said and his eyes narrowed. "This is almost the same as before."

"Oh, you mean the forest, do you not?" Yumi shook her head slowly and looked back up into his eyes with an amused stare. "I wouldn't compare me to that now… Actually, that hurt."

"Then answer me," Hitsugaya hissed, and tightened his grip on her wrists ever so slightly. "Or else I'll make the Soukyoku pale in comparison to what's to come."

"I'm shivering," she mocked and shifted in position," Do you honestly think that I would believe that you would do something to this soul?"

Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment and that was all she needed to push up. Apparently, he was near the wall where they were. So, when he was shoved, his back hit the wall while he was still in a sitting position. Yumi herself then shifted so she was kneeling in front of him. Her hand went to his cheek and traced down to his jaw line.

"You know… If you weren't so important to her, you'd probably be dead by now. From the moment you both entered that forest—no, since you've set eyes on each other your fates were sealed." She said softly, keeping an eye on the stunned captain. The smirk on her face remained as she continued. "Let me tell you something good, just for you.

"Don't get too attached. There are rules on how to play this game and emotions will only blind you to the truth. Illusions cast by a joker will not break, even to the sword of a knight." She warned and moved her hand to where his heart should be. Tapping into his spirit, she sent a mix of energy into his system.

Once the deed was done, her eyes slowly blanked and she passed out.

'_This reiatsu…_' he thought confusedly. Seeing her change in state, he shifted so that Yumi fell into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her body slumped over. Hitsugaya remained stationed until he began to worry that Matsumoto would wake up and see them. With a quiet groan, he gathered her up and stood straight. Learning his lesson from before, he fixed her onto his back and made his way out of the vice-captain's quarters.

Halfway during the walk, she sobered up somewhat and stirred, "What happened…?"

"It's about time you woke up." He spoke with a sigh but not slowing in pace. "You passed out so I'm carrying you back." He felt her stiffen and his grip tightened slightly just in case she decided to slip out, "it's nothing, so don't worry about it."

"It's not that I'm mulling over." She mumbled, burying her face in the cloth of his haori near his shoulder.

An amused and smug look had sneaked onto his face and he was lucky that she couldn't see it, "You'd think you would be used to it by now, Miyamoto."

"S-Shut up!" she growled and lightly kicked his side causing him to almost lose his grip on her.

"Hey!"

"You're a captain, deal with it," she laughed and rested her head against his back. Not wanting to admit it himself, he really enjoyed hearing that laugh again. It was cliché to say the least, but there were moments that he ultimately missed when she was there.

The same was for her as well. The cold attitude as his front, but behind it there was actually a soul that cared. Not just for paperwork or his job as a captain of the Tenth Division. It was the side that Yumi had come to know and enjoy seeing.

"Ne, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"My sentence… It's bad, isn't it?" She murmured with a sigh.

"I won't lie and sugarcoat it, so I suppose so." He replied. "I doubt that it would go to the lengths of execution, though."

"I guess so," she spoke so dejectedly that Hitsugaya almost thought that it wasn't her again but continued walking. His house was only a turn away now. Her arms that were wrapped loosely around his neck tightened somewhat in a motion akin to seeking comfort. "I'm sorry I'm making you go through with this too. Now squad ten is going to get in trouble because of what I did in the human world…"

"Don't think of it like that," he spoke in a voice he intended to sound more reassuring but failed and used his captain tone. Hitsugaya felt her flinch slightly so he put his hand on one of hers and shook his head, "Just don't."

Arriving at the front steps, he set Yumi down and she smiled tenderly at him.

"This kind talk is becoming of you, Taicho." She joked and opened the door, "Don't you think?"

Hitsugaya glared lightly and crossed his arms, "Just get inside already.

* * *

"This is…!" began both Ichigo and Ishida as they stood a few yards away from a very 'bold-looking' house. Two arms stood erect from the ground up holding a banner saying: "Shiba Kuukaku!"

"Now do you believe me when I say you can spot it anywhere and recognize it?" asked the black cat Yoruichi.

"Please don't tell me," Said Ishida with a twitching eye, "that we're going in there…"

"I really don't want to be caught going in there," Groaned Ichigo. He looked to the sides of the land warily and shuddered, "I'm just really glad no one is around to see."

"Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun!" called Orihime as Chad and Yoruichi stood behind her already close to the entrance of the house, "Come on! Hurry up!"

On both faces, you could see the look of utter defeat. It was Ichigo who spoke up first though, "I promise that if you don't tell anyone we went in there, I'll keep the other end."

"Agreed…"

On arrival, two burly looking men appeared with their eyes locked on Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo almost slapped his face.

This was going to be a long day…

Lying on her bed, Yumi glared up at the ceiling. It had been a while since she had last even stood in that room and yet everything looked the same. The futon was neatly in the center and there were tables to put her things. Apparently, the wall had been fixed in her absence as well. Yumi had to chuckle at the memory of the eleventh division captain crashing in like that though.

Rolling onto her stomach, she fondled with the strands of hair on the sides of her face.

'_So, you're just going to give in like that tomorrow?'_

Yumi sighed at the ever familiar sound of her zanpakto. It was too late at night to deal with this. "It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter. Besides, why would you care? You can come and go as you please while I'm the one in the cell."

'_Maybe it's because I don't want to die along with you.'_

"You sound just like someone else I know," she growled quietly at the vivid memory during Urahara's training.

'_Exactly, so are you a dog or a Shinigami?'_

Yumi chuckled and hugged her pillow tightly, "Is that your idea of a pep talk?"

'_Shuddup… Anyway, I'm going to bed.'_

"Since when did zanpakto spirits sleep?"

'_Since now,'_

She chuckled lightly to herself and closed her eyes. It looks like someone hasn't changed one bit.

* * *

_**Omake Theatre: Christmas Edition!**_

Yumi: Wow, it's christmas!

Hitsugaya: And officially three years since the author thought of this story, so two years since she actually wrote it

Mana: Wow, I didn't think you kept track

Hitsugaya: Might as well since you keep taking a damn break between chapters.

Yumi: Now now, not in front of the children!

Both: ... -blink-

Yumi: -Grins-

Mana: That's it, no more manga for you

Yumi: NEVER!

Hitsu: How do I know you two?

Ichigo: You got into a contract, remember?

Hitsugaya: Kurosaki?!

Yumi: How did you get here?!

Ichigo: Same way those guys came -points to tidal wave of Hitsufangirls with christmas gifts-

Hitsugaya: Oo...

Mana: I would run if I were you in 3...2...1--

Byakuya: Bakudo 81: Danku -girls hit barrior-

Everyone: BYAKUYA!?

Byakuya: ...is it that shocking to see me?

lol, I was gonna make this an actual story omake


	21. Riverbed

Would you Love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Twenty-one: Riverbed

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. But I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha! :P

By the way… I'm trying NOT to use as many suspenseful cliffhangers and settle for a lead for the next b/c it takes way too long for me to write new chapters and it's torture for you guys. I'm also doing this b/c you ppls are so kind as to keep reviewing!

…if I ever get 100 reviews, I'm gonna make a special Omake Theatre…maybe

On with the next part!

* * *

Walking down towards the holding cell in the Squad Thirteen area, a figure with a veil covering her head was guided with four guards and two escorts. Her hands were bounded together in front of her and a black collar kept her binds tight. It also had unintentionally covered up the strange mark imprinted on her neck.

Normally, this sort of punishment would only be given to those confined to the white tower. However, it had been added that for a crime against the Seireitei and in aiding a criminal this sentence be given. This order was from the central 46, of course.

Once safely inside the cell, one of the guards removed the veil and let the prisoners gaze fall upon her holding place. It was rather simple, a room with a single chair in the middle facing a tall wall. A small bed was also rested against the western wall of concrete. At the very top was a single window, just allowing a few shreds of light inside.

Her eyes looked up at the window dully as the guard then pointed his finger at her binds.

_"Thy shackles I say to thee. These binds I tighten. These chains I lengthen."_ The black ties on her wrists widened into shackles and a strong black string made up of kido kept them together. The collar that remained kept the kido in place even if something happened to the guard. Also, it kept the prisoner from using any type of spell.

One of the escorts frowned deeply from the other side of the bars, "Is this really necessary? To be held in like this,"

"As much as I don't like it," spoke the other with a sigh, "she has to. There are far too many charges against her and Rukia so we cannot help."

"Taicho," Haruhi murmured and shook her head, "How sad. They might as well put her in the tower instead of that collar."

The white haired captain crossed his arms and frowned, "Although, I do wish to ask something. Why isn't your captain here, Kurokami-san?"

She shrugged, "Even I don't know Ukitake-Taicho. I haven't seen him for quite a while, but I heard that he was last seen near the sixth division."

"Ah, near Kuchiki I see. Well, thank you for coming with the guards, but I think my division can see to her cell now." Ukitake smiled softly at Haruhi Kurokami, "Tell Toshiro that he can rest assured that I will take good care of her."

"Yes sir," she bowed and left the Squad Thirteen barracks. Once everyone left, Ukitake opened the door and walked inside with ease.

Yumi turned around to him and smiled sheepishly, "Man, it looks like I really did have it bad, ne Ukitake-Taicho?"

"I wouldn't say that badly. If you tried to help Rukia, then you're alright Miyamoto."

"No, think nothing of it. Rukia was—is my friend. It may have been short, but I'm glad I met her." Yumi took fixed the white robes she was given with her restricted hands and moved some stray hairs away from her face.

Ukitake left the cell and locked the door, "For that, I will do what I can, for both you and Kuchiki Rukia."

She sat on the bed, resting her back against the stone wall and tucking her head between her knees. Yumi made a waving gesture with her hand for him to exit as the captain took his leave.

Once alone, Yumi closed her eyes and tried getting some sleep. It was better than just waiting for death to come prancing in its tutu of doom anyway.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"Gah! What the—"

"No, it's 'Uwaaaa!'"

"Graaah! Oomph—,"

"What the hell are you three doing!?" yelled an annoyed Archer with a raised brow and hand on his hip, "You're supposed to be making a sphere Strawberry. Not weird grunting sounds that make us think otherwise."

"Shuddup you damn cat!" he growled and threw the strange orb at him. At the last second, Archer pivoted on his left heel and caught it in his hand. He sent him a Cheshire grin and kept a firm grip on the ball.

"Look, it's plain and simple," he took a breath and then a blue sphere surrounded him. "All you have to do is put some energy into it! And by that I mean quite literally."

"You seem to forget," Yoruichi sighed, "This is Ichigo we're talking about. He was never a true Shinigami to begin with so he was never given any real training. Also Ichigo, will you stop calling him a cat? I don't know if you're talking to him or I and I find that slightly offensive. At least try."

"In short…" Archer let out an exasperated sigh, "We're doomed."

"Hey! I'll get it! Just a circle, yeah?" Ichigo yanked the orb back out of Archer's hands and held it so tightly that it could break any moment. Thus, he ignored Yoruichi's statement and exasperated growl.

"Eh, Kurosaki-kun…" said Orihime worriedly, "Maybe we should take a break."

"It's alright. I'll stay here. You guys go on ahead."

"But—"

"Inoue," he said softly to stop her, "please…"

She paused for a moment before smiling sheepishly, hiding her slight hurt from his words, "Alright. I'll go."

"Thank you." When she left, he let out a shaky breath, "Alright, time to get to work."

* * *

Daichi watched the scene with keen and amusing interest (And that scene was Ichigo simply grunting his way through his pathetic attempt and making a ball). His old apprentice had apparently found the brat's that journeyed to Seireitei. He wasn't the only one that was smart enough to use that opportunity to check home though.

At the thought, he grimaced in disgust and clenched his fists tightly

Home

How absurd. No such thing actually existed. As a baby his family abandoned him in the streets of Rukongai district 79: Kusajishi, left to die. It was actually the same district that the eleventh division vice-captain was from. Being from there, it was a surprise that he survived long enough to move to the next: District 78 Inuzuri.

During his early years, another family adopted him from the bloody depths of Kusajishi and his life progressed rather slowly. At the age of nine, his family began rearing back towards the behavior to those of Zaraki and he ran away. That family neither cared for him or his talents anyway. All they did care for was his pay when he worked in the fields, hardly getting food or water. A horrible beating was all that awaited if he didn't do as they asked.

Yet another ridiculous error in their calculations. Through that experience Daichi gained the knowledge of his body and how best to use it. At the age of ten, he managed to swipe a wooden sword from a bar and trained so hard his hands bled. Unlike most boys, Daichi was widely known by his peers for his uncanny talent in sword fighting at quite an early age. It wasn't just that either. If he was set on a task needing solving, he would be able to mentally lay out possibilities within minutes or even seconds.

He was all alone but that was what made him strong. The loneliness kept him from knowing any other painful emotion. It was a dog eat dog world and feelings such as love and affection would only drag him down. Back in the day, if he even caught a whisper of the word, he would scoff and say, "Tch, love doesn't exist in this world. Even if it did, the blade hurts far less than those pitiful emotions."

His saying was: The easiest way to not get hurt is to not care. That was what made him able to live through that hellish domain of lower Rukongai, his strength alone.

Or so he thought

Everything changed when he met a certain little girl with short coffee brown locks so long ago… Right near the riverbed

_"Isn't it harder to do that? Not to care and cut off everything from yourself?"_

"Damn it," he lightly cursed to the wind, "I'm going soft." Looking up and seeing it was only midday, he sighed. Time to find a certain idiot.

* * *

Archer turned his head slightly to the night sky, a perplexed expression on his face. It almost felt as if he was being…watched. He shook his head quickly and took a deep breath. There definitely wasn't an unfamiliar reiatsu even within fifty miles of Kuukaku's house. He had even made sure that his own reiatsu was cloaked in a veil made up of completely forged identity. The act in itself had sealed away most of his abilities, but at least he still had his gun.

I memory, the number tattooed near his left collarbone burned slightly and he winced. Unconsciously, his hand ghosted over the area and he sighed distantly. Archer let his body give in to gravity as he fell back on the cool grass with a soft 'thump.'

It had been a while since he had been here. So long since he breathed in the clean air, felt the warm breeze, and smelled the faint aroma of grilled fish on the fire.

Speaking of fish, his stomach grumbled in an unsatisfied manner. He remembered that he hadn't eaten anything for two and a half days, four tops. The time had gone by to him as a fleeting moment instead of simple days.

He chuckled to himself lightly, "Maybe I should go find Retsu-san before I starve. It's better than having sensei find out I'm here after so long." A sardonic grin spread across his lips in memory of his former teacher. With piercing gold eyes and an almost regal air to her playful demeanor, of course he would feel intimidated by the dominant female.

From the grassy hills he laid, there was a warm glow further down into the village. Archer sat up in curiosity and only then noticed the faint sound of weak trickling water nearby. There was a stream that flowed down further to the riverbed. At the thought, he couldn't help but finally let his wall down and frown in nostalgia.

The soft giggles of a young girl echoed through the corners of his mind and a small back was running farther and farther away from him. Farther and farther down the bed she went, leaving a nine year old boy behind her.

_"I always wondered something," the voice seemed to ponder to herself aloud, "If I were to disappear, would anyone notice? Would anyone look for me?"_

"Idiot," he growled and fell back on the grass. This time, he let his forearm cover his eyes and took a deep shaky breath, "Of course someone would…"

He only wished he had said that before.

* * *

"This is infuriating…" Hitsugaya had his hand on his forehead in mock headache as he leaned on his desk in his office. He had spoken with both Ukitake Jushiro -Taicho of the Thirteenth Division and Kyoraku Shunsui-Taicho of the Eighth and both had said the same thing, more or less with the difference of one being sane enough that he would go against drinking almost six bottles of sake without chugging water down to ease the coming hangover the next morning.

_"As much as I don't like it, I can't do a thing about Miyamoto's case until we have enough proof to back her up."_

_"Face it kid, the girl is good as caught with her hand in the cookie jar."_

A harsh rapping at his door brought him out of his thoughts and he fixed his haori a bit, "Come in."

In came Captain Soi Fon of the second division, and by the looks of things she was very angry. "Hitsugaya-Taicho!" She walked in briskly and slammed her palm on his desk

"Soi Fon-Taicho, what is the meaning of this?" he asked with his eyes narrowed at her behavior, "If there is even a reason for this at all."

Her eyes glowered in response as she whipped out two manila folders and slapped them on the desk, "See for yourself. The mission you and I were last sent on had unidentified persons in the Karakura area. I had both the Twelfth Division and the Fourth Division captain's look at our little prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Hitsugaya added, stressing the plural on it.

"Yes, prisoners. Both your subordinate and that brat we found back in the currents." She answered evenly, "I took a blood sample you see. As a way to figure out what exactly those intruders were and I found the most interesting information. Open them. You'll find that from the results, captain Kurotsuchi was just dying to perform an autopsy. "

Taking a look in one of them, he saw a full blood capsule and paperwork about medical history. However, he saw a tab on one sheet and pulled it out. The paper was showing the picture of a DNA strand. It was a strange combination and several shreds of reiatsu were laced together. By the looks of things, that reiatsu wasn't all too kindly at all. It almost seemed…dark; even sinister.

"Considering that she was affiliated with the other convict that escaped, it's no surprise that it's an unquestionable addition to Kurotsuchi-Taicho's collection." Hitsugaya spoke, hoping that this would end the conversation.

"That's not exactly what I came here to talk to you about. Look in the other one, Miyamoto Yumiko's. This was taken while Unohana-Taicho was treating her injuries after arrival."

Dully, he opened it up and saw the same materials, vial and paperwork. He took a read at the results and almost dropped it altogether, capsule and all. Staring at the picture incredulously, his eyes widened momentarily and his lips thinned.

They were the same

* * *

"Sound the alarm! There's a breach!" called many of the men in a panic. A lot had been running around in circles like headless chickens (Most likely newbies) while others were simply lying around in a lazy fashion. Yumi sighed. It was probably just another drill that they misinterpreted, those helpers of Ukitake-Taicho. It had already been five or six days since her capture and it wasn't looking too good.

Luckily, the captain had given her leeway and talked the guards into releasing her hands, but the collar remained. It was somewhat a way to track her even if she managed to escape.

Heh, not that she would be going anywhere.

It was when a few of the squad members thought they could be badass and ruffle up the prisoner that her patience was wearing thin.

"Hey, girly!" called one while others cheered and wolf whistled, "You better not do anything in there while we're on patrol!"

"Yeah, whatever." She replied nonchalantly and proceeded to play with a few strand of hair while she was lying down on the bed, "Now go shoo and do something other than gawk at me."

"What the—you should learn to respect your elders!"

"Whatever,"

The man growled and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. He took the keys to the cell and opened it up while unsheathing his sword. Yumi took no action to defend herself as she ended up sitting up with a look of amusement.

"What'cha gonna do to me? You can't kill me," she said and her eyes then narrowed, "But if you want to go ahead. It's you're funeral gramps." Yumi had muttered the last part to herself as the death god hesitated at her reply.

"Y-You shouldn't talk that way youngling. I've seen more battles than you'll live to see," he managed to find his voice again and raised his sword.

Yumi did nothing but shifted her legs so that she could at least roll off the bed if worst comes to worst.

"That's enough!"

Both her and the man froze and turned to see snowy white hair and an angered expression on his usually calm face. Hitsugaya walked through the cell and glared daggers, if not blades, at the Shinigami and Yumi could have thought that he was going to make the cell snow when his reiatsu spiked and a sudden chill filled the room.

"It's against the law to take out your sword without permission. Even worse on a prisoner, so move it before I get angry." He said evenly. Although he was shorter, the effect was still the same as he scrambled out of the room. Hitsugaya sighed and then turned around to Yumi who was scrambled on the floor with tangled sheets around her. Raising a brow, he walked over and crossed his arms, "What happened to you?"

She sent him an annoyed look, "Next time you spike like that, warn someone. I fricken' fell over!" But aside from that, a grateful look was on her face. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Has no one ever told you sarcasm isn't the lowest form of wit? Actually, it's not wit at all."

"I forgot who I was talking to." She replied and lightly chuckled. "I heard something has been going down recently. What's happening?"

"Someone broke in the Seireitei apparently." He answered uninterestedly, "about five or six Ryoka. One of them is dressed as a Shinigami with bright orange hair I've heard."

Yumi froze at the description. She only knew one person with that kind of hair and was a Shinigami. Her breath threatened to hitch itself in her throat but she willed it to calm, "How'd they get in? There's a barrier isn't there?"

"That didn't stop them I guess," he shrugged his shoulders slightly and turned to the door to exit. Before he left though, he paused. "By the way…

"There was also a rumor of a guy with brown spiky hair and amber eyes." When he literally sensed her body go rigid, he continued walking out after leaving her a few words, "Something's not right about him, the one traveling with the other Ryoka. Don't trust him or Ichimaru Gin and stay in the cell."

"It's not like I can go anywhere." She said with more force than she intended.

After locking the door, he hesitated before finally finishing, "Just…wait a little. I promise I'll get you both out."

"Both…?" her voice failed her momentarily as confusion set in.

His shoulders slumped just enough for her to notice the shift in movement and it took everything in her power not to run out that cell and follow him.

As he left her and the Squad Thirteen area, his troubled reiatsu lifted from her shoulders. Once upon a time, her first reaction would have been relief. The pressure on her body was gone and so was the chilling reiatsu that seeped through her veins and sent strange shivers down her spine. Whenever it left her system, she was given a few minutes respite of physical warmth.

Now, it only felt colder than ever.

* * *

**_Omake Theatre_**

Dun dun duuuuuun! Now there's a twist! There, a more interesting chapter! Now what's going to happen to Shiro-Chan!?

Hitsugaya: I'm going to kill you

Mana: Wah, but why?

Yumi: Err…affiliated? Incredulously? Who went and put a dictionary in Shiro-Chan's breakfast?

Hitsugaya: …

Mana: Wow, he didn't fight back…

Hitsugaya: I made it a rule not to waste my time on those beckoning me to

Mana: …

Yumi: …I bet it was Momo

And by the way, Hinamori makes an appearance soon. Is she friend or foe to our OC? Let's wait and see… Plus, whatever happened to our friend Reisha?

Reisha: -grin- Se-cr-et

Daichi: Hey! How come even though I'm the boss, she gets more interesting than me!?

Archer: -sweat- dude…just let it go

And also…I'm kind of skipping around with episodes…There's this season I'm gonna do that takes over the bounto arc (Sorry but I just didn't like that arc). I guess I'll just do it then, but I'll give hints on what it's about later…Hm, I wonder if I should change it and put it under a new title for a sequel or just keep on with WYLM? Probably the former.


	22. What's your name?

Would you Love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Twenty-Two: What's your name? (Didn't know what the hell to title it)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. But I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

Here, things get tricky, but I'm skipping around so bear with me, ne?

Things get revealed in this chapter, I promise! Hehe, just wait and see for the shocking truth! Man, I should make trailers of this…lol

I just noticed something…

Yumi somewhat resembles Yuuki now (From vampire knight). Before, it was Riku (DNAngel). Oo, completely unknown until I decided makin' banners for WYLM again…

Listening to: Sky Chord (Bleach engine 18), Tsuji Shion

[1]** reiryouku- **Spiritual power; different from 'reiatsu'. It flows through Shinigami as a source. Hard to explain, but Shinigami have spiritual power that, when released, lets out _reiatsu (_Apparently spiritual _pressure)_. Before, I didn't really know so I got everything messed up. I'll use these two terms from now on, or try to. Reiryouku is kinda long to spell...

[2] Honestly, I don't know what he was captain of, so I just made him the captain of that division. –sigh-

Seriously, I rushed on this... T-T It's not really as good as I wanted it but I'm pulling all nighters here. Sure, it doesn't look that way but...gah I'm just a bad writer. wah

Ignore my rant and enjoy!

* * *

Three captains gathered inside the laboratory that belonged to Captain Kurotsuchi as he casually brought up a hologram of a DNA strain in the middle of the unusually tidy room.

"Now, this is an average sample that belongs to that of mostly captain level Shinigami." He explained, "You can see that our reiryouku [**1**] flows freely through our systems while still at the same time very stable. However…"

Another hologram appeared beside it from the ground

"Our two specimens—"

"_One_ specimen, Kurotsuchi-Taicho," corrected Hitsugaya with an icy glare at both Soi Fon and the scientist for making such an assumption about his subordinate.

"As I was saying, our _specimens_," he continued nonchalantly as if never hearing the younger captain, "they have a slightly different flow. Actually, it was an interesting find that this strain had been recorded many years ago, centuries if not thousands of years ago I believe. Does any of this ring a bell? I'll give you a hint; it involves an old wives tale."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened ever so slightly as he continued, "The war of the Demon's fall…"

"Precisely," Mayuri said, "But this wasn't just any tale. It was real. So real in fact…" his lips curved in an almost menacing grin, "I have a few private samples of my own."

* * *

Urahara looked up to the darkening sky. This motion would seldom ever bring attention to any passerby. However, whoever knew him well enough could see that it was a very rare moment. The reason?

His hat was off.

"Oi, Urahara," spoke a male voice coming up from behind. The shopkeeper turned around to see the ex-captain of the eleventh division, Kurosaki Isshin [**2**]. "Has hell frozen over or did I just see you take your hat off?"

He let out an almost broken-hearted chuckle, "Probably. We could never tell, Kurosaki-san."

"It's that time of year again, isn't it," Isshin sighed and pat Urahara on his shoulder, "Man, lighten up! I'm sure she was going to find out somehow or another. Giving that serum now was the safest way—,"

"But was it the right way?" he retorted harshly, mainly to himself. Behind his mask was genuine concern. He had already lost his own friend before and so did the ex-second division captain. Urahara never wanted to see her so heartbroken ever again. Not from what happened before with almost the exact same situation.

Isshin shook his head and pulled out a bottle of sake from his Shihakusho, "You need this more than me man."

The shopkeeper allowed a small smile and turned to the store, "Shall we go inside? I'm sure it'll be more enjoyable talking about a possible war without the coming downpour, don't you agree?"

* * *

"Although faint, there were certain cells that were in Miyamoto Yumiko's body. They were almost exactly similar to the other specimen with one exception."

"What was that?" asked Soi Fon, needing the information so that she could relay it to the first division or at least her stealth corp.

"Miyamoto's were triggered forcefully. Yes, the blood in her veins containing this strain was dormant and only recently did they awaken. It's no wonder those renegades wanted her."

Hitsugaya momentarily recalled Renji's wound he got in the human world. There was definitely no way a normal human, extraordinary or not, would be able to attempt such a wound. If harnessed correctly… Damn, that would have been ugly. "Kurotsuchi-Taicho. What exactly…are those cells?"

A manic grin reached his lips but his eyes told a different story. It was the sickening type of look that a mad scientist only gave when he had a new 'toy' to play with.

"Ah, would you really like to know? If you're that interested then I'll gladly tell you," he began slowly and played around with the other two's patience, "it's a virus."

* * *

_She was always thinking about a lot of things. Like, when will the rain stop, or when those shackles of hers would disappear. _

_It's been a while. She didn't know how many days, months, or years that have passed in this place. All she knew was the normal routine: a single room with nothing but chair in the middle. There would be a small window at the top that let in what light was available. _

_Everything she's ever known there was a dark grey sky. The sun no longer shone and its rays never warmed her now pale and cold skin. The chains that bound her were painful at first, but now it was somewhat comforting._

_It was proof she existed_

_The searing pain of those tight shackles that tore at her skin whenever she moved would wake her up to reality. 'I wasn't hallucinating, I know it. I'm here… I'm alive.' She repeated that over and over again. _

_Memories came and gone. Memories of a carefree breeze were replaced by a chilling wind in the dark empty room she was kept in. Soothing words and lullabies were exchanged with unfamiliar languages and humming machines. Loving smiles were now cruel grins at whatever tortuous experiments were next. They tied her down to an ice cold metal table and had their way with her broken and tormented body. She no longer screamed or thrashed, for who would hear them? She no longer cried, for she had no more tears to show them._

_When they were done, they would chain her down once more in that lonely grey room. After each experiment, she would crawl to her corner, one that the pale light of the moon just about touched. Her knees grew close to her chest as she hid her head between the two. Shoulders shook and silent sobs were heard. Tears fell to the cold ground and glistened like diamonds in the moonlight. _

_All she wished for, all she prayed for…It was gone now… Gone! _

_Was it so bad to hope? To dream? Is it a sin to be born into such a cruel world?_

_Shaky hands clasped together in one last prayer to the moon. In a silent and final wish, the girl closed her eyes and welcomed the blissful numbness, far away from the clutches of reality._

* * *

"…!" Archer's eyes snapped open and he shot up from his spot on the floor in an empty shed of the Seireitei. His breathing was labored and his eyes dilated. With a shake of his head, he rubbed his back and got up.

Archer grabbed his jacket and made sure the gun on his holster was secure before making his pit stop at a certain tenth division.

"You again?" asked a voice as he turned around to see Unohana once more. "I thought I told you not to stay any longer."

"Ah, sorry 'bout that," Archer scratched the back of his head and grinned, "I just need to take care of something. I promise you that I'll be outta your division in a minute."

She shook her head and let out an uncharacteristic sigh, "Still the same, aren't you?" A chuckle escaped her lips, "I still remember when I first met you."

"Ah, really? I'm impressed, but no less expected of you, yeah?"

"Mm, you were a mess back then," Unohana placed a hand on his shoulder, "Always saying that you'll save someone but you never told me who."

"It's in the past," his voice lost its usual air and gained an almost angry hint, "I failed and I can't save her anymore. I was too late…"

"Did you already forget what I taught you?" she asked with a pout but smiled once more with motherly affection, "History repeats itself on the wheel of fate. Be it good or bad, it does that. We fail once but we will always have a chance to change something…if you're up for it, Sayomi-san (Night-born)."

After some thought, Archer finally smiled in all sincerity, "Thanks, Unohana-Taicho."

"Now, go before Soi Fon senses a black cat. She's pretty good at finding them, seeing as how she has the most abnormal fetish with them."

His eyes widened momentarily in fear in memory of her crazy obsession with her mentor, Yoruichi. Shivering slightly, he took that into account, not to even get a glimpse of the second division and went to the door after cloaking his reiatsu once more, "How many times have I said thank you, now?"

"Hm, I think I lost count at 1,287."

"Add thirteen more," he said and walked out, "I have a rep to keep, y'know?"

* * *

"Ne…are you awake yet?" asked a worried voice. Two eyes opened to see a pair of innocent brown eyes and dark hair kept in a bun. The girl smiled when they came to and she moved away from her bed, taking a break from her healing kido.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, all the while stretching. Her arm was wrapped in bandages and so were her ribs, but the majority of her earlier wounds were almost healed.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm healing you," she answered simply and gathered up a fresh wet washcloth. "But if you keep moving, I'll have nothing left to heal."

"…Why?" she asked after a moments silence. It wasn't normal for anyone to willingly help her out. When the girl turned around to face the patient with a confused expression she sighed and added, "I'm your enemy, so why?"

"Is it a crime to do this on my own?" she asked innocently and wiped some dried blood that was caked on her arm. "Besides, I don't think it's that bad to help. We're the same anyway."

The patient scoffed but let her clean her old wounds. "Same…huh."

"I don't see a difference. See?" The girl put her hand on hers and it felt warm, "We're both warm, right? Plus, if I pinch you it'll hurt."

"Heh, I doubt it—Ouch!" she winced at the sharp pain on her wrist, "Damn, you pinch hard!"

The girl laughed and put the cold cloth on the area she pinched, "Sorry sorry,"

"By the way…what's your name, kid?"

"Hinamori Momo. I'm from the fifth division, vice-captain. How about you?"

"…I'm," she began, purple orbs wavering slightly. It's been a long time since she's felt this kind of feeling before. What was it?

Excitement for the kind of gullible idiot that took her own life on the line to heal the very enemy of Soul Society? (Then again, Momo probably doesn't know)

Maybe it was giddiness at the possible ways she could kill her and escape. It could be a swift and silent overkill…or maybe a nice slow one to show that she was not to be trifled with.

No, it was...

Neither!

She was sure that it was the feeling of happiness. The warm tingle in her soul that made her feel like she belonged…

"Reisha…" she said and smiled a little. It wasn't sadistic or even strained. It was a genuine one that she hadn't given in a long while, not even to her beloved boss. "Adachi 'Kurai' Reisha."

* * *

"Man, this job is hell annoying," Growled Daichi as he pressed his back to the wall for cover. His destination was the underground library with all the information ever recorded in the Seireitei. There was a certain document or two that he needed desperately.

"_I hope you don't forget your place, Kitazawa-San," spoke a stern and demanding voice, "Or else I'll see personally to our little prisoner…"_

"Tch, you don't need to tell me twice bastard…" he hissed under his breath at the memory and continued down towards the next wall. Feeling around, his hand finally found a smooth area. He let out a concentrated amount of reiatsu in the exact place and a door opened up. Daichi went inside and locked the door behind him, masking his reiatsu once more.

It was a dusty place going deeper in. Much of the records were about hollow, renegades, and even executions.

"Where the hell is it?" he complained to himself.

Finally, he saw an emblem, very much similar to the kind on the Soul gloves and badges. Only there were one or two differences…

"Here we go…" Daichi grinned and took out two things: a dagger and a black jewel. It was shaped like a round sphere that fit his hand.

Taking the dagger, he cut along-side the edges of the emblem. The rock went loose and popped out from the wall. Not entirely, but enough for him to grasp. Putting the knife away, he took the emblem and turned it to the right three times, left once, and then pushed it back in. Something made a loud shudder and a secret door opened.

Further down there were some stairs. Seeing an unlit torch, he took it in his hand and used kido to light it. It took probably twenty minutes at least to get to the bottom.

There was a vast room with a large black tiled floor and wall. The same went for the ceiling with the exception of dim lights using light vines that had grown. In the front of the room was a large screen, taking up the whole wall.

Then, in the center of the room was a pedestal. Daichi walked up to it and placed the jewel on top. As expected, the gem sank down into the stone and a light rippled through the floor of the room.

The screen came on with a beep and blue panels surrounded where he stood, almost like a computer.

**USER: * * * ***

**PASSWORD PROTECTED**

Daichi put his left hand on the center panel. The tattoo on that hand burned slightly but he held strong.

**USER: DC1330-79**

**ACCESS ACCEPTED**

A tidal wave of information began to flow onto the larger screen. When a particular picture came up his grin widened.

"Jackpot… I found you, Amaya-Chan." Another picture popped up next to hers as his face turned serious, "Now, let's see where your allegiance lies."

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Yumi: There's more OC's!?

Mana: Hey, don't blame me for not liking how this is going

Hitsu: …but you're writing this

Mana: God, you're mean…

Daichi: She got a point you know. You've been putting in people that confuse even me.

Mana: T-T cut me some slack

Archer: -whine- So, when do I get to fight

Akatsu: Can it, Cat-boy

Everyone: Oo

Akatsu: I'm not going to ask…

Reisha: So, am I a wimp now?

Momo: Now now, calm down

Mana: There we go, calm down Rei.

Archer: -grin- someone mellowed out

Reisha: Shuddap you stupid cat!

Daichi: -sigh- that's our Reisha


	23. RE: Fake out, Break out

Would you Love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Twenty-Three: Fake out, Break out (REVISED)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. But I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

Listening to: Love Story by: Taylor Swift

I'm doing the beginning slightly (Or a lot) more different than the anime so that Yumi can fit in…so…I hope it's not too confusing

Gods, when I re-read the original I pretty much gagged. I messed up the order big time! Well, it was without reference so don't throw pitchforks at me!

The beginnings still the same though. Just the confrontation between Hitsu and Grin is more detailed and actually in _order_ this time

* * *

"Kid…Oi, kid, wake up!" called a harsh voice that hid another emotion. "Damn it, do I have to wake you up myself?"

"Mm," Hinamori reopened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the lack of light in the room. Slowly, she sat up and scanned the room. On the floor beside her was a note folded neatly on top of her uniform. Dully, she opened and read its contents with little interest until she had finished the whole thing. The note shook in her hands but ceased to fall.

"Kid?" asked Reisha in a confused manner. Her cell was just a few across, maybe two.

"No…" Hinamori mumbled under her breath. It continued for a few moments with her saying it over and over again like a mantra.

A guard came by and saw her slumped on the floor on her knees. Almost panicking, he reached for the keys and went inside, "Hinamori-san?"

Reisha felt a spark of something dark and raised a brow in surprise. It was even more surprising when said guard was blown back from a large wall of reiatsu, almost like a bomb, and hit the cell bars. She almost bit her tongue when holding back her whistle. What did hold her back was the almost pitiless look in Hinamori's eyes that held none of its usual warmth in them. The cell door swung open and Hinamori took her sword. With not even a sideways glance to Reisha, she took her leave quickly and silently.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Reisha frowned but when she saw the discarded keys coincidentally close to the bars of her cell a wide grin spread across her face. "But I do like where this is headin'."

* * *

_'I don't believe it…'_ thought a voice frantically as she ran through the hallway of the fifth division. Her eyes were misted and in her hands was a white piece of parchment. Written inside was what broke her heart though. _'Taicho…!'_

"Hinamori!" called a strict voice. She hesitated slightly but continued on with her swift pace. Jumping up, she went to the exact same place where her captain had been slain by another's hand.

Once there, she stood stock still; even when he had called her name again in a firmer tone.

"I…I-I!"

"Hinamori…?"

"Shiro-chan," Hinamori said with a cracking voice, "You didn't…right? But it still said…!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hitsugaya, a worried expression on his features and he took a step closer to her.

"Stay back!" she barked with a force that felt foreign to her and drew her sword that was aimed at his neck. Tears began to form at her eyes and an almost pained look struck the captain.

"I think she means that you did something naughty, Hitsugaya-Taicho." Spoke a sly voice and a figure seemed to step through the shadows cast by the night.

"Ichimaru Gin," he hissed and made a movement to draw his sword when she made a sharp movement with the tip of her blade to remind him that she held the authority of the situation.

"My, my, this is quite the situation don't you think?" the third division captain chuckled.

"Ichimaru, what have you done with Hinamori?" Hitsugaya demanded with a glare that could freeze a soul solid.

"It's not what I've done," he almost sounded like a wounded innocent there, "It's what you've done…with the fifth division captain, Aizen Souske."

Hinamori clutched the letter in her hands and Hitsugaya had only assumed that it was from her captain.

"Aizen-Taicho told me everything," she began shakily, "What you're planning to do with the soul society. Shiro-chan—no, Hitsugaya Toshiro," the way she had said his name almost made the captain flinch, "I won't let you. I won't let Aizen-Taicho's life be spent in vain!"

She made her advancements on her companion, all the while with tears streaming down her face. Not wanting to injure her, all Hitsugaya could do was dodge her frantic strikes and try to reason with her. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ichimaru grin and his anger flared up once more.

Quickly, he used Shunpo to move from his position towards Ichimaru in midair. Putting his hand on the hilt, he only got as far as half draw as Hinamori appeared once more, pain streaking her features. With a grimace, he took his free hand and struck her down to knock her out.

With a loud thud Hinamori fell to the ground like an abandoned rag doll. Ichimaru frowned, "Now that wasn't very nice, was it?"

Hitsugaya drew his sword wordlessly and simply watched Hinamori with calculating eyes. Where those eyes were focused on the bloodied hands of the one person he considered family. Crimson drips flowed down the hilt of her sword like wilted petals of the flowers of a peach blossom...

It seemed like such a sad way to go

* * *

History:

War of the Demon's Fall

'Click'

**Daemon**: Human souls fused with those of animals and demon. Founded the beginnings of Kido, or Demon arts.

87% of test subjects died within twelve hours of soul integration.

12% of test subjects suffered multiple and severe after-effects including fatal viruses and the high risk of unstable soul structure that led to either death or disposal of subject.

Surviving specimens resulted in heightening six of the five original senses. Only one in fifty specimens would survive symptoms long enough for souls to reconnect.

.0001% resulted in the perfect Daemon. Only five of the millions of subjects were found and traced to this day.

Currently, three are dead and two missing

Journal Entries:

Head: Dr. Saichi Kentaro

Assistant: Dr. Adachi Keichi

Co-assistant: Prof. Minato Sai

…the list went on

'Click'

Update: xx/xx/xx

A new project has come to surface. It's all thanks to Doctor Saichi, who founded and began the research by himself at first. Apparently, he had seen an interest in the tale and enlisted Dr. Adachi as his assistant and second in command.

Hollows were taken just as they were about to be dragged down to hell. They were brought back in a form of black crystal surrounded by a thin white layering. This protecting material was noted to be made of the hard substance of the hollows mask and the crystal to be forms by demonic energies invading the hollows internal system—

**SYSTEM HACK**

**ABORT FUNCTION**

"Aw, shit…" Daichi bit his bottom lip and closed all the screens after backing up the data. The black gem resurfaced and he grabbed it quickly. As soon as he did though, red lights flashed in the area. Cursing silently, he opened up a dark portal with the flick of his wrist and exited, but not without leaving just a trace of his escape.

* * *

The sound of an alarm woke her up from her slumber as Yumi opened her eyes groggily.

"Now what?" she groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

After listening for a while, she noticed that none of the guards looked even the slightest bit interested. Now that she thought of it, the alarm felt more like a constant buzz in her head. A familiar burst of reiatsu took her by surprise and knocked the breath right out of her. Instinctively, her hand went to her chest and tightly latched onto the white cloth for dear life. She knew that reiatsu anywhere. It felt like a hundred needles had poked and prodded her soul without mercy.

She got up with some difficulty and ran to the bars of her cell, "Sir? Please, I need to ask you something!"

He grunted a sleepy reply and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, where is he right now?" she asked frantically.

"I dunno," he replied with a shrug and began drifting back to sleep, "Now get some sleep before I knock you out."

Knowing that his threat was empty, she hit the bars with her hands angrily, "No, he needs to know something!"

"Heh, he's got his hands full with trying to solve the murder case."

"Murder case…?"

"I forgot you don't get much Intel in there," he spoke with a hint of sarcasm, "The fifth division captain, Aizen Souske was murdered."

Yumi's eyes widened in disbelief and her grip on the bars tightened, "But…" Her left arm burned, seeming to remember an old wound not too long ago just there… "I just sensed him now…"

* * *

Archer felt a shiver run down his spine and looked up to the full moon outside. A dark cloud of reiatsu began to build up and the air seemed to chill.

"That kid… what's he doing?" he said to no one in particular and clicked his gun for good measure. Taking a deep breath, he focused his reiatsu on his objective and swiftly moved through the shadows of the night. The guards were unwilling to watch their posts and it was easy to sneak into jail cell. With a frown, he saw a guard already knocked out on the floor and one of the cells was wide open.

"What are you doing here?" asked a female voice with slight interest. He turned to his left to see his target with a smug look on her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied and looked around for a set of keys, "I'm here to bust you out."

"It's a little bit late for that," she sighed and took out a set of keys from her kimono. Archer stared at her incredulously and crossed his arms.

"If you had the keys then why didn't you simply break out?"

She smirked and got up from the bed in the jail cell. She walked up to the bars and slipped her hand from between the bars. That hand went towards his chin and traced his jaw line. "You have something to ask of me, yes?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"In exchange, you need to help me with something," a wicked grin spread across her face and she opened the already locked door, grabbing her blade and change of clothes. Loosening the kimono to bare her back, she began to change, not caring if he was still in the same room or not.

Now, being Archer, he had a sense of honor and morals so he turned around. However, from the corner of his eye, he saw a strange mark on her left forearm aside from the black ink letters: IV.

"Get me into the records chamber," she said softly and pulled a black armband up to cover the unfamiliar mark, "and I'll make it worth your while."

Archer allowed a smile that never reached his steady gaze that now locked with her own violet orbs, "Always the seductress weren't you, Reisha?"

* * *

(Major edited part.)

Hitsugaya was silent and simple stared at her motionless body with an almost morbid fascination.

"Aizen wasn't enough for you?" he finally asked, "You had to make Hinamori suffer as well… Driving her crazy until she clutched her sword so tightly for blood to flow," His voice was rising now with barely restrained anger.

"Well now," Ichimaru began easily, "Whatever are you talkin' 'bout?"

A cloud of reiryouku surrounded Hitsugaya as he spoke low, his voice practically making hell freeze over, "I thought I told you…"

"Hm?"

"…If you made Hinamori spill blood," the young captain turned with his eyes as menacing as a raging dragon that had been set loose, "I'd kill you!" Blood flowed fiercely though his veins and his Reiatsu spiked even higher than before, his rage fueling the fire.

The third division captain furrowed his brow but the trademark smile was not absent.

"That ain't good," his hand drifted to the hilt of his zanpakutou, "If you pull your sword on me in a place like this," A silver wave of reiatsu surrounded him as well, "I'll just have to stop you, won't I, Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

The air grew heavy and the single onlooker stared at his captain, feeling helpless and nervous at the situation that was too late to prevent.

"I-Ichimaru-Taicho…"

"Stay back, Izuru," his captain spoke lightly. His eyes, although closed, held that sadistic glee that he was known for, "You don't want to die yet, do you?"

Kira felt his breath hitch in his throat and he would bet that his heart was beating spasmodically at the moment.

"Don't be stupid," Hitsugaya added and Kira could literally feel the malice dripping from those three words, "Just staying back isn't good enough. Freaking disappear, Kira! Even after you can't see us, keep going." The grip on Hyourinmaru tightened and those teal eyes hardened once more into ice cold diamonds, "If you're within twelve kilometers in any direction…I can't guarantee that I won't kill you unintentionally!"

And then, he drove forward.

It was at a stalemate. The third division captain continuously avoided Hitsugaya's blade with ease and the tenth division captain let rage cloud his mind. From the waves of reiatsu being released, Kira felt his body being blown back and his knees felt weak from the pressure.

_'Little one, you must not let him get to you!'_ roared Hyourinmaru from within his sword but Hitsugaya only ignored it. Ichimaru would pay dearly for not only killing Aizen, but also harming Hinamori.

His friend

His sister

His _Family_

_'I will not stand by and let this man live after what he's done, Hyourinmaru!'_ he replied and guarded against Ichimaru's quick stabs. Both pushed away soon after.

A sly grin played on his lips soon after, "Now there's the tenth division's Hitsugaya Toshiro for you. He really is the Heavenly Guardian that was said to come only ever so hundred years. Too close, too close…"

Hitsugaya said nothing as he held his stance while building his reiatsu once more around him.

"So you're serious," Ichimaru commented.

Kira looked on once more, almost debating to himself if staying here was a good idea or not. _'His reiatsu… At this rate…'_ Kira came down to a grim and possibly inevitable conclusion.

_'At this rate, we're all screwed…'_

"Let's go!"

Both charged at each other, clashing swords together and making a pass.

At first, it seemed as if nothing happened. At least, until Ichimaru felt a sudden numbness in his arms from the sheer force of the blow and his noticed that the sleeve of his left arm was almost sheared off.

He had no time to think any further because Hitsugaya sprung forward once again and smashed blades once more in an attempt to break through his defense. The third division captain felt the ring in his arms again and broke away. Taking this chance, he ripped the useless sleeve of his uniform and threw it at his opponent. The distraction worked and Hitsugaya had used his sword arm to push the black cloth out of the way. It had been a grave mistake and he realized it too late. Ichimaru exploited that opening and used it against him to use his short blade to make quick stabs at the younger captain. Hitsugaya could only dodge and block the oncoming blade from making contact with vulnerable flesh. From the corner of his eye, he could see the wall coming frighteningly closer.

_'Shit,'_

"How's it feel, Taicho," he mused playfully, "to be cornered like a rat?"

Ichimaru was silenced when a long chain spun 'round and wound itself around his zanpakutou. The crescent shaped blade at the end held it in place and the chain was connected to the butt end of the hilt.

Taking this opportunity, Hitsugaya leapt over Ichimaru for more ground to work with. Ichimaru frowned and pulled his blade clean of the metal bindings.

However, the smile soon returned…damn cocky bastard. "Oh, I see. I shouldn'a underestimated Hitsugaya Toshiro." He let out an almost rueful sigh, "Guess that's why they say no use regrettin' your mistakes."

At the words, Hitsugaya closed his eyes slowly. "No, not yet," Ichimaru paused in slight confusion in his reply and frowned again. "Your real regret hasn't even begun yet." When those emerald orbs reopened they shone with icy wrath as the dragon within him stirred, "For making me this serious…you can regret as much as you damn well please!"

His reiatsu spiked and Ichimaru masked his wince with a grim yet amused smile, "I thought as much. But really, is that how you should be acting when your reiatsu is so unstable?"

"What?"

Ichimaru grinned in mental victory and continued on with his onslaught, stabbing forward and letting it sink in, "You're weak. You may be the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 but that doesn't change the fact that you are a child. Your soul has not yet matured to the point where you can fully control it."

"Shut up!" he yelled and parried the short blade.

"All you're doing is stomping around like little kid that didn't get what he wanted. Pathetic," Ichimaru jumped back and readied his stance, "You act grown up, but on the inside you are no different than a lonely kid that was left to—"

"I said shut up!" Hitsugaya shouted and raised his blade, _"Sit upon on frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"_ Shoots of ice and water swirled around his blade and extended to the endless midnight sky and stretched on further into the heavens above. The temperature dropped considerably and Kira could help but shiver.

He didn't know if it was because of how cold it was or if he wizzed in his pants

The sky darkened considerably and the moon was shrouded in thick clouds. A ring of ice surrounded the tenth division captain and formed into the icy dragon that was the legendary dragon of ice and water, Hyourinmaru.

When that happened, Ichimaru could only grin wider.

_'Phase two is complete…'_ he readied his sword, already formulating a new plan in his head. _'Now, Yumi-chan… Where are you?'_

* * *

Yumi was growling in the corner of her cell while glaring holes into the back of her guards head. It was bad enough for him to simply ignore her, but to take her meal away and eat it in front of her? Low…

Her stomach grumbled in protest and she sighed in defeat. God how she missed Ukitake already…

"H-Hey, you're not allowed here—gah!" the guard let out a sharp yelp before being knocked out by a dark shadow. It was so quick that by the time Yumi whipped her head around, he was already falling to the floor.

"Oi, get outta there, kid!" called an impatient voice. Yumi's eyes widened for a moment before she narrowed them and held her left forearm tightly on instinct.

"Reisha…"

"Now, now, you two. Don't fight the minute you see each other!" spoke another voice with a deep sigh. Yumi's ears perked up and she saw a male figure come through the shadows.

"Archer!" she grinned and ran over to him to hug him tightly, "I was so worried about you! Are you alright? What about your wounds?" She even pulled away slightly to check him over.

"Ha-ha, I'm alright. Unohana-Taicho helped me out," he explained after patting her head softly.

Reisha scoffed and crossed her arms, "I'm still here you know…"

"No one cares," Yumi narrowed her matching violet orbs at Reisha's and stuck her tongue out, "Slut!"

"Slut!?" Reisha fumed and felt flames burst out from around her in anger, "I'll show you who's a slut Bitch—"

"Both of you shut up! We're undercover damn it!" Archer hissed and smacked both of them on the head with a random encyclopedia (XD guess where that's from).

The two girls glared at each other for a good minute longer before turning away at the same time and huffing. Archer rolled his eyes and tossed Yumi a change of clothes.

"Here, hurry up and change so we can get out of here."

Yumi perked once more and looked at the pile of clothes curiously, "'Get out of here'? What do you mean?"

"What he means is that you need to get yourself off death row, quick. Apparently, this whole this is a hoax. Tch, someone seriously wants to kill you now," answered Reisha, smirking with the possible eventuality.

Seeing this, Yumi stared at her suspiciously, "If someone wants to kill me, then why are you helping me escape?"

She shrugged and took a hidden glance at Archer for a fleeting moment, "I have my reasons. Now hurry up and change. Another guard might have heard the cat's yowling!"

"Oi!" Archer growled but was shushed with a smack on the back of the head. He went out of the cell with Reisha to give her privacy.

Yumi quickly took the white kimono off and slipped the Shihakushou on. Surprisingly, it was her newer one with the tear-away sleeves. With a shrug, she took them off and hid them in her kimono for later. No use having it on now. Running to her bed, she lifted the pillow and swiped her good luck charm from under.

Archer saw this from the corner of his eye and chuckled. In her hands was the red ribbon he had given to her before. Yumi tied her hair up with it and let the bell resound once.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**_Omake Theatre_**

Mana: -sigh- finally...

Yumi: That was confusing

Mana: Sorry, I rushed again. T.T

Ichigo: So...uh, when do I go back on?

Mana: Soon, soon Strawberry... -tired-

Ichigo: !! IT'S NOT STRAWBERRY!

Yumi: Keep telling yourself that.

Reisha: Although now i'm craving a little fruit -smirk-

Ichigo: Oo

Archer: -pulls Reisha- c'mon, not in front of the kids

Everyone: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Archer/Reisha: -innocent- What?

By the way... What sounds better?

A) Sit upon the frosted Heavens

B) Set Upon the frosted Heavens

C) Reign over the frosted Heavens

It may not sound exactly important but I worry about these things. Oo someone help. Oh, and how would you rather put demon arts spells? Like how I usually put it or just say Hado 63: Raikouhou or Bakudo. I usually put Demon art: yada yada yada or Way of Binding. I wanna know what you readers prefer. Enjoy and review please! It gets my chapters out faster

Oh, and tomorrows my birthday! ^^ February 25th


	24. Turn of Events Preview of nxt chap

Would you Love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Twenty-Four: Turn of Events

Listening to: next contestant, by: Nickleback, XDDD

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. It pretty much sovereigns over meh, but I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

* * *

Yumi took a sharp intake of breath when a certain burst of spiritual energy hit her straight on, a message engraved deeply in. She stopped in the middle of her forced run and the others followed suit.

"I have to go back…"

Archer's eyes widened when he heard this. "Are you crazy!? You're pretty much bordering death row behind that Kuchiki chick! Not only that, but you're still weak. Look at you! You barely have enough energy to go on much longer!"

Reisha shrugged as she kicked a stone in her path with her boot, "Who knows? If all goes well, she'll get killed before the boss gets to her—oww!" Immediately, her arms went to her head that was recently attacked by a chop to the head from Archer.

"Bakayaro!"

"Archer, I have to," she said and held her left forearm unconsciously, "Please understand!"

Archer frowned in contemplation and scratched his chin. Then, letting out a sigh, he shrugged and then tapped his knuckle lightly against her forehead, "Fine, but I'm not busting you out of a jail cell again. Don't overdo it!"

"I promise! I'll be fine," she said, gritting her teeth and hoping her lie wouldn't be as apparent. Normally, she would stay away from such warnings sent to her like that, but this one seemed…too real to go unchecked.

* * *

Hitsugaya's eyes were focused on his enemy. It was only natural for his zanpakto to relay those feelings into its appearance. Those ruby red eyes glowed with a rage only dragons knew, and its scales shifted and churned as if it was a raging storm, intent on destroying everyone and everything in its path. However, unnoticed by the wielder, Hyourinmaru's scales was beginning to turn dark, almost a grey blue instead of a fresh aqua. It soared towards its prey with alarming speed.

And its target was none other than the third division captain, Ichimaru Gin.

A surge of ice and water came crashing down on both captain and Fukutaicho and Ichimaru took a leap back. Izuru was not as lucky but managed to evade the majority of the icy blast. Water soaked through his shikakusho as he held his arms up in a defensive position.

'_All that water pressure… That speed! I could hardly avoid—'_his thoughts were cut short when he felt the ice cold and prickling pain on his skin. That was when he knew of the grim inevitability that was in store for him as he screamed in pain before crashing into the ground, ice beginning to form on his limbs.

Ichimaru was luckier to have avoided the dragon, but not as such for its master. Once he landed on the rooftop, Hitsugaya came crashing down with his blade sweeping in a deadly arc for his head. It never made contact though, for instead of metal on metal, the captain had opted for his dragon to dispose of the Sanbantai. Hyourinmaru roared and went head on with Ichimaru's blade, Shinsou.

In practice, it would have been the right tactic. The short blade allowed just enough support behind it to withstand the sheer force of the dragon. In actuality, it was merely a distraction for what Hitsugaya was really after.

A chain, just as cold as the beast itself wrapped around Ichimaru's left arm and incased it in bone chilling ice. Crouched down was Hitsugaya, a pitiless expression on his face as he readied himself for the final blow.

"It's over, Ichimaru."

That silver head turned ever so slightly and finally, those eyes of his opened up to reveal jewels of crimson that contrasted with Hitsugaya's emerald.

"Taicho, stop!" a voice suddenly called out and the tenth division captain's focus was thusly distracted. Hitsugaya's head turned to the side to see a panting Yumi, alone and clearly exhausted.

"Miyamoto, you idiot what are you—"before he could finish, his heart felt like it was gripped with an iron fist with the next four words.

"_Shoot to kill, Shinsou."_

The short blade extended quickly, cutting through his Haori and shooting directly towards Hitsugaya's head.

If Hitsugaya had seen the blade come a second later, he would have been dead. Well, that or blind in one eye. He dropped backwards and let his sword slide across Ichimaru's to ward it off.

"Sure you wanna dodge that, Taicho?" Ichimaru asked with a fox-like grin. "_Hado 4: Byakurai._"

His finger pointed the other way and Hitsugaya followed the attack to see it pointed at Yumi. His voice felt caught in his throat as time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Every second, Shinsou inched closer and closer to Hinamori, but a deadly and well aimed kido spell was heading towards his subordinate.

* * *

From the top of a sheer cliff, a female figure sat on the edge. One leg dangled while the other was propped up and let her head rest upon it. As the moon dipped, the sun began to rise. From high above, the sight was beautiful. Birds flew across the sky and the start of a new day was approaching. No one would even consider the thought of Ryoka breaking in or the execution of a Kuchiki Noble. Everything looked so normal that the only thing Yoruichi could do was sigh in temporary bliss.

However, the side of her that was an assassin willed those ignorant feelings of sweet nostalgia away and shoved her into the cold reality that is now. The cat glared down at the sun with contempt.

"Two days left…" Beneath the earth below was a single Shinigami, warming up for the coming exercises that were sure to bring him hell. Yoruichi contemplated to herself silently, _'Ichigo is definitely improving at a high rate. Compared to other Shinigami, it would be surprising to say the least…'_

But at best, that only goes for his combat skills.

The ex-second division captain frowned once more. _'At this rate, can Ichigo seriously get Bankai in only two more days?'_ A thought came to her. Maybe she could extend the amount of days?

No, Urahara Kisuke, who had developed the method himself, took only three, and also explained that any longer would be too risky. She doubted even Ichigo's soul could handle the strain, even if they still had extra days to spare.

"_Yoruichi-sama, what is life without its chances? Go on, take the plunge!" _A familiar voice echoed in the back of her mind and she shivered inwardly. It had been a while since she had last remembered her old friend back in the days she was still captain of the second division.

He was her second vice-captain but if she didn't know any better, he would have been her one and only at the time. Always in need of advice, he would provide it without her asking. He never failed her and his memory would not allow it either.

"_Well?" _

'_For one more day,'_ she decided and stood up from her perch and kept her eyes on the horizon, _'If his soul hasn't matured by then, I'll have to take the risk.'_

* * *

A flash of light stunned him for a second and a large burst of reiatsu nearly made him double over that the texture of it. It seemed malicious and sadistic. Wait, there was another signature. The first one clouded it but Hitsugaya could feel traces of anger and scorn, and it was clearly masked and controlled.

When the dust cleared, two new players arrived at the scene. An unfamiliar face stood over Hinamori, her left hand grasping the extended blade and changing the path of its direction.

Blood dripped down from the hand that clasped the blade and a smile crept on her features. However, it never reached her eyes that flashed with cruel intent. Dark purple locks with black highlights framed her face and three black marks marked her as more than familiar to the tenth division captain.

"Now, now, we don't want anything drastic to happen, do we?" she spoke with such a chilling voice and Hitsugaya could feel the animosity seeping off her words. He shuddered quietly to himself and hoped that Ichimaru was in worse for wear.

The other unknown figure that had stood over Yumi deflected the kido spell and helped her up, "You wouldn't want to try that on me, Ichimaru Gin." His brown locks were lifted by the wind that was picked up from the force of the blast. His hand also seemed to smoke with burn marks but no such expression of pain registered to him.

Unfortunately for them, Ichimaru simply smiled at the increase of company, "My, my, this is an unexpected turn of events."

* * *

No omake this time kiddies. Sorry. But hey, it's summer for me in a few days so hold tight! I'm sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! There was just some stress and all. So, forgive me? Plus, this chapter was an ass to write. I didn't know how to get Yumi in there...So that's why it's shorter than usual...again...-sigh-

-update 6/26/09-

Since you all have been great readers, I managed to get in a little preview for you guys:

"Yeah Taicho. Instead of going after me, you should really look after _her_."

"Matsumoto, move."

"Yumiko…" he murmured and then nearly dropped his sword in shock.

"I don't know either," she shrugged and stared at both her bloodied hands and Hinamori's, "Maybe it's because we're both alike…"

Yeah, only sentences. :p You'll live, yeah? Oh, read **The Philosopher's Stone** by Jibun no Omoi! It's a really good story by an amazing author.


	25. Out of Time

Would you Love me if you knew what I was?

Chapter Twenty-Five: Out of Time

Listening to: New Divide (By: Linkin Park) lol I just watched Transformers 2 on June 27th and it was awesome. Long, but awesome… Although the fanboy service was a bit...much.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. It pretty much sovereigns over meh, but I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

And by the way, yes. Archer is based off Train Heartnet mainly b/c he's awesome. XD

Mana: So, it's number twenty-five! You know what that means?

Yumi: Uhm…it's a quarter of a century?

Hitsugaya: …What?

Mana: Bzzt! Wrong! Wanna know?

Yumi: Tell us!

Mana: Hitsumi scene… -grin-

Hitsugaya: …Honestly, where do writers come up with all these pairing names. IchiRuki, IshiHime…

Yumi: Ne, Mana, was it IchiHitsu or Hitsugo?

Hitsugaya: 0o NANI!?

Mana: I believe it was the former my dear OC

-ichigo randomly comes in-

Yumi: _ICHIGO~_ we were just talking about you

Hitsugaya: _Sit upon the frosted heavens_

Mana: RUN FOR IT!!!

Sorry if one part sounds weird. I was writing this when my dog was crying and trying to be a ninja. –sigh- (Before you ask, he likes to break out of his crate a lot. Somehow, he lifts the outside hatch from the inside and opens it…)

Now, a whopping 3000+ word count on this chapter! I'm so proud of myself...XD Yeah, the past chapters have been like, 1,500-1700 or so words. Gomen. But right now...-sigh- i'm going to savor this while it lasts. I know, 3000 might not mean a lot but I does to me, lol

And sorry if there's a little OOCness in this, just in case... T.T

* * *

The constant low hum of machinery filled the room and the light from the connected room illuminated two figures standing at the doorway. One of them was considerably shorter than the other and the green sash that once held his zanpakto was somewhat shorter than before. Thus, it had to be held a little tighter than normal, which was slightly uncomforting to its owner, but retained his poise regardless.

"If you hadn't come in time… I don't know what would have happened." Hitsugaya muttered as he stared down at the unconscious figure of on the hospital bed. "Arigato, Matsumoto."

"It was nothing, Taicho," she spoke softly. It took a lot for her captain to apologize so softly. Not only that, but she saw the true regret written in his eyes.

'_He's still a boy,'_ she thought. Hitsugaya Toshiro may have been a child prodigy in his time, possibly one out of the small line of successful Shinigami that came every hundred years. However, that still didn't change the fact that he was still young despite his maturity. He was a captain on the outside but lost when it came to such things related to ties or bonds. She clearly remembered the day she met him and the day he came to her with resolve shining in those eyes, as well as something else that threatened to appear.

Matsumoto tenderly rubbed the areas on her arms that were afflicted by the previous night's activities and frowned deeply.

-_**Few hours ago**_-

"_Ichimaru…" Hitsugaya hissed as he readied his sword once more for battle. Blood tricked down his brow, which he assumed was caused by the sudden thrust of Shinsou. _

"_Damn it, stop!" yelled Yumi as she used Shunpo to get beside him. Her hand rested on his before being slapped away harshly. She winced and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please,"_

"_Yeah Taicho. Instead of going after me, you should really look after _her_." Mocked Ichimaru but something strange was in his eyes. Only Yumi saw it since her captain was almost in a blind rage, but there was an emotion akin to a degree of relief. Before she could read further into it, he flash stepped away and Yumi raised a brow in curiosity. It didn't last long though because the familiar swish of another flash-step and the sound of a Haori snapped her back to the now. Immediately she heard the clanging of metal on metal and saw strawberry blonde locks in front, protecting her. _

"_Taicho, what are you doing!?" snapped Matsumoto in an authoritative tone, but it lost most of its power in fear. Hyourinmaru was pushing hard against her own zanpakto and her arms were shaking from the pressure. She wouldn't be able to hold her ground much longer. _

_Hitsugaya growled in a low voice. "Matsumoto, move." Just barely, she noticed that his eyes were duller, churning slate grey with green. _

"_I will not!" she refused but fell to one knee regardless and tried keeping his blade from his other subordinate. _

_In the midst of it all, small pale hands reached up and lightly grabbed Hyourinmaru. Both captain and vice-captain froze and saw Yumi take hold of the icy sword. In the process, frost slowly crept up her arms but her gaze was strong._

"_Don't…" Yumi shook her head slowly and the pressure on the sword lessened. When Matsumoto felt it was safe enough, she carefully pulled her sword away to watch the events unfold. From the corner of her eye, she saw her zanpakto crack slightly in the middle and breathed a sigh of relief._

_For some strange reason, Yumi's grip on the sword tightened and blood trickled down. The tenth division captain's gaze watched the crimson substance flow down her arm with an interest. Then, his eyes widened in something close to recognition and the swirling pools of anger in his eyes subsided, leaving behind its emerald luster. _

"_Yumiko…" he murmured and then nearly dropped his sword in shock. Hitsugaya saw the sad smile on her face and let his sword grip loosen. She took Hyourinmaru, still by the blade edge, and held it close to her chest with eyes closed. The blade ceased humming with anger and calmed. Matsumoto watched on in wonder and awe. It was one thing to withstand actually holding onto Hyourinmaru while its wielder was…off in some sorts, but another to quell its dragon rage with a simple touch. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered and presented Hyourinmaru back to its owner. Still shaken up (Even though he tried to hide it), he reached for it with his hands when he got a closer inspection of Yumi's hands. The cuts weren't so deep, but a lot of blood still welled up from the wounds. "But I needed you to listen to me."_

"_Baka—"began Archer but Reisha held a hand in front of his to stop the movement he made towards the two._

"_Leave her be. She knows what she's doing." She said and licked at the blood on her injured hand like a dog to a wound._

_Archer sent her a look of surprise and frowned, "You're awfully quiet now. I didn't think you'd actually help that girl over there either. Why?"_

"_I don't know either," she shrugged and stared at both her bloodied hands and Hinamori's. "Maybe it's because we're both alike…"_

* * *

Back in the present, his fists closed tightly on themselves and he clenched his teeth. This was how many times she had been in that hospital, hooked up to machinery? Thrice? How many times has he failed to even offer comfort to her? _How many times_ _had he made a promise that he couldn't even keep!?_

Hitsugaya heaved a deep sigh and gave into his thoughts.

Mysterious occurrences in the human world

Unexplainable lab reports

Ichimaru Gin's more than suspicious behavior

At that last thought, he felt his nails digging even deeper into his skin, most likely leaving red marks on the soft tissue. Everything: the execution of Kuchiki Rukia, the Ryoka breaking into the Seireitei, the murder of captain Aizen, and also…

'_Miyamoto…_' he thought distantly, recalling the stupid act that brought him back into reality and the deep shame that he felt afterwards. He knew more than anyone else of her fear of blood, but she took the risk of grabbing hold of Hyourinmaru with her bare hands simply to calm the building rage.

Matsumoto on the other hand was thinking of something completely different. A childhood memory resurfaced. Back in the dangerous streets where any child could easily die in the winter months, the two only had each other. It's all they had to support each other in an unforgiving world. And then one day, he suddenly disappeared. He left without a single word to the girl he left behind as she slept. The next morn she wept, fruitlessly reaching out towards the back she would never reach and the warmth she fell into those cold nights in the run down shed.

Finally when that girl met the boy again, he remained unobtainable, unreachable. His back, now emblazoned with the black symbols that spoke his title as captain of the third division. Meanwhile, she was simply a vice-captain of the tenth division.

Don't take it the wrong way. With her abilities, the captain she was previously under had offered her a captain's position. Her zanpakto, Haineko, was well controlled and with a little effort into a final release she could have made it. Without a second thought, she declined the thought. Even though it would take her one step closer to that goal, to that hand, she would decline it. When she finally grasps that hand of his, she wants it to be on the same level. No titles, no battlegrounds… Just in the mysterious silver light he gives off. She wanted those crimson eyes to look at her for…well, her; just Matsumoto Rangiku. His little Ran…

She shook her head furiously, willing the memories away and stuck to the here and now. Ironically at that moment, a hell butterfly decided to make its appearance and landed on her finger, flapping its wings experimentally.

"A hell butterfly?" questioned Matsumoto as she began to relay the message, "Reporting to all captains and vice-captains. There has been a change regarding the date of the execution of death row inmate Kuchiki Rukia. Enforcement of sentence will be twenty-nine hours from now." Hitsugaya's eyes widened ever so slightly and Matsumoto knew this was the equivalent of a shout of astonishment for her captain, "This is the final judgment. There will be no further change in date. That is all." The butterfly then gracefully flew off her finger and fluttered elsewhere.

After a seconds pause, Hitsugaya turned and walked out of the room, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Taicho!" the concerned voice of his vice-captain rang out.

"The execution and the associated release of the Soukyoku… If that is Ichimaru's aim, then I can't sit by and let this execution go on." As if sensing her surprise, he added, "Follow me, Matsumoto."

Remembering something else, he pressed his lips into a thin frown and let his heartbeat settle.

"We're going to put a stop to this execution."

* * *

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" yelled Reisha with an irritated tone of voice. The three of them were still escaping through the blackness of the night to where they could get to some shelter. Only this time, Yumi's trusty zanpakto was strapped to her back with a white sash, much like her own captain's sea-green one. Speaking of which, a similar cloth was wrapped around her injured hands.

Reisha's was, reluctantly enough, bandaged roughly with some ripped cloth from Archer's trench coat. At first she denied his help with venom but soon gave in when he pulled out another encyclopedia from seemingly nowhere.

Suddenly, Reisha's ears pricked and came to attention as she stopped in her tracks. The other two followed suit and sent her a questioning glance.

"Hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Archer asked almost sarcastically.

"Wait, shh, Archer!" scolded Yumi as she listened in and ignored his pout. Indeed she heard something strange in the air, "Wings?"

No sooner had a black raven come, flying straight at them from the dark and perched right on Reisha's shoulders. Reisha nodded slowly as if she could understand it through its eyes and frowned.

"Tch, figures as much."

"What happened?" asked Yumi and Reisha turned to her, face serious.

"That Kuchiki girl. Her execution has been moved again. Apparently…" she paused and looked on at the horizon, "It's been moved to noon tomorrow."

Both Archer and Yumi gasped loudly at the information and then cursed at the same time.

"Tomorrow!? God damn it… It's almost sunrise now, too" murmured Yumi and tried to think of a battle plan. Already, the dark blue sky was being painted red and orange in the eastern sky and the moon was starting to dip low and out of sight. Reisha shrugged in response and placed her hands on her hips casually.

"We didn't come here to save the pale-skinned nobles. We came here for _you_."

"If it was for me then why are you here?" asked Yumi with her eyes narrowed, "If memory serves, you were going to kill me not too long ago!"

"Well I'm sorry that I was just following orders, unlike a certain someone who just up and—"

"_Reisha!_" a shout exploded from the male brunette in the party and she stopped, eyes wide. For a moment they seemed to waver but then they turned hard as she turned away from Yumi swiftly. At first, Yumi thought that she saw her cold amethyst eyes, the ones that matched hers almost perfectly, glisten suspiciously. She shook the thought aside. It must have been a trick in the light. Yes, the moon since the sun was not yet up. Yumi looked up to the heavens to affirm her suspicions but…

There was no moon in the early morning sky.

* * *

"Byakuya!"

The sixth division captain turned slightly to acknowledge the other captain running towards him in haste. It was Ukitake of the Thirteenth division and from the looks of it he looked like he had run around with a fearful look. However, the Kuchiki had an idea of what was plaguing his mind.

"We have a problem!" he stopped in front of him, "Rukia's execution…!"

"I've heard," Replied Byakuya.

"Oh, then I don't need to tell you then," Said the sickly captain as felt like sighing in relief. The next statement from the Kuchiki quickly dispelled that though.

"What does it matter?"

Ukitake's eyes widened and his body tensed, "What!?"

"The execution is tomorrow." The man spoke calmly, "If that is the final decision, then I will simply obey it. So do not stop me for unnecessary reasons such as this. Now if you'll excuse me."

"H-hey!" Ukitake grabbed hold of Kuchiki's Haori with a tight grip and forced him to turn around His eyes were filled with anger which was backed up with his harsh cadence, "This is not a time for joking around Byakuya! God damnit! At noon tomorrow, your sister will be—" From the sudden adrenaline rush and stress in his body, his chest began to hurt. Thusly, he coughed in his hands, quickly backing away from the noble bent over double.

"Don't get so excited." Said Byakuya, voice low and this time held an edge to it, "You'll shorten your lifespan even more, Ukitake. You've already let one of your men die, haven't you?" The white haired captain froze at this and caught the noble's cold gaze. Byakuya then decided to turn fully and began to walk away. "In any case, she is a member of _my_ house. Whether she dies or is killed, it is none of your concern."

Once more, he cursed his body for retaining this weakness of his: Tuberculosis. Because of this, he isn't able to do his captain duties. Because of his TB, he can't enjoy the sheer satisfaction of not holding back in a duel because of strain.

Because of this weakness, he wasn't strong enough to save his Fukutaicho _or_ the young Kuchiki from a horrible fate that dreaded night so many years ago.

* * *

Renji finally sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat from his brow. All the training, all the hardship, and all of his dreams were coming together. If everything went well, then he would be able to save Rukia in a few hours time.

From the corner of his eye, he studied to figure on the ground. His orange hair was matted with blood, both dry and new. The robes he had were all worn and had multiple tears. However, there was no doubt that this boy had great potential. Renji had no complaint with admitting that. The only thing he had to fight about was himself.

There was no doubt that if he left the place right then and just go to save her, he would be labeled as a traitor and killed. Slowly and excruciatingly he might add, depending on who got to him first

And the possibility of his own captain doing the job was high.

"Are you sure?" he asked the goddess of flash who was beside him, watching his training continue to unfold. "Do you really think he can pull off Bankai today?"

"He'll have to." She said and crossed her arms. Golden eyes hardened in concentration and a lack of patience. "Because we have no time left."

* * *

**Omake Theatre**

Mana: Whew –cracks neck- ahhh, my neck… I've been Pulling all-nighters on these since my writers block has been cured for the time being

Hitsu: you got a knot, don't' you

Mana: 'think so…Damn

Yumi: Ooh, lemme give you a massage!

Mana: Arigat-, ow holy— What the!? Yumi you don't massage using a hammer!

Yumi: Mmm, OH! I know how to get those knots out! –grabs scissors-

Mana: …I'm just gonna go…NOW!

Hitsu: Feel my pain you damn author

Yumi: Hitsugaya-kun! Wanna try my new microplane exfoliation? It uses huge microplane on your back!

Hitsu: N-No thank you, Miyamoto. I still have scars from your last attempt at stress removal.

Yumi: Hey! How was I supposed to know that too much ginseng could render the body totally paralyzed? Plus, you didn't tell me that you were going to have a training bout with someone the same day!

Hitsu: …

**_A/N_**: By the way. The next chapter or so are going to be chock full of fights. Well, I'm hoping at least. With this chapter, we're almost done with the rescue arc….which then means…-sniff sniff- the possible end of WYLM… WAHHHHH!!!

But there's still the sequel… -grin-


	26. Swearing

**A/N: Along with the Omake Theatre, there will be a series of questions at the end of every so chapter. If you want, you can answer them in a review! It helped one of my friends on Quizilla (Who is now in lunaescense ever since they F--ked up quizilla)**

Would You Love me If You Knew What I Was?

Chapter twenty-six: Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. It pretty much sovereigns over meh, but I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

I'm going to get an ulcer pretty soon… With the next chapter, I'm sure…ugh.

Now guys...Sorry to say, but the last chapter had like...two reviews. It's not like I hate it or judge my stories by how many reviews I get (Although it helps), but I really need your opinion. It really helps and motivates me. I don't know what you guys like. Do you want me to include detailed fighting scenes or stick with more talking with little fight scenes (They're still there...just not in full detail) So please? For old times sake? At least three a chapter...?

**REVIEWS ARE MY ANTI-DRUG! **

**Reviewers last chapter:**

**KurokamiHaruhi - Dude I love you! -huggles- Thanks for always being good support for me! Sorry I haven't updated much (I was on vacation in Key West and Cozumel for a while and just got back)**

**Jibun no Omoi - Man, I honestly want to glomp Miyuki soooo much right now. Your stories are awesome and I enjoy the reviews you give me -hugs-**

Oh, and I shall finally reveal where the encyclopedia comes from!

Lol, it's from Soul Eater. Y'know, when Maka takes a book and hits Soul or her dad with it (Or occasionally Black Star)?

Quote of the chapter:

"If men swear that they want to harm you when you are asleep, you can go to sleep. If women say so, stay awake"

* * *

"God damn it this whole joint can go to hell. Seriously! Which cunt in their right mind would try to design this shitty maze? If I find the person who made this, I'll f—"

"Now, now, Reisha…" said Archer, feigning parental concern for her temper, "Such language will definitely send you down there, y'know."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please. Been there, done that. Let me tell you. His flaming lordship actually has quiet the humor."

"Archer, please tell me that's sarcasm." Yumi said, raising a brow at Reisha's behavior as she continued tried seeing through the moist dark caverns. "Or else I'm beginning to wish I was there instead of here…"

Oh, you must be wondering where they are right now, huh?

"You f—"Reisha took a deep breath in and exhaled in an attempt to release the tension. To further overstress her discomfort she put slight pauses between her words, "Prissy. Stray… you know how much I _hate_ damp places… The thing I hate more than that is how horrible it smells down here. Now, put those two together and what do you get?"

"Let's see… a pissed off Reisha in an underground sewer," Finished Archer, hitting his fist in his palm like he solved the meaning of life. "Am I right?"

Yumi crinkled her nose and winced. "I think horrible is an understatement. It smells like shit."

"Great, now you got the brat swearing. Seriously Reisha! You're a bad influence." Archer swung his arms up in over exaggerated frustration. "Anyway, you would be wishing for the impossible if you asked that all sewages smelled like roses and daisies. You two whine too much."

Reisha began to growl but then looked down and grinned, pushing forward so she was walking in front of him. There was a certain hint of mischief in her stride that made Archer hesitate. He paled when he heard her next words and a strange 'squish' on his right boot.

"…says the person who stepped in a doody bomber [**1**]."

* * *

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto flash-stepped at a hurried pace towards the only hope they had of stopping the execution. It was the central office of forty-six. As they came to their destination, Matsumoto frowned at the doors that were locked and protected by kido and bars. But…

"Now what?" asked Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya said nothing as he slowly walked up to it and drew Hyourinmaru. Before she could protest, he brought his sword down, slicing the bars and door in a diagonal.

"Taicho!"

"…the alarm didn't go off." He said after a moment's pause and sheathed his blade. "Even though I forced the door open the alarm didn't sound, nor did any guards arrive. So that means someone's been in here before us."

* * *

The heavy tiled ground gave way as one slid out of place, revealing three heads that popped out from below. Archer came out first and offered Yumi a hand. After she had been lifted out, he extended his help to his temporary partner. Her violet eyes studied him for a moment before she jumped out of there by herself. Archer growled in a low tone as Reisha stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing way. Ignoring their non-verbal war, Yumi looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"We're right by the central office of forty-six," Reisha casually answered and crossed her arms like she didn't care. "You wanted to go there, didn't you?"

Realization dawned on Yumi as her mouth opened slightly, "Reisha…"

"Heh, looks like the raven has a soft spot after all!" Archer teased as a very large vein popped on her forehead.

"URUSAI YOU PRISSY—Mmmph!" Reisha began to shout but Archer silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand and almost holding her in a headlock.

"Shut up! Do you want us to get caught!?" he said in a hoarse whisper. Reisha narrowed her eyes and then moved her jaw. Seconds later, Archer paled and then jumped away from her as if he had been burned. Except what was on his hand wasn't scorch marks… They were drool stains. And _a lot_ of it. "You—you brat! You _licked_ me you disgusting kid!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and jumped up on the rooftops. Archer noticed and called after her.

"Yumi, I'll catch up as soon as I can, so don't do anything stupid!"

She nodded and flash-stepped as fast as she could. Silently, she sent a prayer to the gods most high. If anything were to happen to her captain...

Her thoughts were cut short when she sensed a familiar presence up ahead and scanned the source.

'_Kira?'_ she questioned mentally and hid her reiatsu signature even more, _'What could he be doing here…with Rangiku-Chan?'_

Quickly, she hid between the gaps of the buildings, low enough not to be seen but at a correct angle to see what was going on. As expected, Kira and Matsumoto stopped and began a conversation.

"Matsumoto-san," he started with his eyes serious and straightforward. It almost scared Yumi, seeing as the only time she really only talked with Kira was that one time at a party. He seemed so quiet and calm, not one to start a fight but to stop one. Just what was going on?

"You know…I may have only known your subordinate for only a few days," he trailed off as his eyes drifted to Yumi's position. She tensed in anticipation. "But already I can tell what she feels and how she reacts."

"What are you talking about?" said Matsumoto, speaking in a tone that felt foreign to the bystander.

"I mean this. _Way of Destruction No. 31 __Shakkahō_."

Yumi's eyes widened as she saw a familiar ball of red kido fire aimed at her as she jumped out just in time to dodge the flare. Matsumoto gasped slightly in shock but recomposed herself and narrowed her eyes.

With her cover blown, Yumi stood in-between both vice-captain's and let the hair on her face shadow her eyes.

"So, I was right," surmised Kira as he drew his sword from its sheath. "You had two birds flying to the same nest."

"Yumi-chan." Matsumoto spoke in a low demanding tone and bore her silver eyes into her guarded violet ones. She walked up to her and grabbed her wrist in a not too unkindly way. "Go back. _Now_."

There was a moment of silence before the youngest of the three took in a breath.

"Rangiku-chan," Yumi spoke quietly but the vice-captain felt the desperation behind her calm exterior. "I'm begging you…let me go."

The grip on her wrist tightened momentarily, as if in hesitation. It was a strict order from her captain. Actually, it felt more like a plea even though the captain of the tenth division would quickly disregard it. And here, the girl she was ordered to keep away from central 46 was just asking her to let her go!

"Why do you need to go, Yumi-chan?" she asked. Yumi didn't need to get caught up in this. Hitsugaya made sure that her escape would be near flawless and he risked almost everything on the line for aiding an escaped convict. So why...?

"Because," Yumi trailed off and looked at her bandaged hands that were wrapped with the cloth from her captain, "There's something...I need to tell him."

Matsumoto looked up into her violet eyes and tried reading her emotions. Oh, determination was surely there. But she didn't act like she wasn't afraid or force a smile this time. Fear and concern was clearly on her young face but the resolve to push through that made its mark on Matsumoto's decision.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan…" she answered softly and unsheathed Haineko. Yumi's eyes widened in surprise but she held her ground. The Fukutaicho studied her with an uncharacteristic critical eye and smiled for what felt like the first time in a while. "You're going to have to owe me for beating Kira off your tail!"

A warm smile touched Yumi's face as they tagged each other's hands out before they went separate directions. Kira blinked but couldn't help but give a small smile despite the situation.

"That kid really is something."

The tenth division vice captain nodded and got ready for battle, "Yeah. She'll owe me six weeks of paperwork when I'm finished dealing with you."

In the mean time, Yumi ran, hoping to catch up with her captain before it was too late. In her gut, she had a sinking feeling that something was wrong and her captain was going straight towards it.

'_You really care about him, don't you?'_ asked a voice inside her head that was like a haunting memory.

She retorted quickly, _'Who wants to know?'_

From the back of her mind she heard her scoff_, 'Do you want to get there before him or not?' _Yumi contemplated for a moment before shaking her head.

'_I'm not letting you take over like last time.'_

'_I'm not expecting you to.' _Yumi could feel the grin that was radiating off of her inner self and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

'_I trust you on this.'_ She said before opening her eyes. In those violet pools, swirls of amber began to churn and she felt the wind beneath her pick up. There was a moment of silence between the two before one of them spoke up.

'…_Good choice.' _

* * *

"W-what…is this?" murmured Hinamori as she stood watching the scene in horror. The room was full of blood and began to smell of decay. The bodies of the central office of forty-six had multiple slash wounds from a sword. All dead.

She had followed Hitsugaya after he had left and created a barrier to lock people out. Of course it was too easy for her to escape. After that, she masked her reiatsu and went after them. At this very place, she saw Hitsugaya and Kira who had left moments after he was found.

Footsteps halted her thoughts as her body froze from the chilling words that were whispered into her ear.

"Welcome back, Hinamori-chan."

* * *

[1] It's a term my friends used for goose poop on our track at school. In this chapter…it means Archer stepped in poop. XD He's gonna kill meh

**Omake Theatre**

Yumi: HEY!

Mana: What?

Yumi: What happened to the awesome fight you were supposed to put in this chapter!?

Mana: I'm sorry. Originally, I was actually going to describe Renji's fight as well but...

Hitsu: Leave her be Miyamoto. She's obviously too lazy

Mana: URUSAI TEME! IT'S NOT THAT!!!

Yumi/Hitsu: 0-0;

Mana: -sighs- i'm just stressed. I know I promised to work on WYLM all summer but... Some family matters happened.

Hitsu: -coughs- well...erm...

Mana: -brightens- ANYWAY! On to the question sheet!

Yumi/Hitsu: -deadpan-

**Questions:**

**1. Ichimaru corners little Hinamori in from the the slaughtered office of forty-six and said, "Welcome back, Hinamori-chan." What do you think that foreshadows?**

**2. Hitsugaya doesn't know that both Hinamori and Yumi are going towards the same place. What will he find when he sees the truth?**

**3. Yumi says that she needs to tell Hitsugaya something, urgently. What do you think she'll say?**

**It's completely optional to do these. So i'm not forcing you. Do what comes natural and in the next chapter, some (If not all) of these questions will be revealed...I think. lol**


	27. Fears and Lies

Would You Love me If You Knew What I Was?

Chapter twenty-seven: Fear and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. It pretty much sovereigns over meh, but I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

Listening to: Kanashimi no Mukou e (Itou Kanako) Haunting melody from School Days...It's been in my head ever since I read _**The Philosophers Stone**_ by Jibun no Omoi again.

Warning: This chapter is very bloody and slightly horror oriented…but more for blood. :3 And also excuse the slightly overdescribed parts. I just wanted another chapter out really... and then it turned out to be 2800+ words. -sweat-

**Reviewer:**

**Traitor-Hero: I'm impressed by the way you deduced the questions so well! :3 Oh, and I like your _Live For Me_ fanfic a lot!**

Quotes of the chapter:

_**Fear**__: __To __feel __a __painful __apprehension __of__; __to __be __afraid __of__; __to __consider __or __expect __with __emotion__of__alarm__or__solicitude__._

_**Lies**__: Something intended or serving to convey a false impression; imposture_

Mana: By the way… I think we've forgotten about a pretty important character here, ne?

Yumi: What? Who?

Mana: Ends with an 'I'

Yumi: …-le gasp-

Mana: -Grin-

Yumi: RENJI!

Mana: -deadpan- No…that's not right…

Yumi: Ichigo?

Mana: That _starts_ with an 'I'

Yumi: Erm… oh! Yoruichi-san!

Mana: -slaps forehead- Just…go to sleep Yumi…

* * *

Mere moments after Hinamori, Yumi managed to stumble upon the macabre scene of the office of forty-six. The smell of rust and rotting flesh caused her eyes to dilate but left the irises small. She only managed to place a hand over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting from the sudden traumatizing find.

"What's going on…?" she asked herself. Her body began to shake and she began hugging herself to try to stop. Tears began to form from horrible memories that surfaced and she tried shutting them out with fruitless vigor.

A hand suddenly grasped hold of her shoulder and she turned around in surprise, fear clearly evident in her violet orbs. Drops of stray tears almost seemed to be suspended in midair when she saw who it was. Yumi was met with shocked emerald eyes that made her heart beat harder against her chest.

"Miyamoto?" the intruder questioned as he sent her a look that was border lining skepticism and relief. Taking a calming breath, he continued, "I thought I told you to go! You're not supposed to be here."

She stumbled back a little, obviously not used to the banters they once used to share in the past. "I-I couldn't help it!" Hitsugaya raised a brow as a sign for her to continue. A tint of pink hit her cheeks when she saw the way he looked at her and looked down. "I was…worried."

He looked like he was about to say something but turned to a direction and signaled for silence. Both heard a sound nearby—like a girl crying. It echoed through the empty halls and both went towards it. Both of them found themselves in the forbidden area to all Shinigami: The Purewood Towers.

"This is…" murmured Yumi as she looked around for the source of the suspicious sound. It came from inside the closest tower in front of them. She went on ahead of her captain inside despite knowing that it could mean a death warrant on her head.

Inside was everything she wasn't expecting…

* * *

Reisha tensed up all of a sudden and looked towards the direction Yumi went in. Archer noticed the motion and raised a brow.

"What? You got nervous of leaving her alone for ten minutes?"

"Shh," she said in a low voice and closed her eyes. Her ears began to twitch and she furrowed her brows in concentration. After about four seconds, she reopened her violet eyes in shock and sprang up from her sitting position in wait for the missing party member. "Oi. How long has it been…since she recalled anything from back then?"

A serious look came on to him as he gave it some thought. "I don't know. If anything, maybe a month or so ago."

At this, she cursed to herself and started to pace around like a caged tiger. "Damn it… Then this is going to be worse than I thought."

"Why?"

"Just now, I felt it." Reisha answered and Archer's gold eyes widened, "_She's_ coming back. But if it happens too soon, her soul won't be able to take it."

Archer stood up alongside her and prepared to find Yumi before a spiritual pressure stopped both of them. Their breaths became short and they struggled to find the source of it all until they heard the voice of the owner.

"My, my, my…If it isn't the traitors. I didn't think I'd see you here." Both of them looked up to see a person just above the rooftops. His hair was a midnight blue and his eyes matched the steel of his blade. Despite his easy going talk, there was an air of seriousness in his eyes.

"Daichi," Reisha spoke only one word and readied her sword into attack position in front of her.

He grinned and waved his hand, "Oh no, I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here to give you this." From his hand, he tossed Archer a dark sphere that had a dim light swirling inside of it.

"What is this?"

Reisha knew what it was though and her mouth gaped open slightly. "Daichi, how did you get this!?"

"Just a little something I picked up by snooping around. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some jobs to do here. And by the way…you better hurry up or else you'll end up losing her forever." Before Archer could protest, he disappeared into a dark portal. Angry, he started to ball his fists tightly but Reisha quickly grabbed the orb from his hand before he could break it and seemed to cradle it like a priceless gem.

"Reisha, what is that? And gods above you better tell me." he asked, hoping to get some answers from at least someone today. A sincere frown creased her face and she closed her amethyst eyes.

"They're memories."

* * *

There was no one in there.

_No girl_

_No teardrops_

_Not a sound_

All of a sudden the door slid shut, trapping the two Shinigami inside.

"What's going on here?" Hitsugaya said to himself. It was dark. Very dark. There was only a sliver of light coming from the opening of the door and Yumi began to shiver. Hitsugaya who noticed went closer to her and spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. "Miyamoto, are you alright?"

Before she could stop herself, she flung her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Hitsugaya's arms slowly snaked around her and he felt how she trembled within his grasp.

Wet drops soaked through his Haori but he didn't care at the moment. "Come on. Let's find a way out of here."

Slowly she shook her head against his chest and clung to him further. He managed to hear her mumble against the fabric, "…'scared."

Hitsugaya sighed and pulled away, still keeping holding her in a weak hold. "I… There's something I need to tell you." A confused expression mixed in with the original fear in her face. Yumi looked into his emerald eyes and saw him seem to struggle with something. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

His hand went to her cheek and wiped away stray tears from her face. "For not being able to protect you before, even though—"

"It doesn't matter." She finished for him and sent him a small reassuring smile, even though it felt forced to her. "You looked for me when I was gone, didn't you? So, that's enough…for me." Yumi closed her eyes and leaned in against him, this time in exhaustion rather than her initial reason. For some strange reason, she felt drained every since she stepped inside these halls. But if he was there, then there was nothing for her to worry about.

Behind Hitsugaya, the door began to open and both of them turned their heads to see what was going on.

"It opened," she raised a brow and tried pulling out of her captain's hold. When he didn't let go, she furrowed her brows and took a breath to say something when she saw something near the entrance of the tower they were in.

First, there was a young girl, probably a little older than she was. Her brown eyes looked exhausted and a pained look was on her face. Her dark hair was held by a while bun and a zanpakto was at her hip.

Beside her was a tall figure wearing a white Haori. Messy brown hair framed his face and black rimmed glasses rested over his eyes. A gentle smile finished it off and Yumi's eyes widened.

"Ai—"the moment she parted her lips, a searing pain shot through her abdomen. Shakily, she looked down and saw the familiar four-pointed star and blue ito of a zanpakto.

Tanned hands were bloodied and she reached out to touch the blade, not comprehending what was going on. Was that…her blood? Yumi's gaze looked up and all she saw were cold heartless pools of ice.

"Hitsugaya…kun…?" she asked in a frail voice, trembling in a mix of emotions. This had to be a dream. There was no way he would actually do that. There was no way that Hitsugaya could…

But this pain blooming through her was real enough, as well as the blood that dripped down to the hardwood floor.

Something like a smirk touched his lips and he leaned in, whispering words delicately in her ears. And yet those words would continue to haunt her forever as well as that smile on his face.

She didn't even feel his blade pull out before falling into her own pool of blood beneath her.

* * *

Aizen smiled as he heard the melodic sound of blood splattering against wood to his ears. His eyes closed momentarily and took in the moment. Beside him, Hinamori stood, shocked and unable to move.

"Nani…kore?" she whispered in horror and watched the body fall to the ground, making a splashing sound into the puddle of crimson liquid. "Aizen-Taicho, what did you do…?"

"I only did what was best, Hinamori-kun." He said softly and raised a hand to run his hand though her hair, thus letting the bun loose as well as the cloth holding it. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders as she continued looking up to meet the gaze of her captain. "Don't you think so?"

The smile that he sent her washed away all doubt she had and gave her a fleeting moment of relief. Her mind was muddled and all that mattered was the warmth and comfort of her Taicho.

"Hinamori-kun?"

"Yes?"

"There's one more thing I need you to do for me. After all, there's still the fact that one more person is coming here."

Her head tilted in a worried fashion as he smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. The thing you need to do should be easy for you. Kanako-chan?" Aizen called out a name softly as Hinamori turned around. No one was there and she started to grab the hilt of her sword, Tobiume.

There was a sudden _'thump'_ to the left and she turned again in a haste. A rolling sound followed and Hinamori looked down to see the head of a small puppet roll out from the shadows. Following behind that, there was an echo of footsteps coming closer. From the shadows, a young girl stepped out.

Her dirty blonde hair was long, going down to the middle of her back. The girl's clothes added to her childish appearance due to a pure white dress and light blue sandals. Cradled in her small arms was a limp puppet, dressed almost opposite of her by wearing a gothic Lolita outfit. Like a lost child, she looked up to Hinamori with a curious expression.

However, her dark wine colored eyes belied everything else because they were blank, emotionless.

"Do take good care of my Fukutaicho, ne?" Aizen smiled again but Hinamori couldn't suppress a shiver going down her spine this time. Something with his voice wasn't right but those bottomless eyes of that child drew her in, froze her in place. She was sure that she wasn't breathing either, because at the moment she felt her lungs were going to explode. Just by this girl standing, looking up at her with a tilted head and unwavering gaze.

The little girl then put a finger to her lips and walked past Hinamori and lightly tugged on Aizen's haori.

"Done." Was all she said impassively and Hinamori managed to slowly turn her head when she saw wakizashi [**1**] in the girl's hands, freshly soaked in blood.

Before Hinamori could even question what just happened, she felt something warm and wet soak through her garbs and shakily brought her hand up to see. Slowly, long lines of blood began to well up in multiple areas as she began to feel dizzy and numb. The cuts weren't life-threatening by themselves but all in one instant, she felt something shredding into her at once and let her eyes roll back. Her body lay crumpled on the floor.

Meanwhile, the little girl simply watched with almost a dazed expression. The wakizashi she held still had droplets of blood fall to the wooden floor.

_Plip. _

_Plip.. _

_Plip…_

And the small puppet doll she held let a small crimson tear flow down the side of its face.

* * *

[1] A wakizashi is like a Japanese short sword. It's very similar to Gin's blade, Shinsou. It's short and most samurai wear two blades, a katana and a wakizashi

**_Omake Theatre_**

Mana: Oh my! What a plot twist!

Hitsu: …Mana…

Mana: …Yes…?

Hitsu: What is the meaning of this?

Mana: Eh he… erm…

Hitsu: You have five seconds

Mana: Well, you see—

Hitsu: Four

Mana: There had to be a fall guy and

Hitsu: Two…

Mana: HEY! You skipped a number genius!

Hitsu: Bankai… _Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!!_

Mana: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

By the way…just what color is Hinamori's hair!? Is it brown or black? O-o. And yes, I'm sorry for making it so weird at the end with Toshiro. Gomen!

**Q&A**

**1. How did you like this chapter? Were there any parts you liked/disliked? Flame me if you must**

**2. Daichi hands over a very valuable object with no fight at all. Is this a good thing or a bad omen for what's to come?**

**3. I am so getting flamed for this… Hinamori is backstabbed by Aizen. What the heck happened to her and what will Hitsugaya say about this?**

**4. There's a new character in view here and already has made an impression. What's her connection with Aizen?**


	28. Comprehension Skills

Would You Love me If You Knew What I Was?

Chapter twenty-eight: Comprehension Skills

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. It pretty much sovereigns over meh, but I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

Listening to: Hear Me (Kelly Clarkson)

**Reviewers:**

**Traitor-Hero: -nods nods- I didn't want that to happen to Hina-chan either. Sure, she can be a little weak in the beginning b/c of Aizen but later she pretty much saves Ran-chan's butt in the anime! lol. Thanks for your opinions! You'll find out about Kanako-chan soon (But not this chappy. Gomen)**

**Jibun no Omoi: Hyuu~ It's definitely gore season. -grin- Hitsugaya is going to be mad at us for what we make our OC's go through. -sweat drop-**

Warning: This chapter isn't as bloody as the last but it's still there. Not so bad though.

I think we left off with you guys getting really mad at me…yeah. –grin-

This chapter is more of a wrap up. The next chapter occurs when everything had quieted down a little in Soul Society with more explanations. There's probably only two or three more chapters before the Soul society arc ends, too. –sigh- and I'm beat. Sorry about the last few filler chapters, too. But I promise that next chapter, there going to be actual INTERACTION between Hitsu and my OC that doens't involve swords or dying...I think. lol.

But when the sequel actually starts depends on my mood and the swish of my tail. :3

* * *

Feeling a sudden pain in his chest, Hitsugaya went faster than ever to get back to that murder scene. Multiple possibilities flashed through his head as he finally got inside of the residence area of the central office of Forty-six.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun." A kind voice greeted.

Out of breath, he looked up and made contact with another pair of eyes and froze in disbelief. "Aizen!?" Everything spun out of control. He was supposed to be dead. Even Unohana-Taicho checked the body over! "What's going on!? Are you really Aizen?"

"But of course. As you can see, I'm here in flesh and blood," he said, "Although, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon, Hitsugaya-Taicho." He looked over his shoulder and out came a little girl with blonde hair and violet eyes beside Ichimaru. She looked about five or six but her eyes lacked the childish innocence in her strikingly familiar purple eyes.

"It looks like we couldn't clean up all the mess in time. Pity…"

"Aizen, what are you talking about? And who is she!?"

"Oh nothing at all," Aizen spoke easily, "Just the finer points of strategy. And this little one is simply a pawn in my game…just like someone else here."

Hitsugaya looked around almost frantically and growled at Aizen.

"Where's Hinamori?"

The captain of the Fifth Division tilted his head, "I wonder…" He stroked the little girl's hair with his hand but she made no motion whatsoever. She just stood there, studying Hitsugaya with quiet eyes. After a moment, she pointed behind her without turning her gaze away. Hitsugaya also noted that her hands were covered with fresh blood.

"Inside," was all she said and Hitsugaya immediately flash-stepped past the three of them and froze as he saw a large blood trail leading deeper in, almost as if something was _dragged_ inside.

There was one thing that came out the most though. On the blood-stained floor was an unmoving body: Yumi's body, soaking in her own blood.

Her once bright violet eyes were blank and lifeless. Hitsugaya forgot how to breathe in that moment and went down on one knee in plain shock. Her skin was deathly pale in contrast to the crimson puddle of blood that she lay in. Shakily, his hand wandered to her cheek to find it cold. His eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled her in, not caring if her blood was staining his haori and held her close.

"Miyamoto…" he whispered and lowered his head and letting their foreheads touch. "God damn it…if your joking with me it isn't funny! Don't do this to me so _Wake up!!!_" He couldn't believe this. It had to be some sick joke—a bad dream! Anything but this…!

This wasn't supposed to happen…

He was supposed to be there for her

_He was supposed to protect her_

"Worthless." A small voice spoke up and he turned around to meet the little girl, standing right before him. In her hand, she held the hand of a limp puppet that trailed carelessly on the floor as she walked past him. He watched her; cautious to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements. Her eyes showed no interest as she then knelt down in front of the shadowy area of the room and took something. She then turned around and threw something at him. "Catch."

Flinching for a second, he caught it in his hand and it felt surprisingly soft. Opening his fist, his eyes widened and he began to shake.

In his hands was the cloth that Hinamori wore in her hair.

"Kanako-chan. That wasn't very nice." Aizen spoke in a light scolding tone as something inside of Hitsugaya began to stir. 'Kanako' simply stared at Hitsugaya and the body he held with unwavering eyes. Behind Aizen's gentle voice, the meaning behind them was horrible. "Now he'll _definitely_ know we did away with both Yumiko-chan and Hinamori-kun."

"What…did you say?" the Tenth Division captain began as Aizen chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have disposed of the bodies before you got here so that you wouldn't have to see this unsightly turn of events."

Hitsugaya stood back up and clenched his fists so tight that his knuckled turned white.

"Aizen…how long? Since when have you two been accomplices? Since before you faked your death!?"

"From the beginning, of course." He answered, his glasses glinting in the light, "Since I became captain, I never once considered anyone but him as my Fukutaicho."

At the memory of Hinamori, turned around with a bewildered expression on his face. "Hinamori… Hinamori looked up to you. She _loved_ you," His voice began to tremble as he recalled the hard work she did to get into the academy. He remembered the happiness she had when she was appointed to Aizen's squad and her promotion to vice-captain. He remembered the heartbroken cry of pain when they found Aizen's body, pinned down on the wall and supposedly murdered with his own zanpakto. "She worked herself to death, just so she wouldn't be a burden to you…and yet…and yet…!"

"I know," he replied, "There's no one so easy to control as someone who admires you, don't you agree Hitsugaya-Taicho?" His brown eyes trailed down to the limp body of Yumi and Hitsugaya glared at him while holding an arm out as if to block any passage, any movement towards his subordinate.

"Don't you _dare_ bring Miyamoto into this!" he threatened as his eyes began to glow silver from the build of up pent up anger.

"Not comprehending another's actions. Not making an effort to return such feelings. Not even realizing what is being conveyed to you right before your very eyes," Aizen grinned at the sudden surprise in Hitsugaya's eyes, "You're no better than me, Hitsugaya-kun."

In a burst of rage, Hitsugaya drew his blade in such a manner that all of his reiatsu exploded around him, demolishing the walls of the building and those around it. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Kanako jumped back from the blast a few feet away and waited for the raging captain to make his next move.

Hitsugaya took in a deep breath and looked behind him from the corner of his eyes. Both Hinamori and Yumi were sprawled on the ground but he felt just a faint pulse in both. His eyes glowered at the now congealing blood on the ground from both bodies and he felt Hyourinmaru roar in pain.

"Bankai." He said and felt ice climb up the arm that held his zanpakto. "_Daiguren, Hyourinmaru_!"

All at once, the stage then covered itself in an icy plain. Hitsugaya donned an armor of hard ice, and large dragon wings formed on his back as well as a large tail.

His eyes met Aizen's and a deep-set hatred threatened to boil over. In his fury, he did not notice Unohana-Taicho or her vice-captain Isane run inside. All that was on his mind was killing Aizen once and for all.

"Aizen… For what you did…" his eyes narrowed and his voice felt hoarse with anger, "_I'm going to kill you."_

"Don't promise such strong words when you're so weak," Aizen smiled, a maniacal glint in his once kind eyes, "After all, you've already failed at protecting her."

Hitsugaya's eyes flared briefly before he pushed his blade forward, impaling Aizen and encasing him into a coffin of ice. He simply laughed and disappeared. It took no more than ten seconds when Hitsugaya saw blood shoot upwards, splashing on his right cheek in the process.

"What…?"

In an instant his Bankai released, shattering like pristine glass as more blood escaped from the dreadful wound in his right shoulder.

"Impossible…" he managed to mutter before falling forward onto the icy ground he created just moments ago. Just ahead of him, he saw Yumi's hand beside his. Despite the hurt that spread from any movement, he managed to drag his hand towards hers and touched her hand. At that moment of contact, her fingers twitched and a light of hope lit in his heart.

She was alright. Barely, but that eased his heart, if only a little. Warm hands were placed on his shoulder to turn him on his back as he winced.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho," it was the voice of Unohana. "Calm down… I'm just going to heal you."

He groaned, not being able to speak at first and then spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Heal…Miyamoto and Hinamori…"

"They're fine. Isane already started working on Hinamori-Fukutaicho first since her injuries are worse than your subordinate's. Now you have to let me—"

With the last reserves of his energy, he let out a pulse that rejected Unohana's healing kido completely. In shock, she gave him a light glare. Hitsugaya groaned again and shook his head, turning his head to Yumi's prone body. Her eyes were still blank, but ice began forming near the wound and staunched the flow slightly. Unohana saw that he grasped the reality of his choice. There were only two healers available and three people with grave injuries…so the one that didn't get treatment was more likely to…

The fourth division captain shook her head quickly and sadly went over to Yumi to begin the procedure. Hitsugaya murmured a word of thanks.

Despite his attempts to keep Unohana busy with the girls first, his body burned from the pain. Slowly and thankfully, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He knew it was just asking for a death wish but he couldn't help it as his dull turquoise eyes began to close. A small smirk curved on his lips anyway and he inwardly chuckled.

'_As long as she's safe'_, he thought and his eyes closed, '_then I have no regrets.'_

'_Baka.'_

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open and he looked to his side, seeing Yumi being treated. Her eyes were closed this time, but her skin tone had begun to come back. Her chest rose and fell unevenly but it was a start. Her head then turned towards him and her eyes opened ever so slightly. There was a dim light in her eyes that showed her will to live as she smiled lightly before they closed and a strained look reappeared on her face due to her wounds.

'_You're not supposed to die yet,_'

* * *

_The moment I miss you, I start to move_

_I'll cross carefully and run to you_

_I want to be more…_

_More than someone hidden in your eyes_

_I cry…_

_Don't look so sad_

_Smile for me…_

_That's all I ask for_

_Maybe I'll tell you how I feel this time,_

_Before I decide that I can't._

_-Miyamoto Yumiko_

* * *

Sorry. No Omake this time. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that my actors are tired as hell. :p

Q&A

1. How was the chapter? Were there any parts that you really liked/disliked? Explain.

2. The little girl told Hitsugaya where to find the bodies of both Yumi and Hinamori. She even went so far as to bring Hinamori's body inside. Was it an act of kindness or cruelty?

3. Aizen said, _"Not comprehending another's actions. Not making an effort to return such feelings. Not even realizing what is being conveyed to you right before your very eyes. You're no better than me, Hitsugaya-kun."_ What did he mean by that?


	29. Access Denied

Would You Love me If You Knew What I Was?

Chapter twenty-nine: Access Denied

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor do I claim to. It pretty much sovereigns over meh, but I call dibs on Yumi, Archer, and my other OC's! So, ha!

Listening to: Ready to Love (YUI)

**Reviewers:**

**Traitor-Hero**

**KurokamiHaruhi**

**Sportin' Purple Neck Pillows**

**Sorry I couldn't put comments. I'm running on borrowed time since i'm not supposed to be on the computer right now. -sweat- **

Whew. Finally, after so long it'll be over 5000 words. Actually, this is a new record! I'm so surprised! This is exactly 5,987 words!

In this chapter, you'll see flashbacks that weren't shown in the original storyline. Just so you don't get confused as to what chapter they occurred in or something. –sweatdrop-

Quotes of the chapter:

I didn't think you were that concerned for other. If you have any more good aspects, it would be nice if you showed them. - Nami, How to Produce a Prince

* * *

_Two days, eighteen hours, four minutes, and thirty-three seconds._

That's how long it took for Miyamoto Yumiko to finally wake up from her ordeal. And still after that, no one was allowed into her room. Of course, there were exceptions. Unohana had access since she was stationed at her division's hospital but practically no one else. Not Renji, not Matsumoto, not the allegedly innocent Ryoka, and definitely not her captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. He had woken up about almost a day after her, but he still was not granted permission.

At first, he was told it was because she was in severe condition

Another person said that she just didn't want to see anyone.

A day later, someone else told him she was probably already dead

_Bullshit…_

Hitsugaya vowed that he would get in there if it was the last thing he did. He had to.

* * *

"Miyamoto-san?" asked a calm voice as the figure curled up in the hospital bed made no move or sign of a greeting. A sigh escaped the visitor as the usual shuffling of bottles and bandages made her lift her head from under the covers.

Unohana sat down beside her and silently asked her to sit up as she gently pulled the covers away. When she did, she saw that the old bandages she wore were soaked with blood, both old and new. The captain frowned deeply.

"You tried to take the open the stitches again?"

The younger girl said nothing and continued to stare down at the sheets, avoiding the other woman's gaze. Unohana carefully took her bandages off, surveying the damage done. Taking a needle and thread, she began to sew the damaged tissue back together after disinfecting the wound and used Kido to help as well. Other than the initial flinch from the feel of the needle, no words were spoken between the two.

"At this rate, you're going to have a scar you know." Unohana tried making a conversation no there was still no answer. After finishing her work, she sighed dejectedly and put the medicines away. "People care about you, Miyamoto-san. It isn't wise to throw that all away for a memory." At the statement, she heard Yumi sigh.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought,'_ Unohana contemplated to herself as she made her way to the door.

"I'll come back in about an hour or so, alright?" The captain turned around to meet Yumi's violet eyes and reassured her. "Okay?"

Yumi looked at her for a moment and strained a smile that hurt Unohana more than it relieved her. Because it wasn't warm, nor was it a sad one.

It was a completely hollow smile.

* * *

Hitsugaya groaned and rubbed his eyes as they blinked in a tired fashion. It had felt like a month had passed when he had occupied himself with paperwork. In reality, he had only been working for three days.

Three freaking days he couldn't sleep

No matter what he did, his body would reject sleep. No matter how tired he was, no matter how dark the bags under his eyes got, he was never able to give in a wink.

The last of the paperwork neatly stacked in the corner of the desk and he stood up to get a glass of water. As soon as he got close to the door, he saw the room right across from his office open. Curiosity got the best of him as he made his way inside and painful nostalgia hit him.

The room was almost exactly as she had left it last. The desk was neat and tidy if you ignored the layer of dust that had begun to build up. On the couch in the middle of the room he saw a familiar book laying face down with a few bookmarks sticking out. Faintly, he recalled the memory.

"_Ne, Taicho?" asked a female voice. Hitsugaya grunted in response, not looking up from his paperwork._

_She pouted slightly and picked up a nearby sheet of paper, balling it into a paper wad and tossing it at his head. The pen abruptly stopped and very visible veins popped on the captain's head._

"_Miyamoto!"_

"_Finally I get a response…" Yumi let out an exaggerated sigh but a playful smirk was on her face._

_He took a deep breath in to calm himself but there was still the noticeable twitch in his eyes. "Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I can't hear you."_

"_Well I wanted to hear your voice! It gives me someone to talk to!" she gave him a cheeky smile and picked a red book out from the shelf by his desk. "Famous Quotes and Quotations… Are you turning into a future poet, Toshiro?"_

"_It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" he corrected quickly as she laughed at his quick reaction. "And what's so funny!?"_

"_Hm, let's see… Oh, a bookmark!" His eyes widened slightly as she opened to the marked page. Her brow quirked upwards and a humorous light flashed in her violet eyes._

"'_Children who sleep well, grow well', right?" Yumi tried stifling her reaction with a fruitless effort as she put one hand to cover her widening smile. Hitsugaya's face burned a deep red as he dropped his ink pen._

"_D-Don't laugh, Miyamoto!" he snapped and got up to try to get the book back from his subordinate. She grinned and ran behind the couch to avoid her embarrassed captain."Give that back you nosy brat!"_

"_Nosy yes," she waved a finger at him but continued dodging his advances, "But the brat comment I resent. I'm only shorter than you by an inch at most."_

"_And yet you act like one? Tch, baka."_

"_At least I act my age, gaki." She laughed and began reading it again. "So, you really want to be taller, ne?"_

"_Urusai!" _

"_Aw, don't worry," she reassured in a motherly tone and pat his head, "I'm sure you'll grow tall enough so that people don't mistake you for a—"_

"_If you finish that I swear that you'll get the bad end of Hyourinmaru." He threatened and made another grab for the book. He narrowly missed and accidentally made contact with her chest but neither of them noticed. What they did notice was that gravity was taking hold of both of them as they fell on the couch, Hitsugaya on top and Yumi on bottom. _

_With his reflexes Hitsugaya managed to keep his arms propped up at the sides of Yumi's head to keep himself from crushing her with his weight while his legs were on either side of her. _

_The book fell on the floor, forgotten at the moment as Yumi looked up at her captain with shocked eyes. She wasn't the only one as Hitsugaya's eyes couldn't help but wander down slightly but he brought himself back to Soul Society by shaking his head furiously._

"_A-are you alright, Miyamoto?"_

"_Y-Yeah. Peachy," she stuttered and tried avoiding eye contact with him. Feeling her cheeks feel warm with embarrassment, she tried to shift slightly and out of her captain's line of vision. In an attempt to make the situation easier she smiled sheepishly. "Uhm. We should…move shouldn't we?"_

"_Aa, we should." He said but his body made no move to do so. Instead, he almost seemed to lean in as she tensed._

"_T-Taicho?" she began as he still continued his move with his eyes closed. Her eyes got as big as saucers as she began babbling like an idiot, "O-Oi! Pull yourself together!"_

_He's not going to…_

_Is he?_

"_TAAAAAAAAAAAICHO!"_

_Yumi gasped as she saw the shadow of the bouncy vice-captain and whispered a quick apology before utterly shoving him off with as much force as she could. The captain was wide eyed for a few seconds before falling and hitting his head on the nearby coffee table. Hard. _

_Before Yumi could try helping him up Matsumoto came in and stared at the two of them with curious eyes before leaping on Yumi and pulling her into a death grip._

"_Yumi-chan! I knew you were going to make a move eventually!"_

"_That's not it!" Yumi protested and tried to escape, "He just fell off the couch and hit his head!"_

"_So you were both on the couch?"_

"_Yes! N-No! I mean—ugh Rangiku-chan!" she whined before hearing a weak groan from the floor. Both females shut up and watched the unconscious captain stir in his…sleep?_

"_He fell asleep…" Yumi spoke and raised a brow._

"_Well, he did work himself to death for a while now. I wouldn't be surprised if he just randomly fell asleep out of the blue." Matsumoto sighed and then poked Yumi in the head. A touch of realization and disappointment escaped Yumi's own expression. Seeing this, the vice-captain winked and put a finger to her lips. "Let's give him his nap, ne?"_

"_Sure!" Yumi smiled before taking a camera from out of nowhere, "But not before I take some blackmail pictures."_

The tenth division captain chuckled to himself after the memory passed. Not long after that incident happened, Yumi had found her camera missing and went on a rampage trying to find it.

* * *

"Matsumoto. Tell me right now or else so help me I will freeze every single sake bottle in the Soul Society and beyond right now!" snapped Hitsugaya as Matsumoto smiled nervously and tried backing away.

"I told you Taicho! Yumi-chan is still being treated by the fourth division!" she explained once more as he sat back down at his desk and rubbed his temples. It's been a couple days since the whole fiasco ended. The Ryoka that intruded were being treated and were recovering with the other divisions as a token of thanks. They had indeed helped with some of the matters at hand and proved their loyalty by going up against…

Hitsugaya clenched his fists tightly at the memory of that bastard traitors name and halted his thoughts once more.

"So…no one even went to her? Not even her companions?" he asked, relating to that Sayomi Archer and the other girl, Reisha.

"Not that I know of," Matsumoto shrugged and sat down on the couch before stretching, "Physically she's stable enough…"

"Physically?"

The vice-captain's eyes widened as she let the information slip. And once that happened, there was no stopping the sharp captain.

"What do you mean physically?"

"Oh, n-nothing nothing!" she waved off but his eyes looked sharply into hers. At this, she gave up and whined excessively, "Ne, that's no fair Taicho! Tricking me like that!"

"Who's doing the tricking!?" he growled but took a deep calming breath. He did not need his wounds to reopen any time soon.

"I don't know!" she said playfully and then made a mad dash for the door before her captain could say 'Shunpo'. But on the seat, he saw that she left behind a note. Inside, it read:

'_Why don't you go ask Unohana-Taicho herself?'_

Hitsugaya smirked ruefully to himself, "Sometimes, I don't know why I made her my Fukutaicho."

* * *

"For the last time, kid. You gotta do it sometime." Reisha rolled her eyes at the utterly sad creature in the bed. No joke--she looked like shit in her eyes.

Her legs were brought up to her chest with her head resting on her knees. The older girl scowled and raised her voice.

"Damn it! Stop wallowing in your self-pity and do something!!!"

"Reisha!" snapped Archer as he appeared through the open window. He jumped in easily and frowned at his temporary partner, "Don't do that. You know she's in a fragile enough state as it is!"

"Well excuse me _Tou-san_, but she's taking this too harshly!"

"How would you feel if that happened to you?"

"Believe me, it has and look where I've gotten now!"

"Wow. So you pride yourself with the 'Bitch of the Year' award?"

"URUSAI! What I don't understand is why she's acting like a little child!"

"She is one!!!"

His statement silenced her and made Yumi cringe and hug her legs tighter, unnoticed by the other two in the room. Archer's gold eyes flashed with anger as Reisha stared up at him defiantly.

"Don't pretend you don't know her pain, Kurai." Reisha was visibly taken back at that comment as well as the name. Her teeth clenched together and her fists shook.

"I'm not pretending. I'm coping and there's a damn difference you prissy stray!" she hissed darkly and made her way out of the room, slamming the door loudly on the way.

Archer cursed under his breath that their cover was now probably blown as he started to follow after his unreasonable partner. In the midst of his haste, he didn't feel the small frail hand reach out to grab his coat before he left.

* * *

Unohana finished with the last of the patients for the day and began to make her way to her sleeping quarters. It had been a long day and the nice warm bed of hers was simply calling to her. The night air was warm and crickets chirped happily.

"Unohana-Taicho!"

She had to suppress the twitch in her eye before turning around slowly only to see Hitsugaya Toshiro with a determined look in his eyes. For some reason, she almost knew what he was going to ask her and she smiled slightly.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

"I…" he began but didn't know how to exactly form the words, "I want to be able to go into Miyamoto's room tonight." Her eye brows raised in a playfully suggestive manner as Hitsugaya's face immediately flushed a deep red. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant—"

"I know, I know," she laughed a little and tilted her head slightly, "So. Why do you want access?"

"Because she's my sub—"Hitsugaya trailed off, hesitating with his words, "She's important to me." An all too knowing look was hidden in her eyes as she smiled and began reaching into her sleeve for something. Pulling out a key, she handed it over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Room B138. But go easy on her, alright? Things haven't been very good with her lately." A troubled look washed over her and the humor in her eyes died down. "She hasn't eaten. She'll drink a little water but that's it, so I'm really close to giving her fluids with an IV. She barely sleeps either."

"Why is she like this?" he asked, not bothering to hide his concern. This was the first real news he had heard about her and he needed to know.

Unohana closed her eyes and sighed, "I think it's from the shock of what happened down in the Purewood Towers. Something happened in there, probably before you got to her. Now, it's like she's closing up." His eyes darkened at the memory but he remained silent so that she could continue, "Since then, she hasn't spoken a word to anyone."

"No one?"

"Not a soul," she smiled bitterly, "And whenever I go inside to check on her, her wounds are almost always reopened or on the verge of doing so. Kido doesn't help with her I'm afraid, so I had to use the natural healing. But Miyamoto-san usually ends up tearing her stitches. At this rate…" Unohana frowned and turned away from the captain and began walking.

"Unoha—"

"Go to her. No one else should be at the hospital for the time being other than the patients." She said and turned the corner. Hitsugaya frowned and then looked down at the key thoughtfully before making a break for the hospital.

It didn't take long for him to get there, thanks to Shunpo, but finding the room was another thing. After almost half an hour of looking, he found the room that read B138 on the door. Hesitantly, he opened the door and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

There was a perfect view of the crescent moon right by her window and her bed just so happened to be there. The girl sat upright in the bed with her robed body turned towards the moon. Its light made it look like she had an ethereal air about her and he watched from the door. He took a step forward, making the floor squeak slightly.

The girl slowly turned around to see who was behind her and froze when she saw him. Her tired violet eyes dilated slightly and she gripped her sheets with her fists in a tight hold. There was no turning back now for Hitsugaya as he took another step forward.

"Miyamoto," He spoke and saw her visibly flinch at his voice which confused him. Her eyes shone with fear and hurt as she turned back around to the window as if trying to inch herself away from him. Hitsugaya frowned, "Miyamoto. At least look at me." Her hands began to grip at her arms, nails digging in deeper when she heard him get closer. After a few seconds she slowly turned around. A look of utter doubt and mistrust made her eyes darken and he could've sworn he saw tears build up near the corners of her eyes.

"What happened to you? Can't you at least tell me that?" he asked and her doubting gaze vanished. No longer was the cold captain that hid his emotions from the world. Instead, his voice was laced with genuine hurt and concern. It was a side of him that even Hinamori had not seen and never will. Yumi's eyes softened and the grip on her arms loosened. She parted her lips to say something but then closed them, not able to express her feelings into words.

Taking a chance, he got closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. She made no move to get away but no move to get closer either.

"Why aren't you talking anymore?" he asked and she looked down. "Unohana-Taicho and everyone else is worried about you, baka." He managed to smile a little and touch her hand lightly. Once again, she flinched and pulled away quickly as if burned. That was it. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, staring at her angrily.

"Look, I don't know why the hell you're acting like this but do you think this is fair!?" she winced at his sudden shout and then stared at him in shock as he went on with his outburst. "You haven't spoken since you woke up! You won't let anyone into your room, let alone get near it! Now, I hear that you purposefully try ripping your stitches out! Is this some kind of sick joke!? Are you trying to kill yourself over this!?"

His fists closed tightly and he wasn't ashamed to show his emotions at this point. He was too angry at both himself and her for this situation.

"Matsumoto is worried sick. Hinamori is too! Hell, even those Ryoka have been asking about you! Can't you see that it's hurting them when they hear that you _don't_ want to see them? While you just sit here and deny reality!? I don't know what happened but you have to get over it!"

"_People care about you, Miyamoto-san. It isn't wise to throw that all away for a memory."_

"_Damn it! Stop wallowing in your self-pity and do something!!!"_

"I…" he trailed off and shut his eyes, "I know I wasn't there in time. I know I didn't protect you when I should have. God damn it, I know that better than anyone!" When he reopened his eyes, they had a deep sadness and guilt in them. Seeing this, Yumi forgot how to breathe. "I can't say that I can save you from everything. I can't guarantee that you won't ever be hurt after this. But…" Hitsugaya sighed and sat down beside her again on the bed. He frowned and unconsciously took her gently by the hand and was inwardly pleased to see that she didn't pull away this time. Instead, she stared at his hands for a moment and then met his eyes with her own wavering ones. "But what I _can_ say it that next time for sure… I won't need a second chance, I swear it." He said quietly and sent her an inquiring look, "The question is do you trust me?"

Yumi blinked. Twice. The question was unexpected. No one ever asked her if they truly trusted her. Usually it was a, "Everything will be alright!" or a "I promise nothing will ever happen to you."

As promising as it sounded, not everything can be shielded from reality. Things happen and that's the inevitable truth.

Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she remembered the pain, both emotional and physical, when she saw the blade of 'Hyourinmaru' stab her cleanly through.

In her head, she knew it wasn't him. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that the illusion was real; especially after seeing Aizen. But…Her heart had been hurt far too much and closed itself. His touch no longer provided a chilling warmth. Instead, it felt like hot fire searing her skin. It was almost as if her body unconsciously rejected him completely, even when she didn't wish for that. That was the real reason she didn't want him to touch her. There had been a small light of hope when she saw him comfort her. Her chest throbbed against her chest when she heard his voice calm her innermost fears and memories. All of that was torn away in an instant and because of that she was scared.

Scared of being hurt again

Scared of being left alone

Scared of the possibility that all she had felt for her captain was a lie…

"_Maybe losing hope because you're afraid of the future is the same as living life with your eyes closed because you're afraid to see the truth…"_

She recalled that quote. It was one of her favorite ones in the book she 'borrowed' from Hitsugaya. The memory felt so distant in her mind that she was barely able to remember it clearly.

"I…" Hitsugaya's ears pricked up slightly at the sound of her soft voice. Hesitantly and a bit awkwardly, she tried finding her voice again after not using it for a while, "I trust you…"

A faint curve of her lips and a slow nod signaled her answer as Hitsugaya felt himself give a sigh of relief before literally falling over. His head landed softly on her lap as a light streak of pink tinted her face.

"H…Hitsugaya-Taicho…?"

His eyes opened slightly and he felt himself smirk, just a little. It was the perfect opportunity to get back at her for a little bit for the hell he's been through. He muttered something into the sheets and Yumi raised a brow in question. She blinked for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Taicho?"

"…Just for a little while…" he mumbled again and his breathing slowly began to even out. Despite worrying over her health, she didn't miss the dark bags underneath his eyes. Obviously he hadn't been sleeping right, if at all. Mentally she scoffed at the irony. A sigh escaped her lips but she smiled warmly nonetheless. Her hand hesitantly ran through his surprisingly soft white spikes, further lulling him into a deep sleep.

"Baka…getting so worried over me…" she whispered and carefully put her other arm over his back in a weak hold. In response Hitsugaya's arms wrapped around her waist loosely.

"This makes us even…" he said and she wasn't one to object. Slowly, her eyes began to feel heavy as well and they eventually fell. For probably only the second time in her life, she felt right at home.

* * *

_I don't know how to love_

_But I won't let anyone stop me._

_I'm sure I can make the wish I made on the night sky come true._

_I want to stay with you forever_

_I love your figure and your voice so much_

_Let's break down the loneliness in this town together._

_-Miyamoto Yumiko_

* * *

**_Omake Theatre_**

Mana: FLUFF!

Yumi: -twitch- so why did I go mute for more than half the chapter? Now that's just too cliched

Mana: Patience my OC…Patience

Hitsu: You're one to talk. You've been bouncing ever since you started drawing again

Mana: Can't help it. OH! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY NEW CHARACTER DESIGNS FOR WYLM! So far I got the new OC (Little girl – Kanako) and another character that you'll see eventually. I'm tempted to color them so wait for me!

Yumi: -rolls eyes- Oh, so just ignore my character now…

Mana: Hey, it's not my fault your character is so hard to draw out!

Yumi: -rolls eyes-

**Q&A**

**How was the chapter? Too short still? Too detailed? What was your favorite/least favorite part of the chapter?**

**Finally there's a real conversation between Yumi and Hitsugaya. Will this outcome change anything between them? And what will happen when Matsumoto finds out!?**

**Unohana states that Kido doesn't work on Yumi. Why is that? (Note: Yumi can already cast attack spells but whenever healing spells are used on her it backfires)**

**So, everything has settled down in the Soul Society. But then where does this leave Archer and Reisha?**

Send your answers in by **reviewing**!

**A/N: Alright. So I'm going to start my new season really soon. It will be called: Kyrie Eleison, which is latin for "Lord, have Mercy". This arc will mainly cover the history of Daemons and also backstory on the old folktale in this FF, "War of the Demon's Fall". I kind of know what's going to happen and I kind of don't. But I can give you this. There's more romance in the next one...and some more blood. -grin- I know, I haven't actually put any romance in this other than hints and maybe ONE early kiss, but oh well. I warn, there are more OC's coming in since it's an original arc. I'm really tempted to make a casting list but that's spoiling. I'll just make one for myself so I don't leave anyone out. Hehe**

**There are still unanswered questions from this first season, like what Aeon is and what those numbers Reisha, Daichi, and Archer have represent. Those will be answered in due time. Also, the title: Would you love me if you knew what I was will play as a minor hint. Originally, this story wasn't supposed to go on for so many arcs after, but I find this more fun to do, XD**

**UPDATE 12/16/09: I took the preview down since Kyrie Eleison is officially going to come out 12/20/09 (Shiro's b-day!)**


	30. Vincit omnia veritas

Here's just an update. Not an actual chapter. Sorry 'bout that.

Anyway... I think there's been some confusion that I want to clear up. I'm not putting names or stories in this update so I don't sound too much of a bitch.

I'd like to actually say that I am **_NOT_** stealing ideas from other authors. Sure, I enjoy reading stories from other Authors. But i'm honerable enough not to steal or take any ideas that aren't mine. For pete's sake, i've had John Tagliareni breathing down my neck for a year about the First Amendment rights! So I know there's a FREEDOM OF SPEECH and of what I write. Especially on a fanfiction.

While I _was_ reading a certain story, I've had this story line planned out for a loooooooooooooooooong time. I just didn't get to that exact part yet. By the time I was there, she had already written hers out. So instead of bleeding out the whole chapter and writing it over again, I just posted it.

Dudes, I love the girl. But I don't love the idea of stealing.

I'm sorry if this seems immature of me but I had to clear this misunderstanding before I decide not to. You guys can either believe me or think i'm just making an excuse to cover up my tracks. Whichever

So if it'll make you guys feel better, I'll rewrite WYLM eventually and probably completely. I just want to get this final chapter out and then from then on out it's an original storyline. Okay?

Thank you,

-Mana

P.S. The title of the Chapter menas "The Truth Conquers all" ^w^


	31. Shinigami Golden! Life's a Beach

She was going to die

Completely and mercilessly

But this was just worth the afterlife…again

"MIYAMOTO!!!"

Yumi cringed slightly but didn't stop running for her life, camera and blackmail in hand. A mischievous smile spread on her lips as she turned her head slightly back to see her captain still chasing her around Soukyoku hill.

"Stop right now!"

"Stop to let you maul me? No thanks," she stuck her tongue out and then flash-stepped away. Hitsugaya sighed in an annoyed fashion and followed after her and grabbed her arm, cornering her in his office.

"Seriously, Miyamoto. There's still work to do!"

She rolled her eyes and then pats his head, "Oh don't be such a wet blanket. Aren't you happy that we finally finished our story?"

"Not yet," he added and swatted her hand away, "And don't treat me like a kid, Miyamoto! I'm still taller than you."

"Details, details, who needs 'em?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders and jumped on her couch, closing her eyes in bliss, "Now we can finally relax for once!"

He sighed and almost threw reason out the window as well as his co-worker. "Am I the only one who remembers the other clause in our contracts? There's still a sequel coming." Yumi's eyes snapped open and a heartbroken expression racked her being.

"_What_?" she cried and pulled a pillow into her face, "God smite me now…"

"That can be arranged," one other voice spoke up as the two Shinigami turned to the door. There was a girl with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Heck, she wasn't even dressed as a Shinigami! All she wore were dark blue jeans and a plaid button down shirt. Around her neck was a silver chain with a ring attached to it.

"Who the hell are you, human?" Hitsugaya raised a brow and put a hand to the hilt of Hyourinmaru.

"Oh, c'mon Toshiro. You know who I am! If you don't, that just hurts!" the girl frowned and feigned hurt in her tone. Then, she turned to Yumi and suddenly pounced on the unsuspecting girl who yelped in response, "Yumi-chan!"

"Get off her!" yelled Hitsugaya as he tried pulling the human off his shocked subordinate. But what came out of her lips wasn't a cry for help. It was a cry of…happiness?"

"Mana-chan!"

"Taicho—"a bubbly voice came from the door and his bouncy Fukutaicho came barging in only to see two girls and one very flustered captain on the couch. "Oh my… If you wanted me to stay out you could have put a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door, Taicho!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

"Erm, anyway," the girl coughed as the three other people in the room sat calmly (Cough) in their seats. Hitsugaya was at his desk while Yumi and Matsumoto sat on the couch. "Now, I know my visit is quite sudden. Actually, I meant this to be a private talk but since we have an audience…" she pointed towards the readers staring at the white screen. Yes, you, reading the small black letters across the computer screen.

The Shinigami stared at her as if she was crazy since there was no one where she was pointing but said nothing.

"Whatever. So what is this important talk you needed?" the tenth division captain asked.

The happy author grinned and handed each of them a packet. "Here, it's the new script for the sequel. Feel free to put in any suggestions too!" After a few moments, the three of them were either grinning madly, blushing profusely, having a nosebleed, or all of the above. Wait…only the vice-captain doing the smiling. The other two had everything else.

"W-What in the name of all that is holy _is_ this!?" asked both Yumi and Hitsugaya both at the same time (surprisingly it's word for word); "This isn't online Erotica!"

"Huh?" Mana sent them a curious look and saw the cover of the scripts and laughed nervously after taking them back. "Whoops. Wrong one! That a rough draft was for season three."

"SEASON THREE!? WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN PAST TWO!!!"

"If you don't want a Season Three then I'll cut it," The poor girl shrugged innocently and then continued," Anyway. I think we should go on with our celebratory Thirtieth chapter, yes?"

"Anything to get away from this crazy author…" the two of them agreed and walked right out of the room. Meanwhile, Matsumoto smiled at her.

"You're going to push it to season two now, aren't you?"

The Author put a thoughtful pout on her lips and crossed her arms, "Maybe…"

"Ugh, just start the damn chapter already!" yelled a voice from the other side of the room. Both girls giggled to themselves and then turned to the readers.

"Enjoy! I promise, next season will have you squealing, blushing, fuming, laughing, crying, or all of the above! So now without further adieu… I present the final chapter of WYLM!"

* * *

Would you Love me if you Knew What I Was?

**Chapter**: Shinigami Golden! Life's a Beach

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Bleach. If I did, then Ichigo would have made a move on Rukia and there would be more episodes with Hitsugaya. Oh well. I'll just torture them on Fanfiction!

**Listening to**: Never say goodbye (My Girl OST)

Since this is…unfortunately the final chapter…instead of making it all "Ending-ish", I went with my own Shinigami Picture book to lighten up the mood. This happened in a separate storyline, meaning this is most likely after all the hecktic life of the Shinigami…or before it began. Maybe it's just another filler! It's up to you guys to choose.

**Warning**: There are SLIGHT fanservices at work here so I cannot guarantee you won't: become anemic, suffer from massive blood loss, mess up your shirt from a nosebleed, or anything else. Oh…and I might make some characters **OOC**… Most likely Toshiro, lol

If you watch episode 228 of bleach, you'll see where I got the place/idea from.

Quotes:

"_When one has tasted watermelon, he knows what the angels eat." –Mark Twain _

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on the town of Karakura beach as the waves hit the shore. The salty sea air wafted to the nearby surf shop where the ecstatic Shinigami of the Woman's Association were getting busy with preparations.

"Rangiku-chan!" whine a small voice as the strawberry blonde was still pushing the girl into the dressing room.

"Come on Yumi-chan! I'm sure Taicho would just love to see you in _this_!" she giggled like a school girl. "Besides, it's the end of summer!"

"That's—ugh—the point!" Yumi kept on protesting but the vice-captain wasn't going to give up. "It's _summer_! Hitsugaya wouldn't want to be at the beach anyway!"

"Don't sweat the details! Now do I have to force you to put that on?" her eyes held a cat-like grin and Yumi paled and then sighed dejectedly.

"Just please go easy on my pride… I'm going out in public for heaven's sake."

"Yay! Now, throw this one on!"

"KYA!!! Rangiku-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

"Shiro-chan! Over here!" called a bright cheery voice as the tenth division captain let his eye twitch.

"Hinamori…what are we doing _here_…?" he asked, his annoyance overtaking his need to correct the title. His childhood friend had supposedly dragged him all the way from his office in Soul Society saying there was an emergency in the human world. Then, she forces him to dress up in different clothing and brings him to the…the—

"It's called a beach, Toshiro. It's not Hueco Mundo," Hinamori spoke in a sarcastic tone and took his hand, "It's almost the end of summer so we had to go sometime eventually!" Unfortunately, the captain didn't have the power to deny his childhood friends grip. He knew how much she loved going to the water back in the day before she became a Soul Reaper. The three of them, Hinamori, Baa-san, and him would go down to the river in the summer to cool off.

With a huge sigh, he let the girl drag him to the shelter of an unmanned store for him to stay while she went to 'take care of something'.

Hitsugaya's forehead began to sweat due to the intense heat that morning. The sand was burning hot as well. Now, combine all of that and a Captain with the ice element… Not a good time to get the captain pissed off. Even pulling at the collar of his shirt didn't help.

So instead, he laid down on the cool tatami mats of the shop and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating if he should try sleeping or use the excuse of his captaincy to get off the hook. _Anything_ to get his mind off the unbearable heat.

"Eh? Toshiro!? What are you doing here?" asked a genuinely surprised voice. This time, Hitsugaya couldn't help but snap on instinct.

"I told you, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho—"he began and sat up before stopping at what was before him. A girl stood in front of him wearing a two piece swimsuit. The swimsuit matched, being striped with both white and green. The bottom half of it had a light lime green belt tied around it and around her neck were a pair of black goggles.

"Miyamoto…?" he asked slowly, unable to stare at her wet form. Beads of water fell down strands of her brown hair and a few of them dripped down her chest. The captain swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" she spoke in surprise but then sat next to him on the edge of the store. "You hate summer! So why are _you_ here?"

"Hinamori… You?"

"Rangiku-chan."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them that made the two of them uncomfortable.

'_Growl'_

A single sound broke the tension as Yumi slowly turned to her near beet red captain. Something just told her that it wasn't because of the heat. Her hands flew to her lips as he glared at her darkly, unable to keep the tinge of red off his cheeks.

"Don't laugh!!!"

"I didn't…say anything…!" she failed in her attempt and then doubled over, nearly falling on the burning sand.

"MIYAMOTO!"

"I'm sorry," Yumi kept laughing but then a light bulb turned on. "Hitsugaya-kun, you have Hyourinmaru with you, right?"

"Of course I do." He answered grumpily, not getting her point.

"Alright! Stay here alright?" she quickly jumped up and ran to who knows where while he raised a brow after her. "I'll be back faster than you can say Matsumoto!"

That, he doubted…

'_Where in god's name would I go in this unbearable heat?'_

A chuckle reverberated from the back on his mind as his heavenly dragon made a rare appearance. _'Young one, you have no sense of humor do you?'_

'_And you have not a shred of wise metaphors other dragons have.'_

'_Too cruel, sir. Much too cruel.' _

'_I wouldn't be a captain if I wasn't,'_

'_No, you would not. Then I would most likely be coiling myself around another person's mind by now. Preferably that other master who's company you enjoy.'_

'…_Hinamori?'_

'_Oh,' _if the dragon could grin, Hitsugaya wouldn't be so surprised at the moment_, 'I think you know who I'm talking about.'_

"Toshiro!" called Yumi, holding a large bulky duffle bag in her hands filled with…something. A wide grin was spread on her face before she almost stumbled from the uneven sand in her haste.

Somehow, Hitsugaya heard a high pitched noise in the back of his mind and narrowed his hard emerald eyes.

'_Hyourinmaru…'_

'_What? Master, I am centuries old. You can't blame an old dragon for staring.'_

"Yes I can," Hitsugaya mumbled aloud as Yumi stopped in front of him out of breath.

"Who were you talking to?"

"…It's none of your business. So, what's in the bag?" he asked with an undercurrent of interest in his tone.

Yumi smiled impishly and sat down, placing the bag between them. Using a playful tone, she stuck her tongue out after repeating, "It's none of your business."

His brow raised and she laughed nervously, "Miyamoto…"

Unzipping the bag slowly (and almost deliberately), she reached inside and pulled out a large circular green object. Its discolored skin glistened with melted ice and the light of the unforgiving sun.

Unconsciously, Hitsugaya's eyes brightened slightly with a near childish light and he felt his stomach rumble again in need.

"Watermelons!" Yumi grinned triumphantly when she felt the waves of anticipation roll off her captain. "Now, get Hyourinmaru! I'll go find a mat and blindfold."

"Hey, you didn't tell me you guys had a watermelon! Toshiro, that's cruel!" a loudmouthed substitute Shinigami found their hiding place and took a seat next to Yumi, trapping her between the two of them. To make matters worse, he was clad in his black swim trunks and open Hawaiian shirt glory for all the fangirls to see. "Let's break this open the old fashion style."

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya near growled in a worse mood than before. Yumi could only guess that is was because the orange haired human had taken his favorite food when its watery goodness was so close…

A cheeky grin spread on his face as he reached over Yumi to take the watermelon, causing her to nearly fall on Hitsugaya, "Oh really? You didn't mind Yumi here calling you Toshiro!"

"Urusai, Kurosaki. Now give that back before I personally perform Konso on you."

In no time flat, Ichigo felt his blood freeze slowly and paled until his savior spoke up.

"Now, now, Taicho," Yumi scolded in a motherly tone and ran her hand through his hair, playing with the white spikes. "That's no way a person who is of captain status should act. Besides, if you freeze him to death you'll have double the paperwork to fill out."

"…" Hitsugaya crossed his arms and continued to glare at the substitute Shinigami ignoring the hand shifting through his white mane of hair. Ichigo felt the chills subside and silently thanked the young girl.

Tossing him a, 'you owe me big time,' look, she continued, "But we really should break that before it gets all mushy and warm. It took forever for me to find perfect watermelons."

"Alright! I'm going to get Rukia and the others. Come near the shore soon, alright?"

"Okay, Strawberry! Go find your girlfriend!" Yumi joked and began pushing him towards where his midget Kuchiki was. She could've sworn she saw his face light up in almost the same shade as the fruit but he complied wordlessly.

Yumi laughed and then turned back around to her captain who had gone back to his lying down position on the floor of the store.

"Ne, Taicho?" she asked and leaned over to see him with his arm cast over his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Aw, leave him," spoke yet another voice as Yumi turned around to see two not so new characters on the scene.

Strutting in her black bikini and shades was Reisha, hair tied up in a long messy tail with Archer following not too far behind, holding beach blankets, a large umbrella, and who knows what…poor guy.

"Hey! Why am I holding everything!?" he whined and Reisha slapped him behind the head, causing him to nearly drop everything.

"Stop whining and pick a spot to beck on my every whim and call," she grinned evilly but then visibly narrowed her eyes even with them concealed behind dark shades when he suddenly dropped everything.

"Hell no!" he objected and began to walk away in a huff, mumbling something about 'free fish' and 'stupid woman.'

Yumi smirked, "Well. It looks like your date just ditched."

Reisha forced a smile of her own, forehead pulsing with suppressed anger. "You don't seem so lucky yourself, brat."

Her eyes widened and she immediately began to protest, "N-No! It's not like that! We just got dragged here and—"

"_Right_," she said, not convinced at all and began walking away…most likely to go pummel the damn cat for getting sand in the cooler.

Sighing, Yumi made her way back to her annoyed captain and pouted.

"Are you going to keep moping over there or are you going to get watermelon?" his ears pricked up slightly and he muttered something under his breath. Yumi raised a brow.

"What?"

"I said," he repeated and sat back up. "If…never mind."

"No, now you got my attention so tell me!"

His lips thinned for a moment before he continued, "If you get me a slice I'll do your paperwork for today…"

Her eyes went wide for a moment at his choice of words. And by the look in his eyes, he was serious (Albeit slightly embarrassed at what he just asked).

She then sent him a sweet smile and parted her lips and tilted her head cutely.

"Hell. No."

"What?" he frowned at her curt response.

Yumi leaned in close with her smirk lingering on her lips. Her stance threw him off and her sweet breath wafted to him. Then, with half lidded eyes she parted her lips and purred, "If you want it, you're going to have to get it."

Shuddering inwardly at many of the implications that she had so unintentionally spoken (Or not…-grin-), he was rendered speechless and didn't notice her suddenly jump away and began to make a run for it before she was a few feet away. Not one to be made a fool of, he got up and began to run after her, leaving Hyourinmaru behind.

'_Oh my. Kids today…'_ Hyourinmaru shook its head slowly and began to coil itself around the bag Yumi had left behind, finding it to be the perfect thing to freeze at the moment. Even as a dragon, he felt himself give off an almost wolfish smile as its red eyes shone with amusement. _'My young master is going to be so flustered when she's through with him.'_

* * *

"Suikawari?"

"It's that game that humans play. Basically, they blindfold a person and then they try to smash the watermelon open," Explained Rukia with a small smile on her face when she saw everyone gathering around. And by everyone, that meant 'everyone', including Ikkaku, Renji, Yoruichi, Juishiro, and even Byakuya.

"Except in this game…" Unohana trailed off with that strange smile of hers. Everyone around swallowed hard at that mysterious glint in her eyes they waited for her to continue, "We'll play using our zanpakto."

"Our…zanpakto?" asked Ichigo slowly, trying to imagine how that would be. There were more than three captains here, them being Byakuya, Unohana, Soi Fong, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya. Then add the whole woman's association and the vice captains.

How was one watermelon going to survive?

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed for a moment before he quickly turned around, going back the way he came as Hinamori frowned.

"Shiro-chan! What about the watermelon?"

"Not interested." He simply replied and continued walking. Yumi raised a brow and just knew that Hinamori was doing the same. Surely the tenth division captain didn't just turn down a watermelon?

"What? Are you _scared_?"

The captain stopped in his tracks. "…Scared?" His tone was questioning, almost daring the speaker to repeat herself.

Yumi grinned and crossed her arms mockingly, "I think you're scared you'll just lose."

"Is that so?" There was a moment of silence before he turned around halfway. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw a proud smirk on his face. For heaven's sake, it was too damn sexy for mere words. It even distracted her enough to tune the cries of surprise and disappointment in the background. "Then learn this, Miyamoto." What she didn't know until it was too late was that the watermelon that was previously on the beach blanket was being held in one arm while his other hand was at his hip. "I never lose."

"You wanna bet, Toshiro?" challenged a smug voice as both of them turned to see a orange blur flash-step towards them. In defense, Hitsugaya leapt backwards, seeming to walk on the water by letting out his reiatsu. Ichigo failed at his rushed attempt but that didn't stop the tenacious Shinigami representative.

"Kurosaki, how many times must I tell you?" Hitsugaya raised a brow slightly and kept avoiding the teenager's lunges, "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Trust me, you'll need to keep doing it…" mumbled Rukia as Hinamori giggled beside her. To himself, Byakuya couldn't help but agree.

"Urusai!" yelled Ichigo as he began to get frustrated. "Damn it. Fine!" grabbing his Soul Badge from his pocket, he left his body and unsheathed his sword.

Hitsugaya merely sighed and instinctively reached for his zanpakto at his back only to come back empty. Cursing under his breath, he jumped up into the air, trying to get as much distance away from the other competitors who were figuring out where the prize had gone.

Meanwhile, Yumi, Hinamori, and Rukia stood side-by-side, watching the scenes unfold.

"They're idiots, aren't they?" asked Rukia as both Hinamori and Yumi nodded slowly.

"Oh, who wants to get some ice cream? My treat!"

"Sure!"

* * *

Three hours

Three freaking hours of a game of cat and mouse only for the watermelon to turn into a hollow…. A hollow for kami's sake! Not only that, but a _reproducing_ hollow.

Hitsugaya had the worst luck ever…

For cripes sake, his shirt was even ripped down in half (Although he remained unharmed). Thus, revealing the tanned skin beneath.

Instead of returning to his squad, he recalled leaving his zanpakto at the shop and sighed. What kind of genius was he if he left his weapon at that stupid shop? Life was clearly being a b—

His thoughts were cut short when he saw a lone shadow stretching across the sand. The sun was setting, causing the ocean to turn red-orange as the sky cast a cerise light off the town of Karakura. The thing—actually a person—sat patiently watching the sun fall past the horizon with a bag on their lap, a serene smile on their face. Brown hair framed her face as it continued to sway with the wind.

"Hinamori?"

The girl turned around with surprise evident in her brown eyes before she made a motion for silence and gestured for him to be quiet. Cautiously, he walked across the now cool beach sand to where his childhood friend sat.

"What are you doing—"he began but saw a small figure curled up inside the store. Hyourinmaru was propped up against the wall beside his subordinate who was sleeping. Around her was a towel acting as a blanket and she also wore a large button down shirt that looked too similar to the one Ichigo wore earlier.

"She waited for you guys to come back for a while," Hinamori snapped him out of his studying and placed the duffel bag aside and pat the seat next to her. "So I just wanted to keep her company."

"How long?"

Hinamori shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just got here." A sly smile crept on her face though, "But you know… For a captain, you really shouldn't leave your sword for all of Karakura to see!"

"Urusei na."

"Well, now that you're here…" Hinamori got up from her seat, "I have to go. There's still some work to do and my day off is officially over. Bye, Shiro-chan!"

"Oi, matte!"

Too late

She had flash-stepped away. From his shout, the other girl behind him stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

He turned around and sighed. "Baka. You didn't go back?"

"You didn't either." She retorted halfheartedly and moved over to sit beside him. The towel she wore fell and she held the red shirt closer to accommodate for the lack of heat.

"I needed to get something," His eyes shifted over to Hyourinmaru who sent a pulse of greeting through their connection. "What's your excuse, Miyamoto?"

She smiled, "I needed to give you something."

"Hm? Like what?" he frowned in confusion. Why not at his office? Or whenever he got back? Did she just forget that kind of logic?

"You didn't get any watermelon from the Suikawari, did you?" Hitsugaya remained silent at this as she laughed and then reached inside her bag for something. In her hands was the precious food of angels…well, in Hitsugaya's eyes (Not that he would admit it).

"How did…When did you…?"

A knowing smile crept up her lips, "I said watermelon_**s**_ earlier, didn't I?" He was shocked for a few seconds as he processed that.

"You…knew about the Suikawari game…didn't you," He spoke it more as a fact as an innocent look masked Yumi's malevolent grin.

"Now, I can't say _that_," she ignored his narrowing eyes and continued to smile, "Luckily Hyourinmaru kept it cold while you guys were having fun. Ichigo came over before you guys and already cut it up for us." At least that explained the shirt...

He raised a brow and took a slice in both hands, smirking before bringing the watery fruit to his lips, "Who said I was going to share?"

"How cruel!" Yumi gasped in mock hurt and then took a piece after placing the plate between them, "After all the boredom of waiting for your lazy butt? Or did you just take your time on purpose?"

"Who knows," that damn smirk was still there as he took another bite, savoring the taste. It's been so long since he had watermelon and the atmosphere strangely reminded him of his days in Rukongai.

It was silent between the two of them as they basked in the fading light of the sunset and the juicy watermelon. Thoughts raced through both of their minds and neither of them noticed that only one piece of watermelon remained. When their two hands touched the 'trophy' they glared at each other.

"What are you doing, Miyamoto?"

"What are _you_ doing, Toshiro?"

"I outrank you."

"I bought it."

"I went through that Suikawari mess."

"Well, that's not my fault, genius!"

"Brat."

"Shorty."

"You're shorter than me!"

"At least I'm proud of my height! You deny it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too! Oww! Stop spitting those seeds in my eye!"

Neither of them noticed that the one remaining piece of watermelon vanished during their bickering.

And neither of them cared.

* * *

**Suikawari** – watermelon splitting game

Can you guess who took the watermelon? -grins- I'll give you a hint. They didn't show up the whole time even though I mentioned the name.

The ending mind seem a little OOC...did it? I wanted them to have a fun time. Toshiro was hard since I know he hates the heat and in the episode he didn't get enough air time. XD And sorry about the, "I'll do your paperwork" thing. I just couldn't help but imagine him bargaining for a watermelon...

...I kinda find this funny though. It was meant to be longer but I had to get it out before I started school. Plus, Ichigo was supposed to nearly drown since he left his body in the water after using his Soul Badge. XD

Sorry if it wasn't on the storyline but I wanted to take a break from the seriousness since Kyrie Eleison has too much in the beginning. I'm already working on K.E. so it's probably be out by mid or end of Sept... MAYBE. In the mean time, I might rewrite WYLM since some of it I kinda regret putting so early now. -pouts- If you want me to rewrite it, review it so. If you wanna keep it, review anyway. XD jk jk.

**HAVE A GREAT REMAINING SUMMER!!! **

**(Unless you started school already...)**

_-Mana_


End file.
